


A Sorcerers Ambiton

by The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 152,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro
Summary: Grayson doesn't have a bad life, not really.But given the chance to improve his on his alright life, he'll grab it without a second thought, even if he has to make a deal with a devil to do so.The sorting hat did say his ambition was dangerous, after all.Demon MC, Demonology
Comments: 168
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 01: And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 01: And So it begins**

It would be easy to complain about my life, far too easy. From an outsiders perspective, one might even assume I have a bad life or that I am somehow unfortunate.

They would be wrong, of course.

I am Grayson Raum, the fourth child of the House of Raum, a Pureblood house that can trace its magical lineage back for over three thousand years. Admittedly, yes, I will not inherit my family's impressive fortune or titles as most of it will be going to the heir of the family, my older brother Damian, but I will still inherit enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life without working.

I am in the top ten students in every class at school, and I have never dropped below third place overall. Anyone with my grades should be able to hold their heads up high. Being top of the class in the most prodigious school on Europe will do that.

“Second place, again?” Mothers voice pulls me out of my musings as I look at her, meeting her violet eyes. Her face is utterly blank as she stares at me, and I keep my own face the same.

Occlumency is such a useful art. It stops petty things like nervousness or shame from being shown on my face at my mother's emotionless stare. She'd be disappointed if my mental barriers were so weak that a report card was enough to break them. It came naturally to me, the cold pragmatism that it brings suited my base personality and I have always been good with the more subtle arts.

“Well done, I suppose.” she says, putting my report down. “I would be more impressed if you hadn't been beaten by a muggleborn, again.” she drawls, her tone a mixture of teasing and judging in equal measure.

"Thank you, mother." I say calmly, we've had this conversation twice before. After my first year, when Granger beat me for first place and after my second year when, once again, Granger beat me for first place.

“Hmm, it doesn't really matter what place you get in the first four years, Gray. The only two years that truly matter are fifth and seventh. I expect you to do better for those.” she says, drinking her tea calmly as she stares at me.

One might think that she is being unfair, but she simply expects the best of her children.

“I understand, Mother.” I say with a perfectly even tone.

“Prepare your mind.” Mother says, taking a sip of her tea as she locks eyes with me. I have all of a split second to fortify my mental defenses before her probe slams against them, battering at the walls around my mind.

Her probe pulls back, having failed against my prepared mind, and moments later it approaches again, far more subtly, as it tests my defences, looking for any weaknesses she can exploit.

Then she breaks eye contact, calmly finishing her tea.

“Impressive. You do have a talent for the subtler arts.” she compliments, I don't show any outwards signs of pride, I know I'm still being tested, but I do mentally smile. “Despite your other weaknesses.” she continues, puncturing that smile with a sharp comment.

Right... my weaknesses.

I have magic, like everyone in my family... but unlike my older brother or sisters, my magic is weak. Spells that my brother could cast all day leave me tired, incantations that my sisters could use to make roaring infernos give me a sputtering flame.

This has had an unexpected positive, however, as my control over my magic is almost inhuman. I've had to learn to squeeze every last drop out of my spells.

“Before you woke up, I hid something for you in the manor, pull its location out of my mind.” Mother orders, making eye contact again as I send my own mental probe forwards into her mind.

I don't use force, I don't have the power to force my way into the far stronger witch's mind, instead I slowly test her mind. There are holes in her defences, but they are traps, and as I avoid them her lips twitch proudly.

Finding a real gap in her mental walls, I slowly probe it, getting access to her memories of the day, she is making this easier for me, of course. Mother is a master of the mental arts, I'm simply an apprentice.

Her memories of her day are deliberately jumbled as she makes things harder, throwing false and irrelevant memories in my way, searching for her morning. I'm an early riser, so she must have done it either late last night or early this morning.

Narrowing the time-zone down helps speed this up as she fights my attempts to pull up the right memory, flashes of her having breakfast with my sisters thrown in my way as I look at her earliest memory today, watching her get out of bed. If she genuinely wanted me out, she'd have overwhelmed my mind with a thought, but as this is a test, and she is giving me a fighting chance.

Even still, avoiding her attempts to throw me out as I navigate her memories is difficult, and just before she flings me from her mind, I get the memory I was looking for, mother placing a wrapped package in a hidden compartment in the family library.

“Well done.” she says simply, nothing more, nothing less. “I expect your homework to be completed with at least two weeks of the summer left, all at Outstanding level.” Mother says as she opens her paper, our conversation over.

“Of course, mother. Have a nice day.” I say, getting a nod as she starts reading.

People have seen me interact with my mother and assumed that she is cold and unloving.

Leaving the living room, I head for the library. Mother doesn't waste time with pointless gifts, if she has set something aside for me, I will need it.

Heading through the manor we call our home, I reach the library with practised ease, letting a small smile settle on my face as I look over the dozens of filled shelves lining the walls, a cosy armchair resting in front of the fireplace (enchanted, obviously).

I spend more time here than anywhere else in the manor.

Books have always been my passion, or to be more precise, knowledge they contain has always been my passion.

Even with my mother's memory, it takes me a moment to work out how to open the false panel at the bottom of one of the bookcases, needing pressure in just the right position to cause it to unclasp, allowing me to pull it away and reach inside, retrieving my package.

Moving the small wrapped parcel over to the table in the middle of the room, I carefully unravel it, catching the glint of black metal as I reveal my 'gift'.

Picking up the small black key, I turn it over with a slight frown, not knowing what it unlocks. A moment of investigation later reveals the carefully folded parchment still in the wrapping.

_Grayson_

_If you are reading this, your Occlumency skills are now strong enough for you to be allowed to move onto more advanced magic. This key unlocks the door to the Raum Family Library Restricted Section._

As I read, my eyes widen in shock, shooting up to the locked door in between two bookshelves, my hand gripping the key tighter.

_I doubt I need to remind you that the magic within those walls is far more dangerous than ordinary spells, or that most of them are outlawed by the ministry's 'dark arts' ban._

One day, I'll ask mother how she manages to fill her letters with such scorn. I can feel her disgust through the paper.

_I will not patronise you by warning you away from the 'dark arts', nor will I forbid you from reading whichever book you desire. All knowledge is power, and you are a Raum, power is in your very blood. What you do with the knowledge within is for you to decide._

_Your Mother, Yennefer Atria Raum née Black_

Folding the letter up, I slip it in the pocket of my trousers and move to the door, carefully unlocking it.

Taking a deep breath, I step into the room that had seemed so impenetrable for so many years, looking around the pitch black room.

As I enter, the room lights up as dozens of enchanted flames come to life, floating in the air as they light up the room with an eerie silver glow.

Moving over to the closet bookshelf, I pause. Where do I even begin? There must be hundreds, if not thousands, of tomes lining the walls.

...Now I understand why she mentioned my homework. She knew I wouldn't want to leave this place.

Reaching up, I grab the first book I touch, pulling it out with a smile.

_Humans and their use in Alchemy, Potions and Rituals._

...Okay, maybe not this one.

Next.

_One-thousand ways to end your foes._

...Maybe, this one?

**\- One Week Later – 02/08/1994 -**

Normally, I'm excited to go back to school, but this year the approaching school year feels more like a timer ticking down until I'm dragged away from this marvellous place.

I have just over four weeks before I must return to school, but the first week of the summer basically vanished as I explored the restricted section.

I even ate and slept here for the first few nights, having the House Elves bring me my meals, but mother put a stop to that.

This room is an endless supply of knowledge, no matter the subject, Curses, Charms, Alchemy, Runes, and more. From healing magic to curses so bad they'd get me thrown in prison if I was caught practising them, and everything in between.

Mother has always taught me that banning knowledge is just a way for the Ministry to control us, but there is no denying that my family is a 'Dark' one.

One of the darkest actually, given that mother’s maiden name is Black.

'Dark'. What a moronic concept. Magic is magic, you can kill someone just as easily with a levitation charm or a modified hair-lengthening spell as you could a curse, tossing them off a building or strangling them with their own hair.

My family are classed as Dark because we are conservative, we refused to turn over our library that we built up over thousands of years when the Ministry started outlawing entire branches of magic and because we support the rights of Purebloods and see blood purity as important.

All things Dumbledore doesn't like.

To be clear, we have never joined a Dark Lord, Voldemort was an insane psychopath who would have led our world to destruction. My father outright laughed in his face when his Death Eaters tried to recruit him... which is probably why I was raised by my mother now that I think of it.

After my father's death, mother raised the manor wards to their highest state and then simply waited for the war to end.

Could Voldemort have taken them down? Possibly, but he never got a chance to find out when he went and got killed by a baby.

But, if you aren't a follower of the Lord of Light, you're either a Neutral or Dark family, and my family is too connected to the Black's to be Neutral, so we must be Dark.

Plus, our family magic is classed as 'Dark' by the Ministry's guidelines that they put in place after Voldemort's defeat, and while there are too many laws protecting family magic for them to outlaw it, it still leaves the 'Light' families treating us like we eat puppies for breakfast.

Morons.

Of course, the Dark families are mostly inbred with delusions of adequacy. Keeping your bloodline pure is important, but anyone with a working brain can see how inbreeding so closely has resulted in both the magic and the mind of the children growing weak. Just look to Crabbe and Goyle for evidence.

My family have stayed pure, but we did so by marrying from out of the country. Every pairing is carefully researched to make sure they aren't closely related. Some relation is almost impossible to avoid, after so many generations in such a small society (at least in comparison to the non-magical population), but we can at least keep it distant enough to stop the many issues that inbreeding causes.

Of course, that didn't stop me from being born so... hindered.

Magic isn't a muscle, it doesn't get stronger as you use it. You get born with a certain amount of magic, and that's what you are stuck with. Some people have potent magic, but not much of it... like both my sisters. Some people have fairly weak magic, but they have it in abundance, like my brother.

Some people get born with a seemingly endless supply of immensely powerful magic, those people are the ones that become legends. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter.

And some people get born with a tiny pool of weak magic... that's me.

I'm not particularly bitter, but it has left me at a significant disadvantage.

This room has hundreds of thousands of spells within it, just waiting for the right person to crack open the books and use the knowledge within... but I just don't have enough magic to use most of them effectively.

I'm not giving up, obviously. The Sorting Hat told me I was dangerously ambitious before it sent me to Slytherin despite my studious nature, and it was right.

I'm not satisfied living off my family’s wealth, I have things I want to achieve.

Simply put, I want to learn magic. All the magic.

And I refuse to believe that in a world filled with magical wonders, there is not a single way to increase the potency and capacity of my magical power. If people claim it is impossible, that simply means they haven't found it yet.

Sighing, I close the book on ritual magic and place it back on the shelf. It was interesting, but it was just a book on theory.

I need to do my summer homework anyway, if I forget and run out of time mother would be... displeased (something that I can easily admit could happen if I get caught up in reading).

**\- Later -**

“Gray...” a voice says, making me mentally sigh despite my fondness. I know that tone.

“Yes, Keira?” I drawl, looking up at her with a blank stare, my eyes lingering on the parchment in her hands.

“Since you're doing your homework, I thought we could do it together?” Keira, my slightly older sister, asked with what she no doubt thought was a sly smile.

"Meaning you want to dump it on me again?" I deadpan, making her green eyes widen as a slight blush comes to her pale cheeks, looking down, so her blonde hair falling in front of her face for a moment.

"Of course not! I just... you aren't buying it, are you?" Keira asked with a sigh as she sat next to me, her green eyes locked on mine as she tries to pull off the 'puppy-dog' look.

"No, no, I am not. And stop that, you're supposed to be the older, more responsible one." I say with a smirk. "Let me guess, mother?" I ask, watching her sigh.

Despite her being a year above me, she's had me doing her homework since my first year when she realised I was reading her school books to get ahead. Don't get me wrong, she's intelligent, brilliant even, but she's a bit of a brat. She makes it worth my while, though.

“Mother.” she agrees. “We both know I am terrible at writing essays, and Snape assigned seven of them... I think he just hates happiness.” she drawls. “Since you do my homework, mother expects it done to your standard, which is far above mine. I would be ever so grateful...” she says with a smile, sighing as I just stare at her blankly. “Okay, fine! The usual?” Keira asks with a roll of her eyes.

“The usual.” I agree. We found a spell in the Family Library that lets us switch my handwriting with hers, Keira thinks this has stopped mother from realising.

She's wrong, mother has known since the first essay, she just let it happen because Keira is actually very intelligent, she just hates homework. Besides, we both benefit from this.

“Thanks, Gray. This is why you're my favourite brother.” Keira says happily, pulling me into a tight hug.

"When Damian is my only competition, I better be your favourite." I say, making her laugh.

"Indeed, I think I'd prefer a troll as a brother over him." Keira drawls. "So... I can't help but notice you didn't take my advice." she says, making me freeze as I finish off my essay on Stinksap and its uses in Healing for Herbology.

“I considered it... but decided against it.” I say quickly, making her sigh.

"And they say Ravenclaws are loners... if you Slytherins become any more introverted, you'll vanish. Three years, and you haven't made a single friend. These are the best years of your life, and you're wasting them with your nose stuck in your books. Don't you want a girlfriend?" Keira asks, making me sigh.

Here we go again.

“N-” I start with a sigh.

“Or a boyfriend, I wouldn't judge.” Keira continues.

  
“I like girls, thank you.” I say calmly as I start working on one of her Potions assignments, on the proper brewing of the Shrinking Solution Potion.

"Wonderful, we are finally getting somewhere. Name a girl you like, and I'll set you up, and don't pretend you don't have one, you're fourteen." Keira says making me sigh. "What about Cho? Or Padma?" she asks.

"Please stop trying to set me up with your friends." I say with a long-suffering sigh. "You do realise that I am not exactly attractive?" I ask, making her roll her eyes.

"Please, you say that like you're hideous. Sure, you're a bit plain, but if we go to my room, I have a book on cosmetic charms that-"

“I'm going to stop you right there, you are not casting a single cosmetic charm on me after your last attempt.” I deadpan, making her blush.

“That was an accident and you know it.” Keira sputters as I grin at her.

"I had pink and green hair for two weeks. Two Weeks." I deadpan as she laughs nervously. "In the middle of the school year." I continue, making her rub the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

Our home is so heavily warded that the Ministry can't detect underaged magic being cast on the grounds, something my sister’s and I have abused heavily. It's great for practising and convenience, but it has also come with some unfortunate consequences.

“Fine, fine... but next year, you are going to make some friends... you can either do it your way... or mine.” she says menacingly, giggling as I sigh. “We both know I'm not going to give up.”

Yes, yes we do.

“I'll take your advice into consideration.” I say making her roll her eyes. “Besides, I think the option of getting a girlfriend is going to be taken from me soon.”

"Please, you don't actually believe that, right? There's no way mother is actually going to set up a betrothal contract, they're so old fashioned and mother wouldn't do that to you." Keira promises. "Besides, don't change the subject. We were talking about your lack of friends."

Sighing, I briefly wonder if pointing out that I have some friends would help. Well, I have one friend, okay maybe he is more of a close acquaintance. Not so 'close' but we are acquainted. I have an acquaintance. No, that really wouldn't help my case.

Ignoring her babbling, I continue working on her assignment. She isn't going to shut up any time soon.

**\- Four Days Later – 06/08/1994 -**

Getting mine... and Keira's homework done wasn't that hard, mostly because I kept copies of the homework I did for Keira last year and just edited it so I could use it as my own homework.

It would have been easier without Keira nagging me about my lack of a love life, like she has so much room to talk, but I got it done either way, all at Outstanding level. Naturally.

Keira, now free from her homework, has practically fled the manor to go to Diagon Alley to meet Cho and her other friends. She's bringing me ice-cream back.

Our other sister is around, but we don't get along. At all.

So I'm avoiding her, and Damian has left to go meet his friends, despite having not done his homework. I suspect mother is going to have words for him when he gets back.

Back in the restricted section, I close another tome on magic I can't use in my current state.

Placing it back on the shelf, I pause as I look around the room.

Ever since I have come here, something has been bothering me about this room... and as I've spent more and more time in here, it has only gotten worse.

Every wall is covered in bookshelves... except one small section, which is just blank. It's irritated me since I got here... but then I realised something.

  
The main library is the same, and the only section not covered in books has the door to the restricted section... so why is that spot blank?

I've always been good at spotting hidden things. I found a dozen secret passageways through Hogwarts in my first year alone, and my senses tell me that there is something behind this wall.

This calls for an investigation! I'll have this open by nightfall.

**\- Six Days Later – 12/08/1994 -**

I hate you, wall. And I want you to know that I don't say that lightly.

I dislike my eldest sister, I definitely dislike my elder brother. But I have never truly hated anything before I met you. You are a sadistic abomination and I will best you, nothing you do can stop that.

Staring at the wall, I scowl.

I was right, it is a secret passageway. However, unlike the others I have found, this one doesn't have one action needed to open it, from what I can tell it has two.

One involved moving three of the floating lights above the wall in a particular combination, which made the outline of a door with three slots around it show up. The combination was hidden in the artwork carved on top of one of the bookcases. The other needed me to pull out a specific book, find the gem hidden in the magical compartment in the back of the book and then place it in the correct slot on the door.

If you put it in the wrong slot, which I did, the book and gem vanish and re-appear somewhere else in the library with the book cover changed. There are well over a thousand books in the restricted section alone.

I have barely slept this past week, but after... let's just say a bit of effort, I have done it.

Two gems are in place, and the third resting in my hand.

What colossal asshole designed this?

What is so important that it needed all this to stop people from getting in?

Pausing before I place the last gem in place, I give the wall a smug smirk. I have conquered you, wall.

Placing it inside, the gems flash... and then vanish, the doors outline fading from view.

...What?

Staring at the blank wall, I do the reasonable thing and punch the wall as hard as I can, gritting my teeth at the burst of pain.

While I consider the pros and cons of buying a magical pickaxe, holding my possibly broken hand, my attention is dragged back to the wall as the lights go from silver to a deep red, as a bit of blood from my broken skin Is absorbed into the wall.

For a moment, I think I've triggered a security measure, my heart skipping a beat, but to my joy and triumph, the cold stone of the wall starts to move, brick by brick as it reveals a staircase behind it.

...Wait a minute, did I just have to bleed on the wall? But... the gems? The lights?

No... what kind of asshole would make someone do all that for no reason?

Clutching my damaged hand, I head towards the stairs. I spent my every waking moment trying to work this out, I want to see what exactly I spent my time for.

  
The passageway is fairly dusty, which is alarming if for no other reason than because the House Elves hate dust with a passion, which means they don't know about this place. With the elves being bound to the very manor itself, anything hidden from them must be more heavily warded than the rest of the manor.

Heading further down the stairway, I realise that I must be under the manor by now. Past even the basement as the stairway just keeps going, leaving me walking for what seems like ages before I reach the bottom, a small room at the bottom.

I had expected another library, one even more restricted and I might have been right.

The only thing in the room aside from a single enchanted torch on the wall is a pedestal, with three things sitting on the top of it.

In the middle is a tome, it's thick with a black leather binding, there are no words on the front... but there is a red circle on the symbol.

A pair of circles, one inside the other with four letters in between them, arranged at the top, bottom, left and right side with a strange symbol inside the smaller circle, the symbol means nothing to me, just a bunch of lines and circles... but the letters?

R. A. U. M.

My family name.

The Tome must be ancient, the bindings are pristine, but it has that look that only antique books have. And it is only as I look at it that I realise that there is no dust on the book, or the pedestal at all.

Looking at the other objects, I frown slightly as I pick up the second item, examining it.

The handle of the small dagger is shaped in the form of a winged demon that seems to stare at you no matter how you look at it, and the blade itself is a deep black. It's fairly unremarkable in the grand scheme of things, demon imagery isn't all that uncommon on artifacts belonging to Dark families.

It takes me a moment to transfigure my wand holster to have a spot for the dagger, slipping it into the holster on my belt. I've transfigured it to make it very hard to spot the dagger’s hiding place. My wand should draw any attention from the tiny slit the dagger is hidden in.

I earned this, and this place hasn't been touched in years. No-one will notice it is missing.

The third item is a blood-red potion inside a high-quality crystal vial, with a small letter tied to it.

_For the descendant of Raum, to awaken what lies within._

Hm.

I am not going to drink some random mystery potion.

...But I am taking it with me.

Pocketing it, I pick up the book next.

Despite not being locked, the book refuses to open up.

Well... it worked once? Looking at my still injured hand, I place my slightly bleeding fist on the cover, my scholarly side screaming at me for dirtying such an ancient tome.

The moment I do, a cold wind passes through the room, extinguishing the magical flame of the torch. The shadows flooding the room seem to grow deeper and more menacing. promptly I decide that I don't want to be down here any more.

Taking the book with me, I head back upstairs, perhaps just a bit faster than I would typically walk, getting back to the restricted room.

As I leave, the wall reforms behind me, leaving me alone with my loot.

Sitting down at the table, I take a deep breath.

Whatever this book is, it was well hidden... and sometimes things are hidden for a reason.

As I go to open the book, the door opens with a bang, making me jump, looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Got your ice-cream. Chocolate and Caramel with chopped nuts." Keira says before pausing. "Gray... what happened to your hand?"

**\- That Night -**

Escaping Keira's fussing over my broken hand, I escape to my bedroom with my new tome under my arm.

She made me go to mother, and I had to claim I got angry and punched the table after I failed a spell. Keira thought it was hilarious, claiming that puberty had finally caught up with me, but I have a feeling mother didn't believe me.

Mother fixed it with a single spell, then lectured me over losing control of my emotions for close to an hour. She wasn't mad, just disappointed.

Sitting on my bed, I look over the book again. What is so special about you that you had to be so well hidden? Time to find out...

Slowly opening it up, my room is filled with a dark purple light as the very text on the parchment glows, symbols and words in a language I don't know cover the first page...

Only, I do know the language. I've never seen this script before, but when I look at the words, my mind translates it into English.

_The Grimoire of Raum, Demon Sorcerer and Great Earl of Hell._

Demons aren't real. That is the official stance on them, that they are just a fictional creation of the mnuggles due to their lack of understanding and as far as I am aware, no-one has managed to disprove that.

And yet...

_If you are reading this, you are of my Blood._

_You must be, the curse on my Grimoire would have consumed your soul otherwise, and only by my blood can the hidden chamber be opened._

Consumed my what now?

_This Grimoire is the end result over thousands of years of research, and if it is in your hands I have been slain. Whether by my fellow Demon Lords or by the forces of Light, I do not know. This means one of the 72 thrones of Hell sits empty, this is unacceptable._

  
_My Heir, a potion of my design should have pain next to the Grimoire, this will awaken my blood within you fully. I know not how long it has been, but the Demonic blood will likely have grown thin as the generations passed by._

_The Demonic Blood will give you power, it will provide you with access to powers beyond mere mages, and it will keep you young and healthy, for all time, but it is not without its cost._

_The Path of the Demon Lord is no easy thing, it is fraught with peril and opposition. It is not for the light-hearted, for a Demon Lord must coat themselves in Sin. Demons can still be killed, even if we do not age or grow sick, and there will be endless numbers of people wanting to either slay you, or use you for their own ends._

_If you choose to defy your fate, take the Grimoire and Potion back to the room you found it in, I will not judge or scorn your choice._

_If you wish to start on the path of the Demon Lord, you need only drink the potion. The rest of this Grimoire can only be opened by a Demon of my Blood, the choice is yours._

_Your Ancestor, Raum the Great Earl of Hell._

There's a second page that I can read, and it makes my heart almost stop.

_Grayson Raum_

_Race – Human (Magical)_

_Alignment – Lawful Neutral_

_Physical Traits_

_Strength – Weak_

_Endurance – Feeble_

_Dexterity – Clumsy_

_Senses – Average_

_Appearance - Average_

_Mental Traits_

_Intelligence – Highly Intelligent_

_Wisdom – Somewhat Wise_

_Cunning – Sly as a Fox_

_Perception – Sharp_

_Charisma – Bronze-Tongued_

_Other Traits_

_Luck – Neither lucky nor unlucky_

_Magical Traits_

_Magical Power – Feeble_

_Magical Reserves – Far Below Average_

_Magical Control – Unnaturally Good_

That... is me. But how did... the blood, it used the blood to find everything there was to know about me? Is that even possible?

Even with my Occlumency, it hurts to read my magical power and reserves.

Re-reading the message from my ancestor, my heart beats faster.

Pulling out the potion from my pocket, I take a breath.

This... could keep me young forever? To study magic in all its forms for all time? It could give me the power to use my gathered knowledge?

Without power, knowledge is worthless, I can learn every spell in the world, but without the power to use them, it is pointless. I know this, it's why I read every book I could find on ritual magic in the hopes of finding a solution. I haven't despaired because I was convinced I could solve my magic problem, that I would eventually find a way.

Can I really afford to throw away seemingly the perfect solution? Am I stealing this from my brother Damian the Heir?

This isn't a decision I can make in a single night.

Getting up, I place my new book and potion in my school chest, locking it.

This could be a life-changing action, it's not something one should decide in the heat of the moment.

**\- Two Days Later – 14/08/1994 -**

I have spent the last two days researching Demons, usually through non-magical mythology books as I have found little on demons in magical literature except one.

Merlin was said to be the son of a demon, it is accepted as just a myth, but that was part of his legend, the Purebloods would tell you that it is just a Muggle legend and that Merlin Emrys was a Pureblood. The Muggleborns would probably claim he was a muggleborn. As is the fate of any legend, twisted to suit the needs of whoever is telling the story.

What everyone agrees is that Merlin was the strongest Sorcerer ever. He was everything I have always wanted to be, Powerful, Wise, Knowledgeable, everyone wanted his favour. Kings came to him for advice, Sorcerers begged him to take them as his apprentice. His enemies cowered at the mere thought of fighting him.

What if the non-magicals are right? That his great power came from his demonic heritage?

Then could I not become his equal. No, could I not surpass him entirely?

To be a legend, spoken of in awed tones even a millennium after my death? Assuming I ever died? To be looked upon with awe for all time?

It's everything I didn't realise I wanted.

  
I also looked up Raum himself, I always found it funny that Solomon mistook him for a Demon, but maybe I was the fool all along. The Demon Raum, said to take the form of a crow (which I assume was an Animagus form). Is said to have stolen treasure, destroyed cities and ruined the dignity of men (of which he is said to hate). He is said to have been able to tell things from the past, the present and the future. He also is known for reconciling friends and foes, and invoking love.

All very impressive, but it's the ability to tell the future that attracted my attention. Could he have seen his own defeat, perhaps shadowy and hidden, but maybe he saw his own death coming and set this up for if he couldn't avoid it.

Demons are creatures of darkness and sin throughout all the myths, no matter which cultures mythos you look into... but am I willing to pass up a chance to become a legend for the sake of morality? To give up this chance to protect my immortal soul?

Sighing, I close my most recent book on demons throughout different mythologies.

"Finally accepted that you'll amount to nothing, no matter how much you study?" a mocking voice says, making me roll my eyes as I turn to the dark-haired pale women staring at me with a smirk.

"Do you really have nothing better to do, Morrigan?" I ask, looking into her creepy yellow eyes as my older sister stares down at me.

“No, I don't.” Morrigan counters. “It's the advantage of being a natural genius, I don't have to spend all my time scouring books for spells I won't be able to cast.”

"Does this have a point?" I ask with a dull tone. Morrigan being a bitch is nothing new. When I was younger, her words felt like daggers in the back... now she just bores me. There's only so long you can hear the same insults before they lose their meaning.

“Yes. You'll never be anything, just accept it already.” Morrigan drawls. “You are weak, and in the world of Magic, power is everything. Just run away and join the rest of the squibs already.”

“I'll take that under advisement.” I say with a bored sigh, making her eyes narrow, her hand twitching towards her wand.

With a scoff, she leaves giving me one last glare.

Morrigan has issues, mostly she is eternally pissed off that Damian, her twin, is the heir. The British Magical World is rather sexist, and despite Morrigan easily being the more talented and powerful, Damian is the eldest male, so he is the heir, and I am the spare.

She despises Damian, and it ended up with her blaming me as well since if anything happens to Damian, I'm next in line.

I don't blame her for hating Damian, he's a moron with decently powerful magic, and the brain (and hygiene of a troll). He's a fervent follower of Dumbledore, wants to be an Auror or a Quidditch superstar, and he's a bully.

He'd deny it, calling his bullying harmless 'jokes' and 'pranks', but as the victim of most of them, they are not amusing, and they certainly aren't harmless.

Even next year when he leaves, I'll be stuck dealing with his two sidekicks, Fred and George.

And worse of all... he's a Gryffindor.

As his brother, when the idiot decides to turn the older Slytherins red and gold for a day, it isn't him that has to deal with them. Sure, some might try and curse him, but not only is he a decent duellist, he's also not the one who lives in the same common room as his favourite victims.

It's made for an uncomfortable three years.

Morrigan is in Slytherin as well, but no-one would pick a fight with her because she's not only a terrifyingly good duellist, she's also utterly ruthless.

So I understand why she hates him... but I won't excuse her targeting me just to satisfy her superiority complex.

So perhaps I was a little angrier than I showed on my face, and maybe while thinking about how her face would look as I proved her wrong, I made an impulsive decision.

Standing in my bedroom, I look down at the empty potion bottle with a sigh. Never make decisions when you’re angry, it blurs your judgement. I would have probably downed it regardless that doesn’t make it a good habit.

I don't feel any different as I lay down on my bed, wondering what would happen next.

It's subtle at first, the growing heat in my stomach, but it quickly escalayes as my entire body starts feeling like it is burning, fire running through my veins as my eyes shoot open, pain coursing through me.

Trying to rise, I can't resist the call of unconsciousness as I fall back to the bed, my vision fading.

**\- Keira - 15/08/1994 -**

Sitting on her bed, she frowned deeply as she thought of her brother.

Gray had always been her favourite, the cute younger brother who didn't mind her bothering him. Even if he didn't do her homework he'd still be her favourite, and it's not like she didn't make it worth his while.

So the fact that he was currently lying on his bed thrashing about left her more than a little disturbed.

She'd been the one to find him, going to bother him to brighten up her day. Which meant her scream as she saw him lying there unmoving, covered in sweat, alerted the rest of the family.

Damian barely cared about his 'Snake' brother, Morrigan had just been mocking him, and their mother had ordered them all to leave, refusing Keira's desire to take him to St. Mungo's. Mother had claimed she knew what was wrong, and told them all to leave immediately.

Their older siblings did so happily, not concerned about their brother, even as he started to thrash around, screaming, but she had tried to stay behind. So her mother magically ejected her from the room.

If she'd been allowed to stay, she might have told her mother about the empty potion vial she'd found on the bed. But mother claimed she knew what it was, and she didn't want to listen, so Keira took it with her.

Looking over the empty vial, she sniffed it, frowning at the unpleasant smell. Sulphur?

The vial was made of pure crystal, something reserved for potions that would eat their way through glass vials, and it was enchanted, but the spells on it were ancient. Well over a thousand years old.

Her mother lived for secrets, refusing to tell anyone anything unless she was forced to... but Keira was a Ravenclaw, discovering secrets was basically her hobby.

Something was happening to Gray, and she wouldn't be left in the dark.

**\- Grayson - 17/08/1994 -**

Waking up with a gasp, my first thought is about how alive everything feels. As I look around my room, I can smell breakfast, bacon especially, but my room is nowhere near the I can also smell lilacs and gooseberries. Oh dear.

“Finally awake?” A melodious voice attracts my attention, making me gulp as I turn to see my mother sitting in a chair next to my bed.

“Good morning, mother.” I say, sitting up slightly making her roll her eyes.

"Good morning? You have spent the better part of three days thrashing around, and that is all you have to say?" Mother asks, a cold look in her eyes. "It is the seventeenth of August, your siblings are all at the Quidditch world cup final, it doesn't start until tomorrow, but you are not going." she says coldly, making me nod quickly.

I wasn't that interested anyway.

“You let them go alone?” I ask, making her roll her eyes again.

“Don't be ridiculous, I had Triss take them instead.” she deadpans.

Ah, that makes more sense.

'Aunt' Triss can handle those three, she's not our real aunt, but she was a close friend of our father, and she's our Godmother.

“Shame I missed her,” I say. I always liked Triss.

“The bigger shame was how much time I wasted trying to convince Triss and Keira that you would be fine.” mother deadpans again, a slight smirk on her lips. “I understand the temptation of forbidden magic my dear, but do try to be less moronic in the future.” she adds.

Despite myself, I feel myself growl at her words, causing a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to raise, a knowing look in her eyes.

“Control your emotions, do not let them control you.” she advises as I take a deep breath. “Check your mental barriers, it is important now more than ever, that you keep yourself under control.”

Taking her advice, I close my eyes, checking my Occlumency barriers.

...Oh fuck.

  
“Indeed, they are in pieces. You will spend the rest of the day rebuilding your mental defences. I expect them back to normal by this time tomorrow. Breakfast will be brought to your room by the House Elves, do not practice any other magic but your Occlumency.” she orders, rising and walking away from me without another word.

  
Despite myself, I feel my eyes start to wander as her hips sway, the tight black trousers she is wearing put her amazingly curvy ass on display. It's all I can do to stop myself from rising from the bed, moving forwards to see if it's as firm as it looks.

A cough breaks my stare as I look up into a knowing pair of eyes.

  
“Your barrier, Gray.” she simply says, leaving the room.

...She definitely knows.

Taking her advice, I centre myself as I start to fix my shattered mental barriers, it's hard to tell the passage of time when you are working on your mind and the day passes quickly as I fix my mind, only pausing for breakfast, lunch, dinner, tea and supper.

By nightfall, my mind is defended once more, my emotions more under control. And it is only then when I notice that my meals had been far more abundant than I would typically eat.

Wrath, Lust and Gluttony.

I have never had a temper, and I don’t usually eat all that much, and while I do appreciate the female form, I have never ogled my family before. Even if I can acknowledge that mother, Keira and Morrigan are all beautiful women.

Pulling out my Grimoire, I open it up to the page that described me with a frown, seeing it the same. Rolling my eyes, I bite my thumb just enough to break the skin, placing a drop of blood on the page.

Immediately, the words rearrange themselves, updating to take into account my new status.

_Grayson Raum_

_Race – Lesser Demon (0% to evolution)_

_Alignment – Lawful Evil_

_Physical Traits_

_Strength – Weak for a demon_

_Endurance – Average_

_Dexterity – Average_

_Senses – Enhanced_

_Appearance – Somewhat Appealing_

_Mental Traits_

_Intelligence – Unnaturally Intelligent_

_Wisdom – Somewhat Wise_

_Cunning – Sly as a Fox_

_Perception – Highly Perceptive_

_Charisma – Silver-Tongued_

_Other Traits_

_Luck – Neither lucky or unlucky_

_Magical Traits_

_Magical Power – Mediocre_

_Magical Reserves – Somewhat Below Average_

_Magical Control – Unnaturally Good_

It takes the entirety of my newly repaired barriers to force down the laughter as I reread my status. Mediocre and Somewhat Below Average might sound bad, but compared to what I used to have, it is a definite improvement. Proof that I haven't made a mistake.

Lesser Demon? That just means I can keep pushing until I become something greater.

I can do this.

Turning the page, I smile seeing another message from my Ancestor.

_Heir Raum_

_Congratulations on taking your first steps on the path of the Demon Lord, I know you will make me proud._

_The next step is easier than the last, you simply need to bind the Grimoire to yourself, allowing you to access all of its knowledge. The process is simple, on the inside of the back cover, there is a magical circle. You need only bleed onto it, and if your blood is both Demonic and that of a Raum, the tome will answer._

_This is the last message I am leaving. There are notes throughout the grimoire, but this is the final true message, so I will leave you with some advice._

Huh.. that actually makes me feel slightly mournful.

_At your current level, you will need to make deals with greater demons, to gain power through sacrifice. Demons are beings of deception and lies, but a Demon that thrice swears is bound to their word, I would suggest making a sacrifice to the Demon Duke Dantalion, he is an old ally of our line and is unlikely to cheat you, but be warned, to gain something you must first sacrifice._

_Animals will do, at the start, but if you want more gifts, you will have to sacrifice more worthy offerings._

Hmm, I can sacrifice an animal without a second thought, but to kill sentient beings for power? Am I willing to go that far? I don't know, and that is somewhat worrying.

_Next, you will be a Lesser Demon at the moment, and the way a Demon rises through the ranks is by indulging in sin. I have no doubt you've likely noticed your more sinful nature already, do not fight it. You can also harvest the negative emotions of mortals to strengthen yourself, or devour their souls... but as a lesser demon, you can only devour the souls of a willing subject._

  
_Whether through bargains, trickery or bets, they must be willing._

I knew what I was signing up for, deep down I knew that I'd have to do terrible things to achieve my dreams.

_You are set on this path now, there is no turning back. Walk tall, you are better than the mere humans, destined for greater things. You will be a God before this path is done, but you cannot do it alone. No man can truly stand alone, build your faction, gather followers and servants to assist you in your quest._

_You will be strong, you will be powerful, and you will rule._

_Raum, the Great Earl of Hell._

Thank you, Ancestor. Pausing for a moment, I have to admit, I wish I could have met Raum in person.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to the final page, seeing the circle he mentioned.

I've made my choice, and he's right... I can't go back now. Bleeding onto the circle, it flashes red and vanishes.

And just like that, the Grimoire is mine.

  
Turning back, my status has updated again... with a list of 'traits' under the rest of my information.

_[Major Sin of Lust]_

_You are a being of lust, seeking pleasures of the flesh with relentless abandon._

_[Sin of Greed]_

_You are never satisfied, always wanting more, no matter how much you have._

_[Sin of Envy]_

_What's yours is yours and what's theirs is yours too, you forever want what those around you have._

_[Sin of Gluttony]_

_Your stomach never grows full, your throat never quite satiated as you eat and drink your weight in food._

_[Minor Sin of Wrath]_

_A minor sin, you have a temper that can be hard to control at times._

No Pride or Sloth, but I've never been prideful, I was too weak for pride, and I hate wasting time.

My wrath is minor because I didn't use to get angry, mother trained me to focus anger into my studies and training to work it off years ago.

I've always liked good food, and yes... I'm greedy and envious.

As for lust, well, I am a fourteen year old boy.

Sitting on my bed, I flick through the book to find anything on Dantalion, I don't think my ancestor would lead me wrong after all.

To add to it, I find the book on demons I used to research Raum, looking Dantalion up there as well.

Dantalion, one of the two Great Kings of Hell. Said to possess power over knowledge and secrets, to control hordes of the dead and to have dominion over the minds and emotions of his foes.

Nice guy.

Unlike the ritual books I read before, the Grimoire is far more straightforward with what needs to be done, the ritual of sacrificing something to a Greater Demon being clear and precise.

All I need is chalk, candles and a ritual knife and I'd be ready to start, all of which I have.

I got interested in rituals in my second year, and ordered the chalk and candles by owl-mail. Nothing came of it since I couldn't find any actual information on Rituals, but I still have them.

Am I really going to do this?

Pausing, I sigh. Yes, yes I am.

I've started this path, there's no stopping now. I am one person finding my true identity away from being killed by the Ministry, I cannot afford to be weak.

Weakness stopped my ambition before, but now it endangers my life. I still think this was all worth it, but I need all the power I can get to keep myself safe.

Getting out of bed, I look out of my window with a stony look. The forest around my manor is part of our land, so it is within the wards. Getting dressed in something I can get dirty, I leave the room.

Moving through the manor, I move to my mother's room. It is already very late, and mother tends to go to sleep fairly early. Checking the door for spells, I slowly open it and enter the room quietly, my mother's bed has the curtains pulled... but she closes them when she gets out as well, so I need to be sure.

Sneaking closer, I marvel at how easily my body responds to my orders, I've always been a bit clumsy, but now my steps are far more stable as I move to the bed, pulling the curtain aside slightly, making sure to do it from an angle that the moonlight from the window can't enter.

As I open the curtain enough to peek in, I smile slightly seeing mother fast asleep... my smile almost immediately falls as I take in her appearance, her quilt thrown over half of her body as she sprawls over the bed, her flimsy black nightie barely containing her breasts.

Immediately the beast within me awakens, my trousers becoming tighter as I spot a perfectly coin-sized nipple through the see-through silk.

Pulling the curtain back closed, I flee the room quietly.

  
I intend to indulge in my sins, and Lust is probably one of the least dangerous or hurtful sins, other than sloth and gluttony, but losing my control here would be incredibly stupid.

Mother is a very, very powerful magic-user. Not a witch, she hates that term, but a very talented sorceress.

  
Even if I didn't love and respect her, trying to molest a sleeping sorceress is just asking to be disintegrated.

I learnt what I wanted to, she is asleep, and I am ready.

Probably.

Heading out of the house, I take a moment to be glad that we don't have any of those enchanted portraits. Having to hide from a painting would be stupid.

Leaving the house, I take a deep breath and prepare myself. There are deer in these woods, and tonight, I intend to lessen their numbers by one.

My first sacrifice, possibly of many.

**\- Bonus Scene – Motherly Love -**

Opening her eyes, she felt herself smile at Gray's self-control. He really did make her proud.

He'd even checked for magical alarms, but he forgot one thing... she taught him those detection spells, and she knew how to hide from them.

Most Lesser Demons had very little control, but most of them didn't have years of self-control training to call on. She had her doubts about how effective it would be, a Demon knowing Occlumency would be a first after all, most were born Demons and couldn't use mortal magic, and she was expecting at least a bit of groping before he regained his control.

Something she would have let him get away with, she'd manipulated his whole life from birth to lead him to this point, after all, she would accept the consequences.

She could at least confirm that Lust was probably his major sin, gluttony was a definite as well, and either pride or wrath from his response to being insulted.

Summoning her Abyssal Raven familiar, she sent it out into the night, watching her son head into the forest through its eyes.

Many would say she was a bad mother, that she didn't love her children.

They might be right on the first, but they couldn't be more wrong on the second, she adored Gray, she had from the moment she first held him in her arms... just because she had plans for him didn't mean her love for him was false.

Getting up, she pulled her nightie off and tossed it away, she usually slept naked after all, but she didn't want to test his control too much on the first night. Walking to her desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment with a small smile.

_Dearest Philippa_

_You will be happy to know the Lodge's long wait is over._

**Authors Note: So, I've decided to start another story... obviously. No, neither of my other stories are being abandoned/put on hiatus. But I found myself really wanting to do a story based around demons.**

**I'll do one more of this, go back to conquest for chapter 22, and then I'm going to start alternating between stories every chapter instead of every two chapters.**

**Grayson has a very bastardised version of the Gamer system in his Grimoire, but he's no real Gamer. He is far more limited and it'll make him have to act smart to survive.**

**Yes, Keira, Yennefer and Triss are from the Witcher, as is the Lodge of Sorceresses, and Morrigan is from Dragon Age. Damian is just an OC.**

**I don't normally say this, but since I'm trying something new here I would appreciate some feedback.**


	2. Cults and Summoning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 02: Cults and Summoning**

Finding a deer was surprisingly easy. With my new senses, I could hear their hooves on the forest floor, and catching one was trivial.

I simply transfigured a log into a wooden wolf, then chased one of them towards me, a single stunning spell did the rest. Stupefy is a fifth year spell, but when has that ever stopped me? The only reason I couldn't cast it before is that it would be too tiring.

My magic hasn't suddenly become all-powerful, Potter would wipe the floor with me in a duel even now, but her magic is particularly potent, and she seems to have no end to it... but it has definitely improved.

Before my transformation, I could cast a few stunners before needing to stop now it was super easy, barely an inconvenience.

Levitating it deeper into the forest, I find a nice clearing and start setting things up, transfiguring the grass into a stone circle so I can draw the circle of Dantalion.

I erase it almost four times before I'm satisfied with it, summoning a Great King of Hell isn't something to be done sloppily after all.

Then I throw up some basic privacy spells, the only ones I know. I'll have to look into better ones, but silencing and aversion charms will have to do for now.

Pausing as I bind the deer in the circle, I stare down at the unconscious beast with a frown. The letter said animals will do, but a single deer for the Great King of Hell?

No, I can't risk making an unworthy sacrifice. Pissing of the Great King is a real quick way of ending this path that I've chosen.

Heading back into the forest, I take a moment to be thankful that the deer population is so high around here, by the end I have six deers and a wild boar ready.

I have to redraw the circle to be far larger and re-stun the slowly waking deer again but before long I am ready.

Pulling out my ritual dagger, I hesitate as I notice the demon carved into the handle seems to be grinning. I'm sure it was scowling when I first found it.

Too late to back out now.

Dantalion does not enjoy torture or sadism, so I leave the creatures asleep as I slice their throats open. They die without suffering, it's the least I can do.

My hand is surprisingly steady as I end seven lives, their blood draining onto the ground, moving unnaturally as it forms itself into the same circle I just drew.

Did I jump as the animals I just killed got back up, their eyes glowing a baleful red? Possibly.

“ _ **Well, aren't you an eager one? Normally the first sacrifice is a cat or even a rat.”**_ Each animal speaks in a different voice, a somewhat eastern European male voice, a melodious female voice, there's a Russian accent in there and an Asian one, and that's just the ones I can hear over the howling winds. Even as wrapped up as I am I can feel the icy winds biting at my skin. _**“I devoured the moron who tried sacrificing a rat to me, by the way”**_ Dantalion points out, amusement in his tone.

“Great King Dantalion, it's an honour to make your acquaintance,” I say. Honestly the years of Pureblood training in manners and courtesy are taking over.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see more animals approaching the circle, all standing around the clearing as they stare at me with blank eyes. Dozens of deer standing beside wolves and foxes, hundreds of birds landing in the trees around us.

“ _ **So polite, manners are so rare amongst us demons,”**_ Dantalion says. I can't quite tell if he's mocking me or not. _**“I'm not.”**_ he helpfully adds. _**“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Heir Raum. I've been expecting your coming for about seventeen hundred years. Raum was always so certain you'd show up eventually, and he's usually right about these things. I take it he was the one to tell you to summon me? Or did you just decide to summon a Great King for fun?”**_

“My Ancestor left a message in his Grimoire, advising me to summon you first,” I admit. Making the faces of the animals curl up into an unnatural smile.

“ _ **Smart of him, he got me to thrice swear to deal with his descendants fairly.”**_ Dantalion admits easily. _**“So tell me, what do you desire, Heir of Raum?”**_

Before I can answer, he chuckles.

“ _ **Ahh, power, knowledge, secrets. How ambitious your little mind is, you'll fit right into Hell. I have something for you. Normally, I would demand sacrifices for it, but Raum made me hold onto this power for his Heir, and he was good at making people thrice swear to go along with his plans,”**_ Dantalion admits. Making me take a moment to thank my ancestor who is guiding me from the grave.

The circle flares up, and before I can even glance at it, my eyes darken, an intense burning feeling rushing through them as I grasp at my face, biting my lip to hold in my scream as I fall to my knees.

It passes as quickly as it came, my vision clearing. Clearing everything looks the same?

_**"A gift from your ancestor, you'll understand soon enough. As my favour for your sacrifices. Normally simple beasts wouldn't be enough to gain my favour, but consider this an investment for the future of Hell. Now, what do you want the most? Power to crush your foes with fire and lightning? No, Ahh... I see it now."**_ Dantalion says as my body starts to burn up again. _**“Oh, yes... that reminds me. This will hurt.”**_

'Hurt' isn't quite how I would describe the feeling of my magic itself, burning me from the inside, agonising seems more applicable.

“ _ **Impressive, they usually scream.”**_ Dantalion adds as I rise from my knees, glancing to the back of my hand, the Seal of Raum burnt into the flesh. _**“A word of advice, Heir of Raum. If you choose to summon me again, I expect human sacrifices. Preferablynuns or religious people, though magic users make for a decent sacrifice as well. If you summon me again with animals, it will be your soul I take. Do remember that my kin are not as polite as me. Goodbye, Heir of Raum.”**_ Dantalion says calmly, before a cacophony of screams fill the area, the sacrificial animals screeching as they burn, the smell of fire and brimstone filling the air and burning my nose.

Within seconds, it's over and there is nothing but ash and blood remaining, the animals surrounding me coming to their senses as they flee in abject terror.

I just want to go and collapse onto my bed, my body aches from whatever he did to me, but I can't yet.

Vanishing the ashes, I use some basic household cleaning spells to gather up the blood into an enchanted vial, blood can't be vanished after all. Then I undo my work, turning the circle back into grass as I cast as many air-freshening charms as I can to dispel the smell of sulphur and death.

Dropping my spells, I look over the clearing for even the slightest hint of evidence, before sighing to myself. The magical traces can't be gotten rid off so easily, I'll have to look up spells for that. Something that will be hard because those kinds of spells are outlawed since they make it very hard for Aurors to do their jobs.

It'll dissipate over time, but for the next week or so the traces will remain.

Next, my clothes. I can't have the house elves washing blood covered clothes, which is why I wore an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

  
Taking them off, I simply burn them then vanish the evidence. Why can you banish the ash of something bloody after burning it but not blood itself? Might have to look into that. My boots join them as well.

Heading back to the manor, I sneak back to my room, wearing just my boxers and socks, taking a quick shower before I head to bed. I want to try and work out what I gained... but right now, I'm barely staying awake.

**\- Next Morning - 18/08/1994 -**

Sitting at the table, I eat my breakfast with fervour, barely noticing as the house elves place more food in front of me, simply devouring it all easily.

“Do slow down, dear... you're a Pureblood Noble, not an animal eating from a trough.” Mother adds as she enters the room, making me pause, slowing my eating.

"Sorry, I'm just... hungry." I admit, looking up at her, my eyes widening at her state of dress, or undress as the case may be.

Wearing only a small black corset, barely containing her breasts, and a tiny black thong, she walks into the dining room with her usual cool smirk on her face. Taking a seat next to me her breakfast, a far smaller plate of fruits, bread and jam, appears in front of her.

Mother has never been shy, nor does she tend to wear that much around the house. But normally she'd at least have a dressing gown on, giving her the weakest illusion of modesty.

Biting into a plum, she lets out a wanton moan, her juices dripping down her chin, falling onto the top of her breasts.

“You're staring, dear.” she says calmly, pulling my gaze away from her breasts as I feel my face flush at her droll tone.

Pulling my eyes away from her, I focus on my food, which actually helps since Gluttony is also one of my sins.

Glancing back at her, I frown as something in my mind whispers to me, it's hard to explain how I knew how to do it, but sending some of my power into my eyes, my vision changes and words appear around mother.

_Yennefer Raum nè Black_

_Faction – The Lodge of Sorceresses_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Ambition_

_Lesser Secrets – She's a Demonologist, She's part of a secret society, she's testing your control_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Trying to focus on the missing information, my head starts to hurt, whatever this magic is, it's not enough to find out her larger secrets.

The Lodge of Sorceresses... never heard of them, but the fact that mother is a Demonologist tells me she knows a lot more than she's admitted... and testing my control? Curious.

“Is there something wrong dear?” Mother asks, raising an eyebrow as I realise I was staring.

  
“No, it's nothing.” I say, looking away.

If she's testing my control, she knows I've changed. I can all but confirm that mother knows that I'm a demon. Whether she knew that I'd find the potion and Grimoire I can't say for sure.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asks, making me smile slightly.  
  
“I am, sorry for worrying you.” I reply calmly.

"Wonderful, and I see your mental barriers are back in order. Well done." she praises, wait, when did she test my mind?

As she picks up one of her berries, my eyes are drawn to her lips as she eats it, they're just so pouty and full.

“Still, Occlumency is only one half of the mind arts, now we need to make sure your Legilimency hasn't weakened. Enter my mind, as always I'll try and hide something from you, find it.” she orders calmly, locking eyes with mine.

Diving into her mind, I start my usual search for her weaknesses I can exploit, finding the tiny hole she left in record time.

As usual, she throws her memories in my way, but what isn't usual is the memories she uses.

_Removing her dressing gown, she stepped into the bath, sinking into hot water. Leaning back in the large bathtub, she moaned in satisfaction, her hand moving to her breast as she tweaked her nipple, the other moving lower._

Shaking my head, I almost break the connection as she stares at me with a smirk.

Forcing down my arousal, I try again. Predictably, every memory in my way is more of the same, her writhing around on her bed as she fingers herself, stripping down as she looks over a small selection of toys. Something about a stuffed unicorn? It flashes by too fast for me to see it properly.

Focusing, I push through.

“ _I have said this three times now, it will be fine.” Yennefer said with a roll of her eyes._

“ _You'll excuse me if I'm worried about my godson, you saw him.” Triss argued. “I can't just go watch some idiots chase a ball while my godson is literally screaming in pain.”_

“ _You can, and will. We knew this was going to happen and I need the others out of the house when he wakes up. Morrigan, as antagonistic as she is, would no doubt enrage him, and we have no idea what his sins will be.” Yennefer pointed out._

“ _Fine, dammit. You're right. Why you didn't stop Morrigan from becoming so aggressive, I don't know, but we can't risk her causing him to lose control.” Triss admitted with a deep sigh._

“ _I didn't stop her because she'll make a fine member of the Lodge in the future, she shares our thoughts even if she doesn't quite realise it. She's no more antagonistic than Philippa is, and she's already started exploring the dark arts.” Yen pointed out. “I have plans for her to study under Philippa, and taking her anger out on some idiotic classmates isn't a problem.”_

“ _Until she tries something against Damian or Gray. And you realise that Philippa takes liberties with her apprentices?” Triss added._

_"Morrigan would never hurt Gray, and Damian can protect himself. And please, that's the worst kept secret in the Lodge, I don't think there's a single one of us that hasn't caught her with some simpering apprentice's head between her legs. Morrigan doesn't like men, and she could use some discipline. Besides, Philippa never forces them." Yen scoffed._

“ _Fair enough, take care of Gray while I'm gone, you'll be testing him?” Triss asked._

“ _Naturally, I should have a handle on his sins before you return.” Yen agreed._

“ _He's a fourteen year old boy, I can already guess one of them.” Triss said with a laugh. “Especially if he is anything like his father, I'll help test him when I see him. You know Philippa is already starting to push for access to him?”_

“ _I do, but he's my son and she'll wait until I say so. Good luck with those three, do try and stop Morrigan and Damian from killing each other,” Yen said dryly._

“ _I'll try.” Triss replied, just as dryly. “Keira and Gray, even with his new changes, are nothing compared to those two.” she laughed._

As the memory ends, I blink taking in what I just learnt. Aunt Triss is a Lodge member as well. So is someone called Philippa... I know that name, we've never met, but I've heard Triss and Mother mention her, she does... something in politics? They were never clear about that.

“What... who are the Lodge?” I ask, my temper flaring up at the idea of some secret society using me like a pawn, with two of the adults I look up to the most being a part of it. “What do you want with me?” I ask, making her sigh as she rises, holding out her hand.

  
“Come with me, we need to talk.” Mother says as I take her hand, leading me to the living room. Despite my anger, I can't stop my eyes from falling to her swaying ass, her ass-cheeks practically devouring the little string of her thong.

Pushing me into the chair, she smiles at me.

"You've been doing wonderfully controlling your sins, Gray." she says, making my eyes widen at her actually admitting she knows, even in a roundabout way. "But I need to be sure, your major sin is lust, isn't it?" she asks.

“It is, Greed, Envy and Gluttony are my other sins, and Wrath is a minor sin.” I admit, despite everything I do trust her. Why show me a memory basically admitting the Lodge is interested in me. She gives me a small smile at my honestly.

"I'm not surprised there's no sloth... you've never been lazy, and pride is one of the more dangerous sins, many Demons have lost their lives due to arrogance." she says proudly. "We are going to play a game, Gray." she says making me frown slightly, games aren't like her. "I will answer whatever questions you have, and as long as you stay in control of your sins, I will answer truthfully."

There it is, that's more like her.

“Right, can we start now?” I ask, making her smile as she climbs into my lap.

  
“Of course, ask away.” she says, stroking my hair before she reaches for the lace of her corset.

What to ask first? I have a thousand questions, but where to begin?

“Did you know I would find the potion?” I ask, my eyes lowering to her breasts as the corset comes loose, a hint of pink nipple peaking out as it starts to lower.

“Of course, you've always been good at finding hidden things.” mother admits. “Did I know you would drink it? Not really, I thought you would, but there was always a chance you'd choose not to.”

“And if I had? If I had put it back and left it?” I ask as her corset comes off, her breasts bouncing as they are freed from their prison.

“Then we would have had to change our plans, I wouldn't have forced you, no matter what the Lodge wanted. Morrigan would have taken the power boost immediately, but she's far more rash than you, she'd likely get herself killed in her haste.” Yen admitted. “We'd have to take her in and keep a much closer eye on her, which wouldn't be ideal.” she says easily. “Her Occlumency is worse than yours as well, her anger makes it hard for her to focus her mind.”

Yeah, I can see that. Morrigan is arrogant and eternally pissed off, that's not a good combination for someone summoning demons, so she was the spare just in case.

“What does the Lodge want?” I ask, biting my lip as she takes one of my hands, placing it on her exposed breast. “Did they plan all this?”

“Yes, we did. Even my marriage to your father was for this, though I did truly love him, even if I wasn't expecting to.” she admits with a fond sigh. “As for our goals? Short term, taking over Magical Britain. Long Term, we want to control the governments and schools of every magical country.”

"Your short term plan is taking over a country? An ambitious lot, aren't you?" I ask with a small smirk, still... if they are powerful enough to even attempt this, I need to tread lightly. "So where do I fit in?"

"The Lodge needs a weapon, we might be strong, but we can't fight the world, and we can't act openly without drawing unwanted attention. We need someone that can act in the open, eliminating our foes and weakening countries for us to move in. They want to start a war, with you leading the Demons. Shattering our society so we can pick up the pieces and put them back together in our image. We've been planning this for a very long time." mother admits as I scowl.

“So you raised me to be your weapon?” I ask, seeing her wince in pain, looking down at where my hand is gripping her breast, my fingernails digging in, I forcibly calm myself and loosen my grip.

“That's it, calm yourself, deep breaths.” she says soothingly, grinding herself against me slightly. “And no, I didn't. I taught you to be independent, to think for yourself, I even taught you how to spot manipulations and lies. I wouldn't have done that if I wanted to make you an obedient weapon.” she explains, making me pause.

She's not wrong.

“Then what's your angle?” I ask, gritting my teeth to keep my control as she grinds herself along my hardened length.

“Two decades ago, I agreed with the Lodge completely. With idiots like Fudge and old men set in their ways like Dumbledore in charge, our country is stuck in a dark age. We wanted to change that, to lead our country to success and glory. A magical golden age, a magical renaissance. I still agree that Fudge needs to be replaced, and Dumbledore needs a retirement home, not three of the most important jobs in Magical Society. Anyone would be hard pressed to do one, but he's held all three for a long time, and he is spreading himself far too thin.” she reasons.

Hm, I've never spoken to Dumbledore, but I can't say she's wrong.

First Year, a troll almost crushed Granger, and our Defence teacher was possessed? Maybe? The rumours got weird. Also, what was that about avoiding a room if you didn't want to be killed? He's teaching a school of teenagers, he basically dared everyone to check it. And I know Damian and the Twins went there on the second night.

Second Year, people got turned into statues by something? Also, our defence teacher was an utter fraud, anyone who had read a single one of his books could tell that.

Third Year, Dementors and a serial killer. Hard to decide which is worse. Also, our teacher was a werewolf. A cool werewolf who was good at his job though, so I'll give Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt for that one.

It's a miracle no-one has actually died yet.

I'm sure next year will come with something wonderfully dangerous, and that's just Hogwarts, I have no idea how he's handling being the Supreme Mugwump (stupid name) and the Chief Warlock. All three of those are full-time jobs, and there's only one Dumbledore.

“You didn't answer the question.” I point out, my thumb stroking her nipples.

“I was just giving you some background towards my motives.” She admitted, moaning slightly. “Like I said, I truly agreed with their goals, and I still do. But after you were born, Philippa pointed out that your weak magic would give you an advantage with Mind Magic, and that you'd be more willing to give up your humanity for power. Before then, Morrigan was our focus.” mother admits. “I agreed, but as you grew, I started to doubt. Not that you weren't the best choice, but I couldn't bring myself to squash your growing inquisitiveness, your independence, so I changed my strategy. Philippa is too used to people doing what she wants them to, and she hates children so she never checked in on you. And Triss adores you too much to want to use you, she fell into the 'auntie' roll far too easily.” Yen laughs slightly.

“So you disobeyed the Lodge?” I ask, making her smirk.

  
“Technically, we don't have a leader. Philippa acts like the leader, and she's good at getting people to follow her orders, but we have no official leader. I am loyal to the Lodge's goals, I just disagree with their methods. But yes, Philippa would say that I betrayed them, scoffing at the idea of maternal love getting in the way of our goals.”

“I, thank you.” I say, making her smile at me, leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek, the edge of her lips touching my mouth.

  
“I love you, Gray. I have since I first held you in my arms. Never doubt that.” Yen promises.

“I love you too.” I admit, making her smile at me, her hips still grinding against me. “But I know you, you still have a plan, don't you?” I ask, making her laugh.

“Of course I do. Like I said, I agree with their goals, just not their motives.” she agrees. “I want to do the same, and I have a plan for it. Demon Lord's have the power to dominate the minds of lesser beings, and a natural charisma that makes it easy for them to gather followers. I want you to do what the Lodge wants to do, just, without the Lodge being in control.” she admits, biting her lip as her hips speed up, her face flushed.

"You want me to take over Magical Britain?" I ask, my mind pulled almost completely away from the pleasure of her grinding against me or the soft flesh in my hand.

“I do, and I want you to form your own group and take over the Lodge.” she says, her tone laced with pleasure. “I am on your side, and Triss would be an easy one to recruit, she's hated the idea of using you since she first saw you, she always was soft-hearted. The others won't be easy. Philippa especially, but I have faith you can do this.” she says, her hips speeding up again, her nipple rock-hard beneath my hand.

“Where would I even start? You didn't exactly teach me cult building.” I point out making her laugh.

“No, I didn't. My advice? Work with the Lodge for now, we have time while you gather power before they try using you. It might even be worth going along with some of their requests so you can work on the members. Margarita, one of our members, has planted herself in Hogwarts on Philippa's orders, she'll be teaching you next year and she's another soft one. Keira and Morrigan are both marked for recruitment as well, and Keira already adores you.” Yen says making me smile slightly in acknowledgement. “Morrigan has her issues, but I have faith in your ability to work through them and turn her to your side. Additionally, Hogwarts is filled with the next generation of Magical Britain. Young, pliable minds, everyone has something they want and as a Demon, taking advantage of that is just natural. Focus on gaining power, gathering followers... the rest can come later.”

"I see. Use the Lodge and it's resources until I can stand on my own, while turning its members to my cause." I say, something deep within me approving at the idea of having my own cult of worshippers. "Do you have any advice on how to turn Triss?” I ask, thinking about my godmother.

“Mhmm. You heard her in the memory, she wants to help test your control, my advice? 'Lose control', and get her to help you with it. Triss loved your father, and even if she hasn't noticed it yet, she has moved those feelings onto you. She excuses it as innocent affection, but she adores you. Or you could use her guilt over her playing a part in training you to be the Lodge's weapon, confront her, 'lose control' of your anger and make her submit by force. She wouldn't be able to bring herself to hurt you.” she suggested.

“Hm, I'd rather not use force, she has taught me a lot, and I do care for her.” I admit, getting a fond smile from her. “I think that's everything I have to ask for now. Wait, no, one more, why did I overhear you talking about a Betrothal contract for me at the start of the summer?” I ask quickly.

“Because I was talking to the mother of a potential spouse for you.” she admits. “Your Black blood is highly sought after in the dark families, and your Raum blood is even more sought after in certain circles. I have been putting it off, but I can cancel the negotiations if you want. I suppose you could call me your first follower, if you object to my actions, you simply need to command me to stop.” Yen says with a smirk.

“Who were you arranging it with?” I ask, Betrothal contracts could be annoying, but depending on the details and the fiancée chosen, it could also be an asset.

“I was speaking with Anastasia Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's mother, and the contract with for Daphne.” Yen admits easily.

Hmm, Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin. I think I've exchanged maybe three sentences with her in as many years.

“Does she know about this?” I ask, making mother smile proudly. Always gather as much information as possible.

"Daphne both knows, and has accepted that it might happen. The Greengrass Family uses betrothal contracts, so either way Daphne would end up in an arranged marriage, and she's gotten some offers from much older and less appealing men than you, she isn't necessarily happy but you are far from the worst choice. As for Anastasia, she is a member of the Lodge, lower ranked than the Council which Triss and I are on, but a member all the same. She's hoping the demon blood will result in much stronger magic for the Greengrass Lineage. The former Lord Greengrass was killed in the war, so she's been controlling the family affairs ever since." she explains.

Daphne is in the top twenty overall in our year, the top ten in charms and runes. Smart, beautiful, I could do a lot worse.

“Aside from her, Natalina Zabini has been trying to get me to agree to a betrothal with her daughter, Blaise.” Yen continues. “She's in the Lodge as well, but I don't trust her.”

“Natalina 'seven-time widowed' Zabini?” I ask, making her lips twitch.

“Exactly, and yes, she killed her husbands. She has earned her Black Widow title, and she is very interested in you, I'm not sure why but I am looking into it. Be careful, Blaise will almost certainly approach you when the year starts, don't let her trick you into anything.” Yen warns.

  
“Blaise is a wall-flower, I don't think I've ever heard her speak.” I say with a frown.

“And yet her mother is such a good seductress she was able to talk her latest husband into marrying her despite the rumours. Don't underestimate either of them.” she says, making me nod.

I can't remember anything about Blaise, she's just kinda just, there? Usually sitting in the corner quietly. I think she's got decent grades, but I've never seen her on the top twenty list.

“What are the terms of the betrothal contract with Daphne?” I ask, making her smile, despite her still grinding hips.

"It's mostly in your favour, as I said, Anastasia is very eager to get both the Black and Raum Blood into her family. You two will become the next Lord and Lady Greengrass when you come of age, though in your case you'd be Grayson Raum-Greengrass, can't lose the Raum name since it has power in certain circles. You'll have to have two children, either gender with no time limit, one of which will carry on the Greengrass name and become either Lord or Lady Greengrass. Daphne will have to take a magical vow of fidelity to prove she is remaining loyal to you, you won't have to. You taking on mistresses or other lovers isn't unexpected, especially considering your nature . There's some exchanging of funds, but that's mostly just for tradition. Aside from that, it's a fairly simple contract." Mother explains.

As far as contracts go, that is a simple one. I've heard of ones that have dozens of conditions, rules and requirements.

Plus, Daphne is presumably a future member of the Lodge if her mother is a member, which gives me more influence over them in the long run.

“How early do the Lodge recruit?” I ask, making mother smile at me, stroking my hair.

“Seventh Year, and yes, Daphne is marked for recruitment.” she says proudly.

“I see. Then arrange it, Daphne could be useful.” I say as she nods.

“You really are my son, in more than just blood.” she says with a soft smile, before she climbs out of my lap, making me frown slightly.

The front of her thong is clearly wet from her arousal, and I am painfully hard at this point.

"Patience, my dear." she says teasingly, leaning forwards and placing a kiss directly on my lips, moaning slightly as my tongue pushes her lips apart. Breaking the kiss after a moment, she smiles. "I know you want this... and I do too, but let's not rush this."

“Fine.” I ground out, I'm not going to force her, even if I am incredibly horny.

“Hmm, tell you what, let's make it a challenge, if you want me, I want you to get one follower other than me, and you can have me. Prove I was right to put my faith in you, and I'll submit to you completely.” she offers easily.

“Fair enough, challenge accepted.” I say just as easily, making her chuckle, her breasts bouncing as she does.

“Now, if that is all I have an appointment with my toys, before I let my lust overwhelm me.” she admits, pulling her thong down her legs, standing before me utterly naked.

Tossing the thong onto my lap, she gives me a sultry smirk and walks away, her naked asa swaying as a trail of arousal leaks down her leg.

As someone who has mocked the incestuous nature of a lot of Pureblood families, I shouldn't want her as badly as I do, but it just seems so appealing.

Is incest a sin? I'm gonna have to bust out a bible and do some research.

First I have something to take care off.

Grabbing the thong, I head to my bedroom. She's not the only one who has to worry about her lust overcoming her common sense, and the knowledge that she's masturbating nearby is enough that I'm having to stop myself from rushing to her room.

**\- Later -**

Lying on my bed, I levitate my clothes (and a soiled thong) into the clothes basket.

Pulling out my Grimoire, I frown. I need to work out what Dantalion did to me. The power that reveals secrets is probably what Raum left for me, it hurt my eyes to get it after all.

So what did Dantalion do to me? To my very magic?

Fortunately, it isn't even hard to find out, it's written on the page after my status.

_Grayson Raum's Skills_

_Potions – Expert Level_

_Defensive Magic – Adept Level_

_Charms – Adept Level_

_Transfiguration – Adept Level_

_Herbology – Apprentice Level_

_Ancient Runes – Appreciate Level_

_Elemental Magic – Appreciate Level_

_Arithmancy – Apprentice Level_

_Household Magic – Apprentice Level_

_Magical Creature Taming, Training and Caring – Apprentice Level_

_Dark Arts – Novice Level_

_Alchemy – Novice Level_

_Grayson Raum's Demonic Skills_

_The Eyes that see the Truth – Greater Rank Skill_

_Allows the user to see that which is hidden, revealing the secrets and hidden knowledge._

_Mindslaver Magic – Greater Rank Skill_

_The Demonic Art of bending the will of the casters victims._

_Enslavement methods available – Contract, Ritual_

_Slave types available – Doll, Unwilling_

_Boons available - None_

Looking over my status again, I frown... there's a single new line that wasn't there before.

_Demonic Essence – One_

This is what I need to improve my demonic powers, it's the crystallised essence of sin and negative emotion. I can either use it to imbue myself with power, getting closer to my evolution to a stronger demon, or I can use it to improve my powers.

As it stands, I can't improve anything, and I need one thousand to evolve to a stronger demon, so one is nothing in the grand scheme of things.

I'm going to be walking a tightrope with this, I want to get as much as possible, but if I indulge too much, I could endanger myself, or ruin future opportunities for a momentary gain. Worst of all, I could reveal my nature to the world.

Mindslaver, searching the Grimoire, it doesn't take me long to find what I am looking for. Say what you want about Raum, but he knew how to sort a Grimoire. If half my schoolbooks were this well organised I would have passed my Newts by now.

_The Art of Mindslaving is as old as Demons ourselves, originally used to force mortals to sign contracts, binding themselves into slavery where they would be forced to obey the orders of their master. This is what I call the Contract Method and the Unwilling Slave Type, the slave can still act against the master, as they need to be ordered, their minds untouched, they can interpret orders differently, and more than one demon has met their end from a poorly worded command, or the contract itself was destroyed, breaking the agreement and freeing the slave._

Raum continues, and I search for the other options I have.

_The Doll Method is not as useful as I had hoped, the minds of the slave are suppressed for as long as the enslavement is in effect, they will follow any order without compliant, little more than automatons. I have improved it to allow them to take care of their own needs with their master setting up a time-frame and location for them to do so, but they are utterly incapable of acting independently. More inconveniently, the enslavement is extremely noticeable, as the blank stare of a Doll is impossible to mistake for the stare of a regular mortal. In the end, this method is fairly useless tactically, though it can be entertaining to see your former enemies obediently serving your every whim._

Huh, I can see his problems with it. I can't use it to further my mothers, my ambition, since anyone I use it on will be obviously controlled.

_The Ritual Method is amongst the most useful methods of enslavement, though it is not without its own flaws. Unlike the Sigil, Anchor and Parasite methods, it cannot be broken unless the caster or an outside influence with enough talent in the mind arts removes it, and it is far harder to be dispelled by an external force than the Hypnosis and Telepathy methods. The downside, however, is the considerable preparation that is required for the ritual itself, and the time it takes to complete the ritual (ranging from ten minutes to six hours depending on the will of the victim). Unless the victim submits willingly, they must be first subdued and taken to a private place as if the ritual is interrupted all progress is lost._

Hmm, right now... this isn't that useful. Unwilling Slaves will fight my control of them, and I'd have to word every command carefully, probably work out a list of commands to stop them from betraying me, or hurting me or my family.

But, mother said I should build a cult leader, whoever said they all needed to be willing followers? Isn't brainwashing a part of every cult?

I need to practice with this, learn its limits and capabilities. If I can make this work, I could have an army of enslaved minions embedded in the different factions.

But that's for when I have someone to practice on. Hmm, where can I find someone to practice on? The Ritual method seems the best, but I can't just kidnap someone at random and hope I don't get caught... where would I even keep them?  
  
  


Mother would understand, but if Morrigan and Damian found out?

I need a lair, I need somewhere I can perform my demonic deeds in peace.

**\- Next Day - 19/08/1994 -**

“Ridiculous, it was an utter waste of time.” Keira growls as she throws herself onto my bed, waking me up with a jolt.

“I see you had fun.” I drawl as I sit up, making her scoff.

"Please, you got lucky. Damian and Morrigan were at each other's throats the entire time, the entire ground was full of drunken and unhygienic louts. Then I got to watch two idiots chase a tiny flying ball around while more idiots hit things at each other. Oh, and then terrorists attacked the campsite." Keira scoffed.

“Wait, what was that last one?” I ask, sitting up straighter.

  
“Oh yes, 'Death Eaters', ridiculous name, attacked the campsite.” she scoffs, her lips twitching. “Since when did you sleep shirtless? Also, when did you get muscles?”

"Since now, and they're a new thing," I deadpan. I do have muscles, small ones, but they are there. "You weren't hurt were you?" I ask quickly, making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"Please, Aunt Triss was there, a couple of morons tried causing trouble, and she incinerated them on the spot. The rest fled the moment they realised that someone was actually going to fight back. Honestly they got lucky, Morrigan looked like she was about to just slaughter them herself, and I'd put my money on her over those idiots any day." Keira explained. "Aunt Triss had to go to the Ministry, she's not in trouble obviously, but she sends her love."

Ouch, I almost pity them. Aunt Triss is very good with elemental magic.

“Good, I'm glad you were okay.” I say with a smile, making her roll her eyes despite the small smile on her face.

“Now that we have gotten that out of the way, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?” she asks sternly, glaring at me. “Do you know how much I panicked when I found you unconscious?”

“I can-” I start, thinking about my answer.

"Oh? You can what? Explain? Wonderful, then explain this." she retorts, pulling a very familiar potion vial from her skirt pocket and tossing it at me. "Brimstone, Sulphur, plant based ingredients I can't find a single match for it. Oh, and it radiates traces of dark magic. So, Grayson please, do explain." she growls, making my tighten my grip on the bedsheets at her tone. "You're getting angry, you don't get angry, you get snarky at most. Is it drugs? I swear, if those idiots in Slytherin have gotten you addicted to something, I'll purge them from existence. I knew I should have made Dumbledore put you in Ravenclaw, his hat was clearly broken." she rants.

“No, Keira it's not drugs, it’s, it’s complicated.” I say hesitantly, feeling a burst of guilt at the hurt look in her eyes.

“Gray, I won't push you, if you want me to stop asking I will, but we've always told each other everything.” Keira says sadly. “You've been secretive ever since you started spending all your time in the restricted section”

“I, sorry, Keira. You're right.” I say, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Me and Keira have always been the closest in the family, and I have told her almost every secret I have, I'm pretty sure I know all hers as well.

In fact...

_Keira Raum_

_Faction – Ravenclaw House_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Affection, Concern_

_Lesser Secrets – She trades favours with her brother to get away from homework and essays, she vanishes her elder brothers homework to get him into trouble and blames it on her sister_

_Major Secrets – She runs a small smuggling ring of contraband in Ravenclaw_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Huh, I knew about her little ring... and they say Slytherins are cunning, but she has a secret I don't know? I assume I can see her major secret because I already know it. I also knew the other two, I'm her alibi when Damian gets suspicious after all.

So what is her biggest secret?

“Do you want me to stop asking?” Keira asks, looking down slightly.

  
“No, but I need you to keep this a secret, more than anything else you know about me.” I say, making up my mind.

If I can't trust Keira, I can't trust anyone. She's easily the person I am the closest to in the entire world.

“Of course, you have my word. Do you want me to swear it on my magic?” she asks immediately, making me sigh at how easily she said that. Swearing on your magic is not something to be done lightly, it can leave you a squib if you aren't careful about the wording.

  
“No, I trust you.” I say, making her beam at me. “Demons are real, and we are the descendants of one,” I start. Making her stare at me in confusion. “While I was exploring the forbidden section, I found this.” I say, calling my Grimoire to me.

Something I found out I can do last night.

Keira doesn't speak as I explain what's going on, not hiding anything from her, the summoning, the Lodge, Mother's plan, my Sins, my plans. It might be a mistake, but I don't want to lie to Keira.

Watching as she reads the letters from Raum and my stats, scowling in places and looking thoughtful in other places.

“So to summarise, mother is part of a secret cult trying to take over the world, but she wants you to take over the cult and then the world yourself. And our ancestor was a demon lord who left a potion behind so one of his descendants could take over. Now you need to feed on sin and make sacrifices to get stronger, and if the wrong person finds out what you are, you'll be killed?” Keira says with a stern look.  
  
“Pretty much? It's been a weird couple of weeks.” I admit.

"And your sins are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Envy and Wrath?" she asks, making me nod. "This is utterly insane, of course, but you wouldn't lie to me about something like this. Which means it must be true. Which is ridiculous." she deadpans, rereading the letter, before her lips twitch. "'You will be a God before this path is done, but you cannot do it alone. No man can truly stand alone, build your faction, gather followers and servants to assist you in your quest.' you know what that means?" she asks with a growing grin.

Oh no...

“I was right, naturally, even our demon ancestor agrees that you are too much of a loner. Hmm, does that mean I have demon blood?” she asks herself.

“Yes, any of us could have drunk the potion and turned.” I admit.

“Well, better you than Morrigan, and Damian as a demon is as ridiculous as it is stupid.” she deadpans. “I would have made a fetching demon, but I suppose if any of us should have done it, it was the one with the years of Occlumency practice.” she agreed. “So, now what? I assume you have a brilliant plan already?”

“I haven't got a clue.” I admit with a sigh, making her eyebrow raise.

“You? My little genius brother, has no idea what he's doing? You always know what you're doing.” Keira protests.

"Mother is right, I need to build my own faction, if for no other reason than to protect myself. Something drove demons of Earth and back into Hell after all, and apparently even descendants of demons are incredibly rare now. Those demons were stronger than me, and they were still driven away or killed. I have no idea who or what did it, mother only knows rumours as well. And even if there isn't some secret society of demon slayers, the Lodge wants to make me their weapon. So I need to take them over just to stop myself from being used as a tool." I say. "Which means I need power and followers, but that's where I am stuck. I just, don't know what the best way to advance is.” I admit reluctantly getting a soothing smile from Keira, I have an end-goal, what I don't have is a path to get to it other than 'Get stronger and get followers.'

"Well, you have mother on your side and you have me, so you are guaranteed to succeed." she says with her nose in the air, making me chuckle.

“Joining Team Demon, huh?” I ask, making her smirk.

  
“Well, I'm not suggesting we jump right into sacrificing puppies in the moonlight to the Demon Lord Balthazar or anything, but you're my adorable little brother, and becoming a demon isn't going to change that. Besides, animals are used in potions and alchemy all the time, why should ritual magic be any different?” she asks. “So yes, I'm joining Team Demon.”

  
“Thank you, Keira.” I say sincerely. Unlike mother, Keira doesn't have some master plan or scheme going on, she's just helping me.

“You're welcome. Now, are you actually wearing anything under the quilt?” she asks, making me pause.

I never did get dressed after I was done.

“Nope.” I admit.

"Wonderful, get dressed and meet me outside. I have an idea." she says calmly getting off the bed, kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

Well, this should be interesting.

Throwing some clothes on, I head out to see her tapping her foot impatiently. She never was one for being kept waiting.

“Come on, this way.” she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the manor.

“Wonderful, the weakling is awake.” Morrigan mocks as we pass her.

“Do me a favour, Morrigan, and go die in a fire.” Keira helpfully replies as she pulls me passed our older sister.

_Morrigan Raum_

_Faction – Herself_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Concern, Worry_

_Lesser Secrets – She practices her curses on the younger year Gryffindor boys. She castrated one of her Slytherin classmates for not taking no for an answer, took him deep into the forbidden forest then obliviated him, leaving him to his fate_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Hang on... her thoughts are what? Where's the scorn, hatred and anger?

Also, a possible murder was one of her lesser secrets? The fuck has she been up to for her major and biggest then? I mean, I don't care if she killed a classmate who got pushy. And I do think I remember hearing that someone in her year went into the forbidden forest and got killed, but that was the year before I joined. So she would have been in her third year?

It was a big thing, but they eventually wrote it off as him doing a dare or a test of courage.

Damn, that's badass. I haven't even got the hang of the memory charm yet, and she was wiping memories and killing classmates in third year?

Glancing back at her, I catch her looking at us with a strange expression before she scowls and storms away, tossing a glare at me.

“Bitch.” Keira scoffs.

Pausing, I tell her what I saw, making her eyes narrow.

"Morrigan, love anything? I think your eyes are busted, or maybe there's a lovable little girl buried deep inside her... like, the centre of the earth deep, but I doubt it. Can't say I'm surprised she has killed someone, but I can't say I care, he sounded like he had it coming. I think we need to work out how to improve your eyes so they can see every secret, it'd make finding people to recruit much easier." Keira points out as we reach the kitchen.

"True. So, did you drag me all this way for a snack?" I ask, making her smirk.

"Nope. Elves! We need food and drinks, as much as you can prepare." Keira orders loudly as she enters, sending the elves into a frenzy. "Gluttony is one of your sins, so you're going to eat until you can't eat any more. Stuff your face with as much food as you can, and then when you're ready to explode or collapse into a food coma, we will see if your essence has increased." she says as the food starts to pile up, sandwiches and fruit to begin with.

Here we go...

**\- Three Hours Later -**

“Come on, you can finish it! Do it, do it, do it!” Keira cheers as I struggle to take another bite of the last slice of cake. Where did the elves even find such a ridiculously large chocolate cake?

Around me, dozens of dirty plates are piled up, and those are the ones that haven't been cleaned. I stopped drinking from goblets and glasses and just started drinking wine straight from the bottle (Keira's idea, since I'm underaged it might be a sin), turns out I don't get drunk, like at all.

I have emptied the kitchen of all juices and non-alcoholic drinks, an entire barrel of ale emptied, dozens of animals worth of meals devoured... but my seemingly bottomless hole is finally filled.

Finishing the last slice with some struggle, I fall back in my seat, groaning as Keira cheers in celebration, the elves joining in for some reason.

“You know, we are going to have to bring you to one of the Ravenclaw parties, it'd be hilarious to watch you drink my housemates under the table.” she says as I summon my Grimoire, cracking it open despite my... heaviness.

_Demonic Essence - Five_

“Well... it did something. Now I just need nine hundred and ninety-five more.” I say making Keira smirk.

"But it is an easy method and now we know it works, every meal you just need to eat as much as possible, and we can easily afford to replace all the food you've just eaten. Plus, there are banquets every day at Hogwarts." she points out. "It's repeatable and it won't get you in trouble." she says, getting a nod from me.

"True, it'll add up over time." I admit, I only got four essence, but I can do this daily if I have the time.

Leaving the kitchen, the house elves clean the carnage I left behind as I wobble along.

“Come on, we can talk in my room, weroom don't want Morrigan or Damian overhearing us.” Keira says, pulling me along.

Getting to her room quickly, she makes me sit on the bed, sitting in front of me with her legs crossed.

“So, Gluttony is easy. Wrath seems like more trouble than it's worth and it's only a minor sin anyway. Greed and Envy are going to be harder, do you need to start making hordes of things for Greed? Take what belongs to other people for Envy? We are going to have to experiment with it, maybe once we get back to Hogwarts, so we have more test subjects there.” she says with a smirk. “But your major sin is Lust, perv, which means you can probably get more essence from it than anything else, you probably got that one from mothers teasing, right?” Keira asks.

“Probably.” I agree.

“Did you jerk off afterwards?” she asks bluntly, rolling her eyes as mine widen. “Really, you'll tell me that you're a demon, but whether you stroked yourself after mom got you hard is too much?” she asks sarcastically.

"Yes, okay, I did. I needed to get my lust under control." I admit with a tiny blush.

“So, it could have been that as well... are you a virgin?” Keira continues.

“I, yes, I am.” I say, making her shrug.

"No shame in it, so am I, but we might have to deal with that. How do you feel about one night stands? We could sneak out into the muggle world, an ageing potion could get us into a club, and even if you can't pick up a drunken muggle, a drop of a directed lust potion could help. I saw a book on those in the library. Oh, don't give me that look, Mr Mindslaver. I am not losing you, everyone else comes second to making sure you get strong and stay safe." she says, my body going warm at her words.

“I don't know. I feel like I'd get possessive?” I say, thinking.

“Maybe your envy and greed? Which means one night stands aren't going to work. What if. No, we couldn't bring them back here, not with Damian and Morrigan around.” she says to herself. “I know a couple of girls from school who would be down to come here and get fucked, but they're pretty smart and we can't risk them finding anything out yet.” she says, still mostly talking to herself. “Well, I still have a plan but we can come back to that later. Next, your power, this Mindslaver thing, we need to find out how it works, and to do that we need to test it.” she says, making me nod. “And unfortunately, I'm the only one we can test it on without drawing attention to ourselves. You can make contracts right? Let's do it.” she says, summoning some parchment and a quill.

“Wait, seriously?” I ask, as she writes quickly.

“Yes, like I said, I'm on your side, and we need to know how effective it is. Here.” she says, passing the parchment to me.

It's a basic contract, claiming that once signed it will bind Keira Raum to Grayson Raum as a Doll-type slave for thirty minutes or until the phrase 'Morrigan is a bitch' is said.

Reaching out with my power, I imbue the contract with demonic magic, the text turning red and the parchment black.

“Well, that seems to have worked.” Keira says, taking it back. “First, give me a simple order, something irrelevant, then try something you don't think I'd want to do. and Then something I would hate. See if there is any difference in my actions, any hesitation or signs of me breaking free, got it?” she asks.

“I do, are you sure about this?” I ask, making her smirk, the quill going down to the bottom of the contract.

A single signature later, and her smirk falls off her face completely, her arms falling to her side.

“Keira, get off the bed and jump on the spot.” I order, to start with, taking the contract and quill from her as she moves to obey immediately.

With an utterly blank expression that frankly creeps me out on her usually expressive face, she jumps on the spot without end, even after five minutes she is still just obediently jumping with no sign of stopping.

Her expression is creeping me out because it's Keira, I don't think I'd care if it was anyone else, but seeing her like this just seems wrong.

“Keira, stop.” I order, watching her fall still.

Something she'd dislike...

“Keira, kiss my foot.” I say, watching her fall to her knees without a moment of hesitation, her lips lowering to my bare foot as I sit on the edge of her bed. Keira is prideful, and yet here she is repeatedly kissing my foot all over without a single sign of hesitation or anger.

“Keira, stop.” I order again. “Stand up.” I order.

Now, something she'd hate... sorry, Keira, but I'm gonna use your secret fear against you.

Transfiguring a random piece of clothing that is laying around on the floor, I smile as I pick up the very life-like rat in my hand. It even acts real, skittering around in my hand.

“Keira, hold this.” I say, passing it to her. There's no hesitation in her actions as she takes it, staring blankly at me even as I charm the fake-rat to run up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Nothing, even with it in her face, she just stands there.

Turning it back, I throw the skirt away with a smile.

“Morrigan is a bitch.” I say in amusement, watching her blank face immediately change. The contract bursts into flames, not damaging the bed it is resting on.

“Eww! Eww, Eww, Eww, Eww! It was crawling all over me... wait here, I'm going to take a shower or three.” Keira says as she holds in her vomit, fleeing to her en-suite. I can taste her disgust as it radiates off her.

  
Yup, Keira despises rats, or any rodent actually.

I'm only mildly surprised that it takes her almost an hour to come back.

Seeing me go to speak, she holds up a hand.

“Don't, it was a good idea... and this was my idea after all.” she says, just wearing a towel as she lays back down on the bed. “It was horrible... I was completely aware of what was happening, I could see and feel everything, but I was a prisoner in my own mind. No matter how much I tried to throw the rat off me I was just, it was horrible. If anyone really angers us, this is how to punish them.” Keira says seriously.

“Right... so you couldn't break free at all?”

“Couldn't even twitch a finger.” she says, summoning more parchment as she writes another one...

Looking it over, it is identical... except for the slave type.

Imbuing it with power, she signs it and then looks it over.

“Hmm, I feel the same. Order me to do something.” she says, looking herself over.

“Keira, pass me the contract.” I order, watching her arm shoot up as her eyes widen.

“I... didn't do that.” Keira points out. “Do it again, something I wouldn't like, I'll try and keep still. No rats.”

“Like what?” I ask, watching her roll her eyes.

“Whatever, as long as it isn't rats.”

"Keira... undo your towel and hold it open." I order, making her eyes widen as she blushes, her hand coming to the towel, immediately pulling it apart, revealing her wet, naked body, her breasts hanging free, perky despite their size and lack of support, each topped with a cute little pink nipple.

Huh, I figured she'd shave her pubic hair completely, instead there is a very neatly trimmed small patch of blond hair.

“I'm trying to close it but my hands won't obey, you were too specific you pervert.” she explains, her tone even despite her flushed face.

“You can stop.” I say, watching her close it again. “You said to do something you wouldn't like.” I point out.

“Well, you are a hormonal teenaged demon-boy, so I should have seen this coming.” she admits, not sounding particularly angry.

“Any other tests?” I ask, making her frown before she sighs.

“Yes, order me to do something that you think I'd hate. We need to test it after all, ugh, this is going to suck.” she groans. “But no rats!”

“Keira stand in front of me and take off your towel.” I order, making her roll her eyes even as she obeys, dropping the towel as she stands in front of me.

"You really have a one-track mind, you know that?" she asks, hand on her hips. "I can't move from this spot, but I can still move my body." she explains.

“Good, now walk to your fireplace and floo to Diagon Alley” I order, her eyes widening in shock and horror as her body starts to move towards her fireplace.

"Wait Gray, I'm sorry, I was just teasing, you can look all you want! Please, don't" she begs. Tears starting to form as I watch her grab a handful of floo powder, unable to stop herself from igniting the fire and slowly walking towards it, she's slowing herself down, but that's because I didn't specify how fast she had to move. "Gray? Please?! We can't risk people finding out about your powers? Wouldn't you prefer to have fun with me?" she bargains as I watch her blankly. "You're a lust demon, don't you want to try your lust out?! Just, just say the word and you could do anything you wanted to me." she points out desperately as she moves at a snail's pace towards the fireplace.

Keira takes her reputation very seriously.

“Keira, stop.” I say as she steps into the fireplace, making her drop to her knees.

“Oh, Merlin, thank you, Gray. What- what do you want me to do instead?” she asks defeatedly as I walk towards her. Standing in front of her, my eyes widen as her hand comes to my trousers without my order. “Let's just try this instead, right? We get to test your power, your lust and you get some pleasure out of it? That's better, right?” she asks, unbuttoning my trousers.

“Keira, stop. Morrigan is a bitch.” I say, making her freeze. “Sorry, but like you said, I needed to test it.” I say apologetically as she rises on shaky legs.

Almost immediately, she slaps me.

“You were never going to make me streak, were you?” Keira asks as she stares at me, uncaring of her nudity.

“Of course not, you are min- My sister, I'd never do that to you.” I promise, seeing her eyebrow raise at my slip of the tongue. She doesn't comment on it.

"You really are a demon" she says, before she laughs in relief. "Damn, you're a good actor. I honestly thought, nice work, it was a good test. I, wow, that was terrible, I was struggling so much, but all I could do was slow down... you said I had to go to Diagon Alley, and my body just stopped listening to me. I like to think I'm fairly sstrong-wille but I couldn't do anything. That is, powerful. Horrible to be under, of course, but you realise what this means?" she asks, slowly growing excitedly.

“That we can do this?” I ask with a smirk.

“Oh, we can definitely do this. Hogwarts has no idea what's heading its way... we'll have control of Ravenclaw and Slytherin by Christmas, the whole school by the end of the school year.” Keira says, hugging me.

A nice thought...

“Now, I need to get dressed. Yes, yes, I know, you're very sad to lose sight of this work of art, but Aunt Triss is coming around once she's done with the Ministry... and she's your next target isn't she?” Keira asks.

“You don't mind? You've always looked up to her.” I point out.

  
“Before I found out she was part of a plot to turn my favourite person in the world into a weapon, I still admire her. I even like her, but she is a threat until you have her under your control, a spy reporting to her secret society, and we need to change that.” Keira says seriously.

Well, when she puts it that way...

**\- Bonus Scene – Daphne -**

“So, it's official then?” she asked, looking at her mother with a cold expression.

“It is. Myself and Lady Raum have signed the contract, you and Grayson are now engaged, to be married when you both are of age.” her mother agreed. “I expect you to make an effort to get close to him.” she pointed out.

“I don't believe I have a choice, do you have a copy of the contract?” Daphne asked icily, taking the offered contract, just a copy with no magic in it. “I am going to my room, I do not wish to be disturbed.” she said bluntly, leaving without giving her mother a chance to speak.

Heading to her room, she threw herself on the bed with a deep sigh.

It wasn't that she didn't get the reason the contract had been made, the Greengrass family was wealthy but not particularly influential due to being a reasonably new noble family, only a few hundred years old. Both the Raum and Black bloodlines could claim thousands of years of Pureblood lineage and that came with a lot of respect. She could see the benefits for her family, and this was definitely something that benefited them more than the Raum's.

With the wealth and business connections of the Greengrass family and the lineage and respect of the Raum and Black's, their children would be powerhouses in politics and business.

The Greengrass's had gotten a far better deal in the grand scheme of things.

Which was why the contract was so heavily in Grayson's favour.

“So it's official then?” Tracey asked hesitantly as Daphne groaned into the bedsheets, her Occlumency barrier down in the privacy of her room.

Sitting up, she looked at her best friend, and servant, with a scowl.

“Yes, it's all here. It might as well be a slave contract for how controlling it is.

'Heiress Greengrass will allow her betrothed, Grayson Raum, whatever intimate acts he desires with her.'

'Heiress Greengrass will make a magical oath of loyalty to her betrothed, Grayson Raum.'

'Heiress Greengrass will make a magical oath of fidelity to her betrothed, Grayson Raum.'

'All debts owed to Heiress Greengrass will transfer over to her betrothed, Grayson Raum.'”

she read off with a deep scowl. “Sorry, Tracey.” she said, making Tracey smile slightly.

Life-debts are a weird thing, it was the kind of thing that could leave someone enslaved to their best friend if handled poorly. Like if it was handled by a pair of dumb ten year olds. They'd never cared that much because Daphne would never take advantage of her friend, but now her leash was in anothers hand.

“Maybe it won't be that bad? I mean, Grayson isn't the worst choice, right?” Tracey asked.

"I have no idea, he uses Occlumency more than I do, he could be a shy wallflower, or he could be a bigger asshole than Nott. There's no way to know since he hides all his emotions." Daphne pointed out.

“Well, he's smart? And he isn't ugly?” Tracey, ever the optimist reasoned.

"He's brilliant, but magically weak. It's why Granger always comes first, she beats him in the practical exams. And sure, he's not ugly, but he isn't handsome either." Daphne, ever the pessimist pointed out.

She accepted that this was going to happen for one reason... if it wasn't her, it would be Astoria. She forced her mother to agree that if Daphne agreed to a betrothal contract, Astoria would be left to choose her own husband.

  
She wasn't that bothered that she was sacrificing herself for her sister, but she was not happy that her mother had gotten back at her by including Tracey in the deal.

**Authors Note: Holy fuck, that's a lot of reviews in one chapter. Thanks, I appreciate the support. Five hundred favourites and almost two hundred reviews in one day. Damn.**

**The amount of reviews encouraged me to work on the next chapter sooner than I would have otherwise, so here's the next chapter, one day later.**

**This story is going to have a focus on building cults and secret societies, acting in the background as he manipulates every side to his benefit.**


	3. Familiar Summoning 101

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 03: Familiar Summoning 101**

**\- Yennefer** **\- 19/08/1994 -**

“You called for me, mum?” Damian asked, making her scowl slightly at him at his casual tone. She didn't mind casual in private, but she knew he'd be just as laid back no matter how serious the situation.

“I did, do close the door, this is serious family business, and straighten up, stop slouching.” Yennefer replied, looking at her son seriously.

  
She loved all her children, but if she had to number them, Damian would be her least favourite. Gray would be her favourite, and Keira and Morrigan swapped places every other day.

Morrigan's anger issues and Keira's general laziness both grated on her nerves, but they were both geniuses. So was Damian for that matter, but while he shared Keira's laziness, he never even bothered trying for tests.

So much potential wasted as he refused to even try in anything but Defence or Quidditch. His grades were abysmal. If he tried but failed, she'd understand but he didn't even try to study.

"Ooh! Serious talk. So, what did I do this time?" Damian asked, tossing himself into the seat in front of her desk, lounging in it with a casual smile. Keira would be sat up straight, her mind running through every skipped lesson and essay she got Gray to do. Morrigan would be stone-faced, unafraid, but respectful.

Gray would be sat properly, listening to her every word as he took them in, thinking everything she said over carefully. His eyes would probably move to her cleavage with his new sins, but he would still be focused.

Damian was thinking about pranks.

He made it so very easy to be annoyed at him at times, but you could be annoyed at someone while still loving them.

"Nothing. Well, actually several things. Your grades were horrifically bad, your report from Professor McGonagall mentioned no less than forty detentions in the last year, not to mention reports of your lascivious behaviour." Yennefer drawled. "Please tell me you used protection?" she asked, making him smirk.

“Of course, I'm not that dumb.” Damian said easily.

She had her doubts about that, he was the dumbest genius she'd ever met. Highly Intelligent with the common sense of a rock troll.

That was why she had drugged him with a long-lasting contraceptive potion every year since he hit puberty. He took after Geralt in some ways, which meant it was a miracle that he didn't have a dozen bastards already.

“So, if I'm not here to get scolded for not being the perfect son, what is this about?” Damian asked easily.

“I do take it you are at least aware that you are the Heir of the family?” she asked, watching a hint of annoyance cross his face.

“Yeah, yeah is this politics? I know you set up a betrothal contract for Gray, as ridiculous and controlling as that is, but I swear on Godric's sweaty ballsack if you try and set me up I'll do everything in my power to ruin it.” Damian said, sitting up with a scowl.

And there was the wrath, he shared more traits with Morrigan than he would ever admit. Quick to anger, slow to forgive. He even shared some of her sadism, though he used pranks and humiliation instead of Morrigan's fondness for curses.

Unlike Morrigan, he had far less control over his anger, Morrigan got angry, but then she waited for the most opportune time to get even. Hers was an icy cold anger, hidden beneath the surface until she decided to strike, and then it was a raging inferno, incinerating her foes.

Damian's was a bomb with a tiny fuse. Once triggered he would blow quickly, uncaring if he hurt himself in the explosion.

“I asked Gray's opinion, he accepted and that is the only reason I went through with his betrothal. Do shut up and listen for once.” Yennefer said coldly, watching him scowl at her mulishly.

Was it any wonder her well-mannered little genius was her favourite?

"At the moment, you are the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Raum. I've asked you, repeatedly, to try and take those positions seriously, yet you've skipped almost every event, shrugged off your duties and just generally been disobedient. Clearly, you don't care about them, so I want you to pick one of the Houses to keep, the other I am making Gray the heir of.” Yennefer said sternly, watching his eyes narrow in thought.

This was his chance to prove that he could handle at least one house, she was already prepared to put a compulsion on him to make him keep the Black name, so Gray could be Lord Raum.

"I thought it was always the Eldest Male who becomes the Head of House?" Damian asked, making her facepalm.

“Did you not listen to a single part of your political lessons? It falls to the Eldest by default, but the Lord or Lady of the house, that's me by the way, can change that if I deem one son more worthy.” she pointed out.

"Ah, cool. Well, that's an easy choice. Fuck them both, wasn't planning on being a 'Lord' anyway. Gray likes that kind of political stuff, right? He can deal with them instead." Damian said, making her sputter, staring at the smirking seventeen year old in bafflement.

Raum and Black were two of the most respected magical families in the world, and he just wanted to drop them?

“Heh, that look suits you. I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before.” Damian taunted with a grin. “I hate all that political shit, it's just a bunch of old men squabbling over who has the biggest dick. You're looking at the worlds next Badass Auror.” Damian said proudly as she stared at him coldly, composing herself.

“An Auror? With your grades?” she asked, making his grin fall for a moment before it returned.

“Sixth year grades don't matter in the long run, as long as I pass the required Newts this year. I just made sure to get good enough grades to get into Newt level potions, and I'll smash the exams even with Snivellus Snape scowling down his beak at me. I think I'm gonna get an Outstanding just so I can rub it in the snakes face.” Damian bragged as she sighed. “If it doesn't work out, I'll just play Quidditch professionally.”

He was right, no-one cared what grade you had in the earlier years if you had a Newt in the Subject and she could see him actually pulling it off.

“Are you sure about this? You won't be able to take it back.” Yennefer asked, making him grin, pulling the Heir Ring off his finger, the Raum and Black Crests on it, tossing it to her.

“Never been surer. So, this means I don't have to go to all those stuffy balls, right?” Damian asked as she picked up the ring with a sigh.

“It does, you may leave.” she said with a stare, watching him jump up and walk away with a wave over his shoulder.

Damian was always a strange one. Of all her children, he was the one she could predict the least.

**\- Damian -**

No more balls, none of those tedious meetings with mum looming over him, glaring at every incorrect greeting? Score.

Gray loved shit like that, always so stuffy and serious, he'd do great remembering who was who and what greetings to use for which old man in a dumb hat.

Plus, having two lordships meant he could lord it over his other Slytherins. They had all that status and politics thing going, why they didn't just act like, I don't know, fucking kids, he didn't know.

Of course, he'd have to keep him from getting even more stuffy or worse, getting pompous. It was his brotherly duty to prank the living hell out of Gray, keep him down to earth.

And naturally, he'd have to make sure the Slytherins didn't get any ideas with him leaving this year, his lil bro was pretty weak and he needed to keep any of the older snakes from trying to use that against him...

He'd talk with the twins when he got back to Hogwarts, a long year of humiliation should keep the snakes nice and quiet for a while.

It was going to be a fun year.

**\- Gray -**

“This will do for now, but we are going to need a better way of hiding it.” Keira says, moving her wand over the Mark of Raum on the back of my hand with a proud smile as it vanishes.

For a make-up charm, that's a lot more useful than I expected.

“I agree. I'll look into ways of hiding it properly.” I agree. “Thanks, Keira.” I say, making her smile at me.

"It was nothing, and this has got me thinking, you can trust me, but anyone else we recruit would be a possible risk. So, I've been thinking about possible solutions to that. Unbreakable Vows are only as good as the wording after all, and you can't just enslave everyone unless we really want to be required to keep a very close eye on each and every single one of them. I remember reading something about the Dark Mark Voldemort used, and if we do some research we might be able to do something similar." Keira says, making my eyebrows raise.

“Make our own 'Loyalty Mark?'” I ask, making her nod. “I can certainly see the appeal. And the Raum Restricted Section should have at least something on the subject.” I agree with a smile.

  
“Exactly. So, now that I've decided to join you, to be your first follower, you are in charge. So give me the order.” Keira says with a smirk. “The Grimoire doesn't like me reading it. I could feel its disapproval, so you'll have to be the one to research Demonic Rituals until we can find more books and tomes on the subject, so I should be the one to look into the mark.” she explains.

  
“Keira Raum, willingly doing research? Will wonders never cease.” I drawl, getting a slap on the shoulder as she rolls her eyes. “Very well, Keira, learn everything you can on loyalty marks and brands.” I order, getting a smirk from her.

"Of course, your malevolence. This obedient slave lives to serve." Keira says mockingly making me chuckle. "I'll get on it, it'll be a lot easier here than at Hogwarts after all. You're going to see Aunt Triss now right?" she asks, making me nod, we need more people than just me and Keira. "Good, she's supposed to help test your control over your lust right? I agree with mother, lose control and then make her feel guilty over it, but don't fuck her. Yeah, I know you're tempted, of course you are." she says making me pause before I smirk.

"You're thinking about all those stories about sacrificing virginity for power?" I ask, getting a nod.

"Exactly, could be a load of nonsense, but let's not throw it away before we know for sure." Keira agreed. See, this is why I am so happy Keira is on my side, I'm smart, brilliant even, and she's almost as smart as I am. It hadn't occurred to me because I was thinking about maidens when it came to sacrificing virginities, and I'm no maiden.

“I'll look into the Grimoire, see what I can find out.” I say with a smile.

“Wonderful... well, I'm off to the library, fun fun fun.” Keira says with a roll of her eyes, giving me a tight hug and a kiss on the side of my mouth as she leaves.

Right. Now for Aunt Triss.

Aunt Triss has been one of my main tutors growing up, she taught me to control elemental magic, even if I lacked the power to do much with it.

In truth, she's always been the nice one, the kind and affectionate one compared to my stricter mother. I've always known Yen loves me, but she doesn't show it often, and growing up Triss was my main source of constant affection.

So, naturally, I'm fairly attached to her, and then I find out that she's been part of a plan to turn me into a weapon since before I was born. So, naturally, I'm pissed off at her.

But being pissed off doesn't change that she's been a supporting figure in my life for as long as I can remember. Plus, it sounds like she's done the same thing mother did, agreeing with the plan before I was born, then regretting it later even if she agrees with the goals.

She happens to be one of the best elemental magic users in the world, using fire primarily, which means getting her on my side would be a massive advantage to any fighting.

I'm not planning on any fighting, but I'm not going to pretend it isn't a possibility. Death Eaters attacking the Quidditch World Cup? Even if they got their ass kicked, there hasn't been a Death Eater attack in over a decade.

Voldemort might have killed my father, but I can admit there's a reason people are still scared to say his name even a decade after his death.

Plus, I'm a demon. Which means both sides are a potential threat. Dumbledore could be just as dangerous to me as Voldemort would have been if I'm not careful.

I know Aunt Triss, and as one of the house-elves tells me that she's downstairs, I don't bother going down to meet her, simply going to my room and starting reading.

Specifically looking up the Demonic Familiar Summoning Ritual. Familiars are powerful creatures, and each and every one has its own uses. Some people call their owl or toad a familiar, but they aren't really.

I don't have an owl or any other pet, I just use the family one or the Hogwarts ones to send letters.

Knowing what I now know, I have to wonder if mother prevented me from getting one so I wouldn't get attached to it and not want to summon a familiar later on.

The ritual itself is fairly simple. Simpler than summoning Dantalion at any rate, requiring an animal sacrifice along with the blood of the summoner. The bigger the sacrifice, the better chance you have of getting a stronger familiar, but you can summon multiple familiars with no real limit.

  
The Grimoire does mention that it is better to spend time with each familiar, taming the bestial demons, before summoning more though. They'll be bound to the summoner, but some of them can be aggressive or unruly.

Honestly, it might be better to summon a weaker one to start with. Firstly, it would attract less attention than any more powerful demonic beast, and secondly, it would be good training to prepare me for controlling more powerful summons.

If I summon something stronger than myself, it's all over for me.

It is worth noting that there's no real guarantee that you'd even summon a demon, merely summoning a creature from another plane of existence. The most common summoned familiar are Abyssal Beasts, regular animals or magical creatures corrupted with Demonic power, usually because they were taken back to the demonic plane by Demons. There are Celestial versions as well, but something tells me I won't be summoning a Celestial creature any time soon.

With my new knowledge, it was easy to realise that mothers Raven is an Abyssal beast. It can be hard to spot Abyssal beasts when they aren't using their powers, they just look like a slightly different colour version of the normal version of the creature, usually dark red or black.

  
Mothers Raven is jet-black with red eyes, and she's managed to pass it off as a normal raven for years, sending letters to me at Hogwarts with it right under Dumbledore's nose.

Another problem, who knows about demons? How wide-spread is the knowledge that demons are real? Something I need to find out.

“Gray!”

Putting down my grimoire, I smirk slightly as a red-headed missile collides into me, Triss launching herself at me and wrapping me in a tight hug. I'm sure it's a coincidence that she happened to pull my head into her cleavage.

“Hey, Triss, did you have any trouble with the ministry?” I ask, returning the hug.

“Of course not, I just had to deal with some complaining family members upset I turned their relative intito a smouldering corpses. Even Fudge isn't dumb enough to try defending someone dressed like a Death Eater throwing Crucios around.” Triss says with a smile, pulling back as she smiles at me.

Triss prefers practical clothes, her usual choice is a pair of jeans and a shirt, which is why I know for a fact she changed before coming here, already testing me.

The green and gold dress she is wearing is a very, very deep cut, leaving an immense amount of cleavage on display and showcasing her complete lack of a bra. To increase the sultry look, while it goes down to her feet.. on one side, the front is open showing her long legs off, a small white skirt under it reaching her thigh. I'm fairly certain if she wore that to one of the Balls the older witches would have a heart attack. She wouldn't have worn this to the ministry or the World Cup because she gets annoyed at being stared at by old men.

I remember hearing her tell Morrigan about a man whose robe she set on fire for ogling her at a Ministry ball when she was younger.

“Forget about those idiots, are you okay? I almost had a heart attack seeing you lying in bed, thrashing around.” Triss says quickly, grabbing my face and tilting it, looking me over carefully.

_Triss Merigold_

_Faction – The Lodge of Sorceresses_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Guilt, Worry, More Guilt_

_Lesser Secrets – She's a member of a secret society planning world domination. She takes pleasure in killing Death Eaters to avenge Geralt Raum. Philippa Eilhart has ordered her to arrange for her to meet you._

_Major Secrets – Her love and lust for her lost lover, Geralt, has been moved to her Godson, Gray._

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Interesting...

“I'm fine, really.” I say with a fond sigh as she panics over me. I know better than to try and stop her, she's always like this when I get hurt. Honestly, accidentally set your sleeve on fire once and she worries about you forever. I barely even got burned...

It takes her a good few minutes of scanning spells and worried mothering before she realises that I am in fact, fine.

Normally this is fine, but her dress has started to shift slightly, her right breast almost completely hanging out of it (another sign of her testing, magical dresses are held in place without support), a tiny pink pebble-sized nipple exposed as her hands run over me 'checking me for damage'.

To make things worse, she's practically sat in my lap as she does so, every movement sending a jolt of pleasure as she 'accidentally' grinds herself against my hardening length.

“I guess you are...” Triss says, stopping her checks as she looks at me with a fond smile, sitting in my lap completely as her skirt rides up, a hint of red beneath it as she rests on my shaft. “Yen really knew what she was doing, but you need to be more careful, Gray.” she scolds.

Like they hadn't arranged for me to find and take the potion.

“Something's are worth the risk.” I say calmly, making her sigh before she pauses, adjusting her 'seat', a well-manufactured blush on her face as she deliberately presses down on my erect shaft. “Oh...”

What she doesn't realise is that I'm very good at spotting faked emotions, growing up with Keira helped with that. Keira is very manipulative, not towards me after I worked out her tricks years ago but she gave me plenty of experience dealing with people acting.

Looking away, I avoid looking her in the eyes, carefully adding a bit of shame to my face. Keira and I are more alike than either of us would admit.

“Err, your dress.” I point out, making her look down, a faked gasp as she quickly fixes it, covering her breast again.

"Whoops, sorry, Gray." Triss says quickly moving off me and lying down next to me instead of getting off the bed, a definite bulge in the silk pyjama bottoms.

“I Sorry.” I say quickly, putting guilt and shame into my tone.

“Oh Gray, it's nothing to be sorry over.” Triss reassures me quickly, placing a gentle hand on my chest. “You're a healthy teenage boy, it's just a natural reaction. It's my fault.” she quickly says, guilt covering her face, along with indecision. “Do you want some alone time to, take care of it?” she asks hesitantly.

“I don't do that.” I say quickly, and honestly even, or at least it was before I turned. Puberty arrived late for me.

“Wait, really? No, that makes sense, you've always been a late bloomer.” she mutters, more to herself than to me. “There's nothing wrong with it, and it isn't healthy for you to let it build up.” she says soothingly.

“It's fine, I don't need to 'take care of it'.” I say stubbornly. “I can handle it.”

For a normal teenage boy letting it 'build up' would be a bit annoying at most, for a demon of lust, however?

That's a disaster waiting to happen.

I know that, and both mother and Triss know that, but I'm guessing Mother hasn't been truthful with Triss so she isn't aware of my own knowledge. She has no reason to suspect that I already know quite a bit about what I am.

“Gray it's nothing to be embarrassed about, isn't it uncomfortable?” Triss asks, placing a hand on my upper thigh, her fingers brushing against the straining bulge.

I can sense something coming from her, a strange feeling that makes my mouth water, I felt the same thing from mother yesterday but it was more muted. As I look at her flushed cheeks and the way her eyes linger on my bulge, I realise a simple truth.

  
It's Lust. Her lust.

As I go to speak, she places a finger on my lips, her hand moving closer to my length.

“It's okay, but you need to take care of your needs, j-just this once, I'll help, would you like that?” Triss asks, her hand already moving to undo my bottoms.

“B-but you're my aunt.” I say, my eyes moving back to her exposed cleavage.

“Not by blood and even if I was, there's nothing wrong with a helping hand. Incest is only a problem if you have children.” Triss says with a kind smile, hunger barely hidden beneath the surface as she moves her hand to her dress, pushing it off her shoulders, causing it to pool around her waist, her breasts fully exposed as she smiles. “Do you want me to stop? I'll leave if you want me to.” She says, making me shake my head as she gives me a sultry smile.

Just whose lust are we testing here?

“Take your top off, we don't want to make a mess.” Triss says as she undoes my bottoms, her hand moving into them, pulling out my shaft, making me hiss at the sensation of her smooth hands grasping me. “Oh wow, you really do take after Geralt.” she whispers, and I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that.

Taking her advice, I unbutton my top, slowly placing it down on the bed as she runs her eyes over my body. I've seen pictures of my father and he was all muscles, my underdeveloped abs aren't quite a match for his.

Smiling at me, she takes my hand and places it on her bare breast. As my fingers caress the delicate flesh, a quiet moan leaves her mouth as she smiles at me.

Wrapping her slender fingers around my admittedly impressive shaft, she gently starts to stroke it, and I decide to take a chance. Leaning forwards slowly, I watch as she freezes before she tilts her head slightly to give me a better angle.

Meeting her lips, it is immediately apparent that she has far more experience kissing. than I do, her tongue dancing with mine as our lips part.

This isn't my first kiss. Keira convinced me to practice kissing with her when we were a couple of years younger, and while we stopped a bit ago we practised a lot.

Even still, Triss is far more talented with her tongue than I am, her tongue mapping out my mouth as she keeps stroking me, speeding up slightly.

Breaking the kiss, she pauses again, her eyes flooded with pleasure before she smiles.

“Here, come sit on the edge of the bed...” Triss says, moving away as she lets go of my dick, climbing off the bed. Moving to the edge, I sit there and watch as she shrugs off her dress, leaving her in a small pair of red panties as she drops to her knees, her hands moving to her perky breasts as she pushes them together, trapping my shaft between them. Her hands were good but her breasts are a whole new level of sensation, the velvety smooth skin surrounding my shaft on all sides.

_Triss Merigold_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Lust, Adoration, Guilt, More Guilt_

Smiling up at me, she starts to move as I groan in pleasure, seeing her smirk as I do.

“That's it, just let go.” Triss says calmly, smiling up at me as she speeds up her bouncing.

The sight of her on her knees, face flushed with arousal as she massages my shaft with her breasts is a bit too much for a virgin like me, and despite my nature it takes her no time at all to bring me to completion, a moan of pleasure escaping me as my thick seed is trapped between her breasts, some escaping her embrace, hitting her chin.

Letting me go, she stands up and wipes her chin, licking her finger clean with a small moan, her nipples rock hard.

“There, doesn't that feel be-” she started before I shoot up to my feet, grabbing her and tossing her onto the bed with a hungry look in my eyes, my shaft still rock hard. “Gray?!”

  
Time to 'lose control'.

Moving over her, I look over her body with a lustful smirk, hooking my fingers around her panties and pulling them down as her eyes widen.

  
“W-wait! Gray, you need to calm down...” Triss says quickly, whimpering at the feeling of the tip of my shaft pressing against her slit.

“Why? There's nothing wrong with it, right?” I ask, watching her freeze. “Besides,” I start, moving my finger down to her pussy, dragging it along with a smile as I pull my hand back, looking at the glistening juices on it, Triss's face blushing with embarrassment and shame as I lick her arousal from my finger. “You want this too.” I say, making her pause.

“I we can't have sex, you should save your first time for someone special, someone you love.” she argues, not denying my point.

“I think you're pretty special, and I do love you.” I counter, watching her blush darken.

"But, just, just lay back down, okay? You're right I do want this, and it isn't healthy to leave you so pent up when it is my fault. We can't have sex, but we can have some more fun." Triss says, her lust intensifying as I pull away, waiting for her to move before I lay back down on my bed. "This is just between us, okay? Our little secret." Triss says, climbing on top of me.

  
Sitting on my shaft, she starts to grind her soaked slit against it, rubbing herself along my length as she leans back, moaning in pleasure.

“T-that's it, just lay back, let me do all the work, baby.” she moans as I reach up, groping her breasts.

With my recent release, the edge has been taken off, and as wonderful as her grinding feels, I can last longer this time, one hand on her ass and the other groping one of her perfectly perky tits.

Her lust and something else, pleasure I think, is building quickly as she rubs herself against me, moaning and whimpering, her mouth falling open. Circling my thumb around her nipple, she moans louder, placing her hand on top of mine.

“Y-yes, like that.” She moans, her hips speeding up as her panting becomes faster. “O-oh... fuck, fuck, fuck, YES!”

Allow me to take a moment to be happy my room is warded to be soundproof.

“O-oh fuck, I needed that.” Triss admits as she slows down, climbing off me.

  
As I go to protest, she cuts me off by leaning down and taking the tip of my shaft between her full lips, staring up at me as she quickly bobs her head, her tongue swirling as I groan, cumming a second time as she easily swallows my load, never breaking eye contact. Pulling back, she smiles at me as she licks her lips, cleaning the cum from her chest with a swish of her wand, which I'm not entirely sure where she was hiding, and dressing again with a second.

“Gray I enjoyed this, I did, and I do love you.” Triss starts, suddenly shy as her lust fades. “We shouldn't have done this. I'm old enough to be your mother. I am your Godmother.” she says, working herself up as I stand up myself, fixing my bottoms. “This was a complete abuse of power, a betrayal of-” she continues as I close the distance, kissing her firmly.

While her hands come to my chest, she doesn't push me away as she melts into the kiss, returning it as my hands move down to her ass.

Breaking the kiss, I stroke her cheek and smile at how she presses her face into it. I don't know what I think about her moving her feelings for my father onto me, but I can certainly use it.

“I enjoyed it, and I needed it. I think you did as well.” I point out, watching her blush. “There's nothing wrong with a helping hand, after all.” I say, returning her words back to her.

  
“We shouldn't do this again.” Triss says weakly, not pulling away.

“But you want to.” I say, making her sigh.

“I do. Damn it, you really are just like Geralt. I never could say no to him either.” Triss says with a fond laugh, a hint of sadness beneath it. “Just give me some time, okay? I need to think about this.”

“Of course.” I say, giving her another light kiss as she smiles, hugging me before pulling herself out of my grip.

_Triss Merigold_

_Thoughts about you – Deep Love, Adoration, Intense Guilt, Minor Submission_

Such a useful skill.

“Thank you, Gray. I should go. Just for now.” she promises, kissing me herself one last time before she leaves, a look of longing back towards the bed as her lust grows again before she forces herself to leave.

Now then, back to reading.

I want to know how useful my virginity really is, and how much demonic essence that got me.

Hmm, nine essences? Not bad I suppose... two orgasms for me and one for her, does each one have a set value? Is it the method that changes the essence gained?

More experiments are required.

**\- That Night -**

“So, I've already made some progress on your loyalty mark.” Keira says as we meet up, in her bedroom again.

“Already? Impressive. I've found a section on different forms of sacrifices and you were right by the way... stop looking smug. The virginity of a maiden is a powerful tool in rituals, the virginity of a male less so, but still worth doing a ritual for.” I agree.

As a male demon, my virginity is less worthy than Keira's, but I can still lose it during a ritual to get a power-up, small as it might be.

"Wonderful. And yes, already. Work smart, not hard, after all. The Dark Mark is made with a mixture of runes, charms, unknown dark magic and a loyalty oath. Which got me thinking, could we use demonic runes to replace what we don't know about the Dark Mark? I'm fairly certain they exist because I stole a book from mothers study on them, and they should respond better to your power that way." Keira says making me pause.

  
“I'm sorry, did you just say you stole from mother?” I ask, making her nod with a smirk. “Okay, but how did you get passed the silent alarms and wards she has on her bookcase?” I ask.

Yeah, I tried the same thing. I like books, Sue Me.

“the what?” Keira asks, paling.

A caw gets our attention as we turn to the window, seeing the baleful red eyes of mothers familiar staring at us from the windowsill.

"Ah. Would apologising help?" Keira asks quickly, getting the birds attention before it merely flies away, out of the open window.

“I think that was a no. It does bring me to a second thing I wanted to talk about though... getting our own familiars.” I say, getting her attention away from the growing dread, her eyes flickering to the door as she waits for mother to hunt her down.

When I tried, I got frozen in place the moment I took the book off the shelf. If Keira got one of mothers books, there's no way she didn't know immediately.

“A good idea, mothers raven blends in well with the shadows, and I know she uses it to spy on people. Do you know the ritual for summoning them?” she asks, taking her mind off her impending doom.

“I do, but I don't have all the materials. Most of them are normal things you could get in Diagon Alley, but it needs ritual candles made of a special wax... which I don't have and I don't think we can buy from a normal store.” I admit.

“Knockturn Alley then? That could be a problem. It's not as dangerous as people say, but there's no way they'll sell to someone our age, even with our family's reputation.” Keira says with a sigh. “Ageing potions won't work, most shops have a ward to spot those.”

“I can see two ways to get around this and both need some help. One, we go to mother.” I start. “She could walk in without trouble, and she probably already has what we need.”

“But you're trying to prove yourself to her, running to her at the first hurdle wouldn't set a good precedent.” Keira agrees. “And the second?”

“Morrigan.” I say, watching her eyes widen, her jaw dropping slightly. “No one would stop us if she was with us.”

“She's also a bitch, definitely a sadist and possibly a psychopath.” Keira says quickly, making me smile.

“Possibly, but she's one who wants power. A familiar would benefit her as well.” I counter. “Yes, she's an abrasive woman, but she's very powerful and possibly the smartest out of all of us. I'd rather have her as an ally of convenience than an enemy.”

“I... this is a terrible idea.” Keira says before she sighs. “But it doesn't mean you're wrong. Morrigan and I really don't get along, you'd have a better chance talking to her on your own.” Keira admits. “Tonight?”

“Tonight, Damian is out and Morrigan is always more manageable without him nearby.” I agree.

“Wonderful.” she drawls. “I'll read up on the demonic runes some more, assuming mother doesn't come for me, good luck. You'll need it.”

“Good luck yourself, I'd take Morrigan over an angered mother any day of the week.” I say with a smirk as I leave her room, dodging the pillow thrown at my head.

Heading through the manor, I come to Morrigan's room quickly, pausing before I knock on the door, feeling something trigger.

A minor alert ward? No, an identification ward.

The door opens on its own, allowing me entry.

Morrigan's room is dark, black wallpaper and dark purple carpets, her curtains are pulled closed and only a single enchanted flame poorly lights the room up as she stares at me from her desk.

  
“Well, well, well, this is a surprise. The family squib coming to see his big sister?” she asks mockingly, staring at me with a pair of intense yellow eyes. “And what brings the little fly into the spiders lair?”

_Morrigan Raum_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Concern, Curiosity_

“I have an offer for you, for our mutual gain.” I say, making her eyebrow rise slowly.

“And how could you possibly help me? What could you possibly have that I would want?” Morrigan asks, getting ready for a tirade of insults.

“Power. You have a lot of it but you want more, and I want more as well. I've found the ritual mother used to summon her familiar, Keira and I are going to do it soon and summon our own... but I need some supplies from Knockturn Alley.” I say quickly, cutting her off as she pauses, her look going from mocking to thoughtful, before she smirks again.

“Little Gray, playing with forbidden magic? Who would have thought.” Morrigan asks tauntingly. “I know a little about mothers familiar, enough to know it’s no normal raven. If you can't do this ritual, I'm going to hurt you.” she says calmly, her wand resting in her hand.

_Morrigan Raum_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Concern, Impressed, Pride_

“Naturally.” I agree, making her lips twitch.

“Excellent. Not tomorrow, I'm busy but the day after, at midday. Keira isn't coming, she irritates me.” Morrigan says coldly.

“Fine, but she is taking part in the ritual.” I counter, watching her scowl before she nods.

“Very well. Now get out and do not bother me again.” Morrigan orders, turning back to her desk.

Not wanting to try her patience, even with her emotions exposed, I quickly bid her farewell and leave, no point outstaying my welcome.

**\- Two Days Later** **\- 21/08/1994 -**

The entire last day was spent convincing Keira that Morrigan wasn't going to betray me and then we spent the rest of the day studying demonic runes.

We have a base for the loyalty mark, but we have more work to do. We can't be carrying a book on demonic runes in Hogwarts, so we are going to try and finish it before school starts on the first of September.

On the bright side, my Grimoire can be summoned and de-summoned, after some experimentation we realised it heads back to the pedestal I found it on when I send it away.

Standing in Diagon Alley, I sigh.

Morrigan ditched me.

I've told her what I need, and she told me to... go away and entertain my tiny mind while she did the real work.

She's nice like that.

On the bright side, it means I don't have to go into Knockturn Alley, just being seen in there can damage your reputation, and I can't risk the attention right now, so this works out.

Morrigan has admitted that she already knows where she can find what I need, turns out she's a regular.

Given the extra time to kill, I did my school shopping for next year, both for me and for Keira who gave me her list with the excuse that she was researching for me and didn't have the time.

I'm sure the ice cream written at the bottom of the list is just as essential as the rest of the list.

Nibbling on my pumpkin pasty, I finish it off and head into Flourish and Blotts, we already have our schoolbooks, but I can kill some time here.

Honestly, this place sucks as a book store simply because of the Ministry restrictions on what they see as forbidden, a dozen more books seem to be added to the list every time the Wizengamot meets.

Browsing the runes section, I see if they have any theory books I don't already have. More runic theory could help with our little experiment after all.

Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms? Read that. Rune Dictionary, already got it. Spellman's Syllabary? Eh, it's a decent guide book for Egyptian or Hindi, but its Nordic and Aztec runes sections are lacking.

“I would have thought you already had all those?” a familiar voice makes me sigh as I put it back, turning to meet the curious brown eyes staring at me.

“Granger, can't say I'm surprised to see you here.” I say with a slight nod. “Heiress Potter, Weasley.” I greet.

“Hey Gray, you know you can just call me Rose, right?” The Leader of the Golden Trio says making me sigh slightly.

Gray is what my friends and family call me. I don't have friends and if I did, Potter wouldn't be one of them.

_Rose Potter_

_Faction – Gryffindor House, The Golden Trio_

_Thoughts about you – Curiosity, Annoyance at you calling her Heiress Potter... again._

_Lesser Secrets – She was the one to make Malfoy's robes vanish during the leaving feast, she hates her relatives, she hates her fame._

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Huh, I figured that was the twins. It was pretty funny watching the snobby Heiress have a panic attack as her robes disappeared. Kinda cruel though, it basically humiliated her in front of the entire school.

Malfoy looked like she was going to cry, and for a girl who normally only sneers it was a surprising change. Not as surprising as her choice in underwear, I would have expected old fashioned boring underwear or something very sexy. Instead her panties had little snakes on them.

Still, it did remind the boys of Slytherin that the school robes hide a lot, Malfoy is lucky that her family is so powerful, and that we were leaving the same day.

And her relatives? Might be worth looking into.

“Don't you know enough about runes already? Do you want to work in a profession with runes when you graduate?” Granger asks quickly, interrupting. Her question is expected. I beat her at Ancient Runes last year, as well as Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy.

Every class that doesn't need spell casting. Funny that.

_Hermione Granger_

_Faction – Gryffindor House, The Golden Trio_

_Thoughts about you – Competitive, Slight Fondness_

_Lesser Secrets – How many times she's broken the rules in her adventures with Rose. She's jealous of Rose and Ginny's looks_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

"Not really, I'm working on a personal runes project with my sister, Keira at home. Something to kill time until we got back to school." I say watching as she visibly forces down her curiosity.

“Ooh! What are you working on?” Hermione quickly asks, her eyes lighting up. “What Rune language are you using? I can help you find a better book.”

She's always like this.

“It's nothing, and I have every book on runes this store has already, then a hundred more.” I say with a sigh. “I'm here with my other sister, and she's still shopping so I'm just browsing, seeing if there's anything here I don't already have.”

"One day, I'm going to have to see your family library." Granger says with a smile, making me roll my eyes.

“Somehow, I doubt that will happen. Noble families don't usually let outsiders look through their library.” I point out making her scowl, a rant about why knowledge should be shared already on her lips.

“Couldn't you ask Damian, he's cool and more laid back.” Weasley adds, making them all turn to me.

“I suppose he could, when he is Lord Raum.” I admit with a shrug.

“Damian, Lord Raum? That imbecile couldn't lead himself out of a paper bag.” Morrigan mocks as she arrives, a mokeskin bag attached to her waist. “And I'll personally burn our library before I let him allow any of you into it.” she adds. “Gray, I'm done. We are leaving. You three, get out of his way.” she orders.

Honestly, this time I'll take it. I wanted out of this conversation anyway, I mean let Granger look through my library?

Let 'anyone' not in my family look through it?

They can pry my books out of my cold dead hands.

“Well, it seems it's time to leave. Heiress Potter, Granger, Weasley, good day.” I say calmly.

Granger goes to say something, but Morrigan demonstrates her usual patience by pushing her out of the way, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

“What did they do to anger you so much? I can practically feel it rolling off you.” I point out as we get out of the store.

Oddly enough, the sight of an angry Morrigan seems to clear the path for us.

“Nothing, I simply hate fools. Now get your ice-cream quickly, I don't want to hear Keira moaning for the next week because it was forgotten.” Morrigan says practically tossing me in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Should I mention that she still has some ice cream on her lips?

Nah.

**\- Midnight -**

“I must say, brother... I'm almost impressed. This clearly isn't your first ritual.” Morrigan praises, keeping the deer we captured levitating in the air as I place the ritual circle down in the same clearing as last time.

It's quite far from our home, and if I always do it in the same spot it will just be one location that has traces of demonic magic.

“Your security charms are atrocious by the way, Keira.” Morrigan continues making Keira scoff. “I'm fairly certain I know which book you got them for, I'll lend you a better one.” she says, making Keira's response die in her throat.

Morrigan is abrasive and insulting, but she isn't an enemy. She insults and mocks, and then offers help in her own strange way.

With this, only Damian remains a problem, and he spends most of his time at his friends, sneaking around him shouldn't be a problem as long as we play it smart.

That's why I wanted Morrigan on our side, even if she hasn't joined my group fully.

I'll have to share some power with her, I know her well enough to know a single ritual will only leave her wanting more, but that's no problem. Morrigan is as cunning as mother, more so than me, she won't let our secret out.

“I... thanks?” Keira says, off guard and confused.

“Keira can go first, if it goes wrong she's the least important.” Morrigan says as I move away, lowering one of the deers into the circle.

  
“And the bitch is back. Gray doesn't make mistakes, so I will happily go first.” Keira says, taking my offered dagger.

Reciting the demonic chant I had them both practice, the words in a tongue lost to earth, she hesitates for all of a moment before she plunges the dagger into the deer, in the exact spot I told her to stab to pierce the heart.

The ritual circle flares up, a deep purple glow filling the clearing as Morrigan's eyes widen.

The deer's corpse simply... turns to dust, and as the dust reforms in the shape of an avian animal, I can hear Morrigan gasp quietly.

_Morrigan Raum_

_Thoughts about you – Love, Pride, Curiosity, Hunger_

As a deep hoot fills the clearly, the newly formed owl, coal-black feathers and purple eyes stare at Keira almost curiosity. Holding out her arm, the Abyssal Creature hops onto it, head swivelling around as it stares at both of us, its eyes lingering on me longer than Morrigan before it hoots again.

“How adorable, I'm going to have to think up a name for you.” Keira says, stroking the bestial demon’s feathers making it almost purr.

“What does it do?” Morrigan asked, staring at it as she lowered the second deer.

“I have no idea, every Abyssal beast has different powers.” I admit making her scoff as she picks up the dropped dagger, looking over it.

“I will go next, and sooner or later, I'm going to want answers about all this. I've read almost every book in our library over the years. This wasn't in them.” she says, repeating the chant.

It comes as precisely no surprise when she slits the deer's throat, staring at it with almost joyful eyes as it dies.

As it reforms, I have to smirk as a black raven lands on her shoulder, cawing several times.

Interesting.

“You will prove yourself useful before I waste my time giving you a name.” Morrigan says, staring into its red eyes. “Until then, you are simple Raven.”

The caw back sounds almost approving.

“My turn, my dagger.” I prompt, taking the blade as she lowers the final deer into the circle.

I don't even know what the words leaving my mouth mean, but they come so naturally, flowing as smoothly as the English language... as if I've been speaking it all my life.

Slamming the dagger into the creature, to the hilt in one swift thrust, I watch as it dies, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the sight.

I'll need to keep control of this new enjoyment I take in bloodshed.

As it reforms, I frown ever so slightly at the size of the creature. It's small enough to fit into the palm of my hand... and as I hold my hand out for it, the tiny lizard happily scurries into my palm, staring up at me with equally black eyes.

I can sense its pride at being summoned, its happiness to be serving a more powerful demon.

“A lizard?” Keira asks, before she taps her owl on the head, making it look away from my lizard with an almost sheepish look.

As Morrigan's raven stares at it hungrily, my lizard surprises us all by shrinking to less than a tenth of its size and running into my sleeve.

“I do believe that is a Moke.” Morrigan adds in amusement.

  
“Which means I got a magical abyssal beast, unlike you two.” I say with a growing smile as the lizard pops out of my collar, looking around with curious eyes. “So I win.”

“I wasn't aware we were having a competition?” Keira scowls, her owl locking onto my Moke before she taps it on the head again.

“Gray, I admit I had my doubts about this...” Morrigan bites out. “I was wrong.” she continues, looking like it physically hurt to say those words. “And whatever it is that you and Keira are doing, I want in.”

“You don't even know what we are planning.” Keira scoffs, making Morrigan laugh.

“And yet I know it is a matter that has already strengthened Gray's magic, I am not blind, your spells seem stronger and faster than before. The Gray from weeks ago would have had to work harder to stun a deer, you took yours down in a single spell. I care not what you two are planning, I simply want to reap the benefits.” Morrigan admits with a shrug.

“Well, Gray is in charge of our group. You'd have to follow his orders.” Keira counters with a smirk.

  
“Very well.” Morrigan agrees immediately, watching Keira's eyes widen in shock.

“Bullshit, you'd never follow anyone's orders.” Keira barks in derision before a smirk grows on her face. “Still, how would you like to prove you're willing to follow orders?” Keira asks, a wide grin on her face as Morrigan looks between us.

“What would I have to do?” Morrigan asks, a raised eyebrow.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Great Escape –**

Some of the lesser demons thought that being the heir of a Demon Lord made for an easy life, well, as easy as life got for a Demon.

“I have given you ample time to prepare yourself for this. My plans have been put on hold for long enough.” her father said coldly, staring her down in his 'human' form.

“I understand, Father.” she replied, knowing she didn't have a choice. The runes burnt into her wrist taking that away from her.

“Take her to her room.” he ordered, looking back at his reports from his war.

Following the servant demon slowly, she resisted the urge to scream.

“I would suggest you clean yourself and get ready.” the servant said calmly, leaving as she walked into her room. She knew that wasn't a suggestion.

Tonight, her father had finally got tired of her excuses and delays. Tonight, she was going to be bred by her own father.

Power was what all demons wanted, but she'd give anything to get rid of hers.

The power of the Elder Blood, the power to travel between worlds and realms at will.

Her father, the Demon Duke Emhyr, a small scale Demon Lord in the grand scheme of things, as much as he would not admit it, wanted to conquer Earth, the realm of mortals. But Demons couldn't just go to Earth as they pleased, they had to be summoned.

Unless of course, they were her.

Her bloodline gave her the power to travel as she pleased... at least it did before her father had her bound by demonic runes to prevent her from running away.

Emhyr, Father, didn't lust for her, at least she didn't think he did, but he wanted to make sure there were more demons with her bloodline in his little plane of Hell, and he wanted to make sure they had the best lineage. And in his arrogance, he had decided that he was the best choice to father her children.

She'd been putting this off for, she didn't know how long, it was hard to track time in Hell after all.

Unfortunately, another Demon Lord, Duke Eredin, had found out about her powers... and had started a war with her father to capture her and use her power for himself.

Saying Hell was at war with itself was like saying lava was a bit hot, all the Demon Lords were eternally fighting each other, this was just another small war amongst dozens.

But it did mean her father had decided that he couldn't let her put it off any more.

Entering the en suite, she sighed as she undressed, entering the already run bath, cleaning her body slowly.

As a servant came in, taking her normal clothes, leaving something else in its place, she bit down her desire to just summon her sword and cleave it in two, they were just following orders after all.

Getting out of the bath, she dried herself off and looked at the... clothing she had been left, the tiny sheer white nightie, she was starting to think Emhyr was looking forwards to this.

She couldn't beat Emhyr, not in his own plane of hell, where he was almost invincible. She was weaker than him even without him having the home-plane advantage.

The Elder Blood was powerful, but she barely knew how to control it.

Emhyr might be weak in the hierarchy of Demon Lords, but she wasn't even a Lord level Demon, barely a greater demon. She wouldn't stand a chance, especially not with her Elder Blood bound.

Pulling on the nightie, she tugged at it as it failed to even fully cover her ass, her breasts on full display through the sheer cloth.

She'd spent years trying to find a way out of this, anything to escape, and she had utterly failed.

Returning to her bedroom, she moved onto her bed and laid back with the slightest tears forming in her eyes, showing weakness was not the Demon way after all. She did her best to ignore the fertility potion sitting on her bedside table.

“Well, well... what an unfortunate situation you find yourself in, my dear Cirilla.” a smooth voice said, making her shoot up, summoning Zireael, her sword.

Leaping from the bed, she prepared to decapitate whoever was intruding in her bedroom, her sword slicing through the air before it simply stopped, along with her body as she froze in place.

The man sitting on her drawers simply smiled as he hopped off the piece of furniture, walking towards her with a mocking smile.

He looked like a human, but that was a common form for demons to take, most demons however were very vain... her father made himself look stern and noble, others made themselves unnaturally attractive.

The man standing in front of her looked plain, regular height with no muscles, a bald head with a dull face. Even his clothes screamed commoner unlike the noble garments or armour so popular amongst demons. The only sign of anything unusual was the slightly elven ears.

“Who are you?” Ciri bit out, her mouth the only part of her body that was listening to her.

“A mere merchant of mirrors, my dear Cirilla, though you can call me Gaunter, Gaunter O'Dimm.” the man introduced with a deep bow, the mocking smile going nowhere.

She knew no demon by that name but the power he held just screamed Demon Lord, possibly one even stronger than her father. And that was just what she could feel from the smiling beast in front of her.

“What do you want?” she growled out.

"Why, what all merchants want! To make a deal. So tell me, how would you like a one-way ticket to Earth?" he offered, a shark-like smile on his face.

His eyes were filled with hunger, but not the lustful type despite her state of dress, it was something different in the eyes of the demon as he stared at her, his eyes never even glancing down at her exposed breasts.

There was no Demon in all of Hell that would give something for nothing and something told her that making a deal with this being was something she would come to regret...

“I would hurry though, Emhyr has just finished reading his reports and he is coming.” Gaunter said, making her freeze.

“What do you want? My power?” Ciri asked quickly making him laugh loudly.

"Of course not! This is just a trifle, and all I want is a favour, to call in when I deem fit." Gaunter said, releasing his control of her body as she hesitated, glancing at the door.

This was a terrible idea.

“And you can get me out of here? Can you undo these runes?” Ciri asked quickly, making Gaunter smirk.

  
“Easily, but the moment those runes come off, Eredin and Emhyr will be able to find you. Emhyr's shackles are your best way to hide from him. But I can get you out of here and away from Emhyr's ambitions, all you have to do is agree to a little favour in the future. Do we have a deal?” Gaunter asked, offering his hand, coated in demonic magic.

  
If she took it, she'd be bound to their agreement.

And if she didn't, she'd be bred by her own father to produce an army of children able to use her Elder Blood to open portals to earth.

“What is in this for you?” she asked, looking down at his still offered hand.

"A favour, obviously or maybe I just feel like inconveniencing Emhyr and Eredin? Or maybe I'm tricking you to use you for my own ends later, who knows? Now, you have about seventy seconds before Emhyr arrives, so I would think faster." Gaunter said with a calm shrug.

“Dammit, I accept, get me out of here.” Ciri growled, taking his hand and shaking it, wincing in pain as a mark burnt itself onto her wrist, over the runes she already had.

“Wonderful. Do have fun, my dear.” Gaunter laughed as she was suddenly falling, landing face first on the ground.

Looking at her wrist, she felt a sense of... dread at the stylised G and D burnt onto her arm as she rose to her feet.

Her father was a monster of ambition, greed and envy... but she had a feeling the thing she just made a deal with was just a Monster in general.

Looking around, she paused at the sight of a small town in the distance, human magic users moving around despite the lateness, a sign perfectly readable to her demonic eyes.

What the hell was a 'Hogsmeade'?

Still... she had things she needed to do... first of all, find some actual clothes and then work out where the hell she was, and then get the hell away from this place... she shouldn't stick arou-

Looking down at her brand, she frowned at the pain as it flared up. All she was thinking was of leaving the area-

...oww.

**Authors Note: Ciri's here! Yeah, obviously she was going to be... and I'm sure making a deal with Gaunter O'Dimm won't end poorly at all. He's such a nice dude.**

**Oh, and Gray is going to have a much slower rise to power than Kuro or Shiro.**

**Is Rose an overused name? Obviously.**

**Obviously, there's gonna be a lot of lemons in this fic. The reason? Well, I'm a degenerate, so there's that?**


	4. Chapter 04: Meet the Mother in law

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 04: Meet the Mother-in-law**

**\- Albus Dumbledore -**

Looking over a letter from Molly Weasley, he stroked his beard in thought. Damian Raum had visited the Weasley Twins, and bragged about ditching both of his Heirship's onto young Grayson.

He found this somewhat inconvenient in truth. Damian Raum was thoroughly a Light wizard, with a dislike of anything Dark due to his fathers death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Having a Light wizard at the head of two traditionally Dark families would have helped tremendously when Tom finally returned.

He'd also been hoping to check through the Raum Manor Library, rumoured to be one of the biggest and most varied Libraries in Europe. He was hoping it would hold an answer to his Horcrux problem, with that many books on Dark and Forbidden magic surely there would be something that would allow him to remove the Horcrux from young Rose without killing her.

Damian would have become Lord Raum-Black within the year, and then he planned on approaching him and asking for permission. He wouldn't have told him about the Horcruxes, merely claiming that he had a Dark magic curse to break.

Lady Raum was no fan of his, but then Yennefer liked very few people, and had no problem making sure that everyone knew it. Her daughter Morrigan was going the same way, incredibly intelligent, very powerful, and more than a little aggressive.

He'd worried at first when she showed her genius and power, but it had become clear she cared little for political power or ruling over people. She simply wanted to be left alone with her magic.

People that introverted didn't tend to become Dark Lords or Ladies. She lacked the sheer charisma to gather followers.

Keira was another great genius, but an incredibly lazy one.

Grayson... Grayson was someone who had concerned him at first. Intellectually, he was a genius on par with Tom, Gellert and himself. He breezed through classes and was usually studying spells years in advance. Albus had long since known of Grayson's secret trips to the restricted section, and the skill he showed in disabling the wards was highly impressive for his age.

He didn't confront him over it because there was nothing in the restricted section that he wouldn't be able to find at his home, and it wasn't worth alienating the young prodigy over.

  
He'd kept a very close eye on young Grayson, as he did all geniuses that passed through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts (a habit he had picked up after Tom's rise to power), and quickly realised that Grayson was rather weak magically. It was only his struggles in the practical tests that stopped him from completely dominating the rest of his year in grades, as his theory and written exams easily surpassed even Miss Granger's.

Still, one couldn't dismiss the weak. Necessity was the mother of invention after all, and as intelligent as Grayson is, he would find a way around his weakness eventually. The weak came up with the most innovative means of working around their issues. His love of the mind arts showed that.

Grayson as Lord Raum-Black could be a problem or a blessing, there was no denying that Grayson was far better suited for the political arena than his brother after all, but Albus simply didn't know his political views.

He had no problems socialising with the sons and daughters of Death Eaters, though he kept everyone except his sister, Keira, at arm’s length. He also had no problem socialising with Miss Granger or the other muggleborn students, but he did seem to place a lot of importance on blood purity. His Occlumency skills were incredible for his age, clearly taught by his mother (another curious thing given that Lady Yennefer seemingly did not bother teaching either Damian or Keira the mind arts), and his mind could not be penetrated without alerting the boy, which left his political views hidden from Albus.

It was essential that the Raum-Blacks remained neutral at worst when Tom returned. He had hoped to put their resources to use in the war with Damian leading the family, but that had quickly been stopped.

He didn't blame Damian. It was an endearing act of brotherly love, no matter how Damian would claim he did it, so he didn't have to play politics.

The Raum's not only had one of the most impressive libraries in the world, and one of the few places where books on Demonic magic could still be found, which was why Tom was so interested in them, but they also had a vast network of relatives and allies from the centuries of marrying into Pureblood families around the world. A brilliant way for them to stay 'pure' while not inbreeding. It got them some scorn from the more extreme blood purists who saw marrying foreigners, especially ones from outside Europe, as almost as bad marrying half-bloods, but the Raum's didn't care.

  
The heavy inbreeding of the British Purebloods showed a clear correlation to the increase in squibs being born and the weakening of their magic.

It was no coincidence that the most powerful magic users in recent memory, Himself, Tom and Gellert were all half-bloods, and young Rose was quickly following in their footsteps. The Raum's, with their carefully selected partners to stop any close relations from breeding no doubt explain why three of their four children were so powerful. Young Grayson had simply been unlucky.

That vast network of connections would be incredibly helpful to either Albus or Tom if the Raum's ever picked a side.

He would be satisfied, though not happy, if they remained neutral, but gaining their assistance against Tom when he returned could save countless lives.

He would have to consider how to approach Grayson.

He could play into the boy's thirst for knowledge, perhaps even tutor him like he did Rose. But Grayson was unlikely to trust him if he tried that, they had no connection after all. While he was Rose's magical guardian, he had no real reason to approach Grayson, and Lady Yennefer would no doubt be suspicious of him as well.

Hm, something to think about.

**\- Grayson -** **21/08/1994 -**

“Are you sure about this?” I ask, looking into Morrigan's eyes as she grabs the contract from my hand as we sit in the living room, having cleaned up after our ritual.

My Moke is sitting on my shoulder, happily pushing itself against my hand as I pet it.

“Will you make me more powerful?” Morrigan asks, looking over the contract with a disinterested eye.

"Naturally, but you would be forced to obey my every order." I point out, a mind slaver contract with straightforward terms, in exchange for me making her more powerful, Morrigan will become a reluctant slave type, keeping her mind but being forced to obey me. With no time-limit or an easy out.

“Then I care little, as much as I may not want to admit it, I do trust you, and I have little interest in leading myself. I want in on your little group, and I want to learn the magic you and Keira are practising in secret. I don't care if I have to listen to you to do it, but there is one thing.” Morrigan adds, her smirk returning as she looks at Keira. “Why should I sign my freedom away when you haven't?” she continued, making Keira's eyes widen.

“I, I'm more trustworthy than you.” Keira countered, scowling as Morrigan went to respond. “And I trust Gray as well. Gray, pass me some parchment.” she asks, making Morrigan smirk at her.

It takes her moments to fill out a second contract with almost identical wording. Once signed, there are only two ways for the contracts to be escaped. Either the contract is destroyed or I release them myself.

With Morrigan watching, Keira signs it with a triumphant smirk, passing the active contract back to me as she gives Morrigan a challenging look. Sighing, Morrigan hesitates for a moment before she takes the quill, signing her freedom away for power.

Handing me the contract, she frowns as she looks herself over.

“Did that truly work? I certainly don't feel any different.” Morrigan points out as she stares at us with suspicious eyes.

“Morrigan, Keira. Kneel.” I order, watching them both rise from their seats, dropping to their knees in front of me, Keira rolling her eyes as Morrigan's eye widen in shock.

“Is that evidence enough, sister? You can stand now.” I say easily, staring down at her as she rises to her feet. “Allow me to help you catch up. Our Ancestor, Raum, was a Demon Lord. After finding a grimoire and potion left behind, I became a Demon and now I have to build my own faction to stop a secret society from turning me into their weapon for world domination. Mother is a member and has raised me to overthrow them and take over the world myself.” I explain, watching her eyes widen.

"A demon? Truly? I had suspicions on our ancestor's true nature, but I could find little evidence." Morrigan says, more to herself.

  
“Someone, or a group of people most likely, have spent a long time trying to hide any evidence of demons being real. Even our library has been almost completely stripped... I believe mother took all the books on demons and demonic magic into her private study given that Keira managed to find a book on demonic runes in there.” I admit.

"Hmm, that makes sense, I've plundered the restricted section of its knowledge repeatedly over the years, but mothers study has always been too well protected for me to get in. Tell me, could I become a demon as well? Am I not also the descendant of a demon?" Morrigan asks, making me pause.

"Possibly, there was only one dose of the potion, and I think it was made with Demonic Alchemy. Recreating it could be difficult, but not impossible. A project for the future, I think." I say, making Morrigan smirk slightly, deep in thought.

“And what 'projects' are you working on now?” Morrigan asks, looking between us.

“At the moment, we are working on creating a demonic version of Voldemort's Dark Mark to ensure everyone we recruit to our cause stays loyal. We can't risk my true identity or our studies getting out after all. We're also looking into making a ritual to sacrifice our virginities in exchange for power.” I admit, making her pause.

“And mother, she knows of all this?” Morrigan continues.

“I do, naturally. You can't hope to perform a demonic ritual on the lands of a Demonologist without me finding out.” Yennefer's voice says, making Keira jump as we all turn to see her leaning against the door frame.

“Mother.” I greet calmly.

“You've done well, Gray. I was watching in case your ritual went wrong, but you did wonderfully. I must say, I didn't expect you two to give up your freedom so easily.” she drawls, looking over her daughters.

“Well, someone has to look after Gray while you’re plotting and scheming.” Keira counters, flinching as Yen's violet eyes lock onto her.

“I want power, and you are hoarding this demonic magic for yourself.” Morrigan says easily, staring down mother.

“Because you are reckless, or do you think I don't know about your misadventures with dark magic? You'd have gotten yourself killed if I let you practice demonology.” Yen counters. “And for over a decade my 'plotting' has been what has kept Gray out of the Lodge's hands.”

“So, that's almost the entire family in on this little scheme.” Morrigan adds, sitting down as Yen takes a seat as well.

“Except Damian, but I wouldn't call trying to take over a secret society and magical Britain a 'little scheme'.” Keira counters.

“I can't fully join you yet, the Lodge, Philippa Eilhart to be exact, is watching me carefully, and I have work to do for them as well that I can't ignore.” Yen admits. “But I am 'in' for lack of a better word. Keira, you're grounded until Hogwarts starts again, by the way. I'd punish you more but Gray has need of you.” Yen says coldly, making Keira look away quickly. “Now, Gray, what are you planning? You are in charge, after all.”

“Still testing me?” I ask, amused. “Keira, keep working on the loyalty mark. Morrigan, I want you to look into sacrificial rituals, you don't mind letting her into your study... do you?” I ask mother, making her pause, before she nods.

"Very well, I'll key the three of you into my wards." Yen agrees after a moment. "Morrigan, if you want to learn about rituals I can recommend a few tomes to begin with." she says, getting a wide-eyed nod from Morrigan, I can almost feel her greed.

  
“Morrigan, don't try any rituals on your own.” I order, feeling my command taking hold. She frowns slightly at the order, before she nods.

"Mother, keep the Lodge off our backs for as long as possible. As for myself, I need to accumulate as much Essence as possible. We need a place we can work in private, and while the Raum manor is great, it's not perfect. There's a demonic spell to create a hidden lair but it needs five hundred essences to use, and I barely have twenty." I admit. "The more magic in the area I use to make it, the cheaper it will be to create. If I made it in the Raum lands it would only need about three-hundred and forty."

"Hmm, then can you not make it in a place with more magic?" Morrigan asks, getting our attention. "The Forbidden Forest, for instance, almost every mana ley-line in Europe meets there, and the Forest is mostly unexplored, if you made it deep enough in, even the Centaurs would not find it."

"It would be risky to build it right under Dumbledore's nose," I counter. "But when I go back to Hogwarts I won't have anywhere to practise my demonic magic. Having a lair accessible from Hogwarts would be useful. We would have to find a way to reach it without trekking through the forest every time, and we'd definitely need some security wards, but that could work." I admit.

“Dumbledore rarely goes into the forest as much of it is 'Centaur' territory, and while the Centaur tribe aren't openly hostile, they are rather insular. There are entire sections of the forest untouched by wizards or centaurs. I summoned my own familiar in the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Plus, there are hundreds of species of magical creatures and plants that could be used in rituals and Demonic Alchemy within the forest.” Yen admits. “The wards of Hogwarts block apparition and portkeys, but there are other ways to travel, I do believe there is still a damaged vanishing cabinet in the room of lost things... and if I recall correctly, Borgin has one half of a vanishing cabinet as well. I could acquire it easily enough, but you'd have to fix the other cabinet yourself.”

“I can do that, runes are my speciality after all.” Keira says easily.

“Morrigan, you're good with wards aren't you?” I ask, getting a nod. “Start thinking up a ward scheme for the lair, secrecy is our most powerful weapon at the moment.”

“Very well, I know a considerable amount about security wards, it's a requirement of being a beautiful woman in Slytherin and not playing their ridiculous political games. I will look into bigger ones while you gather this 'Essence'.” Morrigan agrees.

“There's a tome called _Demonic Defences_ in my study, it’s on wards that are powered by sacrifice, they are more effective than the common wards.” Yen adds, getting Morrigan's attention. “It's why our manor is so well defended, I sacrificed a dozen Death Eaters to power the wards that kept us safe... it was the least I could after they tried attacking us.”

“Human sacrifice?” Keira asks, hesitating.

“I'd barely call them 'human'. I prefer to use criminals, either magical or muggle, for my sacrifices. Magicals are worth more, but muggles will do in greater numbers. For the starter wards, less will be more. If you place too many down, people like Dumbledore will be able to sense their presence. A small collection of wards prioritising keeping the location hidden would be better, and one or two to suppress the magical traces of Demonic magic. Morrigan, when you finish the ward scheme, send it to me and I'll check it over.” Yen offers

“I, as you wish, mother.” Morrigan agrees, unusually polite for her.

"Now, I need to speak with you in private, Gray. My office will suffice." Mother says, rising with a smile.

“Very well, good night, sisters.” I say, giving them a nod as I follow behind mother.

Instead of going to her desk as we enter the office, she moves over to a pair of comfy armchairs she has in the corner, taking a seat as I do the same opposite her, my Moke hopping off my shoulder and scurrying down onto my hand.

“To begin with, with well done using Morrigan's lust for power and forbidden knowledge against her was well played, and Keira was certainly an easy recruit. Triss has been avoiding me, but my familiar saw her masturbating in her bedroom with your name on her lips.” Yen said, clicking her fingers as a pair of glasses appear, both filled with fine wine. Taking one, she sips it slightly staring at me as I do the same.

I can't get drunk, but I can still enjoy the taste.

“Next. Damian, as ridiculous as it seems, has decided to pass both Lordships down to you. As of today, you are Heir Raum-Black.” she continues, smirking as I cough up some wine that went down the wrong hole.

Damian did what? Why would he? doesn't he realise the fortune he just gave away? Does he have no sense at all?

“He did what? But... is he insane?” I ask, watching as she pulls a ring out of her pocket, passing it over to me.

A small silver ring with the house emblem of Raum and Black on a black stone.

When Damian became the Heir of House Black, the ring gained the Black emblem on it. Slipping it onto my finger, I feel its magic course over me for a moment, the ring resizing to match my finger.

As it does, the Seal of Raum burnt into my hand comes into sight as it erases Keira's cosmetic magic, before it fades again.

“A simple illusion spell, mixed with a minor compulsion to not pay attention to the back of your hand.” she says, sipping her drink. “And yes, I thought the same, but Damian has always been a strange one. He seemed relieved to get rid of two titles men would kill for.”

“Does this affect my betrothal at all?” I ask, watching her shake her head.

"No, you'll be the lord of all three families, which while unusual isn't that irregular due to the heavy inbreeding in Britain. Everyone is related to everyone, and many families were driven to the brink of extinction during the two wars. It isn't that strange for one person to end up with various lordships or titles. It will make you rather sought after in the political world as you'll have three votes in the Wizengamot, but you needn't worry about that until you turn seventeen. You should expect various lords and political factions to approach you to test the waters as words spreads of your new titles, and there will certainly be more betrothal offers sent to me, no doubt minor lords hoping for their daughters or sisters to become Lady Black or Raum.” Yen admits.

“Hm, tell me if any of them seem interesting.” I order, getting a small smirk from her as she nods, almost looking proud.

“Of course. You've taken to giving orders easily.” she points out with a smile.

“It just comes naturally.” I admit making her chuckle.

"Naturally, you're a demon descended from a Demon Lord. Even without the sin of pride, domination is in your very blood. Do you have a plan for gathering the required Essence for your lair?" she asks, staring at me.

“Gorging myself on food helps, but sex seems to be my best choice. My time with Triss gave me more than anything else.” I admit, making her nod. “There are mentions of rituals where I can sacrifice people and turn their life essence into my demonic essence but I'm still looking into them.”

And honestly, I'm still slightly hesitant to get started on human sacrifice.

“Understandable, you are a lust demon after all.” she agrees. “Lady Greengrass has asked to meet you before Hogwarts starts. If you are willing I was planning on arranging for you to visit the Greengrass Manor in two days time, to meet your future wife and in-laws.”

“Hmm, that's fine. It would be useful to meet Daphne out of Hogwarts. I have a feeling it is going to be an awkward conversation and it will be better if we can have it in private.” I agree.

"Very well... just remember, Anastasia Greengrass is a lower-ranked Lodge member, watch your words around her and assume she will be reporting to Philippa." Yen warns easily.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say, making her smile.

“That's all I ask. Now, it is getting late, and I think it is time I go to bed, are you coming?” she asks, standing up with a sultry grin.

**\- Next Morning -** **22/08/1994 -**

Waking up to something warm and wet wrapped around my dick, I lazily open my eyes and look down into mothers beautiful violet eyes as she stares up at me, bobbing her head as she suctions her cheeks in.

Well I usually get out of bed quickly and get to my daily tasks. Today I feel like having a lie-in.

Pulling her head back, she smiles at me as she wraps her fingers around my length, gently stroking it.

“Good morning Gray, I thought I'd give you a nice wake-up call.” Yen says, leaning back down placing a kiss on the side of my shaft, nuzzling it.

“Morning, Yen.” I say, reaching down and stroking her raven black hair. “It's certainly a wonderful thing to wake up to,” I admit as she smirks.

“'Yen'? I suppose it would be weird to call me mother when I'm doing this,” she admits, taking the tip back into her mouth, not stopping until her lips are pressed against my crotch.

Last night we actually mostly just slept, aside from some groping and a handjob. Sleeping with Yen naked next to me was definitely an improvement over my typical nights. Although if she hadn't given me that handjob, I might have lost control as she spooned me, her flawless ass pressing against my crotch.

Every release takes the edge off my lusts, which is important to remember.

Leaning back, I groan as she starts gulping, her throat tightening down on my shaft, never breaking eye contact with me as she starts to move again, a slender hand fondling my balls as she smirks around my shaft.

It's only my demonic nature and my occlumency that lets me last more than a couple of minutes under her expert blowjob. And with a satisfied groan, I cum, watching her easily swallow it all down as she pulls back, a bit of my seed leaking out of the side of her mouth.

Watching as she wipes it with her finger, licking it clean I can feel my shaft immediately re-harden at the sight.

“Somehow, I'm not surprised that wasn't enough. Very well, I have some time before I have to go to the Wizengamot meeting anyway.” she says, lowering her head back down with a smirk. “Maybe it's your nature... but you taste delicious.” she admits, right before she parts her lips and starts again.

**\- Later -**

Essence is weird.

I got more for that morning session than I did for my time with Triss, quite a bit more. I came twice both times, and I did return the favour and made Yen cum as well. So was it the girl that made the difference? The direct blood relation might have made it more sinful?

I have no idea.

Morrigan and Keira are researching today, Morrigan plundering mothers study now that she has permission, which has left her more friendly than usual.

Given that they are both busy, Mother has gone to the Wizengamot meeting, and Triss is still avoiding me, I had a free day.

So, I've decided to test some things out.

Which is why I'm currently in the muggle world, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

I can't use my wand out here, not with the trace applied to it, but wandless magic can't be traced by the ministry, which is why I learnt to Apparate without my wand.

I don't have my licence, obviously. I'm a couple of years too young to take the test, but as long as I'm not stupid and don’t get caught, I can get away with it.

I have a minimal selection of spells that I'm good enough to cast without my wand, firstly. Accio because if I get disarmed, calling my wand back would be essential.

Legilimens because what's the point of reading minds if I have to point a wand at my target and give away what I'm doing?

Apparition, just in case I need to get away in a hurry.

It would be ideal to get a wand without the trace, but those are both highly illegal and hard to come by, even harder to get one that matches you.

I've got my wand in its holster just in case, made of Walnut with a Hungarian Horntail Heartstring, I've always been proud of it. Walnut is known for being well-matched with highly intelligent masters, and Dragon Heartstrings make for powerful wands. I've heard other people with Dragon wands claim their wand disobeys them a lot, but I've never had that problem.

Sure, it's a bit headstrong sometimes but my wand has never failed me, not even once.

Curiously enough, Ollivander told me that he'd only seen one other person to use that same combination as me... Bellatrix Lestrange. Not sure what that means since my aunt is a psychopathic mass murderer, but it is nice to know.

Bellatrix's wand would have had the trace removed from it.

I don't think it was destroyed... but where would it be? Something to look into.

Anyway, I was getting off subject.

I want to know if the rumours about sacred ground hurting Demons is real, if scripture can hurt me, if religious artifacts can ward me off.

Which is why I am in an idyllic little muggle village.

Looking at the church I hesitate before I head inside.

There's an innate sense of wrongness as I walk through the building, a strange pressure on my shoulders telling me that I don't belong here, and as I walk into the main hall, taking a seat at the back, the old man's sermon to the half-full room pierces my skull, ringing through my head.

With my Occlumency, I can prevent myself from showing any outward reaction as pain courses through my body, and it's nothing I can't handle.

The crosses on the wall make me force down a scowl. They couldn't drive me off, but the mere sight of them is enough to make me clench my fists in foreign anger.

Staring at the old man in his priestly robe... I can feel my wrath building up, something deep within me wants to rush forwards and rip his throat out, to slaughter these sheep gathering in this 'House of God'.

I force them down, naturally, but that doesn't lessen my anger.

The moment the sermon ends, I practically flee the building, checking no-one is watching as I down a head-ache potion. I planned ahead.

Watching the muggles leave the church slowly, I can feel my desire to crush them growing, to destroy their petty lives...

Heading away, I feel my rage lessening as I work through my Occlumency meditation methods to calm and control my emotions, I haven't had to do these in years.

It was an interesting experiment and slightly worrying. If the 'word of god' hurts me, does that not mean that God is real? There was definitely an effect, and I'm not sure what that means for me.

  
Christianity is basically non-existent in the Wizarding World, due to that whole 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live' thing. Some Muggleborns have tried to bring their religion with them into our world but it never lasts.

Or perhaps they never last?

Similar to every other idea the Muggleborns try to bring with them, the Purebloods shut them down hard and fast.

Do I have to worry about the muggle Church knowing about Demons? I rarely go to the muggle world, but if they have demon hunters or something similar, they could be a problem in the long run.

I need to find out how many people know about Demons. Are there demon hunters? Demon worshipping cults? Does the ministry of magic know? Does Dumbledore?

All questions I have no easy way of getting the answer to.

I'm not stupid enough to indulge in my desire to hurt the sheep, not when I don't know how harsh the response would be. But I have to admit, muggles seem less alive than magicals to me.

I think I could sacrifice a muggle without feeling particularly guilty over it.

I have nothing against muggleborns when they aren't trying to change my society to match the one they left. And I don't particularly have anything against muggles either, but there's just so many of them.

Would a disappearance even be noticed? I mean, sure the family might notice but I've heard people disappear in the muggle world every day, what's one more?

Voldemort used to hold 'revels' where they would kidnap muggles, usually a muggleborn’s family, to torture and kill them, and the muggle world never really knew what was happening. Sure, the Prime Minister might have known, but the average muggle had no idea where they had gone.

Finding a private spot, I apparate back home with a small frown.

If I found the right muggle, one without a family who was insular, then would they even really look for them beyond the initial police investigation?

I want to gather a fair amount of power before I return to Hogwarts, especially if I'm going to be wandering into the Forbidden Forest.

Which means it’s time to get back to reading through my Grimoire.

**\- Next Day -** **23/08/1994 -**

My research proved worth the time. I gathered a new way to use my demonic power after all.

As a demon, I might look human but I am not one and I can change to my true demonic form with some focus.

I can't use it outside my manor, obviously, but it doesn't mean it isn't useful.

In my demonic form, I grow a pair of large black horns from my head, my ears grow pointed, elven even, and my eyes turn completely black. My lower arms and hands turn black with large claws, and a long prehensile tail grows from my behind.

I also get stronger and faster, but not that much. I am only a lesser demon, after all. My skin grows tough enough to resist a steak knife I borrowed, but spells can still cut into it... I checked.

I've also learned to summon and manipulate hellfire, not much at the moment, and it is tiring to do, but I've made a start. The purple flame doesn't burn my own skin but it eats away at almost anything else.

I can barely summon a snitch sized ball of flames at the moment, and controlling it is difficult as it resists my attempts to mould it, but the saying is true.

  
Practice makes perfect.

There are also explanations about how to summon weaker demons and bind them to your will, but I'm not going to risk that until I have a safe hideout. Damian finding a demon would be a bit of a problem.

Coming out of the floo network, I brush the ash off my robe and straighten up as I make eye contact with my future mother-in-law, a pair of grey eyes staring into mine as she smiles slightly.

Despite her age, she could pass for a woman in her late twenties in the muggle world. Her hair is pure white, tied in a bun as she smiles at me. Her eastern European traits are noticeable, I believe she was a part of a minor Russian family before she married into the Greengrass family.

Her accent is very English however, posh with no traces of her Russian heritage. She must have worked hard to get rid of it, an accent from another country is a negative in the British Noble circles after all.

“Welcome to the Greengrass Manor, Heir Raum-Black.” Lady Anastasia Greengrass says with a deep curtsey. Mother's already told her about my promotion?

Her respectful behaviour makes sense, despite her being a Lady and me an Heir. Both the Raum and Black families are far older than the Greengrass house.

They are both Great Noble Houses, while the Greengrass Family are just a Noble House and a new one at that. They were a minor house until a couple of generations ago, which makes them new money compared to the much older families like mine.

“Lady Greengrass, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” I say with a slight bow.

“Please, there's no reason for you to be so polite, we are going to be family after all. It's Anastasia.” she says with a smile which I return.

“Then it's Grayson, or just Gray in private.” I return easily.

"Well then, Gray, please, call me Ana. If you would follow me, Daphne will be here shortly but I wanted to speak to you in private beforehand." Anastasia says as she leads me to the sitting room, despite myself I can feel my eyes moving to her backside as she walks, a tight green dress sticks to her skin and accentuating her... features. More importantly, it's made of Acromantula silk, and that's not cheap.

My robes are made of the same thing, but less decorative than hers. Mine is probably worth more though with all the enchantments on them; cooling charms, self-repair, minor damage resistance and a dozen others. Also, mine has a Moke hiding in the pocket, so I win by default.

I really need to think of a name for the tiny lizard that has stuck to me ever since I summoned her, and it is a her despite my original thoughts. She's growing on me quickly, and not just because I can see through her eyes even when we are separate. She makes a wonderful spy.

Ana is wearing a very expensive Italian perfume, I know that scent very well after all, it's the same one Keira likes to wear when we attend the various Balls and Events.

As she sits down, I take the seat opposite with her, thinking hard.

She's wearing an expensive necklace, silver with emeralds that dips into her cleavage, drawing my eyes. The necklace itself is well made, Goblin-made even, but the enchantments on it are what make it so valuable. It's old, older than the Greengrass family at the very least. Not an heirloom then, it must have cost her a fortune.

She's dressed to impress, which raises some alarms since she has little reason to be so dressed up when I've already agreed to marry Daphne.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your Mother and Triss speak about you, fondly and often.” she says, clapping her hands as drinks appear on the table between us.

An impressive trick, and the same one Dumbledore does ever feast, which is why I'm not impressed. All she did was signal the house-elves to bring the drinks.

“I'm afraid that puts me at a disadvantage, Ana. I know a little about you but less than I would like to.” I say returning her smile as I sip the drink.

Again, a very expensive brand of wine.

She's showing off. No, she's showing me the Greengrass families significant advantage, its vast wealth and ability to get things from all over the world.

"Well, we will have plenty of time for you to learn everything there is to know about me." she says, the slightest hint of a flirty tone beneath the polite manners. "I must say, I was surprised at how quickly you agreed to your betrothal. It took me the better part of a year to convince Daphne to accept it, and you accepted in a single night. May I ask why you accepted it so easily?"

"I could see the benefit of uniting our families. The Raum and Black Houses are two of the oldest Noble families in the world, and certainly some of the most powerful. That said, while we are very wealthy, most of our wealth is simply sitting in a vault or it is in artifacts and tomes. The Greengrass family is relatively young in comparison and lack any real political power, but you are one of the wealthiest families in Europe. Better yet your wealth is in your vast business empire, giving you connections throughout the world. Between the political power and respect of my family and the connections and businesses of yours, we stand to be one of the biggest powerhouses in the world." I explain causing her to smile.

_Anastasia Greengrass, Lady of the Greengrass Family_

_Faction – The Lodge of Sorceresses_

_Thoughts about you – Impressed, Ambition_

_Lesser Secrets – She is a member of a secret society, she uses her connections to the Russian underworld to assassinate her business rivals, she is worried Daphne will ruin her plans for the alliance with the Raum-Black House and is willing to do almost anything to keep it on track_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

“Impressive, Gray, very impressive, I see the rumours of your intelligence aren't over-exaggerated.” Anastasia says with an impressed nod. “I wish Daphne could see things as clearly but she tends to let her emotions cloud her judgement.”

“The 'Ice-Queen' letting her emotions control her? I don't think I've ever seen her show them even once.” I admit, making her giggle.

“I'm afraid she only keeps that act up in public, in private she can be quite emotional at times.” Anastasia admits with a smile.

“I was under the impression she had agreed to this betrothal.” I say, trailing off as she nods.

  
“She has, but that doesn't mean she is happy about it. I'm afraid she is rather put out about this, you might have to be patient with her. Allow me to apologise in advance for her behaviour.” Anastasia admits hesitantly.

“I'm sure we can get over any hesitance she has in time.” I say diplomatically. I wasn't expecting Daphne to be overjoyed about this.

She's worried I'll use the escape clause Mother put in the contract to cancel it, only I can use it so Daphne is stuck unless she can convince me to do it. Given the clause about me having basically unlimited access to Daphne's body even before our marriage it would be dire for the Greengrass family if I took Daphne's maidenhead and then cancelled the contract, she'd be 'used goods' and Anastasia would have a tough time finding a good offer for her.

I wonder if she's expecting Daphne to be outright hostile in the hopes of sabotaging the marriage, being as unpleasant as possible to make me cancel the contract myself.

“Wonderful, I can see why Lady Yennefer boasts about you so much.” Anastasia praises, giving me a smile. “If Daphne proves unwilling to work with you, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'd be happy to help you with her, or any stress she has caused you.” she says calmly, making my eyebrow raise.

Her tone keeps gaining a sultry edge but I am sensing no lust from her.

“I'll keep that in mind.” I say neutrally, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"That's all I ask. Now, I think it's about time you meet your betrothed." she says smoothly, rising up. "If you would follow me, she's waiting in a more private room. Mostly because my youngest has a bad habit of being nosier than she should be." Anastasia admits.

“Astoria is a twelve-year-old Slytherin. I'd be surprised if she wasn't nosy.” I admit making her laugh. “I'm well aware of her personality.”

  
“Have you met her?” she asks as we walk through the expensively decorated manor, paintings on every wall. It's all a bit to excessive for my tastes.

My family prefer a more subtle form of wealthy, extremely expensive furniture instead of paintings and artwork. In truth, my family manor is probably worth twice as much as the Greengrass manor even if you take the artwork into account, but we have no reason to show off.

“Professor Snape had me tutor her in potions on occasion since I'm ahead of my year.” I admit. I know Astoria fairly well and frankly I'm surprised she hasn't popped up and bothered me like the little gremlin she is.

Snape is an excellent teacher, if you're a member of the Slytherin House. He gives the Slytherins some supplementary tutoring in the common room, it's all very Slytherin.

I think he actually likes me, but that's mostly because I never need to ask him questions or waste his time with failed potions. Other than that, he has simply pointed me to the best potions to practice at my skill level and ignored me beyond that, which with Snape is as close to 'nice' as he gets.

He is only 'nice' to Lyra Malfoy and strangely enough, Rose Potter. If you believe the rumours, she's fucking him. It's nonsense obviously, but that's not stopped it from spreading. Snape gets weird around her, treating her with a far softer touch than he does the rest of her house, and the school for that matter. I highly doubt Rose Potter, the Girl Who Lived, is sleeping with a surly bat of a Professor, but she _does_ spend time alone with him and few know why.

“Hm, she never mentioned that. Regardless, you have my thanks.” Anastasia says with a slight bow.

“It's no problem, she's a good student when she is focused.” I admit with a slight frown, making her laugh.

"Oh. You've definitely met her, I know that expression all too well, what was she bothering you over?" she asks.

“My love life, whether there are really Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest: why Hagrid is so big, why Goblins are always so grumpy, how Professor Snape's cape always billows even when there is no wind, does Professor McGonagall licks herself when she's a cat, why Professor Snape doesn't clean his hair, where she could find a Phoenix to become her familiar, and that was only during our first session.” I deadpan, making her laugh louder, possibly the first real emotion she has shown.

She's a good actress, but not that good.

“Yes, that certainly sounds like Tori, I wonder why she never mentioned that you were tutoring her?” Anastasia asks herself.

“I've long since given up trying to work out why she does anything she does.” I say with a sigh.

Astoria is the bane of my peace and quiet. She's lucky she's cute, and that I'm used to being bothered by Keira.

“Probably the best decision if you want to keep your sanity, raising her was a challenge.” Ana admits with a fond smile.

Reaching a door, she pauses before turning to me.

“Daphne is inside, would you like me to come with you? She's rather unhappy with me at the moment I'm afraid my presence will likely make her less pleasant.” Ana admits.

“I'll be fine, Ana. We have been classmates for three years after all.” I say calmly, getting a smile. “Say hello to Astoria for me.” I say, walking towards the door as she gives me one last bow before moving aside.

Opening it, I walk in calmly before I immediately pause in my step, making eye contact with my future wife.

Closing the door, I give her a polite smile as her icy blue eyes glare at me, her face utterly blank except the anger in her eyes. My demonic senses are picking up something from her and it certainly isn't lust.

Huh, so that's what wrath feels like?

**\- Bonus Scene – Philippa's Plots -**

Yennefer was keeping her away from Grayson and Triss might be in on it as well. Had they grown soft? Possibly, or maybe they didn't trust her.

She didn't blame them, but she couldn't let this continue. She had great need of the new demon, she had plans beyond what the Lodge wanted, and she needed a Demon Lord to complete them.

The Lodge had no 'leader', but she had always been able to get the others to see things her way. But if Yennefer decided to change their plans and she had Triss's support, she might be able to convince some of the others as well.

Margarita would side with them. Maybe Francesca and Ida as well. Fringilla would, just to spite her and the others could go either way.

Wincing, she got her dittany and soaked her hand in it, the mark burnt into her hand aching again as her hunter used it to torment her from a distance.

She was running out of time.

In her youth, she'd formed a contract with a demon for great power and knowledge, arrogantly believing she could avoid the consequences and she had, for a time.

The Demon Earl Radovid wasn't that powerful in comparison to the other Demon Lords, it was why she thought she could escape ever having to 'pay' him for the power she was granted.

She had been a fool, and Radovid had long since realised she had no plans on giving him her servitude and certainly not her soul, and had grown enraged.

He could not enter the world of mortals, but that did not mean he was harmless, and like all Demon Lords, he had agents in the mortal world.

The mark on her hand meant she could not hide from his agents, and it ensured that if she died her soul would go to him.

His assassins got closer with every attempt, the most successful of his agents managed to capture her and decided to torture her first, whether on Radovid's orders or simply because they were sadistic cultists serving a mad demon lord, she didn't know.

  
In truth she was lucky. Instead of being killed, her soul claimed by Radovid so he could torture her for all eternity, she had her eyes cut out instead.

  
She'd escaped by begging them to stop, claiming she'd do anything to stop the pain, offering her body to them and when they accepted her offer she killed them all and escaped.

Her eyes were a lost cause, the demonic taint of the wounds stopped any attempts at replacing them from working, but she made do without them.

Summoning Radovid to this plane and killing him was possible, but Demon Lords are bound to their plane of Hell, and he would simply reform in Hell if he was killed. It might take years, or it might take days and after that he'd come after her harder than ever.

She needed Grayson Raum to take his ancestral seat of Demon Lord and conquer the realm Radovid ruled over, only then could the Demon Lord that hunted her be slain.

She agreed with the Lodge's goals, but her main priority was making sure she didn't get killed by Radovid, and she would do anything to survive the consequences of her youthful arrogance.

**Authors Note: I basically had to force myself to finish this chapter (from midway into the conversation with Anastasia), long story short my dog had to be put down (due to old age) and I have exactly zero motivation to actually write. It's why this chapter isn't my usual 10k. I didn't see the point in forcing it and writing shit. I might make the next chapter of this a bit longer to make up for it.**

**New Game Plus is next, no idea when.**


	5. The Birth of Raum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 05: The Birth of Raum**

**\- Daphne - 23/08/1994 -**

“Heiress Greengrass, it's a pleasure to see you again. I believe this is the first time we have spoken outside of school.” Gray says courteously as he took a seat opposite her.

As he sat down, she felt her eyes linger on the ring he was wearing, the crests of the Black and Raum houses proudly on display as he smiled slightly at her. He was an Occlumencer like her, keeping most of his emotions hidden away behind a polite smile. He could be feeling anything, and he'd have that same smile on his face.

She preferred to hide her emotions completely, keeping her face entirely blank, which is how she got the nickname 'Ice Queen' after one of the upper years called her it in her first year. Gray preferred to keep an innocent and harmless smile, allowing him to slip into the background.

“Heir Raum-Black.” she acknowledged, forcing her anger down with well-practised ease. Her mental walls were not in the best condition due to her inner turmoil, but she still had years of practice to fall back on. “Call me Daphne, we are going to be married after all.”

Looking him over, she felt herself frown mentally, he looked different. Not much different, but there were clear differences between the Grayson she saw at the leaving feast and the Grayson in front of her.

“In that case please, call me Grayson, or just Gray if you prefer.” he said with a small but disarming smile. She felt herself want to return it before she crushed that with growing curiosity.

Grayson had always been average. Average in looks and talent. Sure he was incredibly intelligent, but his lack of power pulled him back down into the middle of the pack, and his looks were nothing to comment on.

He was essentially a background character, living as the side-character of everyone else's story. Something that was more of a blessing than a curse in the Slytherin house. Sometimes she wished she was as easily forgotten, but she had plans and ambitions that would be harder to achieve if she slipped into the shadows.

Looking at him, she furrowed her brows at the changes. His skin seemed more healthy, and even his hair looked better tended too, giving him an almost doll-like appearance. That could be done easily with cosmetic spells, but she was well acquainted with cosmetic spells, and she could tell his looks were natural. Even more interesting, the countless tiny flaws he used to have were missing, the small acne, the slightly crooked nose.

She'd say he was almost attractive now instead of his utterly dull appearance he was ever so slightly handsome, maybe even cute? Curious, but perhaps he was just a late bloomer?

"As you wish, Grayson." she agreed, staring at him blankly. It wasn't really his fault that she was having her freedoms taken from her. Even if Grayson hadn't been so agreeable, her mother would have found someone else and he was better than some old man on the continent who was five times her age at best.

She'd seen some of the offers for her and before her mother started negotiations with Lady Raum-Black, the best offer was a Russian noble. He was from a very reputable family, extremely wealthy and he was seventy-four years old. She'd met him at one of the balls her mother took her and Astoria too, and she had to wash herself a dozen times before she felt clean from his lustful gaze.

She had barely been twelve, though she did hit puberty early meaning she already had a blossoming chest by then, even if it was no match for the likes of Susan Bones or Lavender Brown. To make it worse, he wanted both her and Astoria. She was just happy they met in such a public place and that she was smart enough to excuse herself and get away from his offer of a tour of his mansion. His offer was remarkably generous and her mother had been seriously considering accepting it.

Her mother did love her, as she loved Astoria and quite possibly Tracy as well, but she was a political creature constantly looking for ways to increase their family's wealth and power, and raised with a very old fashioned mindset.

Magical England could be backwards at times, but Magical Russia and the Eastern Europe countries were so much worse. It was rare for witches to ever even attend a magical school, often being homeschool by their family instead of going to one of the magical schools.

Durmstrang was the famous one, but there were other lesser known ones, similar to what there was in England. Hogwarts was the school everyone thought of when they thought about Magical Britain, but there were a handful of others for those who couldn't attend Hogwarts, some of which were 'reserved' for Muggleborns.

She saw marrying into another family for the good of the House as the duty of a noble daughter, her mother married her father because while her birth family were an ancient bloodline, they were utterly broke and the Greengrass house was a quickly rising powerhouse in buisness.

Unfortunately, respected in Russia and respected in Britain were two different things, and because her family had supported Grindelwald during his rise her mother found herself being looked down on by the British Purebloods and looked at with suspicion by the light families in the Dumbledore led Britain... which was why she wanted to make sure Daphne and Astoria ended up with good matches.

Anastasia honestly believed that they would grow to be happy in their marriages eventually, that her complaints were just teenage rebellion, no matter how much they argued.

Daphne had only agreed to stop trying to drive away suitors if her mother agreed to cut off all negotiations for Astoria. Her mother hadn't been happy about it, but she had accepted. Getting the Raum and Black blood into the Greengrass family's next generation was worth it after all.

At least Grayson really wasn't a terrible option, he was her own age, smart enough that she wouldn’t have to use small words and he didn't have a bad reputation, or any reputation actually.

But the contract was incredibly strict, it left her a slave in all but name. She could barely go to the bathroom without Grayson's permission. He could do anything he wanted to her, and to Tracey, and no matter how harmless he seemed, he was a teenage boy who was just given full power over two beautiful teenage girls.

“Your mother warned me that you aren't exactly pleased about this, but I do hope we can make this work.” he said with the same unchanging smile, even at her cold reception.

“Have you read the contract? Would anyone be pleased about how controlling it is?” Daphne asked rhetorically, making him give her a small nod in agreement. “Mother should have simply stuck a slave collar around my neck and handed me over to you, it would have been more honest.”

“It certainly is one of the more restrictive contracts I've ever seen, rest assured I have no plan to treat you like a slave.” Grayson said soothingly, making her roll her eyes.

“You're a teenage boy with complete control over two the most beautiful girls in our year.” Daphne scoffed, making his brow furrow in thought. “Words are cheap, and they aren't worth the parchment they are written on. I give it a month at best before you give in to the temptation.” she said coldly.

"Time will prove I mean my words, Occlumency is a useful talent for controlling temptation after all. What do you mean two girls?" Grayson asked with a slight frown. Instead of answering, she simply swished her wand and made the door open, a black-haired girl falling in.

Standing up, Tracey didn't even try hiding the fact that she was spying on them as she gave them a sheepish smile.

"Hey Gra- Sorry, 'Heir Raum-Black'." Tracey said with a wave, a slightly mocking tone as she said his title.

“Tracey owes me a life-debt after an incident when we were younger, as such she can't refuse an order from me until it has been repaid, I've never abused it obviously, but now it has transferred to you.” Daphne admitted.

“You can just call me Gray, Tracey. Nice to see you again.” Grayson said amicably, getting a smile from Tracey as she sat down next to Daphne, her legs slightly parted as she leaned back, far less proper than either of them.

She did realise she was wearing a fairly short skirt, didn't she? Grayson had a perfect view of her panties.

Catching Grayson's eyes flicker downwards, she had to admit she was mildly impressed at how quickly he regained control, meeting her eyes. Oh she got it, Tracey was testing him. The impish smile on her face gave away her intentions. Tracey always had been more carefree than her.

She was also impressed with how easily he handled Tracey's lack of manners, many of the Purebloods would be far more annoyed at her.

“Ahh, I see. No-one had mentioned that, but my words still hold true. I have no intention to force you to do anything you don't want to.” Grayson promise, making her hold back a sigh at Tracey's smug look.

She had spent the last few days trying to convince her that this 'wasn't that bad'. Tracey was an optimist, and a romantic one at that. Daphne was a paranoid pessimist with no interest in romance, so they clashed often about these kinds of things.

"But I won't try convincing you of my words, time will prove which of us is right." Grayson said smoothly, taking little offence at her distrust. "We have until your seventeenth birthday before we are married after all, three years is a long time. I'd rather get to know you first, learn your goals and ambitions. All I really know about you is that you are an Occlumencer and that you are very talented in Charms and Ancient Runes." Grayson said making her sigh.

“Very well, I will play along. As you already know, I am Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Greengrass family and the future Lady Greengrass. My ambition was to become the Minister of Magic before I was served up as a sex toy for your pleasure.” she drawled making his lips twitch slightly.

Becoming the Minister was more difficult for a woman. Out of the thirty-two ministers of magic, only nine of them had been female, and most of those had been puppet leaders or fools.

Josephina Flint had been the mouthpiece of the traditional 'dark' faction, dancing to their tune. Hortensia Milliphutt was a fool who left an oft mocked legacy after she started passing legislations on the pointiness of hats and other inane things. Priscilla Dupont had blatantly broken the Statute of Secrecy just to spite the muggle Prime Minister. Venusia Crickerly and Wilhelmina Tuft had both died stupidly.

Eugenia Jenkins wasn't that bad, but she was utterly unable to handle Voldemort's early rise to power. Millicent Bagnold was a decent leader during the war, but her harshness towards the traditional faction after Voldemort's downfall left an unpleasant taste in the dark families mouths, and played a large part in her resignation.

Truly, the only two Female Ministers that didn't end up with a poor reputation were Artemisia Lufkin, the first female Minister who was competent but not particularly renowned. She didn't do anything really worth remembering other than be the first woman to hold the office. And Evangeline Orpington, arguably the most accomplished Minister to take office, being responsible for the Hogwarts Express and Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Even then the Purebloods of her time had been disgusted at the idea of using the stolen Muggle invention to travel to Hogwarts, and it was only generations later that their disapproval faded as the Hogwarts Express became a staple of Magical Britain.

"Ambitious, but then you are a Slytherin, I suppose it is to be expected." Grayson said, a slight raise of his eyebrow. "There's one thing I don't understand however, if you want to be Minister, shouldn't you see this arrangement as a benefit? The Greengrass family aren't particularly influential in the Wizengamot, but the Raum and Black families certainly are. With my families power and your families wealth, your ambition would be far easier to achieve." Grayson pointed out, making her narrow her eyes.

He wasn't wrong, she just didn't trust him. She wasn't willing to just hope he was telling the truth, that he would be willing to help her. Trusting simply wasn't in her nature.

"Perhaps, but I have no desire to be your puppet Minister either." Daphne said easily. "Yes, yes, you wouldn't do that. As I said, words are meaningless." she continued, seeing him go to respond. "Let us just move on, repeating ourselves is a waste of time. What are your ambitions? You are clearly driven if your grades are anything to go by." she asked, feeling Tracey's disapproving stare on her.

“My ambition? Before Damian decided he didn't want to be Lord Raum-Black, I wanted to be a Magical Researcher, maybe an Unspeakable though I don't like the idea of all the secrecy oaths they take. Most likely I would have ended up as an independent researcher. Now? I suppose it hasn't changed, I'll simply have to balance my seats in the Wizengamot with my own research. I want to learn magic, to put it simply, all magic.” Grayson admitted.

  
“And how exactly did you not end up in Ravenclaw?” Daphne asked, making him chuckle.

“Oh, that's easy. I'm too ambitious for Ravenclaw. Mastering every kind of magic is a lifelong ambition, after all.” Grayson admitted.

“Fair enough.” Daphne said, it might even be more ambitious than her own goals.

As they continued talking, discussing their lives and 'getting to know one another' while Tracey practically vibrated in excitement as Daphne played along. She had to admit, Grayson, no Gray, wasn't as bad as she expected.

Though her paranoia and pessimism had her expecting him to simply strip her and have his way with her right there in the meeting room, so it wasn't hard to be better than she had feared.

"As pleasant as this has been, I'm afraid my time is running short." Gray admitted as she glanced at the grandfather clock, her eyes widening slightly at the time. "Daphne, Tracey, it's been a pleasure and I'll see you both at Hogwarts. I do hope you'll give this a chance. I'll admit I agreed to it because I could see the potential in an alliance between our families, but I don't see any reason for us to be unhappy together." Gray said, giving her another smile as she rose, offering her hand to him. Taking it into his own, he placed a light kiss on her knuckles, as was proper.

What was less proper was Tracey wrapping him in a tight hug as he moved away from her, her large breasts pressing into his chest. She knew Tracey very, very well, which was why she wasn't surprised as Tracey simply leaned forwards and caught his lips with her own, her tongue slipping into his mouth as it fell open in surprise.

After a moment, he leaned into the kiss, his arms moving around her waist as he returned her hug, his hands staying above the waist.

"Later Gray, see you when school starts!" Tracey said as she broke the kiss, panting slightly with a broad smile as she pulled away, grabbing Daphne's arm and pulling her from the room.

Reaching her bedroom, Daphne sighed at her unrepentant friend as she tossed herself onto the bed.

"You are terrible." Daphne said with a slight glare before she let up with a giggle. The shocked look on Gray's face had been the first real emotion he had shown that entire meeting.

“He's basically my master now, so I thought I'd at least test the waters. He's a good kisser, and he tastes pretty nice. He's definitely had experience kissing before, and given what I could feel pressing into my stomach, he's pretty gifted in some places.” Tracey said, her eyebrows waggling as Daphne groaned.

Daphne was a proper Pureblood Heiress, she hadn't even kissed a boy before. Tracey was an unrepentant slut. She was still a virgin, but after hitting puberty she had decided to 'experiment', constantly regaling Daphne with stories of her broom-closet experiences.

She could have lived without knowing that Theodore Not was had a small wand, or that Justin Finch-Fletchley fired too quickly.

Tracey hadn't gone that far, only handjobs and groping, but she was still probably the most experienced girl in their year. Unless the rumours about Lavender Brown were true.

"You realise that you'll have to stop your experimenting? The life-debt would take it as a betrayal." Daphne pointed out, making Tracey shrug.

“A shame, I had my eyes on Seamus.” she admitted making Daphne scoff. “But I'll make do.”

“A Gryffindor? Really? You might as well go for Crabbe and Goyle.” Daphne mocked making Tracey shudder.

"Don't even joke about that, at least some Gryffindors know how to bathe. I honestly think those two trolls would drown if you put them in a bathtub without supervision." Tracey said with a laugh. "But don't change the subject. Admit it, he wasn't as bad as you expected." she said smugly.

“Yes, yes, you were right. Unless he was acting to make me lower my guard before he struck.” Daphne pointed out.

“You have such a sad way of looking at the world.” Tracey deadpanned. “But, don't worry! If you are right and the temptation gets too much for him to resist, I'll serve myself up as his personal sex toy to protect you.” Tracey boasted.

  
“We both know you were planning on doing that anyway.” Daphne said with an amused smile.

"Well, yeah, but it still counts. Be in awe of my self-sacrifice." Tracey said, taking on a ridiculous pose like the hero on the front of a corny adventure novel. "You have to admit... puberty did some good work on him, he's no model, but he has gotten kinda cute over the summer."

"Hmm, maybe a little." she admitted with a shrug. It was nothing to write home about, but he wasn't unattractive either.

**\- Gray -**

Well Tracey is nice. Very friendly.

After that thorough tonsil cleaning courtesy of Tracey, I headed out of the room to gathering my thoughts.

_Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the House Greengrass_

_Faction – Herself_

_Thoughts about you – Mild anger, mistrust, paranoia_

_Lesser Secrets – She wants to become Minister of Magic to get back at the people who have looked down on her for not being from a 'proper British bloodline'_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

_Tracey Davis_

_Faction – Servant of Daphne_

_Thoughts about you – Amusement, Slight Lust, Optimism_

_Lesser Secrets – She's easy, she'd do anything for Daphne_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

They are certainly an interesting pair. Daphne will be a hard nut to crack but taking advantage of the magical oaths from the contract would make her an enemy, and I don't want to have to be on guard from her trying to kill me down the line.

I'll be dealing with her for a long time, and it's better to hold back for now to make her more manageable later on. After all, the contract insists on children so I'll be bedding her sooner or later and I have time to work on her dislike of me. I'll 'court' her with dates and gifts, slowly worming my way through her defences. If she achieves her ambition, having her on my side would be a significant future asset.

Tracey is far easier, her mind is an open book and her adventurousness will bring her to me with no real work on my end. The only real danger is how protective she is of Daphne, she could be a problem if she ever thinks I'm a danger to her friend.

Never underestimate a fanatical best friend.

“Thank you for having me.” I say with a slight bow to Ana.

“It was my honour, Gray. Was Daphne any trouble?” she asks hesitantly making me smile.

“A little, perhaps. She's awfully paranoid, isn't she?” I ask making Ana sigh.

“I apologise for her behaviour, she's always been a troublesome one.” Ana says after a moment. “How bad was she?”

“It wasn't that bad, in the grand scheme of things. I do understand her mistrust after all. I'm sure she'll thaw out in time, and if not, well, three years is a long time. A lot can happen and there is an escape clause in the contract, after all.” I say, watching her emotions jump to worry.

She's desperate for this marriage to work, and I can use that.

“I, yes, there is. But if Daphne proves that problematic, please come to me before you do anything drastic. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement to make this alliance work out.” Anastasia says quickly, her Russian accent growing stronger before she fixes it. “If the marriage goes through, the entirety of the House Greengrass would be at your fingertips after all, you shouldn't throw that away just because Daphne is being difficult.” she says making me keep my amusement down.

  
Desperation is a dangerous thing.

“I'll keep that in mind.” I say with carefully projected disinterest. I'm Old Money after all, the House Greengrass is New Money.

“Please do, I'd be happy to help soothe any stress she causes you.” Ana says, her tone becoming sultry. She has no sexual interest in me, but she is willing to do anything to make this work.

Pausing before replying, I take a moment to run my eyes over her body, still on display in her tight dress.

“How generous of you, I'll certainly keep your offer in mind.” I say with a hint of lust in my tone.

Anastasia is an ambitious Sorceress, and one that is likely reporting to this 'Philippa' woman. So working on getting her under my control could be a useful tool against the Lodge. Besides, I want to solidify the idea that lust is my weakness, if I show a mostly fake weak point then people like Philippa will aim for it, and be less inclined to look for another vulnerability.

“But I really must be going now, it is getting late after all.” I say, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before I break protocol completely and hug her, making her yelp in surprise. She gives no resistance, returning the hug wordlessly even as one hand moves down below the waist as it rests on her curvy backside, squeezing ever so lightly.

Breaking the hug, I look at her smiling face with a slight smirk.

_Anastasia Greengrass, Lady of the House Greengrass_

_Thoughts about you – Acceptance, Reluctance, Worry_

"I've promised Daphne that I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to, and breaking my word would make her far less willing to work with me since it would just prove her fears true. If the temptation to take advantage becomes too much, you wouldn't mind helping me work it off, would you? For the good of our alliance." I say calmly, watching her mind race for a moment.

"Of course not, Gray. Please, if you need any assistance, I'm only a floo-call away." Ana says, her smile not leaving her face. She's an outstanding actress.

“Wonderful, I do believe we will get along just fine, Ana.” I say calmly, considering whether to push it further this time.

My thoughts are interrupted by a blonde-haired missile as the bane of my personal space finds me.

"Gray!" the twelve year old girl cheers, hanging off my side with a wide smile. "What are you doing here? Why is there a lizard popping out of your pocket? What's its name? It's so cute! Are you here to see me? You are, aren't you! I knew you cared! Why are you talking to mum?" Astoria rattles off as I try and pry her surprisingly firm grip from me.

  
“Miss Greengrass I was just leaving.” I say, pulling the gremlin off me.

“Tori, not 'Miss Greengrass'. What were you doing, huh? Huh? Huh?” Tori asks, poking me in the ribs.

“Grayson was here to see your sister, his betrothed.” Ana points out making Tori freeze, looking between us with a look of intense thought. It just makes her look cute.

"You and Daphne? You know what this means?" Astoria asks, staring at me intently with a furrowed brow.

"A great many things, but I'm sure you'll tell me." I say with a long suffering sigh.

“You're going to be my brother in law, which means you have no excuse for avoiding me outside of our tutoring sessions! I can bother you as much as I want!” Astoria cheers as I pause for a moment, before shuddering.

Goodbye peace and quiet, goodbye personal space. I will miss you dearly.

“Yeah, I'm leaving. Ana, it was a pleasure and I'm sure we will be seeing much more of each other.” I say, watching her nod in amusement as Tori still peppers me with questions. “'Tori' what's that?” I ask looking over her shoulder.

The moment she turns away, I leap through the Floo network, jumping out at the Raum manor.

I have no idea how to handle that little imp.

“Why exactly did you come through the Floo looking like you were being chased by a Cerberus?” Mother's amused voice says as I stand up, brushing myself off. “I do hope the Greengrass Manor wasn't so dangerous that you had to flee for your life.”

“I had to make an emergency exit, but everything is fine. On an unrelated side note, are you busy?” I ask, making her eyebrow raise as she puts down her book.

"Not particularly, why?" she asks, barely managing to let out a word of surprise as I close the distance, capturing her lips, my hands already undoing her dressing grown. "Well, well, someone is eager." she says in amusement as I growl.

“I've just spent the last few hours being flashed by a complete tease, I have good control but I'm still a lust demon.” I growl, ripping her dressing gown off her, leaving her naked except for a silky black pair of panties.

“Flashed? I will be wanting the full story... but you're right. You've done well controlling yourself, now sit down and relax, let mother take care of it all.” she says, guiding me into the seat as she drops to her knees, her eyes locked with mine as she undoes my robe.

**\- Three Days Later - 26/08/1994 -**

Hogwarts is growing closer and closer.

I've spent the past few days studying, helping Keira with the runes project I set her to. Vanishing Cabinets are complicated it turns out. We eventually realised that it would be better to use Demonic Runes to make a doorway that leads to the lair, that can be closed and locked.

Vanishing Cabinets can be tracked if you have one half, and even detected if you know what you are looking for.

That's ignoring the stories of people stepping into one and never showing up in the other. Apparently, that only happens once in five hundred thousand times... but if I'm using it often I don't want to be the one.

With Demonic Runes we should be able to make a 'doorway' that can be connected to any other doorway we make, meaning we can set up one in the Raum Manor, one in the Lair and one in Hogwarts. Possibly in the secret compartment of my expanded trunk if we can make it work, or somewhere else if we can find a nice hidden place for it.

I actually got a new skill on my list.

_Demonic Runecrafting – Minor Rank_

_The Demonic Art of carving runes into objects and people to grant them power._

It's at Minor for know, but it's useful to know I'm making progress. The fact that it says 'People' is exciting, but it's also stupidly risky to start carving myself up in the hopes for power.

I'll wait until I know what I am doing first, then I'll experiment on someone who isn't me, and then when I have all the information and knowledge I might try a minor rune on myself.

I also got this little skill.

_Familiar Magic – Minor Rank_

_A branch of magic for spells that utilise a familiar._

So far, all I can do is call my Moke to my side, send my thoughts to her and see through her eyes.

I really need to come up with a name for her, but names have power to demons and I don't want to give her a bad one.

I have learned what makes her different from a normal Moke however... Mokes have the ability to shrink to a fraction of their size, but that is all.

My Moke can pass through solid objects, something that came as a surprise when she simply dropped through my pocket instead of climbing out and equally impressive. If she goes into the shadows, she can blend in becoming completely invisible.

She can climb vertical surfaces, and she can also grow, but not by much. She got to the size of a small iguana before she couldn't grow any more, so she won't be much use in combat.

  
But that is perfectly fine because she is going to be the best spy/thief in the wizarding world. She is basically tailor made for spying and stealing, and I love it.

Closing my eyes, I guide her through the building she is in, watching through her eyes as she moves up the stairs with practised ease. This is just a test run.

Passing through the door, I send a wave of pride at her, feeling her happiness as she climbs the bedroom wall looking around with curious eyes, lingering on the sleeping couple.

As entertaining as the naked breasts of the young wife is, we aren't here for that. Guiding my Moke, she skitters across the wall and leaps, landing on the dresser.

Moving to the jewellery box, she simply moves through it coming out the other side with a gold ring in her mouth. Hopping off the dresser, she falls through the floor and lands on the ground floor again, heading out of the building through one of the walls.

Once she's out, I recall her with a grin, seeing her appear in an inky black cloud in my hand, looking up at me with anxious eyes, the ring sitting in her mouth.

  
“You did wonderfully, good girl.” I say, running a finger along her back as she shivers in happiness, dropping the ring. It's worthless, just a plain gold band the wife took off to sleep, but it is proof of her abilities.

Our first heist.

I'm so proud.

Stroking my Moke... which sounds like a euphemism, I smile.

I've also been gathering Essence, mostly by spending the nights with my mother and gorging myself on food. I still have a long way to go before I'm ready to build a lair, especially since I don't know how much it will take to make one in the Forbidden Forest.

Heading home, I head straight to my bedroom, I've made a little bed in my room for my familiar to sleep in instead of just living in my pockets. Of course getting her to actually leave my side was a bit of a struggle.

Giving her some more attention, I'm not particularly surprised when my bedroom door opens and Keira walks in.

"So, I have good news and bad news about the virginity ritual." Keira says, immediately making me smile.

“Hello to you too, sister.” I say, watching her roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes, hello, how have you been today? Good? Good. Anyway, it's late, and I want to get this done so I can sleep." Keira grumbles. "I've gone through mothers notes on ritual sacrifice, and I've started making the ritual. Good news, there are rituals to strengthen someone through the 'sacrifice of a maidens purity'... however they don't exactly work on demons. A mans 'purity' is worth far less, and a demons is worth even less than that, as you're basically the exact opposite of pure." Keira explained, making me sigh.

My own research indicated that my virginity might be worth something in rituals, just not as much, but then I am an amateur at this.

"That being said, the rituals are still worth doing, it would power up the 'Maiden', and likely just result in the creation of a great deal of Demonic Essence. You would get stronger the first time, afterwards there would be diminishing returns and the strength increase would get lower every time you did another ritual. You would produce a large amount of Demonic Essence every time, though." Keira explains, making me pause. "Since you are a lust demon, defiling a maiden would be one of the quickest ways to build up demonic essence, if they are holy maidens, nuns or priestesses, it would make even more so. Even if you don't do a full ritual, defilement is one of the best options you have available to increase your essence."

"Interesting. Do you think we could adjust the ritual to give the power to the 'maiden' instead of taking it myself? If there are diminishing returns, eventually the power would be wasted completely, and it could be a good force multiplier for the future." I say, rubbing my chin.

"It should be possible? I'd have to check with Mother to make sure, but it makes sense in my head." Keira admitted, before she let out a laugh. "Morrigan is going to love this, it'll be fun watching her pride and hunger for power fight. You know she didn't believe in the contracts? She always was too overconfident, she figured she would be able to break free of it, and now she's basically a slave." Keira says with a laugh.

“As are you, remember?” I point out.

“Please, I knew what I was getting into. I trust you with my life, and someone has to watch your back with Morrigan and Mother's scheming. Anyway, back to what I was saying. There's a big difference in the effect the ritual has if the maiden is willing or not. A maiden willingly sacrificing her purity is better for things like strengthening rituals or wards, but a forcibly taken maiden is better for more offensive rituals. Things like Cursings or summoning more powerful demonic creatures. Also, the way the purity is taken matters as well, Raum had a lot of notes on this in his Grimoire for some reason, your Grimoire now I suppose, which actually lets me read it without feeling like it is going to rot my hand now that I'm bound to you. That thing is definitely sentient.” she grumbles.

"Back to what I was saying, if you take the maiden's virginity gently, it would have a different effect than if you did it brutally, including how much essence it would make, especially since you have the sin of wrath. Basically, if you want easy essence, brutally rape an unwilling 'maiden', preferably one with magic or a holy connection." Keira says clinically making me stare at her. "Yeah, I know, but human sacrifice is going to be impossible to avoid, half the rituals require it and compared to that is something like rape really worse? You need power to stay alive, Essence is your best way to gather it. I've told you I'd do anything to anyone to keep you safe, Gray." Keira says. "Pardon my language, but fuck everyone else. As long as we survive, the rest of the world can burn for all I care. I'd even light the fire myself if it kept our family secure."

  
“And I really appreciate it. I love mother and even Morrigan, but they both have their own plots and schemes, right now you're the only one I can really trust.” I admit, watching her blush slightly.

“Exactly. Which is why I'm going first.” Keira says, her face slowly turning red at my slightly amused look. “Don't give me that, you've spent every night in bed with mother, so don't pretend you didn't see this coming. The only question is what to focus the ritual on. If we leave it as a plain strengthening ritual, all your 'traits' would iincreas slightly, or we could focus it in a certain area, your magic, your body, your mind and get a larger boost.”

“Could the power be shared between us?” I ask, watching her pause before she smiles.

"It could, possibly, but we aren't doing that. The first ritual will have the most effect, so I want to make sure you get it all. I'm not a fighter, and while improving my mind is tempting, you take priority. Besides, higher tier demons can grant 'blessings' similar to the gods from various mythology, we just have to get you strong enough that you can grant me a blessing of intelligence." she says with a smirk.

“You've thought this through. My main worry is my magic, my reserves to be exact... I can make do with my magic being weak but running out is a major problem.” I admit.

“I figured as much, give me some time and I'll have the ritual worked out, and checked over by Mother.” Keira agrees easily.

“Aren't you spreading yourself too thin? The Demonic Doorways, The Loyalty Mark and now the Rituals?” I point out, I was supposed to be working on the rituals but my other studies on my powers have gotten in the way. I need to learn to control my demonic mana better, it's similar to regular magic but it is far more resistant to being controlled.

My Hellfire still wants to rage and consume whenever I summon it, and getting it under control has been hard, but I can't use it properly in battle until I have absolute control of it. Not that I can use it without giving away my true race, but it has immense potential as a secret weapon, Hellfire can devour basically anything.

“No, I work better with multiple projects. A single one and I get bored and lose motivation.” Keira admits with a shrug. “It shouldn't take long, don't fuck anyone until I'm done, your virginity might be less powerful but it is still a potential boost.” she says making me nod in agreement.

Even a small power boost is still a power boost.

“Will do, thanks.” I say watching her hesitate before she smiled.

"You're welcome... now, it's late and I can't be bothered to walk back to my room." Keira says, her hand coming to her blue shirt as she plays with the button, undoing it slowly as her top starts to part. "You don't mind, do you?" she asks, a slight smirk on her face as my Moke catches on and phases through the bed. Where does she go? I have no idea, but she can look after herself.

“Of course not.” I say, watching her slowly undo her top, revealing her pale breasts and utter lack of a bra. Letting it fall to the floor, she hesitates for a moment as her emotional state changes to insecure, fidgeting even as her small pink nipples start to harden.

"You're beautiful." I say honestly, making her smile as her hands move to her zip, undoing it and stepping out of it, her long legs exposed as she slowly approaches the bed in just a small pair of white cotton panties...

Why are all the girls in this family so fucking sexy?

“Naturally, of course I am.” Keira says as she moves onto the bed, crawling towards me.

As she reaches me, she stares into my eyes for a moment, slowly inching forwards before our lips meet for the first time since we stopped our 'practice kisses'. I always liked our practising, but somehow this one is different.

We are doing the same as we always did, our tongues dancing as she straddles my lap, but somehow it feels more intense.

I suppose it's because we aren't using any excuses about practising this time, we are just kissing because we want to.

Moving my arms around her, I slip my hands beneath her panties, digging my fingers into the soft, ample flesh as she moans into my mouth. Keira doesn't have the biggest breasts, but to put it in the words I overheard a muggleborn saying, she's got a lot of junk in her trunk.

Whatever that means. What I do know is that I like big butts, and I cannot lie.

Swishing her wand, I feel my clothes vanish as I roll my eyes, looking into her amused gaze. Did she really have to vanish my clothes? There's no bringing them back from that... and I liked those boxers.

Wait... Where do vanished things go? It doesn't disintegrate the object, otherwise it would be a far more complicated spell, but where does it send everything that has been vanished?

As Keira's hands run over my now bare chest, her breasts pushing against me, I put magical theory out of my mind and focus on kissing her, groaning slightly as she starts to grind herself against me.

Breaking the kiss, she moans slightly as she rubs her barely covered mound along my shaft.

"The panties stay on tonight." Keira says sternly, or as sternly as she can manage while she whimpers in pleasure, her hips speeding up. "Other than that, it's time I found out what has mother moaning like that every night."

“I'm ninety-nine percent sure I have silencing charms up in my room, so how do you kn-”

“Less talking, more kissing.” she growls, smashing her lips against mine with a different kind of blush as she avoids my eyes.

Do I need to check for listening charms in my room?

**\- Next Morning -**

Keira is a cuddler.

That's not really a surprise, she always was clingy and overly fond of physical displays of affection.

But it's already midday and she hasn't let go yet.

“Keira? Are you planning on getting up any time soon?” I ask, lifting the quilt up and looking down at her as she hides under it, amused at her mumbled response against my chest. Even with my slightly enhanced demonic senses I couldn't make out what she was saying, but given the way her arms tightened around me, I think it was a no. “We can't just lie around in bed all day.” I scold lightly, making her grumble again as she shifts slightly, her head resting on my chest as she opens her eyes and looks up at me.

Before I can scold her again, my eyes widen slightly at the feeling of her slender fingers wrapping around my shaft, gently stroking it as she places a kiss on my chest.

“We aren't wasting time if we work on getting you some more essence, right?” Keira asks as she slowly kisses her way down my chest.

As I go to respond, her lips engulf my shaft as she stares up at me from under the quilt, amusement in her eyes.

Well, she isn't wrong.

**\- Later - 27/08/1994 -**

“Honestly Gray, are you ever not horny?” Keira asks with fond exasperation as I pin her against the shower wall, my hands roaming her wet body as she rolls her eyes over her shoulder at me, her breasts pressing against the wall and her ass pressing against my waist.

My dick is trapped between her thighs, the top of it brushing against her undercarriage making her moan slightly as I thrust between them.

“Not really, but I usually have better control over it.” I admit, kissing her neck. “Besides, sharing a shower was your idea.” I point out making her giggle as she turns around.

  
“Fine, I suppose it would be hard to stay under control with me wet and naked pressed against you in this tiny space. One more blowjob but that's it, I have things to do today and frankly my jaw is starting to hurt.” she says graciously as she falls to her knees.

This is the third blowjob this morning, and she's initiated every one of them. Also, she's swallowed every time and I can sense her lust and enjoyment as she does it.

That's not even mentioning the fact that my shower is massive, you could fit five people in it with room to spare, she was pushing her bare ass into me on purpose.

I could point out how much she clearly enjoys this but why mess with a good thing? If it gets me more enthusiastic blowjobs, why change it?

Stroking her hair, I simply enjoy the eager way she bobs her head, taking the tip of my shaft into her tight throat as it massages me, her tongue writhing along my length. If letting her pretend she's reluctantly doing me a favour makes her drop to her knees more often, I won't mention the fact that I can sense her lust growing as she orally worships me.

I might be a sex demon, but my sexual stamina and endurance are only 'decent', according to the all knowing Grimoire, and while that means decent for a demon, I've cum four times in less than two hours.

After a few minutes, I let out a groan, leaning back and letting myself go as Keira's cheeks bulge slightly from my load, before they quickly go back to normal as she rapidly swallows, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Of all the fetishes I thought Keira might have, an obsession with giving blowjobs isn't one of them.

Still, it works for me.

“My jaw is sore now, so if you still want more you'll have to go and bother mother.” Keira says as she rises up, licking her lips to get the small trail that escaped.

"I'll be fine... thanks, Keira." I say, stroking her cheek as she blushes.

**\- Late Night - 28/08/1994 -**

Okay, what the hell is going on?

Getting out of bed, I carefully extract myself from Keira's grasp as she whimpers slightly.

A quick Tempus charm shows that it is exactly five in the morning.

Pulling on a silk dressing gown that probably costs more than most people could make in a month, I frown as I look down at my hand, a strange tugging sensation running through the mark of Raum burnt onto it, hidden by my ring.

Pushing some of my demonic power into the mark, my eyes widen as my body forcibly changes to my demonic form, growing larger as my muscles bulge, my horns and claws growing. Ugh, I hate the feeling of my face shifting. As a lust demon I look very handsome in my demon form.

But I also basically scream 'evil monster here for your soul', so I don't use it that often. It's an ace up my sleeve.

My dressing gown just got torn apart by my growing body. I really need to start buying clothes in bulk.

Before I can really take in my change, I feel myself pulled away from my bedroom and my nice snug bed, my vision turning black before it slowly starts to clear.

Looking around, the first thing I notice is that I am in a cellar, I can see the stairs off to the side, some wine barrels along the wall. This room is far more modern than my manor, but it still looks reasonably old, a hundred years old at least. The poorly drawn summoning circle on the ground tells me quite a bit, and the various pieces of technology tell me even more.

I do believe I'm in a muggles basement.

Turning slowly, I meet the wide grey eyes of the frozen girl, hearing her gasp as she stumbles back, falling onto her backside as she stares up at me.

“I-it... worked” she says, shock and terror in her tone, her accented tone, American? Did I just get summoned to the other side of the world? Damn it, sending my power into the seal answered the summon.

Looking down at the girl, I look her over with calculating eyes. How did she summon me? Who is she? Where the hell am I?

She's a bit older than me, at a glance. Sixteen possibly, with long blonde hair down past her shoulders. She's beautiful, almost fairy-like in appearance despite the obvious fear on her face.

Curiously, she's wearing a short black dress that stops before her knees, along with a tightly laced corset of all things, with a black lace choker and stockings and four small silver earrings in one ear, two in the other.

What an odd girl.

Now, what the fuck am I supposed to do in this situation?  
  
  


**\- Samantha -**

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

It worked, it actually worked! It wasn't supposed to work?!

Looking at the almost seven foot tall demon, she felt her heart nearly stop at the cold red eyes staring her down. A pair of thick black horns coming from his head, a long mane of black hair running down his back, a pair of pointed, almost elven ears poking out from under it. He was unnaturally handsome, like a work of art crafted by a master artisan.

Aside from the blacked scales on his forearms and the deadly claws on each hand there was one other thing that drew her attention he was utterly naked, chiselled abs on full display and a massive cock hanging free making her gulp at the way it was hardening.

This was supposed to be a fun game, like playing with a Ouija board, it was just a diversion, something to spend the night to amuse herself.

She loved all things Occult, she always had. So when she found a tome on how to summon Raum, the Great Earl of Hell, at a local occult themed shop she frequented, she couldn't resist buying it.

In truth she just wanted it for her collection on occult texts, she did the ritual fully expecting it to do absolutely nothing.

The red eyes staring at her proved how stupid she had been.

If, if she'd done it right, he shouldn't be able to leave the summoning circle.

"If you had done it right, I wouldn't be able to. You didn't do it right." Raum said almost casually, a musical voice filling the air as he took a step forwards, the circle flaring up before it simply shattered, the chalk burning up with a sickly purple flame.

“You can read my mind?” Samantha asked, seeing him smirk down at her.

"I can and you are playing with things you do not understand, little Samantha. Summoning a demon without a worthy sacrifice? That was unwise." he drawled, his voice deep and rumbling, a strange almost otherworldly tone to it. "Mages far more powerful than you have paid the ultimate price for that same arrogance. Tell me, do I live up to your expectations?" Raum asked with a mocking sneer. "You who have idolised all things occult, drawing pictures of demons and hunting down any object with even a hint of the supernatural for your collection. How does it feel to see a true demon in the flesh?" he asked with a gesture at himself, a deep purple flame dancing in his other hand.

“I-it's amazing.” Samantha admitted truthfully. His very presence had a weight to it, the air around her felt hot and heavy as his presence surrounded her completely. “You're amazing, Lord Raum.” she corrected, hearing his deep chuckle. “Are, are you going to kill me?” she asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Looking into his gaze, she could see the idle thoughts he didn't know himself, he was still deciding. Her life was entirely in his hands, a single gesture and those flames would devour her. A swipe of those claws would end her life before she could even scream.

Or maybe he'd keep her alive longer, make her suffer for her arrogance and recklessness.

“I can sense your lust, girl.” Raum drawled making her face turn red at the amused tone he had. “You are a strange one, most would have tried to flee by now, but you don't want to run, do you?” he asked calmly.

“Could I get away?” Samantha asked rhetorically making him chuckle.

“Of course not, even if I couldn't set my hellfire upon you, I'm far faster than a normal human girl.” Raum said almost casually. “But you didn't answer the question. You don't want to flee from me, do you?”

“I, no, I don't.”

“Interesting, tell me, Samantha Page, what are you willing to do to earn your continued survival.” Raum said calmly, watching as she moved off her backside, staying on her knees as she stared up into his amused eyes.

“A-anything.”

**\- Bonus Scene – The Price -**

Every deal had its price.

It was a simple rule in dealing with demons, nothing was free. If you wanted something from a demon, you would have to give up something the demon deemed of equal value.

In her case, the thing she gave up was herself.

It was an act of pure desperation, a ritual she did with barely any time to spare, and with no time to prepare a proper sacrifice, not that she would have been able to bring herself to sacrifice someone else for her own benefit.

As the flaming whip struck her back, she screamed in agony as the barbed whip tore at her naked flesh, the spiked chains wrapped around her arms were the only thing stopping her from merely collapsing to the ground as she fell forwards, bent over at the waist.

It wasn't her body that was being torn apart by the cracking whip. No, her body was lying in a special room in St Mungo's, it was a physical form made from her very soul that was taking the torment. it made her unkillable, but in this place that was a negative. It meant no matter how badly she was tortured, she would always survive.

You would think that over a decade of torture would make you grow used to it, that it would have less effect over time. You would be wrong. There were people who had been here for thousands of years who still screamed like it was their first day in hell.

There was something about Hell itself that stopped you from growing numb to the torture, that stopped your mind from shattering apart from the endless torment.

Demons fed off of negative emotions after all, if she stopped suffering so much she would be worth less to them, if her mind broke she would stop giving them the despair and agony they revelled in.

She had no regrets though, she did what she had to do to save her daughter. When she first found the ritual, through her connection to a group of Sorceresses, she wrote it off, unwilling to sacrifice anyone and not wanting to pay the price again.

  
Then he came.

James was a strong, talented Auror, a rising star in the Auror corps and Voldemort had killed him with the greatest of ease. The only reason she even had time to pull off the ritual after the Dark Lord tore through their wards was because he wasted time toying with James instead of killing him immediately, knowing she couldn't escape with Rose.

It gave her the time to pull off a desperate ritual, giving her very soul to a Demon Lord to protect her daughter. Demon Lady really but apparently even female Demons were just called Demon Lords when they reached that level of power. The Demon Lord ripped her soul out of her body, just as the Dark Lords desperate killing curse hit her, and then Voldemort was gone. His physical form ripped apart in an instant, despite his power.

Pettigrew was going to suffer for his betrayal one day, or she hoped he would at least. The Demon Lord let her see what was happening in her world occasionally, if only to make her suffer emotionally.

Sirius losing his mind in Azkaban, Remus hiding away from the world. Rose miserable at her sisters.

She loved Sirius like a brother but he could be an idiot at times. She wasn't surprised he was so easily framed when his reaction to being arrested was insane laughter and repeating the words 'I killed them' over and over. How could anyone see him as innocent? Dumbledore had been incredibly busy after the war and he always did trust people too much. When the Ministry told him that Sirius had confessed and been send to Azkaban, the Headmaster believed them.

They never told Dumbledore or Remus about the switch in secret keepers, not because they didn't trust them but because they were already in hiding when they made the decision, and Remus was on a mission trying to help recruit the Werewolves away from Voldemort. As far as they both knew, Sirius was the traitor, and Pettigrew escaped unpunished.

As the chains unravelled from her arms, she groaned in pain as the spikes slashed at her skin, collapsing to the ground.

Her wounds healed in seconds, but the phantom pains remained as they wracked through her body even as the Demon Lady walked towards her with a fierce smirk, nine red demonic tails coming from behind her as she stared down at her. Pulling herself to her knees, she stared up into the red eyes she waited obediently.

Holding the whip in front of her, the demon smiled at her obedience.

  
“Kiss it.” the demon said, a hint of an oriental accent in her voice as Lily leaned forwards, kissing the whip that still had her blood coating it. “Good girl, thank me.”

“T-thank you, Mistress... for punishing this worthless slave.” Lily said obediently, her voice hoarse from hours of screaming as she bent down, kissing the demons boot.

“So obedient, was that so hard?” she asked, mockery in her tone. “Follow, you are spending the night in my room tonight.” she said, turning and walking away without another word.

Crawling behind the demon on her hands and knees, she crushed down her happiness. It wasn't that she was happy to be chosen to be her mistresses sex slave tonight. She hated it, it was degrading and humiliating, but it was still better than the alternative.

  
She'd do anything to avoid being sent back to the breeding pits.

**Authors Note: Ended up rewriting about half this chapter after I didn't like how the first scenes went, otherwise it would have been posted yesterday.**

**For the bonus scene, the Demon Lord just didn't let Lily see that Sirius escaped Azkaban, why would it after all?**


	6. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 06: Back to School**

**\- Gray - 29/08/1994 -**

Looking down at the kneeling girl, I think carefully over what Keira said to me earlier.

If I want to gather the maximum amount of essence, I should brutalise and kill her. No-one else is in the house, manor really, and she lives far enough away from anyone else that no-one will come to her help.

Honestly, there's a decent amount risk of my nature being revealed if I do that. The basement reeks of demonic magic from the summoning, nothing compared to Dantalion's but it is still noticeable. If I kill her, I can't say for sure that none of the muggles will be able to recognise what happened here. Samantha is a known occult fangirl, she has 'demonic' texts and 'magical' artifacts all around her bedroom.

If she disappears, I can't guarantee that I won't accidentally bring demon hunters down on my head, even if I get rid of the evidence of the summoning. I can't do anything about the demonic traces.

To add onto that, as strange as it sounds for a Demon, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of torturing, raping and killing someone who, at worst inconvenienced me just for some extra Essence.

Human sacrifice is unavoidable, and I can already tell that I will do a great deal of evil deeds, horrific acts that would disgust and horrify regular humans, but looking down at her as she literally trembles in fear I just can't bring myself to do it to her for a mistake.

If she had tried to summon and bind me, it would be different. I would brutalise her without a second thought to punish her for her arrogance. I've always been a vengeful one after all, but she's a dumb teenager who fucked around with something she didn't understand.

“For your arrogance, your freedom is forfeit. You are mine now, your life, your body and your soul belong to me, to do with as I wish. Now lead me to your bedroom.” I order, watching her face turn bright red as she slowly rises, she is afraid, and her fear is delicious, but she is also aroused. I can smell her arousal leaking down her leg as she stands up.

“Y-yes, M-master?” Samantha asks hesitantly.

“Master will do.” I confirm as I wave my hand and vanish the remains of the summoning circle, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

I won't kill her, but I can use this. She has brought this upon herself after all.

As she walks up the stairs from the basement, I confirm my earlier thoughts. I know a little about architecture, and this looks like one of the older American manors. It likely dates back to the colonisation of America.

It's very much 'Upper-class' and her family are about as Old Money as American families can get. Her family must have come over early and just never left. We are in Salem, I got that out of her head.

Because of course we are.

Heading upstairs, we enter an elegant bedroom all decorated with black and lace. She has a bookshelf full of fake tomes, what appears to be a shrunken skull (also fake), several amulets with pentagrams on them (not magical). All in all, it's the room of a magic fangirl.

Honestly, as annoying as being pulled out of bed is, I might have struck gold here. Even now she's standing in front of me in anticipation, her mind filled with images of me claiming her body and soul as my own. I'm a good two feet taller than her, she's barely five-foot tall and I'm a beast in my demon form. I could crush her skull with a punch, rip out her throat with my claws.

And she's getting off on it. The fear and danger are just exciting her, even though her fear.

She has issues, but then she also has absentee parents, a father who died young and a mother who threw herself into her work to overcome the grief. Her family don't have full-on servants, so little Samantha grew up in this big empty house all alone. Her social skills suck so she didn't make any friends even after she convinced her mother to let her go to a public school, so she just has a reputation as the beautiful loner girl.

Which makes her perfect for some experimentation.

Keira mentioned something earlier, that Demons could grant people blessings, and it plays into what I know of them, and what my research has shown.

Demons can grant wishes, usually at the price of the soul of the petitioner, so couldn't I do the same? I can't grant wishes, not yet at least, but I do think I could imbue her with power at the price of my precious essence.

I'm not eager to lose my essence, but I need to practice with my powers before I risk using them on Keira after all.

As ruthless as it might be if something goes wrong with Samantha, who cares? As long as the demonic taint from the ritual has faded, I can dispose of her easily. She's just a muggle after all, there are billions of them.

I have nothing against them like some Purebloods, but that doesn't mean I care about them any more than I care about the Goblins, Centaurs or House-elves.

“W-what should I do now Master?” Samantha asks, standing in front of her bed with a mixture of fear and anticipation as I prowl towards her with a scowl.

Reaching forwards, I simply grip the front of her dress and tear it from her body making her yelp at the slight pain. Her bra and panties meeting the same fate as I rip her clothes off of her, my claws scratching her pale skin leaving small red marks along her body.

  
Never enough to draw blood, but enough to keep the fact that I could end her with ease in her mind.

Now, I've only ever used the Contract method of Mindslaver magic before, but I do have the Ritual method available and I need to test it out. Its main downside is the time needed to use it, but Samantha's mother isn't expected back any time soon.

Smirking at the shivering naked girl, I remember something I overheard an older Slytherin say: Compulsion charms are effective against muggles because they don't have the internal magic to fight them off. And if they are used right, the muggle doesn't even notice. Compulsion charms are a part of mind magic and I've always been good with the mental arts. So good I can do them wandlessly with a bit of trouble.

  
Which is good since my wand is sitting on my bedside table, something I'm going to need to think about. I don't like being disarmed like this.

Experimentation is the cornerstone of progress.

**\- Samantha -**

Standing bare before Raum, she could only shiver at the look in his eyes. If it was pure lust, she'd be more comfortable? Well, not comfortable, she was a virgin with no experience but she would be less worried than she was at the calculating look behind his beautiful red eyes.

As one of his powerful hands came up to her chest, she could only whimper at the feeling of his claws against her breast, grazing the flesh but never cutting as he groped her naked body.

As he shoved her back, she could do nothing to stop herself from flying back onto the king-sized bed from the immense strength in his majestic form.

She understood now, why so many covens sold their souls to demons. What was she in comparison to the almost divine form of Lord Raum? What could humans do but worship the demons, begging and pleading to be granted even a shade of their glory?

Without being ordered, she spread her legs willingly, as wide as they would go to make room for the mammoth-like member hardening between his legs.

  
Moving towards the bed, he held a hand over her, a beautiful purple light leaking from it as it came down and engulfed her.

“M-master?” she asked, her body freezing up as the light swarmed around her body.

“Silence. You are mine, I am simply making it official.” Raum replied coldly as her body stopped obeying her commands, leaving her unable to move as her room was lit up in an eldritch purple glow.

She had no idea how long she spent staring up into the cold eyes of her master, her owner, but it seemed to pass in seconds, the light fading as she gasped, looking down at her body with wide eyes.

Directly above her crotch, she had a new addition. She knew the symbol well enough, it was the same one she drew on her cellar floor after all, the seal of Raum marked on her skin.

A brand to show all who see it that Raum is her owner, her master.

Deep in her mind, something screamed that this was wrong, that she should be horrified at the slave brand burnt onto her skin. It was drowned out by the feeling of belonging, that this was meant to be.

She was supposed to find that tome, to accidentally summon her master, she was meant to become Raum's slave.

“Thank you, M-master.” Samantha said, staring up at the demon who owned her mind, body and soul, her legs moving apart again almost on instinct making him smirk as she exposed her pristine pussy to his eyes.

She'd never had more than her fingers inside her before and he was a lot bigger than her fingers.

Moving forwards, he placed a single claw on her chest, between her breasts and languidly moved it down her stomach, a hint of pain adding to the anticipation as it passed her belly button and her new brand, pausing before he reached her needy slit.

“P-please” she whimpered, her hands moving towards his before he smirked.

  
“Samantha, don't move.” Raum ordered, freezing her in place.

Grabbing her legs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, inches away from his throbbing shaft as he stared down at her with a cold smirk, his finger moving back to its spot above her mound before he moved it lower still, the claw pressing against her slit.

With no warning or chance to prepare, she could only moan wantonly as he plunged it into her, a pair of thick fingers filling her as she lay there, unable to move. For a brief moment, she wondered why his claws weren't tearing her apart, as there was no pain, but she realised that Raum would never hurt her accidentally. If he hurt her than it would be deliberate she would deserve it.

Her body still frozen, she could only whimper and moan as he pumped his fingers into her, watching her with cold but amused eyes. She couldn't even clutch at the bedsheets or writhe as the waves of pleasure rushed through her body, laying perfectly still as he added a third, leaving her fuller than ever before as she moaned obscenely.

In her mind, she compared his fingers to his shaft, realising that she would be far fuller before long.

When she masturbated, it often took her around fifteen minutes of gentle groping and fingering before she drew her orgasm out. Raum ripped a climax from her in less than two minutes, her inner muscles clamping down on his exploring digits as she screamed.

She had never screamed before, merely moaned into her pillow. And yet, the scream that left her throat could only be described as primal.

Pulling his fingers from her, he told her she could move again, licking his fingers clean with a hungry smirk as he grasped his shaft with his free hand, moving closer to her again.

With a meaty thud, he slammed his gargantuan member down onto her body, drawing another moan from her at the sheer amount of heat it radiated as it rested on her stomach, reaching up to her belly button and then some as her eyes widened.

“M-master, please, take me.” Samantha begged, staring up at him with a lustful gaze.

“You want this don't you, slave?” Raum chuckled, slamming his shaft down on her stomach again, his balls slapping against her quim as she whimpered in need.

"I... I do, please... Ruin me master." she pleaded, making him smirk.

“But tell me, Samantha, why would I reward you when you haven't earned it?” Raum asked, making her freeze as she stared up at him. “All you have done is inconvenience me. You deserve no reward, it is only due to my kindness that you still draw breath.” Raum growled, a deep guttural sound that set off alarms long dormant in the primitive parts of her brain.

Despite the danger, it wasn't fear that overwhelmed her, only sincere despair at the truth. Her master was angry at her. Looking into the cold red eyes, watching the power swirling within them hypnotically, she realised that she wanted nothing more than to make it up to him. To prove her worth so he wouldn't toss her aside.

After seeing a hint of the power within him, she couldn't go back to worthless baubles found in tourist trap occult shops. This was the real deal.

“I... I... Master, what do I have to do? I can make it up to you, I know I can!” Samantha pleaded, going to sit up before he pushed her back down.

“Stay still. You haven't earned the right to be taken by me, but I can give you a taste.” Raum said, grabbing her legs and lifting them to his chest, his shaft trapped tightly between her thighs as he started to thrust.

With each thrust between her thighs, his heavy testes slapped against her drooling cunt making her moan as it sent jolts of pleasure through her small frame.

She'd always been small but she didn't realise how petite she truly was until she stood before the giant that was her lord.

Laying back, she couldn't help but play with her modest breasts, practically mauling the pale flesh for her master's approval, feeling his gaze roam her body, his thrusts speeding up as he slammed himself forwards.

As he fucked her thighs, he snarled slightly, showing a pair of incredibly dangerous looking fangs as he stared down at her, his flawless face contorted in anger.

Such a beautiful face shouldn't be stained with rage and it was all her fault.

With a grunt, he slammed his hips forwards once more and let loose, thick white seed bursting forwards and coating her breasts and face as she flinched, her open mouth catching some of the strangely spicy seed.

Swallowing reflexively, she felt the sticky fluid slide down her throat making her body heat up to an insane degree as he painted her front with a smirk, pulling back away from her despite her whimper.

“P-please” Samantha begged as he moved away, taking enjoyment in her desperation as pure need flooded her body.

“As I said, you haven't earned it.” Raum said coldly, his shaft softening. “But I will give you a chance, a chance to earn my love, slave. You failed to make a sacrifice to me, with any other demon it would have cost you your life but I am a generous demon. You will bring more mortals to me, make them see my glory as you do. Samantha Page, you will build me a coven of worshippers. That is the price for your life.” Raum ordered as her eyes widened, laying there covered in the cum of her master.

“B-but... I don't know how to-” she started, freezing as the seal on her body glowed briefly.

“I have given you a gift. Or more correctly, I have made an investment. A tool to help you in your duty. Just remember, when dealing with demons nothing is free, you will pay for your gift, one way or the other.” Raum said coldly, staring down at her.

“I, yes master. I understand, what does it-” Samantha started.

“Find out for yourself, I expect some level of competence from my slaves. If you let your new status get discovered, I can assure you my secrets will die with you. You have one month before I expect you to have gathered the first new worshipper. Do not disappoint me, for both our sakes." Raum said with a piercing stare. "Oh, and clean yourself up." he added as an afterthought as her vision blurred, when it cleared again the room was empty, the only evidence Raum had ever been there was the cum coating her body.

Despite the new deadline hanging over her head, despite her new status as a slave of Raum, the only thing on her mind was pleasure.

Scooping up the cum from her body, she licked her fingers clean as she fingered herself rapidly, trying to match the pace he had set earlier. Her body burning up as she drank his seed, making sure to get every last drop.

Her bedsheets were ruined, stained with her sweat and his seed, but she could replace them before her mother returned with time to spare.

So engulfed in her lust and pleasure, it was only much later that she realised that the tome of Raum she had purchased, the prize of her collection, was missing.

**\- Gray -**

This book is going deep in the family library, far, far away from idiot muggles who could summon me. It's written by a mage who seemed to have had a contract with my ancestor in the past. It's more of a diary than a tome, but it still has a detailed explanation of the summoning method, with diagrams.

Imbuing her with power cost almost half my essence, honestly it was pretty whimsical, but I do want to see how it works. If this ends badly for her I should be able to lessen the effect it has on me.

I'll be happy if she succeeds, this could even be the start of something wonderful. However, until she proves herself I simply don't care if she fails and I have to end her life.

She's bound to me now, I can feel the connection between us in the back of my mind. It's there for Keira and Morrigan as well, but Samantha's is stronger than either of the other two. I can peer into her mind even without her being within my eyesight.

I spent the entire time I was with her flooding her mind with compulsions, careful to not leave her a broken mess. The mind arts are a subtle form of magic, after all. One that needs careful consideration so conflicting compulsions don't leave her broken or insane. She shouldn't betray me or reveal her occultist status to anyone she isn't convinced she can convince to join her.

It'll be interesting watching her progress, and if it goes wrong? Well, there's always Plan B. Who knows, she might even enjoy dying for my benefit.  
  
  


It's going to be a pain getting home. I don't have enough power to just apparate all the way back to England and the Floo network isn't international. I can apparate up to Alaska in a couple of jumps, then over to Russia, and then make my way home that way but it's gonna leave me exhausted.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice says as I stand in the manor's foyer and prepare to start my journey home, making me jump slightly as I swivel around ready to defend myself.

I'm still in my demon form, so the casual tone of voice means I'm dealing with someone who knows about my kind.

Locking eyes on the amused woman sitting on the stairs, I almost instinctively summon a ball of hellfire, her smirk growing as I do.

“Oh, I really wouldn't do that if I were you” she says in amusement as I look her over. She looks human, but that doesn't mean much so I do the most of the time.

In her late twenties, she has fairly dark skin that is only accentuated by her leather corset and trousers as she rests a beautiful face on her hand, uncaring about the hellfire aimed at her. Equally dark eyes staring me down with hope? She wants me to attack her.

Snuffing out the flame, she sighs dramatically as she stands up.

_Mazikeen of the Lilim_

_Faction – How attached are you to your eyes?_

_Lesser Secrets – Mind Your_

_Major Secrets – Own Business_

_Biggest Secret – If you want to keep them._

_Thoughts about you – Bloodlust, Sadism. I'll give you that for free._

Oh, dear.

“Is there something I can do for you?” I ask, making her lips twitch slightly.

“How polite, Raum. Guess it runs in the family, the old Raum was a stuffy bastard too. Drop the demon form, get dressed, you have a meeting to attend.” Mazikeen says, making me hesitate before I realise that I am out of my league here.

She just screams danger, even looking perfectly human I can tell that challenging her would be the last thing I ever did.

Ironically, the fear I'm feeling is the same fear Samantha felt when she first saw me. A realisation that you are in the presence of something higher on the food chain.

Dropping my demon form, she immediately bursts into laughter, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

“A kid? The new Raum is a literal child? Oh, he's gonna love this.” she laughs. “Come on, this isn't a meeting you can refuse. Feel free to run though, it might make this more entertaining.”

“I'm not exactly dressed for a meeting.” I point out, naked as the day I was born.

“I really don't care.”

**\- Later -**

After being thrown through some kind of demonic portal, getting dressed in a simple black pair of trousers and a black silk shirt, Mazikeen led me to a nightclub in Los Angeles.

Quite literally, the other side of America.

I am in my normal form, which means I look like a fourteen-year-old boy. Maybe I could pass for fifteen or sixteen in the right light, but I am still clearly underage.

Which is why I'm fairly surprised that no-one even gives me a second glance as Mazikeen leads me up into what seems to be a VIP lounge.

“And there he is, the man of the hour!” a rich voice says drawing my attention to a small booth where a smiling man with dark hair, dressed very similarly to me is staring at me, a pair of half-dressed girls hanging off him.

Shooing the girls away, he stands up with a grin, and I have to admit he is incredibly handsome. I have no interest in men, but I can at least recognise that the man standing in front of me is probably the most attractive man I've ever seen.

I could use my eyes on him, but I can take a hint. If it didn't work on Mazikeen I doubt it'll work on the man who must be her boss judging from the way she moved to the side, watching us.

I can't sense anything coming from him. Mazikeen just screams danger, but I can't pick up anything from the smiling man as he walks towards me.

"No need to look so worried, when I felt you get summoned I just had to meet you. Raum's been dead a long, long time, after all. His line thought extinct and yet here you are. But where are my manners, It's a pleasure to meet you little Raum, allow me to introduce myself; Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar, at your service." Lucifer says with a flamboyant bow as my heart freezes in my chest.

For just an instant, I felt his power. Mazikeen could kill me in her sleep, and him? He could kill everyone in this city, her included, in the blink of an eye.

He is definitely who he says he is.

And he could sense me being summoned from the other side of America.

“Like I said, you don't need to worry. Frankly, if I wanted you dead, Maze wouldn't have been so polite in bringing you here.” Lucifer says easily. “Now it's your turn, I can't just call you Raum Junior after all.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Morningstar, M-my name is Grayson Raum-Black.” I say, a slight stutter in my voice as I fall back on my Pureblood etiquette training.

"Oh, no need for that. Just call my Lucifer, please, take a seat." he says, grabbing my arm and moving me into the booth as he sits right next to me an arm around my shoulder as he grins. "Now, aren't you something special? You are a demon, body and soul but you're fairly new to this, aren't you? I can sense a trace of humanity in you. I don't think I've ever seen something like you before, but Raum always was a clever one. How are you enjoying life as a demon?" he asks casually.

“It's different? Enjoyable.” I admit making him chuckle.

“Shall we just get this out of the way, ask away. I can see you have a thousand questions. Go ahead, I'll humour you.” Lucifer says with a grin. “Well, go on. I'm not going to kill you just for asking questions.”

"I don't even know where to start? I don't know that much about Christianity but shouldn't you be in..." I trail off, making him chuckle.

  
“Hell? I'm not surprised you aren't that acquainted with Christianity, Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live after all. You're right of course, in Father's 'Great Plan' I should be ruling over Hell. But daddy dearest is dead and gone now, and I realised something a long time ago. From my creation, everything I did was what the big man planned for me, even my rebellion was all part of his plan. I had no free will, all I was doing was following the path he laid out for me, so I decided to take a different path, headed to the mortal Realm and never looked back. Father made a barrier between the realms to stop demons from coming and going as they pleased, but I knew what he was planning before he finished it and left a backdoor. I brought Maze with me, and left Hell behind. Naturally it fell into a giant civil war moments later, and it has two new kings now but frankly? I don't care." he admits with a shrug.

“God is dead? How... God can die?” I ask, trying to work my mind through that.

"Quite easily, actually. But that's nothing you need to worry about, I didn't kill him. Really." Lucifer says with a laugh at my look. "For the last thousand or so years, my brother Michael has been sitting on the throne of Heaven. They know I'm here, of course, it's not like I'm trying to hide, but none of the Church exorcists could hope to kill me, and the angels can no more enter the mortal Realm than the demons can." Lucifer says with a chuckle.

“I've been to a church. If God is dead, what causes that effect?”

“Ah, that. God was very, very, powerful. Even now, his commandments still have an effect, and demons aren't welcome in the houses of God. If he was still alive you wouldn't have been able to enter at all, and you would have drawn His attention the moment you tried. Michael might be able to sit on the throne, but he's no Father. Your little escapade would have gone unnoticed unless you walked into the Vatican itself.” Lucifer says with a smirk.

“So, do I need to worry about the Church?” I ask. Honestly, I'm terrified but this is the best chance I am going to get to gather information and Lucifer is pretty friendly, as ridiculous as it sounds.

"Well, that depends, doesn't it? If you do anything too overt, like burning down a church or kidnapping a nun to satiate your lusts. Church Exorcists will be sent to investigate. They specialise in wiping out demons and demonic cults. If you avoid drawing their attention, or just make sure not to leave any evidence, you should be fine. Really. It’s Hell you need to worry about. No-one can kill demons like demons, after all. Raum had enemies, and they won't be happy to see his seat filled again." Lucifer warns with the same casual tone as ever.

"Wonderful." I sigh, making him chuckle again. "If God is dead, and you are away from Hell, why hasn't the war been won? Hell and Heaven are at war, right?" I ask, making him smirk.

"Oh, certainly. Heaven and Hell have warring since day one. As for why it hasn't been won, well, that's simple. To destroy Heaven, you would have to wipe out all its worshippers in the mortal Realm and then steal all the souls gathered in Heaven, which no demon can do. Even the strongest Demon Lords would burn up the moment they took a single step into Heaven. To destroy Hell, you'd have to get rid off all sin in the mortal Realm, and free all the tortured souls in Hell, which no Angel can do. See the issue? Two sides fighting a war which neither can ever win. Ever since Father made the barrier to protect the mortals, the war has been fought through proxies, demonic cults fighting the church. Meanwhile, Demon Lords and Archangels pull on their strings, making the mortals dance to their tune. Despite everything, Angels and Demons share more in common than either would ever admit." Lucifer says with a grin. "Every so often, a church gets burnt down, it's worshippers sacrificed. Then the Church responds in kind, slaughtering the demon worshippers, then they cover up the crimes to stop the sheep from losing faith."

“I see.” I say, thinking about Samantha.

"Worried about your new pet? It's written on your face. Honestly, there are hundreds of demonic cults around the world, if she keeps her head down the church will probably miss her completely. They have very little presence in Salem, too many magicals there and the Church can't afford to get caught up in a war with you wand-wavers, even if they don't like them. Keep her away from the church, and she should be fine. Oh, just a little request from me," he says, his smile fading. "Keep your cult out of California, this is my territory. I don't mind you coming here in person but if your cult starts to push into my land? Well, we will have a little problem, won't we?"

  
“Message received.” I say quickly, making him smile again.

“Wonderful.” he says, all smiles again.

"One last question. Why does the barrier keep Angels out?" I ask, making him smirk.

"Because the mortals were fathers favourite of all the races. It made plenty of angels fall from pure jealousy, which was pretty funny to watch. He wanted the mortals to be able to lead their own lives, without any Demons or Angels interfering. He was big on free will for humans, far less so for angels." Lucifer says before a malicious smirk appears on his face. "As you can see, it didn't exactly work out. You'd be surprised how many of Father's plans ended poorly, and I didn't even sabotage this one."

“I see, thank you for the information.” I say calmly, making him chuckle.

“Oh, it was no problem, now! This is a nightclub, and you are entirely too sober. Maze, bring our guest a drink from the special stock.” Lucifer orders.

“You realise that I'm fourteen, right?” I point out as Maze starts mixing a drink. “I'm underage.”

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine." Lucifer says as he passes me a glass. "If anything, it makes it more entertaining, would you like some drugs to help it go down?"

**\- Samantha -**

Looking over her room, she smiled at how innocent it seemed. You could hardly tell that a demon had covered her bed in cum last night.

Heading downstairs, she winced at the slight soreness from how enthusiastically she had played with herself last night.

Making some breakfast, she moved to the table, greeting her mother as she read a financial report, barely even looking up to return her greeting as she sat down.

Despite her best attempts, she failed to hold in a yawn due to her lack of sleep, getting a glance of disapproval from her mother.

“Late night again? No doubt you wasted the night away with your silly 'supernatural' books instead of doing anything productive.” she scolded making Samantha flinch at the cold disapproval in her tone. “How long are you going to waste playing pretend before you actually start taking your studies seriously? It's a miracle that your grades are as high as they are.” she ranted.

Normally Samantha would obediently sit there and take the scolding, the mocking towards her hobbies and the insistence that she had to do better to live up to her father's expectations.

Her mother was a cold woman, she had thrown herself into running the family business after her father passed away, and she expected Samantha to do the same. Anything not related to business was looked down upon as a waste of time.

This time, she snapped.

“Shut up! _My hobbies aren't stupid. I'm not wasting any time._ ” Samantha shouted before she froze at the shocked look on her mothers face.

  
“I, you're right, they aren't stupid. You aren't wasting your time. You should make sure to study as well, you have responsibilities after all.” her mother said as Samantha's eyes widened in shock.

What just happened?

Did she just...

“Mother, can you _give me some money._ ” Samantha asked, waiting for the cold response to stop wasting her money on stupid baubles.

“Hmm? Oh, sure. My purse is over there.” her mother replied, never looking up from her paper.

Raum said he had given her a gift. No, an investment. One she would have to pay back by bringing him worshippers and sacrifices.

Glancing at her mother, she smiled to herself.

She was chosen to build her master a coven of worshippers... she wouldn't let him down.

**\- Three Days Later - 01** **/09/1994 – Thursday -**

“Finally awake?” Yen asks as I sit up, my head throbbing in pain, the light burning my eyes.

"Wha? How did I get back here?" I ask, trying to remember what the Hell happened. I was drinking with Lucifer?

“Your new friend Lucy dropped you off at home last night, thankfully you did send a rather drunken message back home a couple of days ago to let us know that you weren't in danger.” Yen says, a mixture of amusement and disapproval on her face.

“O-oh.”

“As much as I'd love to ask you how you ended up partying with Lucifer Morningstar, he explained a bit and the rest will have to wait.” She says making me sit up with a frown.

“Why?”

“Because the Hogwarts Express is due to set off in two hours and you aren't even dressed yet.” she says, amusement in her tone as I shoot up, pushing through the pain. "All your things have been packed, your robes are on the side. A hangover potion is on the bedside table, but you need to hurry up. You can't risk drawing attention to yourself by not showing up to Hogwarts." Yen says making me groan as I reach for the hangover potion, downing it.

It doesn't completely get rid of the throbbing headache, but it is a start.

I thought I couldn't get drunk but it turns out I was just drinking the wrong alcohol.

"I'll be down soon." I promise, getting out of bed. "Good, hurry up. Everyone is waiting." Yen says as she leaves the room, my head hurting too much to enjoy her swaying ass.

Ugh, my head is killing me.

Where did the last three days go?

And why do I have so much demonic essence? Almost a hundred more than I had before.

No seriously, what did I spend the last three days doing?

Spotting a piece of paper on the side, I pick it up with a frown.

_You really know how to party, consider yourself to have an open invitation to the Lux._

_Have fun with the mortals._

_Lucifer_

That was my favourite corset.

_If you come back to the Lux, I'm stabbing you_

_x Maze_

No, really, what did I do?

**\- Later -**

I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea what happened at the feast.

Something about a tournament? Also Mad-Eye Moody is our Defence Professor. He's infamous for being batshit crazy with a severe case of paranoia so that should be fun. We got a new History of Magic teacher as well, Margarita Laux-Antille. Honestly, she could be a troll, and she'd be a better teacher than Binns.

My amazing occlumency skills turn out to be insufficient to hide my less than healthy state, and Damian of all people forced me to go to the Hospital Wing. Which is how I find myself sitting on a hospital bed as the nurse's assistant stares at me with an amused smile.

“Really, Grayson?” Shani asks with a smirk.

“Wha-”

"Gray, I'm a nurse. Do you think I can't spot the symptoms of a powerful hangover?" Shani points out. "Honestly, you're lucky I convinced Madame Pompfrey to let me handle this before she got a good look at you. Have you already had a hangover potion?" she asks, making me nod. "Good, hate to be the one to tell you this, but the only cure for this will be rest. Hangover potions aren't that good, and the ministry likes it like that to keep people from over-indulging in their drinking. This is your punishment. I expect this from Damian, maybe even Keira but you? And here I thought you were the good one." she says with a laugh.

She's an old friend of my father, which is likely why I'm avoiding detention.

“I'm in my rebellious teen phase.” I say making her burst into giggles.

"Ah, of course, you are. Do I need to give you some contraceptive potions like I do Damian?" Shani asked, making me pause, her eyebrows rising at my hesitation. "I was joking, but I'll get some delivered to your room." she says with an amused smile. "Like father like son, I suppose. Go on, get to bed. I'll put down that you had a migraine, and I don't want to see you back here with another 'migraine', okay? I don't mind covering for you, but don't push it." she warns as I nod.

"Thanks, Shani. It's nice to see you again. How was Africa?" I ask, making her smile at me gently.

"And it's nice to see you as well, don't tell Keira I said this, but you're my favourite. Africa was utterly horrific, but I was there to work, so that's to be expected. Reading about Nundus is one thing, visiting the chaos and misery they leave behind is an entirely different one. It's times like this I miss Geralt the most, he would have had that beast’s head on his wall within a week, instead it took a small army to deal with it." Shani says with a sigh.

That's my father, the monster hunter. Apparently, he was a real badass who hunted some of the worlds most dangerous creatures for fun. Turns out dark lords are harder to fight.

“Honestly, you have my admiration for being willing to go anywhere near a Nundu.” I admit making her smile as she ruffles my hair.

"I'm a healer, I go where I am needed. Besides, I've gotten to see the entire world in my travels. It has its perks. But I'll admit I'm happy to be back in Hogwarts dealing with pranks, Quidditch injuries and hungover students." Shani quips.

"Glad to be of assistance." I counter, making her laugh.

“Go on, get out of here. Honestly, I'm glad Damian is leaving after this year, I don't think I could handle two rebellious Raum boys at once.” Shani says making me smirk. “That's not what I meant, stop that.” she warns with a light blush.

“Probably for the best, I don't like sharing after all. Damian will have to find his own cute nurse.” I say, watching her sigh fondly.

“Like father, like son. You are terrible, and I pity the poor girls in your year.” Shani laughs with a light blush, slapping me on the chest lightly. “Go on, get to your room before Madame Pompfrey returns.”

_Shani Vanderbeck_

_Faction – Hogwarts Staff_

_Thoughts about you – Fond exasperation, flattered_

_Lesser Secrets – She is bitter that Yennefer won Geralt away from her_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Seriously, is there any older woman that my father didn't sleep with at some point?

"Will do, thanks, Shani. I'll make sure to visit you when everything is settled down, I want to hear about your travels after all." I say, making her smile.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't come with another 'migraine' please." she says quickly.

Shani is on my list of people I want to turn to my side, because when something is wrong with you, where do you go but to the healer? If I can subvert Shani and Pompfrey, I can limit the risk of any student I target getting help against me.

But she's also a family friend, and one I've always liked.

"Understood, see you Shani."

“Goodbye, Gray.” Shani says easily.

Maybe it's time I started learning healing magic?

I know a few common household healing spells, for small cuts and bruises, and I know how to make most of the potions used in healing, but I think I could convince Shani into some... personal lessons.

Heading to the Slytherin common room, I pause seeing something that, well, it's not that unusual down here, but it still stands out.

“Is there a problem here?” I ask slowly, making Theodore and Pansy freeze as they turn away from the eleven year old they had cornered.

“Mr- Heir Raum-Black, we were just making some things clear.” Theodore Nott says calmly.

I'm not powerful, magically. But I know the rest of my year noticed the ring sitting proudly on my finger, which makes me suddenly far more worthy of respect.

Raum and Black are two ancient houses, some of the oldest, and in a house where Pureblood and Politics rule, that makes me very important.

Last year, Theodore and Pansy would have been scowling at me for speaking to them without invitation, now? Nott and Parkinson are fairly young families, and it's an honour for them to have my attention.

Just another intricacy of the Slytherin House.

“Is that so? I don't believe we have met.” I say to the cowering girl. “I am Grayson Raum, Heir of the Raum and Black Noble Houses, and you are?” I ask.

"J-Juliet Granger," she stutters, making my eyebrow raise as I look back at the two elder Slytherins.

"I see." I deadpan, suddenly understanding a lot more. Pansy isn't a nice girl, but Theodore is a fairly neutral person, outright bullying a child isn't what I would expect from him...

Unless of course, it was the younger sister of the girl who showed him up in every class.

_Juliet Melody Granger_

_Faction – Hogwarts Students (Slytherin)_

_Thoughts about you – Hope_

_Lesser Secrets – She wants to step out of her sister's shadow_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

"I'm sure I can handle inducting our newest member." I say, making them both look away, scowling but unwilling to mess with the Hierarchy of the Slytherin House, a hierarchy in which I am now far above them both.

"Of course, Heir Raum-Black. A pleasure as always." Theodore says, guiding Pansy away. Those two are betrothed as well if I recall, which means if Pansy loses her noticeably short temper, it would affect Theodore's reputation as well.

“You've come to a dangerous place, Miss Granger. You will find few friends here.” I warn as she wipes away some tears. “A word of advice; never show weakness. You are surrounded by sharks, you can't afford to let them smell blood.” I say before I walk away without another word.

Interesting.

Very interesting.

"I would have thought you of all people would have no reason to look after the know-it-alls little sister." a voice calls my attention, making me smile.

  
“Cousin. I don't believe in passing the sins of the sister down.” I say, turning to Lyra Malfoy. “I've dealt with enough people angry at Damian and taking it out on me after all.”

“Fair enough, I can understand that at least.” Lyra says as her grey eyes lock onto me. “You look off, are you feeling okay?”

In any other situation, it might seem like a polite question from a girl worried about her cousin.

“I'm fine, just a slight migraine.”

_Lyra Malfoy_

_Faction – Hogwarts Students (Slytherin)_

_Thoughts about you – Anger, Ambition, Indignation_

_Lesser Secrets – She wants your ring_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

“That's good, it would be terrible if anything happened to the new Heir Black.” Lyra says, her eyes lingering on the Heir ring sitting on my finger.

“I'm sure Morrigan wouldn't mind taking over if anything does happen to me.” I say easily, watching her calm face fall into a fierce scowl at the reminder that she isn't even second in line. Morrigan and Keira are above her and Morrigan would kill her for fun, let alone for crossing her.

Lyra has always sucked at Occlumency.

She's always hated Damian because he was the Heir Black which she believes she deserves more, even though she isn't the actual Heir since Narcissa Malfoy is mother's little sister.

Before inheriting the ring me and Lyra, tentatively got along? We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies, and we are closer than acquaintances. Now, she's moved all that greed and anger onto me.

The Malfoy's, despite their wealth, are a French family that only came over to Britain during the French Revolution, which makes them fairly irrelevant in politics except when they throw around the Black name.

Uncle Lucius threw it around constantly when he first married Narcissa, but mother made him stop with threats of disowning Narcissa if he didn't, which has left the Malfoy Family uninfluential in the Wizengamot.

  
Lucius isn't even a Lord despite having managed to get a cosy position as Minister Fudge's chief advisor.

“I doubt someone as abrasive as Morrigan would be interested in politics, and we both know Keira is too lazy for it.” Lyra pointed out.

“Oh, definitely. But Morrigan likes power, and I pity anyone who would try and suggest she gives up any kind of power. You know how she is. Anyway, how is Aunt Narcissa?” I ask easily.

“She's well, Father is as well, even if his recent proposal to the Wizengamot was rejected, it's a shame he couldn't get the support he needed.” Lyra said with a cold smile.

I remember that one, something about tagging and tracking werewolves?

Mother shot it down, if I recall correctly.

“A shame, but that's just how politics goes. No proposal, no matter how good, cannot get traction without the proper names behind it.” I say watching her scowl again.

“Indeed, a terrible shame that he couldn't get the right people to endorse it.” Lyra bites out. “By the way, how did you do in our exams? I take it you're in the same place as ever?” she asks, raising her voice slightly.

Oh, Lyra, why give me an opening like that?

“Naturally, second place in the country certainly isn't bad. How did you do?” I ask watching her pale, as if I don't already know she wasn't even in the top ten this year. “Ahh, I see. It's been a pleasure, as always, cousin but I need some sleep, healers' orders.” I continue, walking past her with a calm smile, hearing some quiet laughter in the common room.

If me losing to Granger is shameful our entire year needs to be ashamed as well. Lyra has never been the best at verbal sparring, she leaves herself open to counters far too often.

Heading up to my private room, I smile to myself. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff apparently have dorm rooms, but Ravenclaws and Slytherins have our own private rooms due to our House Founder’s personal beliefs.

Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor wanted their students to mingle, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin believed that students needed a private place to study and rest to be more eefficien and no-one can change that without massive backlash, not to mention the effort and expense that would be required to replace the rooms with dorms.

It's just not worth the effort.

My chest is already here, courtesy of the house-elves, and I take a moment to move my Mokes bed onto my bedside table, and then more importantly I refresh the wards around my room.

Slytherin House is a viper pit, and learning to keep the vipers away is important. There's an unspoken rule in this house.

What happens in Slytherin, stays in Slytherin.

No running to the teachers, or in worse situations, the Aurors and if you break the unspoken rule, you'll find yourself surrounded by enemies. You don't talk about the Slytherin traditions, or anything that happens here.

Apparently, it didn't use to be this bad, but the Rise of Voldemort changed the Slytherin house, and Snape has made exactly zero attempts to change it back. Whether because he doesn't care, because he aapprove, or because he fears the backlash from the Death Eaters whose children now attend Hogwarts, I don't know.

Placing my Moke on her bed, stroking her for a few minutes, I pause.

Juliet Granger is in trouble. Hermione Granger is practically public enemy number one in the Slytherin House, worse than even the Gryffindor Golden Girl.

But she's also untouchable because she's best friends with Rose Potter who has a protective streak almost as long as her vindictive streak. Plus she takes lessons with Dumbledore, is world-famous and the Heiress of a family as old as the Blacks.

Challenging Rose would end badly for basically anyone, even if they could beat her (which is unlikely because she is very, very good at Defence).

Juliet is a girl thrown into a house full of people who hold a grudge against her, with no stupidly strong best friend to protect her.

If things are left alone, she'll probably be attacked tonight. Usually the 'attack' is basically just a bit of hazing, which varies depending on how powerful your family is and if you are the Heir.

Mine was annoying but nothing I couldn't handle, a low-level curse that irritated me for around a day and some physical abuse that was healed to hide the evidence. I think Morrigan threatened to brutalise anyone who did more than that, not that she would ever admit it.

I honestly think there's a chance that Juliet's would be far, far worse.

So, that gives me an idea.

Heading out, I go to the first-year rooms with a mostly blank face, knocking on the door with Juliet's name on it. I make sure someone sees me, Pansy glares at me as Juliet opens the door hesitantly.

“May I come in?” I ask calmly, watching her eyes widen as she glances around before nodding shyly.

Entering, I close the door behind me as I turn back to the girl, noticing how red her eyes are, she was crying before I came.

“You are in danger.” I say easily, her eyes widening in shock. “Your sister has made many enemies in this house, and they want to take their anger out on you. You will almost certainly be attacked tonight.” I say calmly.

"But I haven't done anything to them." Juliet replies, making me smile wryly.

“You exist, that is enough for them.” I say making her pale as her lip trembles.

“What, what will they do?” she asks, making me pause as I look over her.

"Physical harm, destruction of property, curses. You look like you've started puberty early so that could work against you." I say casually as her eyes widen, her face turning stark white. "You are in for an unpleasant seven years if nothing changes and you last that long."

  
Rape is basically unheard of in this house, for a simple reason, the virginity of a pureblood girl is a very delicate thing, and houses have gone to war for far less than a defiled daughter. Almost all of Slytherin is Pureblood, with a few half-bloods like Tracey. But a Muggleborn?

I have no idea if they would go that far, if they did they would almost certainly obliviate her afterwards to hide the evidence, but I am fear-mongering, so I'm not going to mention how unlikely it is.

“Why are you telling me this?” Juliet asks as she looks up at me with tearful eyes.

“Because I can protect you, for a price. I am the Heir of two powerful families, and one of the smartest people in my year. I can keep you safe, if you make it worth my while.” I say with a calm stare.

“I, I don't have anything you would want?” she says, her mind turning.

I've noticed something about her, glancing into her mind, she's almost as smart as Hermione. Which means she has potential I can't afford to ignore.

“You do, yourself. If you agree to serve me until I graduate, I will keep you safe from those who would harm you.” I say calmly.

“I, why me?” Juliet asks, making my eyebrow raise. “Why help me?”

"Because I can see you have potential, and I would find it less than acceptable to see it crushed by your sister's foes." I say, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing on it. "This is a magical contract, if you sign it you are agreeing to obey me in exchange for protection, it will end when I graduate Hogwarts, but by then I expect you will be talented enough to protect yourself." I say imbuing the parchment with demonic magic.

“You think I'll be powerful?” Juliet asks as she takes the contract from me, staring at it with intense eyes.

“I do. You have great potential Miss Granger, perhaps even more than your sister. I can help nurture that potential but everything has a price.” I say as she reads it.

I didn't even put in any secret clauses since I honestly do believe she is intelligent enough to find them. There is a clause to stop her from telling anyone about our deal, though.

“I, what would you have me do?” Juliet asks, showing far more intelligence than any eleven year old should.

"Whatever I want." I reply with a dark stare, making her gulp. If I was too nice, she'd be just as suspicious. I want to make myself the lesser evil.

“I-if I sign this, you'll make me strong enough to look after myself?” Juliet asks hesitantly.

“I will.” I promise, handing over the quill.

“Then please, take care of me.” Juliet says, the quill touching the parchment as she hesitates before she signs her name.

Eleven year old girls aren't the best at impulse control.

“What happens now?” Juliet asks as I take the contract back and pull out my wand.

“I will ward your room to prevent any intruders first, and then I have something for you.” I say as I spend some time warding her room to withstand an assault.

Reaching into my expanded pocket inside my robe, I pull out a small tome and hand it over.

“Occlumency, a beginners primer?” she reads off.

“Occlumency allows the user to truly control and protect their minds, it is how I keep my emotions from showing on my face, and it even helps with memory and increases the speed of your thought process. You will study this, and learn to stop yourself from showing weakness. I will help you advance once you have read through the book and done the exercises. I can give you the tools to survive, and even excel here, but it will be up to you to put them to use.” I say making her brush away her tears, a look of determination on her face as she nods.

“I, I will. Thank you, Gra... Heir Raum-Black.” Juliet says as I smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." I say, giving her a kind smile and ruffling her hair, making her blush.

Leaving the room, I put my emotionless mask back on.

“Why the hell are you protecting Granger's sister?” Pansy asks with a scowl the moment I re-enter the common room, getting the attention of the students still hanging around. “I didn't know you liked them that young. Poor Daphne.”

"Miss Parkinson, how exactly did someone as short sighted as you end up in Slytherin? Truly, with your brashness, you are a Gryffindor at heart." I drawl, watching her face flush red. As she reaches for her wand Theodore steps in, stopping her with a pale face. "I suggest you remember that I have more reason than anyone to dislike Granger, and unlike you, I know the value of patience. Juliet Granger is now under the protection of the House Raum-Black, I expect you all know what that means?" I say looking around, catching a few scowls and glares.

More importantly, there are far more thoughtful faces.

All thinking the same thing, why would I protect Juliet when I dislike Hermione?

A few turn to smirks quickly as they assume this is a scheme to hurt Hermione far more than just a regular attack would, and that is what I wanted.

Heading back to my room, I ignore the whispers behind me and smile internally. Even if they tell Juliet what I said, I can use the excuse that I was lying to protect her and really, who is she going to trust?

The people who want to hurt her, or the man protecting her?

Taking some time to move all my clothes into the wardrobe, my books to the bookshelves and generally get my room set up the way I like it (I am going to be in here for another year, after all, and I am a creature who enjoys my comforts). I smile to myself at how today has gone.

Considering my headache and tiredness, I don't think I have done poorly at all.

I've laid the foundations to start turning the Healers, I've recruited a rising star (who can provide me with a way to work on the Golden Trio of Gryffindor), and I've raised my status in Slytherin by convincing them that I am a truly cunning Slytherin. I'll need to keep an eye on Lyra, but she's almost as impulsive and brash as Pansy, so her plans are unlikely to be that complicated. I can probably point her at Rose and have her focus on her little rivalry instead of me.

Or I'll have Juliet accidentally tell Hermione that Lyra is bullying her, who will tell Rose, who will use it as an excuse to target Lyra even harder than usual, giving her bigger things to worry about than her jealousy of me.

Looking at my class schedule, I nod to myself. It's about what I expected.

Tomorrow I have a free period first thing, followed by Care of Magical Creatures, then Defence against the Dark Arts, Double Potions after lunch, then History of Magic, and finally I have Astronomy at Midnight.

I knew what I was getting into, taking so many electives.

I only have three free periods a week, every other time-slot taken up by classes.

Hearing a knock on my door, I open it with a casual gesture. I need to give whoever is on the other side permission to enter before the wards let them in any way.

“I, Heir Raum-Black, can we speak?” Pansy says, fidgeting at the entryway to my room with a barely hidden scowl.

“Miss Parkinson, you may enter.” I say, feeling the wards accept my command as she steps into the room, closing the door behind her.

Staying in my comfy seat, I stare at her with a blank face making her squirm slightly as she approaches.

“What can I do for you?” I ask as she comes to a halt, entering her mind with ease.

_"Were you not listening? Grayson's the Heir of two of the strongest families around, it doesn't matter if he's weak when he could destroy both our families with a letter home. What the fuck where you thinking?" Theodore shouted after they were in private, a glare on his face._

“ _But”_

_"But what? Lady Yennefer Raum-Black has destroyed families more powerful than ours for minor slights, and she hates Death Eaters, which both our fathers are, and you've just given her reason to do so. Fix this, before Grayson writes home.” Theodore ordered making her scowl, this was her betrothed? A quivering coward who folded at the first sight of conflict?_

“ _How am I supposed to do that?” Pansy asked with a scowl._

“ _Go and apologise, beg for forgiveness, kiss his ass as much as you need to.” Theodore said quickly making her snarl. “Look, do you want to lose your noble status? Because that's what happened to the last family to cross Yennefer Raum-Black, the lord died starving and homeless on the streets. Do you want that? No, you don't. So go and fix this.” Theodore said with a growl making her pale as she realised the danger. “I'm not going to have my family crushed by the fucking Black's because my father made the mistake of setting me up with a hot-headed idiot. Grayson's right, you are a Gryffindor.”_

“ _What, what if he doesn't forgive me? You know Morrigan can hold a grudge, and so can Keira and Damian.” Pansy asked with a shaky voice, remembering the stories about what Morrigan did to those who pissed her off._

“ _Then drop to your knees and keep begging until he does, kiss his feet if you have too. If that doesn't work? You're decently attractive, and I've heard Daphne is as cold to him as she is everyone else.” Theodore's said suggestively making her eyes widen._

“ _You, are you suggesting that I.”_

“ _Fuck him? No, our contract says you have to be a virgin when we marry, but if you have to suck his dick to fix this, do it. Frankly, I'd rather have a fiancée that's sucked the dick of every guy in Hogwarts than have my family be crushed because she couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. You've been in Slytherin for three years now, you should know how the Hierarchy works by now, and we are low on the totem pole. Grayson just moved up near the top, and you just picked a fight with him.”_

Ahh, Theodore. I always thought he was a smart one.

“H-heir Raum-Black, I apologise for my thoughtless words before, I did not think my words through properly.” Pansy says shakily as I stare at her.

“You rarely do, it's mildly amusing how polite you have become now that I have a shiny ring on my finger.” I point out making her blanch. “It's a sign of poor upbringing, but what can you expect from a family as small and irrelevant as the Parkinsons?"

What, you thought I forgot you being a bitch for three years?

She was right about one thing... I can absolutely hold a grudge.

Mother told me something once; be careful who you cross, you never know how dangerous they truly are... or when they are going to hold your life in their hands.

**\- Bonus Scene – Loyalty –**

“Have you heard? The Raum Circle has become active again, you know what that means?”

Walking through the street of the neutral plane of Hell, he paused mid step as his ears twitched, his eyes glancing towards the bar where a pair of lesser demons were gossiping.

“That there's a Raum again, but I thought all the Raum Demons were slain?”

Continuing walking, his mind raced as he changed his destination. He needed to confirm this for himself.

The Raum circle had lain inactive since the death of the Great Earl Raum, all his children and family wiped out before the Demon Lord himself fell to his enemies.

And yet, staring up at the Demonic Monument with the sigils of every demon lord carved into it, he stared at the now glowing Raum circle with confused eyes.

It would only glow if there was a Demon with Raum blood alive, but Raum's enemies had hunted his kin down to the last.

It had taken an alliance of three demon lords to defeat Raum, splitting Raum's wealth, treasures, forces and Realm between them... and they would not be eager to return their spoils of war.

The new Lord Raum, though a Lord without an army or Realm to call his own could barely be called a lord, was entering a world where he was frankly unwelcome. He would have countless enemies, those who had been wronged by his predecessor, willing to pass the sins of the ancestor down. The vultures who would want him dead to keep hold of their stolen goods, picked from Raum's corpse. And, of course, the countless opportunists who would want him dead simply so they could boast about killing a demon lord. And that was just the demons of Hell.

As for allies? Raum had had a few, but alliances were brittle amongst demons. Raum's forces have long since been taken by the victors who slew him, his generals all serve new lords now and they would be watched carefully by the paranoid lords when they realised the circle was active again. His inheritance was stolen and spread throughout Hell, Raum's Realm looted bare.

There were a small few who were loyal to Lord Raum and had avoided being forced into another's forces in the millennium since Raum's death, himself included.

He had served Lord Raum obediently for thousands of years, but Lord Raum was dead. He had been a free demon for a very long time, in truth, he could have become a Demon Lord himself at any time since his master's death, but he didn't have such an ambition.

The new Raum was almost certainly much weaker and less experienced than his predecessor and as loyal as he was, he was still a demon. A demon of pride at that.

He had a lot to consider, but first he needed to find his 'new Lord'.

With a frown, Sebastian set off to track down the new Lord Raum. If he was worthy, he would consider swearing his fealty once more, after all... he was simply one Hell of a butler.

**Authors Note: Lucifer is like Ophis is, Kuro had absolutely no way of controlling Ophis and she was far smarter. Lucifer is ridiculously strong and he'll simply do whatever the Hell he wants.**

**And when the devil decides you are drinking with him, you don't really get to say no.**


	7. Classes and Classmates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 07: Classes and Classmates**

**\- Dumbledore -**

Sitting at his desk, he chuckled to himself as he looked over the immense amount of paperwork piled up on his desk.

Truly, he had brought it upon himself.

During the summer there was an idle thought that burrowed into his head and would not leave.

Wasn't it a waste to have two schools bring dozens of their best students to Hogwarts for the better part of a year, only for the majority of them to just watch the champions do three tasks?

He came to the conclusion that they were wasting an excellent opportunity to give the rest of the students a chance to shine, and decided to convince the other organisers to agree to a series of competitions for the other students to compete in.

Duelling, Academic Quizzes, Quidditch, a nice variety to give people of different talents the chance to showcase their skills and prowess. It would help encourage the students to study and train harder than usual.

Madame Maxime liked the idea, and Karkaroff had agreed as well in the hopes of embarrassing Hogwarts and Beauxbatons when Durmstrang won. He was the competitive sort. Ludo Bagman had been thrilled at the idea, although that was mostly because he was planning on betting on it, the boy did have a problem.

Bartemius Crouch almost had a heart attack at the amount of work the extra competitions would make and the short amount of time he would have in which to do it. Truthfully, Albus enjoyed watching the stern man flounder around.

Irritating politicians was one of his guilty pleasures.

In the end, they had all agreed that as long as Dumbledore handled the arrangements himself, they would allow the extra competitions, which he was more than happy to do.

He also needed to make arrangements for the small Auror presence that would be stationed at the school when the other schools arrived. There were some VIPs amongst the students and rumours of possessed dark wizards, basilisks, serial killers and werewolves had reached the other ministries. All taken out of context of course, but it wasn't like having some Aurors around was really an issue. With the growing darkness, he would even say they were welcome.

With the school year starting again, he was rather busy, but that was why he had a personal time-turner. Changing the past was dangerous, but using it to do his paperwork wouldn't cause any issues.

How else could he do three jobs at the same time?

The question at the forefront of his mind at the moment was simple, who would be the Champion of Hogwarts?

He'd thought about it quite a bit, they would be representing his beloved school after all, and he had narrowed it down to a few options.

Damian Raum would be his personal choice. Talented and powerful, though something of a slacker, he was very popular amongst the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He had the power and knowledge to pull it off.

But Morrigan Raum was far more likely to be chosen by the goblet. More powerful than her brother, and far smarter. Far less popular too due to her antagonistic personality and hatred of the politics of the Slytherin House. He was well aware that she'd duelled most of her house, and crushed them all without breaking a sweat. She was another Yennefer Black, just without Yennefer's cunning and political mind.

Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Marian or Bethany Hawke were the other choices, but none of them had Morrigan's pure power and talent.

In truth, he'd been worried that she was a rising Dark Lady, her brutality with those who challenged her was clear to see. Those that ended up in Poppy's tender care were the lucky ones, but many of the students who fought Morrigan ended up in St Mungo's from the sheer variety and power of the curses she rained upon them.

But Morrigan lacked the charisma to gather followers, and more importantly she showed signs of a kind woman beneath the prickly exterior.

The way she spent the feast glancing at her brother Grayson was endearing, her concern for him was warming to see, even if she tried to hide it.

Still, of all the students he would have thought would have thought would return to school hungover, Grayson certainly wasn't one of them.

He'd been the Headmaster for decades, and a teacher for even longer, he could spot a hangover, but in truth, Grayson hadn't done anything wrong. Drinking outside of school wasn't against the rules, as long as it didn't happen on the school grounds and he didn't turn up drunk.

If he did, Severus or more likely Minerva would set him straight.

It was always entertaining watching teenagers go through their rebellious phase... Why, the things he and Gellert…

Sighing, he started his paperwork with a nostalgic smile as he thought of the better days.

He'd need to use this year to get a better idea of Grayson and his politics, his thought process. Grayson Raum-Black was set up to become a political powerhouse, especially with his betrothal to the Greengrass Heiress.

When he left Hogwarts he had a place of power in the Wizengamot waiting for him, one that already had Cornelius and the various political factions paying attention. Grayson would undoubtedly be approached by one of the factions before the end of the year.

He needed to work out where Grayson would fall in the ever-approaching war.

**\- Rose Potter -**

“What's up, Uncle Sev?” Rose asked as she tossed herself into the chair in front of his desk, watching his face twitch with annoyance.

“As I have said many, many, times before, I do not mind you calling me uncle Severus in private, but do not shorten my name.” Severus said with a long-suffering sigh.

“Sure thing Sevvy.” Rose continued with a smirk.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for being an annoying brat." Uncle Sev countered immediately making her shrug. "Yes, I'm well aware the Headmaster will give Gryffindor a thousand points at the end of the year for whatever insanity you get yourself into... which leads into why I asked you to come here. Rose, I will say this once and only once; do not try and enter the Triwizard tournament." Severus said sternly as she tried to hide her reaction. "I saw the look in your eyes when it was announced, and while Albus believes his age-line will keep you away, I know how innovative you can be when you put your mind to it. I can think of three dozen ways you could get past the Headmaster's protections, so I am warning you, don't." Severus said with a cold stare.

"I'll take your words under advisement." Rose countered, making his stare grow icy. So what if she wanted to enter? So did every other student in the school.

"See that you do, people better trained than you have died in the Triwizard tournament, and I can't keep my promise to your mother and keep you safe if you actively throw yourself into harm's way." Severus said with a sigh, making her flinch at the dirty move. Sev did like his guilt trips.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for taking me to see her and father.” Rose said with a frown.

Her mother had her own room in St. Mungo's, courtesy of the Headmaster. She wasn't dead but she wasn't alive either. No one had a clue why she was in the state she was, and Uncle Severus had spent the last thirteen years trying to help her.

Her father however, was buried in Godric's Hollow.

“You are welcome. How were the Dursley's this summer?” Sev asked, distaste filling his tone.

“The usual. Treated me like a slave the entire summer, made me cook for the fat pig, clean up all their mess and do just about every chore imaginable to the point where I had only two states, asleep and working. Oh, and my aunt spent every other word insulting my parents.” Rose growled, making him sigh. “How long do I have to keep going back to that hellhole? Why can't the old man get Sirius a trial so I can live with him?”

"We have been over this, repeatedly. The blood-ward Albus made keep you safe from the Dark Lord, and you need to spend time at Privet Drive to power them." Severus said, making her groan to herself. "And there are many, many people who do not want to see Sirius free. Both followers of the Dark Lord and people who would have their reputation damaged by the controversy."

“You said yourself that you didn't know whether it was the Headmasters wards or whatever my mother did that kept me safe in first year! I have to spend months with people I despise, every year on just the chance that it was the blood-ward that even the Headmaster barely seems to understand‽” Rose half-shouted.

  
“And as long as the mutt is a wanted criminal the Headmaster is your magical guardian, and as such can decide where you stay during the summer. As always, take it up with him.” Sev said with a disinterested tone.

“I have, repeatedly.” Rose pointed out.

  
“Then you know bothering me will not help the situation. Once the Headmaster sets his mind on something, he rarely changes it. You have been more... insistent this year, is your situation there getting worse?” Sev asked, making her roll her eyes.

“Stop with the vague questions, I get enough vague questions and half-truths dealing with the Headmaster, just ask what you want to.” Rose said with a stare.

"Very well, has their treatment of you changed since you... bloomed?" Sev asked, making her just stare. "Since you hit puberty?" he corrected, making her smirk.

"Was that so hard? And no, I'm not being molested, despite the rumours that ferret-looking bitch spread. My uncle’s obsessed with normalcy, and being a child molester isn't very normal, is it? My aunt is jealous I already have a better figure than she does, and Dudley tried spying on me in the shower once, but Vernon caught him and actually punished him for once, so he hasn't tried again. I just hate it there." Rose said with a scowl.

She had basically saved Hogwarts. Twice. Her reward was to be forced to work like a house-elf, while being insulted and having to listen to her bitter bitch of an aunt insult her mother for months?

“Petunia has always been a jealous shrew, that is unlikely to change. And must you and Lyra be at each others throats so much?” Sev said with a sigh.

  
“She's a stuck-up supremacist bitch with delusions of competency, and her dad’s a sociopath terrorist who bought his way out of prison.” Rose countered stubbornly. “She's had it out for me since first year, just because I made friends with Hermione.”

"Do not pretend you do not give as good as you get, or are you going to pretend you had nothing to do with her uniform vanishing during the leaving feast?" Severus pointed out, making her look away.

  
“She tried to drug me with a love potion keyed to Ron Weasley of all people, she had it coming.” Rose said, not bothering to lie. “She's lucky I've tested all my food and drinks since second year, if she'd actually gotten me I would have been far less merciful.” Rose said making Severus sigh.

Ron Weasley was a creepy fanboy and she didn't want to think about what would happen if he got it in his head that she liked him in the slightest. She was not giving her first kiss, or first anything, to someone like him.

If she had, she would have vanished Lyra's underwear as well, and maybe portkeyed her to Knockturn Alley for good measure.

Bitch.

She'd been testing her drinks since she realised something during Sev's lessons on magical nobility. She was the key to the Potter Fortune, and some of the more ambitious boys in the school would love to have her family name and wealth at their disposal.

Typically heiresses had their families protection, but her only family member was in a coma and Dumbledore was too busy and too trusting to keep a close eye on her. Plus she kept her closeness with Uncle Sev mostly secret. She was on her own, as far as the Heirs (and some of their parents) were concerned.

She'd heard whispers of people hoping to get their hands on her, and it had put her on edge, so she started testing her food. So far she had only caught some prank potions from Lyra or the twins, but it was better safe than sorry.

"I see. Lyra isn't that good to be able to make a love potion, but I have no doubt she was able to buy one. As always, I can't get involved in your little rivalry. Lyra is my goddaughter and I swore to your mother that I would protect you, so I must stay neutral." Sev said with a sigh.

“That's fine, I can handle her by myself.” Rose countered.

  
“I don't want to know. I really don't.” Severus said with a frown. “That will be all, go and do whatever it is teenaged girls do in their free time.”

“Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you as well.” Rose started.

"No." Sev replied bluntly making her pause. "I already know what you want to ask, and no. I won't protect Granger's sister." Sev explained making her scowl at him. "The Slytherin House is complex, and while I might be the Head of Slytherin, I am a half-blood with little lineage to speak of. It is not that I do not want to, though truly I don't. It's that I must tread carefully around the Heirs and Heiresses, a single letter home from the wrong student could make my position here untenable." he explained as she took another moment to be thankful she told Malfoy to fuck off in first year.

“How much trouble is Juliet in?” Rose asked. She'd met Juliet in second year, and she really liked the shyer version of Hermione.

  
“Truthfully? I expect her to drop out by winter. No muggleborn has ever made it to fifth year in Slytherin.” Severus admitted.

Damn it she needed to do something?

But the Slytherins didn't exactly like her. She'd have to think about what to do.

**\- Pansy Parkinson - 01** **/09/1994 – Thursday -**

“Gr- Heir Raum... I...” Pansy stutters as Grayson stares at her with an icy stare, his dark eyes unblinking as they locked onto her.

  
“Heir Raum, now is it? What was your old name for me again? Ah yes, I believe it was 'the useless squib,' or was it 'the worthless weakling'?” Grayson asked making her flinch harshly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Grayson Raum was a nobody, a smart but pathetically weak nobody who would most likely vanish and never be heard of again once he graduated. Even with his family name and lineage, he was never going to be more than just the spare for a better wizard, even if Damian is a Dumbledore fanboy.

So, even though her family were so much weaker than his, there was no real problem in bullying him for her own entertainment. Grayson had never tried to defend himself and knew his own place.

At least that was the case before Damian just gave up his Heir status and left it to Grayson. Now, Grayson Raum was the newest big thing. He'd shot from the bottom of the hierarchy to near the top. To make things worse, he clearly hadn't forgotten the people who had taken such joy in stomping on him when they were above him.

Now she was the one below him on the totem pole, and she hadn't caught on quickly enough to avoid his wrath.

“Well, I asked you a question. Which was it?” Grayson asked with a cold smirk.

  
“I-it, I called you both of them.” Pansy admitted.

“Yes, yes you did, how close we must be that you had not one, but two nicknames for me.” Grayson said with a small smile that didn't remotely reach his eyes.

As she opened her mouth to reply, her voice failed her. What could she say to make him forgive her for three years of mocking and bullying?

“In fact, if we are that close, we must be friends. Right?” Grayson asked, still smiling his unnerving smile as his eyes glared holes into her.

“I, yes! Of- Of course.” Pansy quickly agreed, just wanted the strangely oppressive feeling to leave. She was stronger than him and yet even without the political threat, she was terrified. Even the very shadows around his room seemed to darken and surround her.

If she was more observant, she would have spotted the tiny black lizard glaring at her from under the bed, it's powers reacting as it sensed its master's anger.

“And as friends, it only makes sense that we'd do things for one another, right?” Grayson asked, his hand resting on a piece of parchment with something written on it, not that she could see the words as he folded it over. “Like me forgiving your lapse in judgement and getting rid of this letter to my mother.” he said making her eyes widen as he casual held it over one of his candles and letting it ignite and burn up.

Not that it would stop him from writing a replacement.

“And as my friend, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing some things for me, right?” Grayson asked as he vanished the ash.

“I, of course not, what do you want me to do... friend?” Pansy asked, her voice cracking as she realised how badly she'd fucked up.

The boy she'd spent years mocking could hold her entire family's safety over her head for as long as he wanted, a single letter to Lady Raum-Black would see her ruined.

“Oh, nothing much, just a couple of small things, really.” Grayson drawled, a light smirk touching his lips as he stared her down. “You see, I'm worried about my adorable cousin, Lyra. She has a bad habit of getting into trouble and I would appreciate it if I knew what she was up to, for my peace of mind you understand?” Grayson said, making her eyebrows raise.

“You want me to spy on Lyra?” Pansy asked, her dread lowering as her lip quirked slightly. Grayson was more cunning than she had ever given him credit for, mistaking him for just another bookworm who couldn't do anything but read.

She was friends with Lyra, but she was also a Slytherin, betraying Lyra for her own benefit was practically expected, and Grayson was higher up on the hierarchy than his cousin. Picking a side couldn't be more simple, even if he wasn't holding so much over her.

“Spy is such an unpleasant word. I just think she could use a minder, all you have to do is spend time with her, like you already do, and let me know if she starts to make schemes that could get her into trouble. I wouldn't want mother to lose her notoriously lacking patience and disown her from the Black house. After all, Aunt Narcissa and mother have been at odds for years now.” Grayson explained easily.

Just watch Lyra and tell Grayson when she was plotting against him? That she could do easily. She wouldn't even feel guilty since it would take a special kind of idiot to plot against the heir of the mothers family.

“You said a couple of things, what is the other?” Pansy asked, watching Grayson's smirk become more lascivious, his eyes moving other her robed body as she felt her regrowing confidence drop. “I... and then you won't tell Lady Yennefer?” she asked, reluctance in her tone as her hand came to her robe.

"Oh, it's nothing as scandalous as you are thinking, you a taken woman after all. You see I'm actually a bit of an artist, mother believes everyone should practice at least one of the arts. Keira learnt to sing though Morrigan and Damian both dropped their lessons. I want to get back into it before I get rusty, and that means I need a model to practice portraits." Grayson explained easily.

"You draw? Are you any good?" Pansy asked before she could stop herself, making him chuckle as he flicked his wand, causing his chest to open and a rolled-up painting to fly out of it.

Grayson might be weak but his control was incredible, even she could admit that.

Hovering in front of him, the painting unfurled, making her eyes widen at the sight of an incredibly lifelike coloured painting of Keira Raum, smiling at her as she lounges in a very affluent living room. Raum Manor? She'd heard rumours of the wealth and extravagance of the famous manor, even if Yennefer Raum disliked letting people in and rarely held any events.

“Keira was happy to model for me, and so is Mother when she has the time, along with a few other family friends. But drawing the same few people over and over again doesn't help me get better.” Grayson said with a shrug as she tore her eyes away from the painting as he sent it back with another lazy flick.

"You want me to model?" Pansy asked, feeling her pride grow even as she admitted she was nowhere near as beautiful as Keira, Lady Yennefer or even Lyra and the other Slytherin girls. At least she was better looking than Millicent, not that that was hard.

She knew even Theodore didn't find her attractive, his eyes were constantly wandering, (his hands too if rumours was to be believed), and he was stuck with her.

"I do, you aren't a classical beauty, your hair is too short and your figure too flat." Grayson said bluntly, piercing her pride as she scowled. "But I have drawn plenty of those kinds, and you do have a certain tomboyish appeal to you. You make it work rather well. It'll be nice to paint someone with a different look to them." Grayson said, making her sigh.

  
“It's not like I have a choice. What do I have to do?” Pansy asked, hating the fact that she was almost flattered at his words.

“Wonderful, first, strip down. I want to try painting a nude model. Oh, don't give me that look, painting nude figures is practically a painting tradition.” Grayson scolded as she glared at him, even as her hands moved to her robes, undoing them and shrugging them off her shoulders with a scowl.

As she undid her uniform shirt, she glanced at him, hating how nervous she was as he summoned and set up an easel, barely glancing at her as she pushed her shirt off, hesitating before she undid her bra as well, letting it join the pile.

Her skirt, shoes and leggings met the same fate, and with some slightly shaking hands, she pulled her boring white panties down and stepped out of them.

Despite the indifference she tried to keep on her face, she was shaking inside. She had never been naked in front of a boy before, and while Theodore was permitted to take liberties with her as long as she remained a virgin until they married, he was uninterested in actually taking advantage of that clause. He had shown no qualms about making it clear how uninterested he was in her boyish figure.

Not really knowing what to do, she fidgeted in place as she watched Grayson line up his paints and brushes with careful precision, realigning several of them as he ignored the naked girl standing a few feet away from him.

Turning to her, his eyes roamed over her naked body with a look of appreciation, lingering on her small, barely budding breasts and the large black bush above her virgin slit as she felt herself blushing at the amused look on his face.

“Hmm, you don't trim? Well, I know the charms for that.” Grayson said walking towards her, swirling his wand in a counter-clockwise circle as her pubic hair simply vanished, making her yelp as the cool air hit her sensitive mound.

“Can you teach me that spell?” Pansy asked, despite her embarrassment. She tried to deal with her bush once, and cut herself several times before she gave it up as a bad job.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. I'll lend you the tome I found it in." Grayson said as he moved a chair into the middle of the room. "Sit down, turn slightly to the side, no, a bit more. Hands in your lap." Grayson said sternly, grabbing her arms and moving them into place when she hesitated. "Push your chest out slightly, not that much." Grayson said, placing a hand on her naked chest and pushing her back slightly, his hand brushing against her breasts. "Chin up, smile. I said smile, you do know how to do that, right?" Grayson said with a sigh as he grabbed her cheeks, moulding them into the expression he wanted.

The way he just forced her into position, the domineering tone he took on, she liked them far more than she should.

“That's it, one more thing to make it perfect.” Grayson said, smiling as he looked over her body, swishing his wand again as she flinched as the blast of cold air, her nipples hardening as she turned bright red. “Perfect... now, hold that position.” he ordered sternly as he moved back to the easel, grabbing a brush.

“How long does this usually take?” Pansy asked, not moving from her position. She was expecting to be forced to pleasure him, maybe even painfully sodomised if Grayson was holding a grudge. Sitting around naked was practically pleasant in comparison.

“Hmm, a couple of hours? Maybe more, why, do you have somewhere to be?” Grayson asked as he started.

"I, no." Pansy said, feeling her pride rage at how submissive she was acting. Theodore and Grayson had a point, she wasn't acting like a Slytherin. Losing her temper here could put her back in danger, and this really wasn't that bad.

Part of her wondered, as she sat there letting her mind wander to pass the time, Grayson was too focused for small talk, what did Theodore think she was doing now?

What kind of man sent off his future wife to get used and abused to save his own skin? A pathetic one she realised. Theodore was a feeble coward who was too scared to ever stand out. That was the man she was stuck with, a lifetime follower who would never be anything more than a yes-man.

He was stronger than Grayson, but somehow she had the suspicion that even if Grayson hadn't become the heir of his houses, he'd still become more well-known and respected than Theodore ever would.

As the cold air hit her body, she realised a rather embarrassing truth... she was growing wet, a small pool of arousal under her stained his chair. Grayson's intense stare as he painted excited her body. It almost felt like he was touching her naked body as his eyes focused on certain parts, his gaze moving from her hard pink nipple to her barely visible slit.

After what seemed like a matter of minutes, he stopped, a smile of satisfaction on his lips as he moved back.

  
“You can move now, I'm finished.” Grayson said, putting his brush down.

“Already?” Pansy asked, making him look at her in confusion.

"It's been almost four hours, Miss Parkinson, and we have classes tomorrow." Grayson said, making her eyes widen as she moved from the chair, her body stiff from lack of movement.

Moving over to him, her eyes widened seeing the painting sitting innocently on the easel.

“That's, that’s me?” Pansy asked, more to herself than to Grayson as she looked over the beautiful young woman smiling back at her.

“Mhm. You really do look good when you smile, your usual scowl does nothing for your appearance, I'm afraid.” Grayson chuckled.

  
“I, I guess. So, we are done now?” Pansy asked, making him smile at her, an almost shark-like smile putting her on edge.

“For now, but a friend like you won't mind posing for me again, right?” Grayson asked making her sigh.

“Understood, just- just tell me when you want me to model again.” she said with a reluctant sigh. She'd almost forgotten that she was being blackmailed.

"Wonderful!" Grayson said, moving closer and wrapping her in a tight hug as her eyes widened, her naked body pressed against his still robed form, the feeling of something large and solid, pressed against her waist as one of his hands rested on her bare ass, groping the firm flesh.

Returning the hug, even as he squeezed her ass roughly, she reminded herself that anything was better than losing her noble status, she'd be little better than the mudbloods if Yennefer Raum-Black turned her attention to her family.

"Now, I'll let you get back to your room, don't want to be late for class tomorrow after all." Grayson said letting her go with a smile, waiting until she reached for her clothes before he acted again. "Oh, you can leave those behind, just take the robe." he said smoothly, a hint of cruel amusement in his tone as he summoned her clothes away from her.

He was definitely holding a grudge.

"F-fine." Pansy said, pulling her robe on tight. "Until next time, 'friend'." she said, turning and walking away as she reminded herself, it could definitely be worse. He could have taken her robe as well, making her walk back to her room naked.

Walking back to her room, she avoided the few people still around carefully and let out a sigh of relief as she reached her private room, locking it with a security spell and shrugging her robe off.

Her thighs were covered in her arousal, and there was no way Grayson hadn't noticed the wet patch on the chair even if he didn't mention it, but she needed some private time, Theodore could wait till tomorrow.

**\- Grayson -**

Burning the parchment had been a mistake, it seemed like the dramatic thing to do, but I kinda needed that owl-order catalogue from the Diagon Alley Apothecary. I'll have to send a letter to them to get a replacement.

Pansy does make a surprisingly good model, but I still really don't like her for all the shit she has given me over the last three years.

I am well aware that I could have had her in my bed tonight, but my vengeance towards her will be as cold as the arctic, and I will happily put off instant gratification to ruin her in the future.

But I'm still horny as fuck, and while Pansy is flat-chested, she really does pull off the tomboy look and frankly, hate-fucking her is going to be a pleasure.

Tonight, me and my hand are going to get better acquainted.

  
Stripping down, I pause for a moment as I catch a glimpse of something in the mirror.

When did I get a tattoo? And why does it feel so demonic?

Looking at the black heart on my ass, I read the script across it with a frown.

_'Property of Maze, if lost return to her bedroom.'_

What the fuck?

Seriously, what happened in the three days I don't remember?

**\- Friday** **– 02** **/09/1994 -**

Getting rid of my new tattoo has proven very difficult, but I have managed to place a concealing spell over it to hide it for now. And I've sent an owl to Lucifer to ask for advice on removing it what a surreal sentence.

“Heir Raum-Black, may I have a moment of your time?” Theodore asks as I lounge in common room, enjoying my free period.

“Does this require privacy, or is here fine?” I ask without looking up from my book.

“Privacy would be better.” he admits as I sigh, closing my book and standing up, heading towards my room.

I've already had breakfast brought to my room, and I've had a pep-talk with Juliet to make sure she keeps her emotions under control, she's a fast learner however and seems to be catching onto how Slytherin works quickly.

Moving to my desk, I sit down and stare at the teen with a bored look.

“What is it? Do be quick, I have Care of Magical Creatures soon.” I say bluntly. I need to act the part to keep my place on the totem pole secure, being overly friendly or polite to someone so far down the pole would weaken my position after all.

"Of course, I simply wanted to say that as Pansy's betrothed, you have both my support and approval to discipline her for her offensive words and her attitude towards you over the past few years. The House of Nott does not share her sentiments, nor do we endorse her discourteous behaviour." Theodore says quickly as my eyebrow rises. "I have used my control over her to order her to submit to any punishments or disciplining you wish to inflict upon her, and I have informed both our fathers of her actions. They agree that her punishment lies in your hands, as the insulted party."

He really is a coward, but in Slytherin that's a pretty good way to survive if you can throw aside your pride, I suppose.

I know a lot of people are scared of Mother, so I can't say I'm surprised that the Lord's Nott and Parkinson both folded so easily.

"I see, you have my thanks and assurance that Miss Parkinson's actions won't damage the reputation or prosperity of House Nott." I reply, watching him visibly let out a sigh of relief. "I always knew you were a smart one, Theodore." I praise making him smile slightly.

"The House Nott isn't powerful enough for me to stick my head out, and neither is the House Parkinson, but Pansy always was a slow learner." Theodore admits with a shrug. "Do what you want with her, as long as she remains a virgin, things would become... unpleasant if she wasn't, for both of us."

Ahh, his father no doubt has warned him about trying to get out of his betrothal, and letting me fuck her would put him in hot water with his family.

"Of course, I appreciate your support." I say calmly, leaving the fact that I really don't need it unsaid. "Will that be all? Classes start soon." I point out, making him bow slightly.

  
“It was, Heir Raum-Black.” Theodore agrees.

Saying our goodbyes, I smile to myself.

His secrets were incredibly boring, he got a handjob from Tracey Davis and is longing for her, hating his less beautiful fiancée. He wanted to try and make Tracey his mistress, but Tracey shot him down last night because of my contract with Daphne (not that he knows that), which put him in a terrible mood. So he went after Juliet to cheer himself up, a lapse in his usual cowardice.

He's too cowardly to actually challenge me over Tracey, and he doesn't love her, he is just lusting for her. Give him a couple of weeks, and he'll find someone else to lust over, Tracey was just far more open to his flirting than any other. She appears to be a bit of a slut.

Heading to class, I immediately realise something as it starts.

Hagrid has no business teaching. I thought he was careless and unprofessional last year, but it seems like he has decided to turn the stupidity up to eleven this year.

“Just see if you can get them to eat! Not sure what they like just yet, but keep trying.” Hagrid says easily, his beard on fire as he pats it out with a chuckle.

It's not that I share some of my house-mates opinions on half-breeds, Professor Flitwick is my favourite teacher in the school, he's brilliant, but I think Hagrid forgets that we don't all have his half-giant strength and toughness.

Who looks at a Fire-Crab and thinks 'It's good, but it could use more Manticore!'?

Blast-Ended Skrewts are unholy abominations, and that's coming from a Demon.

As the one I am assigned to attempts to set me on fire, again. I take a moment to thank magic for fire-proofing charms and my demonic physiology that seems to be immune to the admittedly small flames from the young creatures.

“Look, creature. I have tried meat, fruits, flowers, and vegetables. What do you want from me, abomination?” I ask the stubborn creature as it sends another spurt of flame at me.

“Moving on to the bargaining phase?” a voice asks in amusement as I glare at the beast.

Turning around, I raise an eyebrow at Rose Potter as she approaches me, dragging her own creature behind her on a leash.

"The next phase involves me tossing it into the great lake and seeing if it can swim." I admit as I raise an eyebrow at her.

What in Merlin's name is she doing talking to me? Taking a moment, I cast a sound muffling spell to stop our conversation being heard. Just being seen talking to the Gryffindor Golden Girl will be a problem for me if I'm not careful. She is not popular in Slytherin, not in the slightest.

"Tried that, it just pissed the little guy off." Rose admits with a grin, her Skrewt sending some flames at her legs to punctuate her point, it's shell still dripping wet.

“Is there something I can do for you, Heiress Potter?” I ask, turning away from the unholy beast as it sets fire to my newest attempt to feed it.

“Hermione wanted to 'gather more information' first before we confronted you, but I've always preferred the straight forward approach. Why are you helping Juliet?” Rose asks immediately as Hermione finally notices that her partner in crime has wandered off, her eyes widen as she rushes over.

"Rose! You promised you wouldn't do this without me." Hermione says indignantly, leading her own crime against common sense to us.

"It's fine, Gray was just about to tell me what he is doing." Rose says with a smirk, she's always been a cocky, hot-tempered one. "I was planning on duelling a few of the Slytherins into the ground to make it clear Juliet was off-limits, but then the Hogwarts rumour mill did its work, and I heard that you went out of your way to stop Parkinson and Nott from bullying her, and that she was under the protection of the House Raum-Black. Wanna explain that?" Rose asks, crossing her arms as she stares me down.

Rose is very powerful, anyone who has seen her in Defence Class knows that. She's also rumoured to have personal training from Dumbledore himself, so if she decides to attack me, I'm fucked.

Maybe I could beat her with Hellfire if I caught her off guard, but that would be beyond stupid. Even if I won, even if I managed to do it in private and hide my involvement, killing the Girl-Who-Lived? With Demonic Magic?

Yeah, beyond insane.

“See, I didn't think you liked Hermione, or at least I didn't think you were closer than just acquaintances and rivals in class. Yet and here you are, playing the hero.” Rose continues with a frown before she smirks. “My bet is either you're scheming against Hermione, or you have a thing for her, so which is it?” she asks, making Hermione's cheeks darken as she looks away.

"Neither, Heiress Potter." I drawl, making her roll her eyes. "It may surprise you, but it has nothing to do with Miss Granger at all. I am well aware of how unpleasant dealing with people with a grudge against your siblings can be."

“What?” Rose asks, off guard as she furrows her brow.

“I've dealt with Slytherins angry at Damian for his pranks since first year, along with every house angry at Morrigan for her less than diplomatic methods.” I say with a sigh. “Damian and Morrigan are both excellent duellists, so I end up being targetted since Keira is also a good duellist when she tries, and she has a lot of friends.”

“You see yourself in Juliet?” Hermione asks, a look of pity on her face.

“Something like that, plus it worked well as a statement that my new Heir status is real and that I am not afraid to throw the power of my Houses around. Just a bit of Slytherin politics.” I say with a slight smirk.

“Ugh, and here I was thinking just for a moment that you were actually a decent person, then you had to remind me that you're a Slytherin.” Rose says teasingly, a smile on her face as her stance becomes less defensive.

“Well, we can't all be world-renowned heroes.” I retort, making her groan.

"Whatever, or did you want an autograph?" Rose asks sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, she's always hated her fame, but I think she's just too prideful to enjoy the benefits of something she did when she was in nappies. "Either way, thanks Gray. Juliet's an adorable little bookworm, and she doesn't need some snakes giving her shit. I'll probably still give Pansy and Theodore a taste of what will happen if they try again." she says, making me wince.

“I really wouldn't do that.” I say weakly, making her scowl. “Juliet has to spend most of her time in the Slytherin Common Room, where you can't get when you aren't using Polyjuice.” I point out, making her eyes widen as Hermione pales.

  
She was a shit actor, and Lyra was a moron for not noticing that Millicent suddenly became talkative and somewhat intelligent.

“If you threaten them, they'll just go for her when she's in the common room, and you are really not popular in Slytherin, either of you. You'll just make things much, much worse if you try and threaten or intimidate the rest of my house.” I point out making her glower at me, displeasure on her face.

"Ugh, Slytherins. Why you guys enjoy all that secrecy, I'll never know." Rose groans. "Fine, we'll do things your way, I guess. But I swear, if they hurt a single curly hair on her head, the kiddie gloves come off." Rose warns.

"I can handle my house, far better than you can. Pansy has already been put in her place and Theodore is a coward at heart. He won't try again. You want to help? Stay out of this." I say bluntly.

  
“We'll see, but seriously, Gray, thanks.” Rose says with a small smile, less challenging than her usual one.

“I really appreciate this, Grayson, I couldn't sleep a wink last night worrying about Juliet.” Hermione says with a warm smile, getting a casual nod from me.

I am well aware that half the class is watching us, even if they can't hear what we are saying.

“Obviously, otherwise you would have noticed your burning robes.” I point out, making her eyes widen as she looks down, the edge of her robe alight from her beasts flames.

With the Golden Girls nice and distracted, I make my way out of the conversation, leaving them to deal with their demons as I get back to work.

Letting my eyes linger on the edge of the forbidden forest, I frown internally. Making a lair in there is going to be a problem. It has immense potential, but just getting deep enough will be difficult without the right preparation.

The rest of the class passes quickly, and soon enough it is time for my first lesson with the infamous Mad-Eye Moody. Well that is what I was expecting.

_Bartemius Crouch Junior_

_Faction – Death Eaters_

_Thoughts about you – A Grudge over your mother's secret crusade against the Death Eaters_

_Lesser Secret – He is impersonating Alastor Moody on Voldemort's orders, he has his father under the Imperious curse_

_Major Secret – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

I see Potters yearly adventure is starting early this time.

I need to think carefully about what to do with this information, I'm certainly not confronting him over it or letting anyone else know, but the fact that he's taking orders from Voldemort tells me a lot more than anything else.

Voldemort, my father’s killer, is still alive.

I'm not the vengeful type, at least not for someone I never met, but according to Mother, Voldemort wanted access to the Raum Family Library, and that could be a problem since I'm now the heir of that library. Plus, Mother and Triss have made a lot of issues for the Death Eaters, and I doubt Voldemort is the type to forgive and forget.

I need to make preparations, to ensure myself and my family are safe if the Dark Lord returns to power. I need to talk to mother, but this isn't something I am willing to put in a letter that could be intercepted.

The class itself is barely interesting, except for him handing out permission forms that we need to sign so he can use the Imperious on us all in a future class, and he doesn't teach anything I don't already know.

  
“Building a harem already?” Daphne asks as we work on revising the freezing spell, one we learnt last year (or in first year in my case).

  
“Hmm?” I ask, snapping to attention, I had zoned out.

“Pansy, Juliet Granger, me and Tracey and now the elder Granger and Rose Potter herself? Anyone else you want to use to satiate your dark lusts?” Daphne asks, face blank before her lips twitch ever so slightly.

“I thought I'd add a couple Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, to complete the set. Do you think Susan would be a good choice?” I ask sarcastically, glancing over at the incredibly bosomy redhead, even Hogwarts heavy robes failed to conceal her figure. “Is this the part where you curse me and rant about being proven right?”

“No, this is the part where I tell you that I don't care what you do with the rest of the girls in the school. You want to stick your dick in every girl from first year to seventh? Do it. I certainly don't care if you really are blackmailing Pansy to be your sex slave. Honestly it might just shut her up for once. I care about what you do with me, Astoria and Tracey, the rest of the school aren't my problem. The more you bother them, the less you bother me.” Daphne says bluntly, making me chuckle.

“And I promise not to do anything to you or Tracey without your permission.” I repeat, making her roll her eyes. “And I'm just tutoring Astoria, or do you want to join us so you can glare at me suspiciously while Astoria bugs me about random things completely unrelated to potions?”

“I don't need to, if mother is to be believed, you're the one who needs protection from Astoria not the other way around.” Daphne says with a slightly mocking tone.

She isn't wrong.

As class ends, I have lunch while going over my notes before I head to potions which was basically the same as ever. We made potions while Professor Snape hovered around, mocking any mistake, but we are with Ravenclaw this year. So aside from Crabbe and Goyle, there aren't any idiots in our class. All the Slytherins are good at potions because we get extra classes and the Ravenclaws are nerds. Anthony Goldstein messes up on one of his steps, and gets ruthlessly mocked and points are docked, but other than that the class passes without issue.

Which leads me to History of Magic, with Professor Margarita Laux-Antille. A beautiful blonde woman who manages to hold the classes attention far better than Binns ever did. Mostly because of her low cut green dress-robe leaving more than a little cleavage on display.

I think Ron Weasley is actually drooling.

Binns leaving was long overdue, but I have my own problem with our new professor.

_Margarita Laux-Antille_

_Faction – The Lodge of Sorceresses_

_Thoughts about you – She's intrigued about your Demonic Nature_

_Lesser Secret – She has infiltrated Hogwarts to keep an eye on the Lodge's investment, Grayson Raum-Black._

_Major Secret – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Wonderful.

A spy.

Catching my eyes, she gives me a kind smile as she lectures us on the history of the Ministry of Magic and the creation of the statue of secrecy.

She hasn't given me any more attention than the rest of the class, but I keep catching her glancing my way as I take notes. History of Magic is one class where I am around the same level of knowledge as the rest of my year, or the rest of the students at the top of my year at least.

Two other people have been paying attention to me as well. Padma Patil, who I expected, and Su Li.

Padma is number three in our year, and she doesn't like being beaten by Hermione and me.

She's not angry at me, she's jjus silently competitive, eager to show that she can keep up with numbers one and two. Her secrets are utterly dull, she pretends to be her sister occasionally which makes her feel more confident and outgoing for some reason.

The one that gets my attention is Su Li, who I don't think I've ever heard speak in all of my time at Hogwarts. She's been nervously glancing my way this entire time, and she was doing the same in Potions.

_Su Li_

_Faction – The Cult of The Nine-Tailed Fox_

_Thoughts about you – She's terrified of being so close to a demon with unknown goals_

_Lesser Secret – She was born into a Demonic Cult worshipping the demon lord Da Ji. She has orders from her mistress._

_Major Secret – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

I'm starting to realise that Demon Cults and Secret Societies are far more common than I expected. Thank Merlin I have my eyes.

Also, Fuck. I'm pretty sure she shivered when I did that.

Da Ji, I vaguely know that name, but I don't remember it being linked with Demons? I need to do some research and avoid Su Li before then, I want to go into this with as much information as possible.

Letting the class pass, I practically flee the scene the moment the lesson ends, catching a frown on Professor Laux-Antille's face and a panicked look on Su Li's.

I'm not moving fast enough for it to be suspicious, just power walking with a purpose as I avoid my watchers.

My rapid escape is intercepted by... someone I have never spoken to in my life.

“Heir Raum-Black, can we speak?” Marietta Edgecombe asks as I hide my confusion. She's one of Keira's 'friends', more like acquaintances that act closer than they actually are as I've heard Keira making fun of her in private. Keira has a lot of 'friends' and only a few Friends.

"Of course, Miss Edgecombe." I say easily, she looks a bit nervous, but I can't see any hostility from her.

She's a somewhat cute girl a year older than me with curly reddish-blonde hair, not quite as fiery as Rose Potter and not as ginger as the Weasleys.

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Faction – Hogwarts Students (Ravenclaw)_

_Thoughts about you – She doesn't care about you either way_

_Lesser Secret – She is bitter about how her half-blood status will hold her back in the future_

_Major Secret – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Nothing noteworthy.

All I know about her is that she is in Keira's year, she's a mediocre student and witch and that she is the daughter of a low-level ministry employee. She's best friends with Cho Chang, a pureblood who came from China to study here, I believe her mother is the Chinese ambassador?

"In private, I know a place." Marietta says, leading me to a less-used corridor and into one of the unused classrooms.

Entering, I give her a slightly judging look at the security charm she uses to keep our conversation private before I replace it with a much better one, making her flush.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Marietta asks, making my eyebrow raise.

“.How do I want to do what, Miss Edgecombe?” I ask, watching her turn bright red before she pales.

"You... you don't know? Keira hasn't spoken to you?" Marietta asks, watching my blank face with wide eyes.

“What exactly should Keira have told me?” I ask with a blank stare.

“I, dammit Keira, you had one job.” Marietta mutters, embarrassment on her face.

Keira has put off something she should have done again to slack off, hasn't she?

“Should I go and track down my ever-slacking sister?” I ask, making her sigh.

  
“No, I can explain. Keira made me an offer I couldn't refuse.” Marietta starts hesitantly. “Do you know much about my family?”

“I know your mother is a half-blood who works for the Ministry, in the Floo Network department, and I believe your father is a muggleborn though I don't know what he does.” I admit, I'm used to knowing much more about the people I deal with than this.

“Pretty much, my father is a cleaner for a pub in Knockturn Alley. I don't know if you realise just how bad things can be for people who aren't Purebloods and don't have the support of a Pureblood family, but my father works two jobs constantly and barely makes anything, and my mother isn't doing much better. My family basically bankrupted themselves to put me through Hogwarts.” Marietta admits, I already knew most of this. “I don't want. No, I will not follow their footsteps, working harder than any Pureblood for a pittance just because I don't have the right Lineage.”

“So Keira offered you the support of our family?” I ask, making her shake her head.

“No, she can't make promises like that when she isn't the Heiress. She just offered me pure money, her weekly allowance is more than my mothers monthly wage. I guess it's nice being born into two families as wealthy as the Blacks and Raum's.” Marietta says with a half-laugh. “What is pocket change for her is a fortune for me.”

Do my siblings actually use their weekly allowance? I don't think I've ever managed to spend more than a quarter of mine before it reset.

I know Keira moves all hers into a personal vault since when it resets it always goes back to the same amount no matter how much she’s spent, so she's loaded even without it. I have no idea what she does with her money other than buying sweets and food, and even Keira's appetite and her immense sweet tooth couldn't eat through that much money.

"And what service is she buying from you?" I ask with growing suspicion as Marietta's pale cheeks burn bright red.

This is precisely the kind of thing she'd find amusing.

“I... Umm... she told me about your... condition.” Marietta says quickly, as my eyes narrow.

  
I'm almost certain Keira didn't tell Marietta the truth, and she's a surprisingly good liar when she wants to be.

“What, exactly, did my ever-interfering big sister tell you?” I ask.

“That you have Veela Malady.” Marietta answers quickly. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I'm not dumb enough to cross the Raum-Blacks.”

Veela Malady.

Merlin damn it Keira, we've been back for a day. You couldn't wait a week before complicating my life? Not that I don't see her reasoning.

I remember reading about this with Keira when we found a book in the family library on weird magical conditions throughout history.

It's a condition that appears during puberty in a very, very few magic users, and doesn't actually have anything to do with Veela.

Symptoms are Nymphomania, a constant state of arousal, lack of self-control and various mood swings if the arousal builds up.

It got its name because it appeared in France and people assumed that the creatures that basically feed on sex, the Veela, were responsible as they are most common there. They were... probably wrong, but despite the Veela protesting the name for the past few hundred years its cause is still unknown.

The cure? Sexual relief, but self-gratification doesn't take the edge off, and the gratification has to come from another person. Magic is weird like that.

"I see. I will have to speak with my sister over her inability to keep secrets." I say with a sigh, despite my growing amusement that I hide quickly.

Of course, Keira would tell people I have a magical condition making me horny. This is exactly what she would find hilarious. I bet she's giggling to herself wherever she is hiding.

I'm sure she'll tell me that she did it for my benefit, all while trying to force down her laughter. Keira can be rather impish at times.

"You don't have to worry, she only told me, and I won't tell anyone." Marietta assures me as I sigh. "She... well, she hired me to help you handle it." Marietta admits with a growing blush and shame in her tone.

Prostitution, essentially? Hence the shame I can sense rolling off the older girl as she stands in front of me, it's actually feeding me and producing a tiny amount of Essence.

"I see. I do wish she'd consulted me before she did this, but I can't say I'm surprised." I admit with a fond sigh. "Are you sure about this, Miss Edgecombe?" I ask, making her smile slightly despite her glowing face and intense shame and self-loathing.

"My family owe a fair amount to Gringotts, and you know how bad the goblins can get when it comes to debts. I need the money, Keira has it, and she knew I needed the help. It's just a business deal. If I save enough up I can pay off my family's debt and immigrate to France or America where half-bloods are not so disadvantaged. Look, I'll be honest, I'm not happy about this, and I'm not going to pretend I am, but it's a bit of embarrassment now to secure my future." Marietta says as she undoes her robes.

“How pragmatic.” I praise as she hesitates before she pulls her jumper and starts unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a decently sized pair of breasts in a blue and bronze bra.

House loyalty, huh?  
  
  


“How do you want me to... help you? Keira mentioned that you can't have normal sex yet though she didn't mention the reason and I don't want to lose my virginity for money.” Marietta trails off as she undoes her bra, hesitating before she lets it drop, her blush travelling down her neck.

Her breasts might not be massive, but they are rather perky, barely dropping even as her bra falls to the floor, each topped with a cute pink nipple.

Her shyness is easily noticed as she fidgets in place, her skirt untouched.

“Come here.” I order, pulling my eyes from her chest as she moves closer, inching forwards slowly and hesitantly.

  
Willing, but hesitant. I can practically see her convincing herself that this is the right thing to do as she stops right in front of me, flinching back as my hand comes up to her chest, gently caressing the soft flesh, drawing a quiet moan out of her.

I have quite a bit of experience in drawing pleasure from my partners after this summer.

Honestly? After leaving Pansy unfucked, I can't resist a willing girl offering herself to me, even if I'd prefer to speak with Keira first. I have decent self-control, but I am a lust demon, and I have my needs.

"You're inexperienced, aren't you?" I ask, making her blush harder, even as she mewls slightly from my touch.

“I've never gone further than groping, and that was on a dare.” Marietta admits.

“Let's start small then.” I say somewhat kindly as I kiss her, making her eyes widen before they close.

With my free hand, I reach down and part my robes, undoing my trousers and pull out my rock-hard shaft, grabbing her hand and moving it to my cock.

Her inexperience is downright noticeable. Her strokes are too rough, her grip too tight, and she keeps pausing as she frowns against my lips, trying to work out what to do as my other hand moves under her skirt, stroking her surprisingly curvy ass.

Breaking the kiss, I move my hands to her shoulders and gently push down, making her face flush as she falls to her knees. I don't need to convince her to obey, she's done that herself.

“Slower, it's not a race, you'll just hurt it if you keep speeding up. Loosen your grip a bit as well.” I advise as she stares at the throbbing shaft hovering in front of her face, slowing down as she stops squeezing so much. “That's it, use your other hand to massage my balls.”

“O-okay, I can do that.” Marietta says, more to herself as she takes my advice, gently cupping my ballsack and slowly fondling them with a focused look on her face.

Taking a chance, I peek into her mind to see what she's thinking. I'm usually a bit hesitant since you never know who knows Occlumency and will be able to detect you, but Marietta's mind is an open book, no mental shields to stop me.

Unsurprisingly she is trying to take her mind off what she is doing, she's ashamed that she's selling her body, her bitter that she ended up in a situation where she needed to do this. She’s thankful to Keira for the chance? She's grateful I'm letting her start slowly?

Huh, she's more reasonable than I expected. All her anger and disgust is pointed at society and herself. Her parents don't think she knows about their money problems, and they spoil her.

I might be able to use that in the future, but for now, I simply enjoy her rapidly improving touch, Ravenclaws are usually pretty smart after all.

Leaning against one of the slightly dusty desks, I sigh in pleasure as she surprises me, leaning forwards and hesitantly licking the tip of my cock, her eyes locked with mine as she starts to gently run her tongue along my length, my balls churn as I feel my climax approaching.

Last night’s release was disappointing, my hand can't really bring me any true relief as I'm used better. So with a half-naked cute girl on her knees in front of me, I'm brought to completion fairly quickly.

“Marietta, I'm gonna cum soon...” I warn her, watching the indecision on her face before she sighs and aims my dick lower, stroking faster as I reach my climax, my seed splattering against her naked chest as she flinches, not stopping her stroking until every drop has been released onto her breasts and stomach.

“It's still hard?” Marietta says, a hint of worry in her tone as she stares at it.

“It is, but it's more manageable now, It should go down on its own when I don't have a beautiful naked girl on her knees in front of me.” I point out making her blush as she rises, pulling out her wand and cleaning herself off.

“R-right. Keira said she has an idea about how we can keep in touch, but she hasn't told me how and she obviously hasn't told you either. When she actually does what she said she would, you should have a way to contact me when you need another relief session.” Marietta says, she's been very careful not to mention prostitution, mostly for her own sanity.

“Ah, got it. I'll try and track the slacker down. Thank you, Marietta.” I say as she pulls her clothes back on.

“Heh, I think I should be thanking you. You'd have gotten this taken care of either way, you're too rich and powerful not to, and I need this more than you.” Marietta admits, self-loathing filling her again. “I'll go first, wait a few minutes then you can leave. We'll have to find somewhere more private in future...” she mutters, giving me a small smile before she kisses me on the cheek. “Thanks for not being a dick about this, I am well aware of how pathetic I am.” she says as she turns away and leaves before I can respond.

Hmm.

Interesting.

Now to track down Keira.

**\- Later -**

She's avoiding me, I'm sure of it.

She's not in any of her usual places, and her friend Bethany Hawke says she isn't in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Turns out, Keira is a prefect. As baffling as the idea of my lazy and frankly irresponsible sister being in a position of power is, I have no idea who thought that was a good idea, and she is 'patrolling'. Which means she's hiding somewhere to avoid her responsibilities.

Even worse, Damian is Headboy Damian.

Damian the responsibility hating prankster. Of all people?

What does Dumbledore have in his Lemon Drops that he thought that was a good idea? He might as well have made Morrigan the Headgirl and completed the set of utterly inappropriate choices.

  
I love Keira, I even love Morrigan and somewhat like Damian when he isn't targetting me. However, none of them should be given power over anything.

Keira runs a small smuggling ring to get contraband from Hogsmeade through the secret passageways, and now she's the one who confiscates contraband?

Exploring the school, I go mostly unbothered due to a charm I placed on myself to make people mostly ignore me. It's an old favourite, but it isn't perfect.

If I draw too much attention with my actions, it will fail, and if people are actively looking for me, it can be a bit dodgy. I want to improve it in the future, but I need more Arithmancy knowledge before I try that.

Heading through the school, I decide to call it a night and track down my mischievous sister at breakfast or lunch tomorrow, she can't avoid me forever.

If I need to, I think I could use our connection through the contract she signed to force her to seek me out, but I'd rather not right now.

Moving through the corridors, my senses scream at me to move as I sense a spell being cast behind me, spinning around in place as I draw my own wand, thankful my sheathe has a quick-draw feature.

Despite my hastily cast shield, the red spell shooting towards me simply breaks through it, reminding me that my magic still mostly sucks even with the boost. And as the stunning spell hits me in the centre chest, a well-aimed shot, I make eye contact with my attacker.

Is it the Death Eater who somehow realised I knew his secret? Su Li attacking me on Da Ji's orders?

Seeing Damian's grinning face, I sigh even as me consciousness fades.

  
I think I'd prefer the Death Eaters or Demon Cultists.

Here we go again. The Headboy, ladies and gentlemen.

**\- Bonus Scene – Yennefer –**

“Sister dearest, a pleasure as ever.” Yennefer said calmly, staring at her little sister with a completely fake smile. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

“Do stop that, Yennefer.” Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes and a slight sneer. “We both know you are no more happy to see me than I am you.”

  
“Fine, what do you want Narcissa?” Yennefer asked as she gave her little sister her patented 'you're an idiot' stare.

“I'm here to ask you to stop your crusade against Lucius.” Narcissa said, continuing before she could claim innocence. “Every single time Lucius had tried to pass a law or legislation in the Wizengamot, you have made it your goal to make sure it fails. Need I remind you that Lucius's position as Minister Fudge's advisor allows me to influence the minister for the Lodge's own ends?” Narcissa said with a smirk.

"Please, Fudge can be influenced by a sack of sickles tied to a stick. The man is a fool and a puppet. It's the only reason he has lasted this long. Don't try and use the Lodge to suit your own ends and certainly not your husbands. Lucius is certainly not needed." Yennefer retorted, watching as Narcissa scowled at getting caught out. "Don't try manipulating me, Narcissa. The only person you've ever been able to control was father, and he's dead and gone."

Cissy always was a daddy's girl, and she was father’s favourite, always getting her way. Andromeda and Yennefer even had a bet going when they were younger over whether Cissy was sleeping with their father. Andromeda didn't believe Cissy would degrade herself like that, but Yennefer was still reasonably confident there was more to their father's constant favouritism than him just spoiling the youngest.

Her father was scum, the worst kind of Pureblood who wanted to marry her off to some old lord in Europe. It was terribly lucky for her that he dropped dead before he could finish the negotiations.

Her mother wasn't much better, and her fondness for using the Cruciatus Curse as a form of discipline went a long way towards explaining Bella's insanity.

“It doesn't change the fact that you are weakening the Lodge's influence to satisfy your petty grudge.” Narcissa countered. “Every failed law makes Lucius look weak.”

Petty grudge? Her hatred of Death Eaters was no petty grudge. They took Geralt from her, they were lucky Triss stopped her from hunting them all down and slaughtering the ones who had escaped punishment.

  
Geralt wouldn't want her in Azkaban, so she decided to get her revenge more subtly.

“Then he should learn his place and stop trying to pass laws. If that is all, dear sister, get out of my house.” Yennefer said coldly.

“It is not. I have some Lodge business to discuss with you as well.” Narcissa said reluctantly, making her eyebrow raise.

"Indeed? How curious. Since I am on the council and you are just a minor member, it's rather interesting that you have business with me that I don't already know about. Who was it? Assire? No, Francesca? Fringilla? Sheala? Ahh, Sheala." Yen confirmed, watching her sisters face for the slight twitch with a smug smile. "And what does Sheala want that she needed to send a messenger for?" she asked with an amused smirk.

Narcissa always had an overly generous view of her own talents and cunning, but Yen could read her as easily now as she could when they were children.

“She wants to correct your failures.” Narcissa pointed out, scowling with a deep pout at being read so easily. She always was a brat, that hadn't changed. “With Grayson.”

And like that, her amusement was gone.

“Choose your next words very carefully, dear sister.” Yen warned, her magic leaking out as the air crackled with power, making Narcissa's eye widen.

"Grayson needs to be powerful, and you've done well, giving him the drive to gain power." Narcissa started quickly, her face blanching in fear.

Hmph, she barely did anything. Grayson was ambitious even without her prodding.

“But he's too insular. I don't need to remind you why we need him to understand all the intricacies of nobility and politics. He does understand the simpler parts, but you haven't taught him enough.” Narcissa explained making her scoff, even as the crackling air lessened.

"I had to focus on getting his mind arts up, so he didn't lose his mind to his sins, which is why he's likely a better Occlumens and Legilimens than half the lodge." Yen half-explained, half-bragged.

“And that's wonderful, truly it is, but does he even know how to dance? Does he know how to act at balls? You've kept him away from almost every single one that he has been invited to." Narcissa countered.

"He prefers the more practical arts. And no, I haven't had him take dance lessons." Yen admitted. She brought them up when he was younger, and the look of pure disgust amused her so much she let him skip them.

"Which is why Sheala has ordered me to tutor him up to standards. You know the Yule Ball will be held at Hogwarts this winter, and as the heir, he won't be able to avoid the frequent balls held by various nobles without weakening his position and the position of the Houses Raum and Black. Or would you rather he embarrass himself, then lose control of his wrath because of it?" Narcissa asked caustically.

Narcissa might be a weak, spoiled brat... but she did know her etiquette.

“Very well sister, but I am warning you, if you try and manipulate him to suit your ends, and your husbands. I will personally end you and the entire Malfoy line. Do not test me on this.” Yen said, her voice cold enough to freeze water. “I will send him a letter to let him know to expect you, and one to Dumbledore to get permission for you to visit him.” she agreed, watching the hint of triumph on her sisters face.

Narcissa thought she was smart, she was absolutely going to try and manipulate Gray. Maybe to make him support Lucius's schemes, or perhaps she wanted to try and make Lyra the next Lady Black? Either way, Gray would be warned.

Frankly, she was sure that Gray would manipulate Narcissa long before Narcissa could do the same to him. It was the only reason she was allowing her conniving little sister near her favourite child.

“Thank you, sister... I'm glad you could see reason.” Narcissa said, as if she hadn't been trembling in fear moments before.

**Next Update: Sorcerers Ambition Ch08**

**Authors Note: Not sure why this chapter ended up longer, is just kinda got away from me when I was writing, but that's never a bad thing, I suppose.**

**New Rec: A Gamer among Monsters by Pravus666. A Rosario Vampire Gamer fic, which is something pretty interesting. I should watch Rosario**


	8. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 08: Brothers**

**\- Damian Raum -** **Friday – 02/09/1994 -**

“Damian... when you said you were going to grab your brother, I kinda assumed you had already asked him if he wanted to join us.” His girlfriend said with a strange tone as she looked at the unconscious teen tied to the chair. “Why the ropes?” Angelina asked.

"Grays an introvert, if he wasn't tied up, he'd run away before I can convince him to stick around, and he wouldn't have come here willingly so I just took the choice out of his hands." Damian explained easily, grinning proudly at his intelligence. "It'll be fine, he'll be game when he wakes up. Clearly, he's more fun than I realised, my Lil bro turning up to school hungover. I'm so proud." Damian said, miming wiping away a tear.

Stronger too, that was a decent shield he threw up, even if his weak magic wasn't able to stop Damian's admittedly powerful spells.

“You’re an idiot. You just kidnapped him, please tell me you didn’t walk through the school with him over your shoulder?” Angelina asked with a sigh.

“Nah, hid him under my invisibility cloak and levitated him. This isn’t my first kidnap- surprise relocation.” Damian defended, watching his brother stir slightly. “Wakey, wakey, Gray, rise and shine!”

“What? well, at least I'm dressed this time.” Gray deadpanned as he gave him a dull stare, barely fazed by his situation. Gray was always really good at hiding his reactions, showing nothing but annoyance in his eyes.

“You aren't still mad about that are you?” Damian asked as he leans against a table with a grin, watching Gray test the ropes slightly.

“You stunned me and left me stuck on the seventh floor, naked. It took me hours to sneak back to the dungeons, I ended up flashing Professor McGonagall. It's the kind of thing that sticks with a guy.” Gray pointed out as he laughed.

  
“You ran into McGonagall? Damn, wish I could have seen that.” Damian said with a grin.

"Why have you decided to kidnap me, this time? Do hurry up, I have Astronomy later." Gray said, almost lazily.

“Don't worry, You'll be free in time for class, you big nerd” Damian assured him easily. “Although, with an ass like Professor Sinestra I can't blame you for wanting to go to her class.” he admitted.

Quite literally, the only reason he took Astronomy was to check out the hot piece of ass teaching it.

“Wonderful.” Gray said, frowning to himself. “What do you want, Damian?”

"Damn it, Damian. Sorry about this Grayson, your brother is an idiot." Angelina said with a sigh as she sent a weak cutting curse at the ropes.

"I am well aware of that, I grew up with him after all. The only part of this I find surprising is that he actually found someone other than his two minions who could actually put up with him, I was born stuck with him but you actually the choice to date him." Gray said curiously, making Angelina laugh slightly.

“I lost a bet and had to go on a date with him as the forfeit, and he's like a bad rash, very hard to get rid of.” Angelina said teasingly.

Well, that just wasn't fair.

"It's my raw sexual prowess, once a girl has had a taste, she just keeps coming back." Damian boasted, unwilling to sit there and let his Lil bro and girlfriend mock him.

"Uhuh, sure. Maybe, muggle girls who haven't heard your reputation yet, all the decent witches run the other way the moment they see you." Angelina scoffed.

“That's not true, the Hogsmeade girls haven't caught on yet either.” Damian said with an easy shrug.

Angelina was well aware of his libido, but they had an open relationship of sorts, they weren't exclusive even if he used the free pass to fuck around more than she did.

  
“As entertaining as this is would you care to explain why you decided to kidnap me?” Gray drawled, sounding an awful lot like Snape for some reason. Did all Slytherins practice the sarcastic drawl?

“Oh, right. Yeah, you see, I have come to a decision, little brother. We aren't close enough. You see, I thought you were all rules and studying but anyone who shows up to school hungover isn't as straight-laced as he acts, is he? So, I decided to bring you along to a little get-together with some of my friends.” Damian admitted. “I would have invited the other two but Keira's well, she threatened to defenestrate me and the twins, whatever that means, if I bothered her again, after a little misunderstanding over the summer, and Morrigan is, well, Morrigan.” Damian said easily.

“And you didn't think to just, I don't know, ask?” Gray said with the slightest hint of disbelief on his face.

“Would you have accepted?” Damian asked, his eyebrow quirking.

“Of course not, but I would have liked the choice.” Gray admitted easily.

“Come on, it'll be fun! We are just gonna play poker and get drunk, and you clearly like drinking.” Damian said, trying to convince his brother to join in.

"Ugh, I just got off a three day alcohol and possibly drug fueled bender I can't even remember most of it. At least give me a week to rest before you drag me off for another one." Gray groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Damn, his bender was that good?

"Wait, oh, I get it." Gray said, a sudden smirk on his face. "You need the money, and you're hoping to win my allowance of me."

How the hell did he know that?

"Let me guess, you didn't realise giving up the heirship's meant losing the Heir allowance, and now you have the smaller allowance Keira and Morrigan have, while I have your old allowance. You bet on the Quidditch world cup, and lost." Grayson said, staring him down as he paled slightly, seeing the judgemental look on Angelina's face. Grayson always was a smart one.

Gray's allowance would be way more than he could spend anyway and he hadn't realised that his allowance was any higher than anyone else's before he checked his account and realised he had made a slight mistake.

Mother was, predictably, less than sympathetic.

“Really, Damian?” Angelina asked with a disappointed sigh. “You said you wanted to get closer to Gray.”

“I do! I just thought I could solve two problems at once, multi-tasking!” Damian defended, still smiling even after being caught out.

“Fine, I'm in.” Grayson said, making both their eyes widen. “I had other plans, but frankly... taking a bunch of Gryffindors money sounds like a fine way to spend my Friday night.”

"That's more like it, I'm gonna crush you, but I appreciate the confidence, maybe you would have made a good Gryffindor." Damian cheered.

“Well that was just uncalled for.” Grayson said, a frown on his face.

**\- Later -**

“Would now be a good time to point out that we play poker a lot in Slytherin, for higher stakes as well. I don't play that often but you're all amateurs in comparison to my usual opponents.” Grayson said easily, rolling a poker chip between his fingers, a small mountain of them in front of him as they all stared at him.

“Fuck it, I'm out. I know when I'm beaten.” Marian Hawke said, tossing her cards down in disgust. “There goes my allowance guess I'll have to mooch some off Beth next Hogsmeade weekend.” she groans. “Are you sure you aren't part goblin?”

  
“Fairly certain.” I deadpan back.

"He's cheating right, he has to be?" Fred questioned as he shared a look with his brother before he gave them a warning glare. They lost, fair and square, anyone else and he might have helped them get their money back, but Gray was family, and they were friends. He knew which side he'd pick if it came to blows.

"No, you were cheating. He caught you both, we've all been watching him, and not one of us has seen him cheat. His poker face is just too good." Angelina groaned, a dwindling pile of chips sitting in front of her. She was one of the better players, or maybe she just held her booze better.

Fred and George had tried using one of their inventions to spy on everyone else's cards, but Gray was no pushover and clearly dealt with better cheaters in Slytherin since he caught them in the second hand.

“I'm done, all out.” Lee Jordon admitted with a casual shrug, his voice slightly slurred. He was always a good loser, after all he was smart enough not to bet what he couldn't lose.

Looking down at his own pile of chips, he paused in thought as he made eye contact with the slightly smug eyes of his little brother.

**\- Grayson -**

Vengeance is a dish best served cold.

Watching the Weasley Twins growing panic as I take their money has been frankly beautiful. They are trying to save up to open a shop, and they had hoped to cheat me out of my money but the Slytherins I occasionally play with (to stop myself from getting the same reputation as Morrigan by interacting with the rest of my house) are far better cheaters.

In Slytherin, cheating isn't just expected and accepted, it's encouraged. The goal of Slytherin Poker is to cheat as subtly as possible to prove your cunning.

I lost a fair amount of Galleons before I worked that out.

In Slytherin, I'm a decent player who usually breaks even. The upper years are better than me from sheer experience, but here? I'm the king.

Legilimency makes finding out what hands everyone has pathetically easy, I can just skim their surface thoughts and if I really need to win a hand, well, these cards aren't charmed against transfiguration like the Slytherin ones are.

No wands at the Poker Table, but a simple transfiguration doesn't need a wand if you are talented enough, I just need to make sure I don't turn my cards into anything that someone else already has.

I've lost a few hands, but that's just expected. You can't win every hand without giving the game away.

Damian is odd.

_Damian Raum, Headboy of Hogwarts_

_Faction – Hogwarts Students (Gryffindor)_

_Thoughts about you – Brotherly affection, competitiveness, amusement, slight panic_

_Lesser Secrets – He's in debt with Gringotts due to gambling, he's bisexual, he has an addiction to Pixie Dust_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Being Bisexual isn't really a problem for a Pureblood lord, as long as they get married and have an heir, keeping their 'degeneracy' behind closed doors. But Gringotts don't take unpaid debts kindly... and Pixie Dust?

Really, Damian?

It does actually explain a lot, as Pixie Dust is a magical hallucinogenic drug made from powdered Pixie wings amongst other things, and it has some side effects, including recklessness, poor judgement and manic behaviour. It's normally found in parties, and while it is illegal, it isn't something you'd really get into trouble for.

You'd get a slap on the wrist and a fine if you were caught with it.

Mother is going to kill him, getting addicted to a hallucinogenic? There's no way she doesn't already know, even if Damian probably thinks he has hidden it properly.

I can't say I'm surprised, Damian is a party animal, he's all about his fun, and I doubt he even hesitated to try out a minor drug.

I wonder how long he has been doing it? And where he's getting his supply. He does have Occlumency shields, not amazing ones but ones good enough to keep me from delving too deep without him noticing.

"There's no shame in accepting defeat, Damian." I say calmly, patting my pile of chips smugly. "Clearly I got all the skill in the family.

"

"Yeah, and I got the looks and power but I think not." Damian says, looking at his own smaller pile. Angelina is losing, she has a small pile every hand, but Damian is actually pretty good at this. "I'll be taking my chips back before the nights through."

“We shall see, brother... we shall see.”

**\- Later -**

Despite my confidence, Damian isn't bad at this, it makes sense that he'd be smarter than I ever gave him credit for. After all, he has the same upbringing as Morrigan, Keira and I and we are all geniuses.

“Fuck.” Angelina says simply as we reveal our cards, Damian taking the round with a four of a kind, beating my flush and Angelina's own four of a kind, Kings beat Jacks.

The twins, Marian and Lee Jordon eventually excused themselves as the game just kept going on and on, apparently there were plans for a party of sorts, but Damian has decided to put it off so he can try and win his money back.

“And that's the last of your chips, time to let the big boys play.” Damian says mockingly, making her roll her eyes.

“I thought I had something on that last hand damn it.” she growls, tossing her cards down in annoyance. “That's two Hogsmeade visits I'll be broke for.” she grumbles to herself.

"As fun as this has been, it's quarter to midnight, and I have Astronomy soon." I point out making Damian's eyes widen.

"You can't leave the game half-finished!" Damian complains, making me roll my eyes.

"I have spent three years cultivating a reputation as the perfect student, I'm not ruining it. If you're still awake in an hour, we can continue, but I have to get to class." I say, calming him down.

I want to take the rest of his money, after all, I have a plan forming in my head.

Damian isn't forgiven for years of annoyance, but he's reasonably powerful, and frankly, he could make a good blunt tool. Not every situation needs a scalpel, sometimes you just need a hammer.

“Deal, you're on. I could use the break to sober up a bit. How the hell aren't you even tipsy?” Damian asks, looking at the empty glass next to me.

  
“Because I'm not a lightweight.”

**\- Damian -**

“You realise he's going to take the rest of your money, right?” Angelina pointed out in amusement.

"Can the audience keep quiet, please?" Damian asked sarcastically. "The guys who haven't already lost all the money are playing." he said mockingly as he laid out his cards, his eyes widening as Gray did the same with a small smile.

Both hands were three of a kind... but Gray's was a higher value.

Fuck.

“I'd advise you to avoid every playing for high-stakes brother, they'd eat you alive.” Gray said as he took more of his chips.

“How the hell did you get so good at this?” Damian asked. He'd thought sobering up would help him turn the tides but the moment Gray returned he had gone from good to great.

Apparently, he had plans tomorrow and needed the sleep, so he was finishing this up quickly.

"It's all about reading your opponent's body language and some basic counting. You tap your finger on the table when you are unsure about a hand." Gray pointed out, making Angelina laugh even harder.

“One last hand, all in.” Damian offered, making Gray stare at him with a growing smirk. His chips were just vanishing, and dragging this out wasn't helping. Time to do something crazy.

  
“I have almost fifteen times your chips. You can't match that bet.” Gray pointed out smoothly, lounging back in his seat with a satisfied smile.

“I know, which is why I'll sweeten the pot. I bet Angelina.” Damian said, watching Gray's eyebrow raise in curiosity even as Angelina's laughter cut off.

  
“Care to repeat that, Damian?” his girlfriend asked with a cold tone.

“I'm calling in that favour from last year.” Damian said simply, watching her eyes narrow, not in anger but in consideration.

“What are we talking about here?” she asked, looking between them.

“A lap dance and a blowjob?” Damian suggested easily. “You in, Gray?”

Was he bothered about his girlfriend possibly blowing his brother? Nope. No more than Angelina was when he snuck off to Hogsmeade for some fun. Besides, he had a crippling fear of commitment, and he was probably going to drop Angelina within the next couple of months anyway.

“If Angelina is, I don't mind taking your money and your girl.” Gray said, a smirk reminiscent of Damian's own on his face. Huh, so that's what that looks like from this side?

“If you win, I want my money back.” Angelina said, staring him down with a slight frown. Angelina was a fun girl, it was the only reason they had lasted this long.

“Deal, not that it's going to matter since I'm about to win it all.” Damian said easily, watching her deal them both a hand.

Mere moments later, he stared down at his cards with a deep frown.

In the stories, the last hand is always the best, both players having a great hand and one beating the other, but only just...

One of Hearts, Three of Hearts, Four of Clubs, Seven of Spades, Ten of Diamonds.

“Called it.” Angelina said with a sigh as she undid her robe.

He was almost more disappointed at the shitty end than he was at the fact that he had lost, even Gray only had three of a kind.

“Like I said Damian, stay out of the high-stakes games, you really aren't that good at this.” Gray said, taking the chips away, the pot won and the game over.

All the money they had bet was sat over to the side, and now it was all Grays.

“Damn it.” Damian grumbled, before grinned. “Good game, Gray. I don't think my friends would appreciate me bringing you again though.” he said with a smirk.

Sure, it was a bit of a problem that he lost, but he would just have to find a new way to make his money.

  
“This has been decent, enjoyable even, but you're right. Taking a bunch of Gryffindors money once is fun, but I'd rather not make a habit of it.” Gray agreed. “How much do you owe the Goblins?”

“Eh... a thousand Galleons, give or take a few dozen. The interest is pretty high.” Damian admitted. Not his best move, but he was sure that Bulgaria would win the world cup... Krum was a genius in the air after all.

"Which you would have been able to pay easily with the Heir allowance." Gray said, seeing where things had gone wrong as he gathered his winnings. "Here, as the Heir of the Raum-Black family I can't have one of my family disgracing us by getting into debt... but you owe me, three favours to be called in whenever I wish." Gray said, tossing the coin pouch over with a sigh.

"Heh, how very Slytherin of you." Damian said, complimentary for once. "You sure about this?"

"I have a personal account with a decent amount of money in it, and I have the Heir allowance, I can afford it. The Goblins have been known to go for the family when a debtor can't pay, and I'd rather deal with this problem before it gets too large, we have quite the collection of Goblin-made artefacts after all, and Gringotts have wanted them for a long time." Gray explained.

That was his Lil bro, the smart, always the planning and scheming one.

Dealing with a problem before it could bother him, all while getting three unnamed favours out of him, for something he could replace easily? As if he needed any more evidence that Gray was absolutely a Slytherin.

"In that case, thanks Gray. Let me know when you want those favours." Damian said with a fond smile, ruffling Gray's ever neat hair as he pocketed it.

“Stop that. Now, I'd like to enjoy my victory in peace, if you don't mind?” Gray said, glancing over to where Angelina had stripped down to her underwear, red with gold accents obviously. Despite being used for his bet, she seemed more amused than anything else.

“Run along, Damian, you'll have to deal with your hand tonight.” Angelina said mockingly as she moved behind Gray, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head between her cleavage.

Gray's usual stoicism didn't change, even with his head snugly between Angelina's ample bosom. Yeah, Gray was definitely not as straight-laced and well behaved as he acted.

"Well, I know when I am not needed. Have fun, Lil bro." Damian said with a smirk as he left the room. Gray was in for one hell of a night, Angelina had a thing for sucking dick.

Which was probably why he liked her so much.

Still, Angelina looked sexy as fuck in just her Gryffindor bra and panties, and he didn't like masturbating. Weird, maybe, but he didn't like going back to jerking off after sex.

It was easily two in the morning already, too late to go to the three broomsticks and continue his quest to bed Madam Rosmerta, or just talk some naïve village girl into sleeping with him.

Most muggle clubs would be closing soon, or already closed.

He had a couple of friends with benefits, but they wouldn't appreciate him bothering them this late.

Walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room, he paused mid-step as he smiled as a familiar sound reached his ears.

People thought he was a good guy, but he'd learnt something years ago. If people think you're a good person you can get away with a lot more. He'd gotten so good at being the good guy that McGonagall made him Prefect, then Dumbledore made him Headboy.

Damian Raum was the white sheep of his family, the nice one.

As if anyone raised by Yennefer could be 'nice'. She taught them to be ruthless, to do whatever it took to get what they wanted and not to care who they hurt in the process. Family first, then themselves, everyone else could get fucked.

Not her exact words, but he was paraphrasing.

Casting a quick freshening charm to get rid of the smell of whisky, he pulled out is Headboy badge and attached it to his robe.

  
With a flick of his wand, the broom cupboard shot open, making the two teens inside jump in fright. Amateurs, Filch checked the broom cupboards as he patrolled, and their silencing charm was poorly cast.

Looking over the couple, he hid his smirk at the sight of the girl's naked developing breasts, making her cover her chest with a rapidly darkening face as she moved slightly behind her lover.

Smiling to himself, he was amused when the girl flinched. It was surprising what people would do to avoid getting in trouble, and the younger years were always more gullible than, the older ones.

When a Prefect said they were going to get expelled for some harmless fun, it was all too easy to make them believe it and talk them into making a deal. And if he failed? Well, he might not be as good at Occlumency or Legilimency as the others, but the Mind Arts had more than that. Memory Charms were really just an extension of the Mind Arts when it came down to it.

Being Headboy had more than a few perks, after all.

**\- Grayson -**

I could have used Damian's debt to get him into trouble with mother, nothing significant would have come of it, and if he couldn't handle it mother would have just paid it off, so using this to get him indebted to me was the right play.

I already have a single in with the Gryffindor house, and now I have a newer one.

  
Damian's position as Headboy, his power and his popularity all make him a potential asset in the long run, and I won't waste that over some pranks. Revenge is a dish best served very cold, and I am a patient man.

Besides, I'd say tonight has gone better than if I hadn't been kidnapped, as strange as that is to say.

Sliding my hands beneath her red panties, I groan slightly into her mouth as she grinds herself against me, her tongue exploring my mouth enthusiastically, both of us just in our underwear.

I was going to work on Pansy a bit more, but I can wait to train Pansy if it means I get a hot older girl humping me.

I figured this would work to put a bit of a wedge in Damian's relationship but I realised he simply doesn't care, and Angelina doesn't either. It's fun, and neither of them wants it to be more than that.

So, I'll enjoy it as the harmless fun it is, after aal I worked hard to cheat them all out of their money.

Breaking the kiss, I have to admit she's good. Yen is a better kisser, but she's better than Keira.

For my continued safety and peace of mind, I should never mention that out loud.

“Bored of my grinding on you already?” Angelina asks with a sultry smirk. “Eager to see your older brothers girlfriend on her knees, sucking your big fat dick?” she asks as I squeeze her ass.

“You are rather blasé over being used for a bet” I point out as I reach up and undo her bra, pulling it off as she helps me, her large chocolate coloured breasts displaying a surprising amount of perkiness even without a bra, each with a small dark brown nipple.

"I'm not one of the prudish Purebloods you have in Slytherin. This is just some harmless fun, as long as you keep this between us I'm fine with it, might even be up for a repeat given how big you feel under me. Honestly, I'm more disappointed that you clearly have some experience in this, I kinda wanted to be the first to suck you off, you never forget your first after all." Angelina said with a smirk as I played with her breasts, before she moved off my lap, falling to her knees in between my legs as she looked up at me with hungry eyes.

It takes me a moment to realise why she isn't moving.

“Take it out.” I order, making her smirk grow as she reaches up and slowly pulls my boxers down, my dick bouncing free and slapping against her face as her eyes widen in genuine shock. There's a difference between feeling it under you and having it laying across your face after all.

I'm not that attractive in my human form, but there is one part of me I have confidence in. Being a Demon has its advantages.

“I believe the bet was for a blowjob, and unless staring at me until I cum is some advanced technique, I suggest you start sucking.” I drawl, watching her eyes grow hooded at my mocking tone. “Well, slut? Open wide.” I order again, seeing the surprise and arousal in her eyes.

“Yes, sir” Angelina says, her tone submissive and tinged with lust as she parts her full lips, leaning forwards and taking the tip into her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she starts to take it deeper, her hands resting on my knees.

Moving my foot forwards, I press my big toe against her already wet panties, rubbing it against her slit as she moans in surprise.

Angelina might just be the kinkiest girl I've met so far, and as I use my toes to pull down her panties, her only response is to speed up her bobbing, the moans vibrating along my length as I tease her pussy.

Placing one hand on the top of her head, I force her back down as she pulls back. Staring down at her with a cold smile as she chokes, growing wetter all the while.

"I should have known you Gryffindor girls were all horny sluts." I mock, using Legilimency to make sure I don't go too far and ruin this as I force her to deepthroat me, feeling her throat tighten around my invading shaft, her tongue dancing against my dick. "Did you put Damian up to betting you? Or did you just hope and pray that he would lose so you would have an excuse to drop to your knees and suck my dick?"

“Nuh-Mhmm.” Angelina replies, making my lips twitch.

"No? Let's not pretend you're reluctant about this. Look how wet you are, your arousal is covering my foot." I point out, still guiding her head with a smirk. "You might be enjoying this more than I am."

In lieu of a response, she simply speeds up her bobbing, still staring up at me with her dark eyes, clouded with lust.

Taking it as a challenge, I speed up my own teasing of her, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

The next few minutes continue the same, and to my annoyance I lose our little competition as I cum first, groaning as I grip her dark hair and pull her from my dick.

As her mouth is emptied, she frowns in confusion, going to speak before her eyes widen in shock, the first string of ropey thick seed splashing against her face, the pale white contrasting with her chocolate skin as she simply opens her mouth up, sticking her tongue out as she waits for me to finish.

Not giving her what she so clearly wants, I aim a bit lower and the next string stains her heaving breasts, making her almost pout as she stares up at me, her hands on her knees.

My final load I decide to give her where she wants it, aiming for her open mouth as it lands on her tongue and lips, watching as she licks her lips clean before she swallows, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue back out to show how empty her mouth is.

“I have to admit, the cum stained look suits you.” I say calmly as she smirks up at me, her submissiveness vanished.

“And the domineering act suits you” she admits as she goes to rise, pausing as I place a hand on her head again. “The bet was for a single blowjob”

“I don't particularly care.” I say, gripping my still hard shaft as I guide her head back to it. “Get back to work.”

Angelina is a powerful witch, she's also popular enough to make my life uncomfortable if I make an enemy out of her and yet as I roughly grip her hair, pushing her head down, her only response is to open wide.

“Good girl.”

**\- Angelina -**

Finishing pulling her pyjamas on, she tossed herself down onto her bed with slightly wide eyes, her jaw sore and her stomach feeling bloated.

When Damian bet her, she figured it would be fun to blow the strangely cute Grayson's mind, showing him the wonders of an older, less prudish woman.

Then he just took control.

His kisses were amazing, his hands knew just where to stroke to drive her wild and his dick? Someone his age had no right to have a dick that impressive. If he kept growing to be Damian's size, his dick wouldn't be a trouser snake, it'd be a trouser basilisk.

Not to mention he just didn't get soft.

After the second time he coated her face with his warm, sticky cum, he made her agree to keep at it until she made him soft. She'd agreed out of a strange sense of pride, how could she be outlasted by a fourteen-year-old boy?

Then she made him cum with her mouth about four more times, each orgasm bringing a huge load of cum that he either covered her body with or made her swallow, all while he mocked her with that posh drawling voice Slytherins seemed to like.

Eventually, she'd had to make it stop, her jaw just couldn't take it any more, so he had her use her breasts, then grind her ass against him, then suck some more.

And ultimately, he simply announced that he didn't have all night, and 'graciously' let her off since it was clear she was never going to make him go soft.

By that part, she was covered in cum, and had swallowed so much cum she could feel it sloshing around in her stomach as she moved.

Standing up, he claimed her underwear as trophies, and dismissed her with a small coin pouch, the money she bet, as payment for her services. He didn't outright call her a whore, but the implication was there. So why the hell did she thank him and take the money?

Laying on her bed, she chuckled to herself.

This was the boy Damian had called a boring bookworm for the last few years?

Grayson had made it clear he wanted, no he expected a repeat and what did Angelina, one-third of the flying vixens, the confident and independent woman do?

She said 'Yes, Sir'. Still on her knees and covered in cum as he got dressed and left her with a simple head pat and a praising 'good girl'.

Raum men were insane, and she was starting to wonder if the rumours about Geralt Raum were real. She had an aunt who claimed he had slept with almost every woman his age and quite a few older and younger ones, and that half the woman in Britain cried when they heard he had passed away.

**\- Grayson - Saturday – 03/09/1994 -**

Casting the spell, I let out a relieved sigh as I get a positive result.

Putting down '101 spells for a proper pureblood lord', I smile to myself.

The spell I just cast was a purity testing spell that was made to check marriage partners for virginity. It was made to be used on women, but it does work for men as well.

I don't remember what I did with Lucifer and Maze, but at least now I know I didn't lose my virginity... I'd be more worried about explaining to Keira why she has to alter the ritual than I would be at the loss of potential power.

She hides it, but she really wants to be my first and honestly, I want her to be as well.

With no classes during the weekend, I want to start my first venture into the forbidden forest. Today, I plan to study up on any spells I might need and take a trip to Diagon Alley to gather some necessities. Heirs can leave Hogwarts without a note as long they don't miss classes after all.

Then tomorrow I'll try and explore the forest. Not its entirety, just a slow initial exploration to work out just how hard it is going to be.

Hogwarts is incredibly rich in magic, and building a lair around here will be far easier than making it anywhere else, but I need to work out just how far the Hogwarts wards go into the Forbidden Forest since I have suspicions that they might be able to pick up any larger magic, like the type that I'll be using to create my lair.

I've asked, ordered really, Morrigan to join me in the expedition, and she claims she's almost finished with the ward scheme we will be using. Less than a week before she's done and then some more time for it to be sent to Yen to be double and triple checked.

Keira is still avoiding me, but I managed to get into the head of Cho Chang, one of her friends, and saw that Keira is planning a surprise for me, though Cho didn't know what the surprise was. I think Keira realises that I am entirely too fond of Legilimency and is trying to keep her surprise a secret by making sure she never gets into a position where I could pluck the information out of her head.

I trust Keira, if it was Morrigan or anyone else I would be far more suspicious and probably force the secret out of her, but I will play along with Keira's games, but she's still going to be disciplined for dropping Marietta on me without warning.

I'm thinking a couple dozen spanks.

I've spent a couple of hours helping Juliet get the hang of Occlumency, and to my complete lack of surprise she has taken to it like a fish to water. Occlumency is easier for those with already organised minds after all. Hermione would probably get the hang of it almost immediately as well.

I've been deliberately distant with Juliet, she wouldn't trust me if I was overly friendly so taking the path of the cold mentor figure has worked wonderfully. Especially since she shares Hermione's worship of authority figures, and I've established myself as one in her mind.

Right now, she's almost useless to me, but with the rate she learns that won't be the same for long.

Next, I need to decide what to do about the Death Eater pretending to be a teacher. A part of me wants to find a way to send a message to Yen or even go and see her in person but I'm hesitant for a couple of reasons.

Firstly, Yen hates Death Eaters for killing my father. I'm not thrilled about them either, but she has one hell of a grudge, and it clouds her judgement at times. She could act on the information without consulting me, and I can't have that.

Secondly, I'm a demon. How long am I going to hide behind my mother's skirt? Can I call this growing faction of mine truly mine, if I run to my mother for help at the first sign of trouble?

No, I need to make my own decisions and act on them myself. It's not just to prove myself to her and my sisters, but to prove it to myself.

I have never been in a position to make my own decisions before, and if I am honest with myself... I'm still hesitant to do so, but I can't keep this up, and I need to learn to stand on my own two feet lest I become a tool, led around by those supposed to obey me.

I am a future Demon Lord, one who will rule over a plane of hell, I will not be controlled.

I do have one more thing I want to do this weekend, something essential.

I need to name my familiar.

“Okay, what about Gáta? It means Riddle.” I ask, sensing her disapproval. “Right, not Gáta then.” I say, crossing out the latest name. “How about Metztli, the Aztec goddess of the night?” I ask, feeling her pause as she thinks it over, before shaking her head. “You liked the goddess idea but not the name? Alright, we're getting somewhere.” I say, stroking her slightly.

Going through my books on Mythology, we finally find something she likes (after going over several pantheons).

“You sure? I thought you wanted to be named after darkness or mystery?” I ask, getting a feeling of certainty. “Well then, Tyche it is. The Greek Goddess of Fortune and Good Luck, here's hoping you bring us both.” I say, giving the newly named Moke a gentle stroke as she pushes herself against my hand.

With my mythology books out, I decided to do some well-needed research while I have the time. I need to know as much about Da Ji as possible after all.

My research quickly reminds me of what I heard of her.

After Emperor Zhou defiled the goddess Nu Wa's temple with poetry proclaiming his eternal and undying love of her, as part of his attempts to court the goddess, she summoned the most conniving and wicked fox spirit and sent it after him to fill his life with misery, not realising her mistake.

Now loose in the world of mortals, it took on a mortal form and ensnared the Emperor (whose love was apparently not that undying after all), and in his eyes, she could do no wrong, allowing her to do as she pleased in his empire.

With free reign over the empire and its people, Da Ji revelled in their torture and malice. She tortured countless mortals to death simply to hear their screams and take joy in their suffering. Everything I can find about her makes her out as the ultimate sadist, and someone who lives to see others suffer. A truly vile and malevolent woman, and a master of manipulation.

Wonderful.

Eventually, the people rose up, unwilling to be subjected to her cruelty anymore, and stormed the Emperors bedchambers and he took his life, but she was said to have escaped, and that was the most recent sighting of her I can find reference to... which was almost a thousand years ago.

There was a rash of 'fox spirit cults' shortly afterwards, but they were suppressed and destroyed apparently. Guess they missed a spot.

Basically Su Li is a real fucking problem and one who almost certainly knows I am a demon.

If I take what I know and try and make sense of the stories, perhaps Nu Wa was a Sorceress of sorts and was pursued by the Emperor. Unable to dissuade him, she summoned a demon, Da Ji, to punish the Emperor, and unknowingly set a Demon Lord loose on our realm.

Or maybe she really was a Goddess? I simply don't know. A few months ago, I would have laughed at the idea of demons and Lucifer being real.

Now I'm a demon, and Lucifer is my drinking buddy.

Life comes at you fast.

**\- Daphne -**

After hours of debating with herself, she finally made up her mind and went to the private room of her fiancée, briefly marvelling at the rather advanced warding scheme he had set up around his room. She couldn't even decipher half of the wards, and they all seemed to be connected and feeding into each other to make some kind of feedback loop. She didn't know what would happen if one came down, but she had a feeling it would be bad for the person trying to break in.

She had her issues with him, but she could admit he was definitely smarter than her. From a purely clinical perspective, he was a good choice as her husband, intelligent with a powerful family name behind him, and he seemed willing to give her the space she wanted.

She didn't trust him, but for her ambitions having him on her side would help her immensely.

Knocking on the door, she kept her face carefully blank as she went over what she wanted to say to him, satisfied when the door opened almost immediately.

Walking in, her words died on her tongue as she took in the sight before her.

A big part of her wanted to accuse him of breaking his word, to decree him as a pervert, but one look at Tracey made her realise that this was absolutely all her fault.

“Hello, Daphne.” Gray said calmly, laying down with his head in Tracey's lap as she stroked his hair.

“Where did you even get that outfit, Tracey?” Daphne asked with a sigh as she looked over her idiot friend, dressed in what could only be described as a green harem girl outfit, the tiny silk outfit doing nothing to cover her breasts due to its transparency.

  
“Parvati got it for me after I sent her a letter this summer.” Tracey admitted easily as she fed Gray another peeled grape. “I figured that if I'm gonna be a sex slave, I should be an amazing one.”

“I'm just going to pretend you aren't here.” Daphne said to her friend, making her grin.

“Don't worry, a good slave should be seen and not heard, I'm basically part of the furniture.” Tracey said, her peppy tone countering her words.

“I hate you sometimes, you know that.” Daphne said with no real heat in her voice, getting a giggle from Tracey. “Grayson, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead, I have time.” Gray said easily, paying attention to her despite the basically exposed breasts just above his head.

“Clearly.” Daphne deadpanned, making him smirk slightly in acknowledgement. “Firstly, why did you help Juliet Granger?” she asked, wanting to confirm something as he rolled his eyes.

"A few reasons, first of all it helped me make a connection with the Girl-who-lived. Rose Potter is a Gryffindor, and while she isn't quite the stereotypical all brawn no brains Gryffindor, she has a sense of honour and now both her and Hermione are grateful. They feel indebted to me for saving the precious little sister." Gray admitted calmly, making her eyes narrow in thought.

“You wanted Potter's gratitude?”

"Rose Potter is basically a storybook hero, and the civilians adore her at the moment, sure they turn on her like the sheep they are on occasion, but they change their tune quickly enough. Right now, having her feel grateful is mildly useful for keeping the Gryffindors away, but in the long run? No matter what career I go for, having Potter's support can only help me." Gray said with a smile. "Secondly, it lets me flex my political muscles and shows the rest of the house that I am both willing and able to use my families power, which helps keep the Slytherins at bay as well. I have the connections with the dark families, I have connections with the neutral families, and by getting connections to the light families as well, I can play all three sides so no matter how the winds shift, I can come out on top. Also, Pansy is a straightforward creature, and her reaction to having her fun ruined was all too predictable."

That was true, Pansy was never the smartest.

  
“So you got another sex slave out of it?” Daphne asked caustically, out of habit more than anything.

"True, I could get Pansy to do pretty much anything, but more importantly, I also got a spy out of it. Lyra has always been a jealous sort, and she wants my heirship. It's only a matter of time before she acts against me, and having someone in the 'Darker' circles of Slytherin will help me control their actions better. Pansy has done a good job of making Lyra think she hates me for blackmailing her, and Lyra has started to think that she has found an ally in dealing with me. Pansy might hate me, but she's a natural coward at heart, and she knows the consequences of crossing me. She'll throw Lyra to the wolves to save her own skin without a second thought." Gray explained.

“Fair enough.” Daphne admitted, reluctantly impressed at how easily Gray was handling Lyra, not that Lyra was the genius she thought she was.

"Third, Juliet is basically another Hermione with even worse self-esteem, and no Rose to help her grow confident. She's a genius in the making, and now she sees me as her saviour and mentor. Right now she is at her most vulnerable and pliable, ready to be moulded by any artisan willing to put in the effort. I'd be a fool to ignore her potential because she doesn't have the right lineage." Gray said with a shrug.

“I didn't take your for a blood equalist?” Daphne said, her eyebrow raising.

“I'm not, make no mistake Daphne, I am a blood purist, and I believe in the supremacy of Purebloods. People who have only just entered our society shouldn't have a word in how it is run, and they certainly shouldn't bring the ideals and laws of the muggle world into ours.” Gray said seriously. “I simply believe that everyone has their place, and Juliet could be a powerful asset for anyone willing to work on her. If anything, I'd say making a muggleborn with immense potential into my servant is upholding the supremacy of the Purebloods.” he said with a smirk. “That I have one of the champions of the light thanking me for doing it makes it all the better.”

"You really think Juliet has that much potential?" Daphne asked, making him scoff.

“Hermione has almost managed to keep up with me, I want you to think carefully about what that means. She's a muggleborn who can't practice over the summer. I have tutors, one of the biggest family libraries in all of Europe, possibly the world, and I had a several year head start, and Hermione still manages to take first place every year, even if my magic is to blame. What would Hermione be like if she had a tutor, if she had access to the materials Hermione would never be able to get her hands on?” Gray said seriously. “Hermione might be a pain in my backside, but I can acknowledge that she is an almost unparalleled genius, even if she irritates me. I simply decided I want to get my hands on Juliet while she is at her most vulnerable.” Gray admitted.

That was surprisingly ruthless of him.

“You're mask is breaking, Ice Queen. You shouldn't be surprised, I am a Raum and a Black, too of the oldest Pureblood families, I have no intention of letting anyone do anything that would weaken my own power.” Gray said smoothly, even as Tracey fed him another grape.

“Do you hate Hermione?” Daphne asked, still trying to work out the frankly mystifying teen.

"No. I don't like her, I don't like how she feels a need to answer every question the teachers ask, I don't like how she constantly tries to correct everyone around her, and I don't like her general distaste for magical society, and it's 'backwardness'. But I don't hate her, hate is... effort, hate takes dedication and obsession, and she is not worthy of my hatred. Very few people are." Gray said with a shrug. "I respect her talents, if nothing else.

“I see.” Daphne said, buying herself some time as she re-planned her actions.

She had thought Gray might be more light than he let on after he helped Juliet, but no, Gray's mindset was more dark-grey.

“It has been brought to my attention that if I want to be Minister of Magic, I'll need to be more sociable, and while my Ice Queen persona has done well in keeping myself safe and out of trouble, it has left most of the school with a rather negative impression of me.” Daphne started, ignoring Tracey's smug look. “For the sake of my goals, I need to give the impression that I have, thawed out, so to speak.” she admitted reluctantly, watching as Gray gave her an amused look, glancing up at the smug Tracey.

“I see... and why are you telling me this?” Gray asked, a knowing look on his face.

“Because as my betrothed, it would be believable if I started to thaw out around you, as such I am requesting that we act like a couple in public. It would help your own reputation as well.” Daphne reasoned.

“Hmm, and what exactly did you have in mind?” Gray asked, unsurprised.

"Some light displays of affection, such as hand-holding, light kisses with no tongue, hugging. I will accept some light groping as long as a single layer of clothing remains between your hands and me." Daphne bargained, ignoring Tracey's cough that sounded an awful lot like 'Prude'. "If people think we have a happy relationship, it would improve both our reputations considerably."

"You realise that you constantly frown when you are around me, right? Body language can be more important than your actions and words." Gray pointed out as he stood up, moving from Tracey's lap.

“I am well aware. I will act happier from now on.” Daphne said coldly.

  
“Uhuh, smile for me.” Gray said, approaching her slowly as she glowered at him for a moment before she smiled, confident in her acting skills.

As Tracey outright laughed, her confidence took a hit.

“You realise anyone with eyes will be able to tell that is fake. It's a beautiful smile, but it doesn't reach your eyes. You're still glaring at me, and your body language just screams that you are defensive. A happy relationship requires trust, and you are always on guard around me.” Gray lectured as she felt herself blush.

As she went to reply, he leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on the side of her lips, not quite connecting with her own as she instinctively pushed him away before she could stop herself.

“I will happily act the part of the happy couple with you when you can actually play your part convincingly.” Gray said with a pitying smile as he brushed her hair out of her face, her face burning with embarrassment. “Fortunately, betrothed couples are often unhappy at the start so it will seem more realistic if we slowly start to get closer, perhaps we should use one of the Hogsmeade weekends for a 'date' of sorts? People love romantic tales, and two teens getting over their differences and making a betrothal work is something the peasants would lap up.”

“Very well. I will work on my smile.” Daphne growled out, shame filling her that she couldn't do something as simple as smile. “That will be all for now, Grayson. I will take my leave, I take it you are staying, Tracey?” Daphne asked.

“Yup. This is pretty fun.” Tracey said easily.

If Tracey was willing, then she wasn't going to get involved.

“As you wish, good day to you both.” Daphne said with another attempt at a small smile.

When Tracey was alone, they were going to talk about how she was laughing.

**\- Grayson -**

“Has she always been like that?” I ask, laying down on my bed as I read a book on survivalists spells, occasionally eating the offered fruit from my... harem girl.

"Yeah, Daph's got some major problems." Tracey admits with a quiet sigh, her usually peppy act falling as a look of sadness falls onto her face. "Daphne has always wanted to be successful but she doesn't realise that being happy is just as important. I love Daphne but she can be such a downer at times, anything that doesn't help her goals is a waste of her time in her eyes." Tracey sighs. "It's kinda why I'm excited about this marriage, I think you two could be a good couple, and you could make her happy if she was willing to lower her guard."

“Somehow, I doubt she is eager to do that.” I point out making her nod in bemusement.

“Which is why I talked her into the benefits of seeming like a couple, I think if she acts the part of the happy girlfriend, eventually she'll stop acting, whether she realises it or not.” Tracey says with a smile.

“You are sneakier than you act, Tracey. I'm impressed.” I admit, making her grin.

  
“Every real Slytherin has a mask, some are just less noticeable. I would do anything for Daphne. If playing the slutty harem girl lets me help Daphne then so be it. Besides, it's not a complete mask, I am kinda a slut.” Tracey admits, her hands roaming down my bare chest and groping my barely developed abs.

“You seem awfully proud of that.” I say with an amused smile.

“Please, are you really going to say you'd prefer me being a prude? Prudish girls make good wives, but sluts make the best mistresses, or slaves for that matter.” Tracey says making me laugh. “A prudish wife will spread her legs for you on special occasions, a slutty slave will satisfy your every whim.”

“Fair enough, slave.” I say, giving her ass a squeeze as she moans in pleasure.

  
“So, are you really trying to build a harem?” she asks, making me give her a stare. “I'm just asking because I wouldn't mind having some sexy harem sisters, and I know a few girls who would absolutely be down for it.”

“Wait, seriously?”

"Daphne is my best friend, but I made a few more friends who share my primary interest. Lavender and Parvati share my interests, and we gossip and share notes, though Parvati is very, very, careful about her actions since if her father found out she'd be back in India by nightfall. Magical India is really old fashioned, apparently." Tracey says.

I do know about that, since India has been a source of Pureblood girls who aren't related to us, for the Raum men for a long time due to its high population and connection to Magical Britain from when the British Empire was still in charge. Though we do use a (illegal) ritual to make sure the baby takes the fathers skin-colour since darker skin can be looked down on in Magical Britain.

“Personally, I hope you were telling the truth about wanting Susan Bones, because, damn.” Tracey says, her eyes glazing over slightly.

“She is rather gifted isn't she?” I admit with a small smile, making Tracey nod.

“Definitely, she's the only girl in our year who had boobs when we were sorted, even Lavender's aren't that big. Lavender's are great though, you should feel them, your hands just sink into them…” Tracey says with a sultry smile as my dick twitches, making her grin. “Or would you prefer to find out just how amazing Parvati is at kissing and other acts that she can put her very talented mouth to.”

“You are a teasing minx.”

"Oh, not at all... a tease won't follow through, but I'm just an obedient little sex slave here to satisfy my master's dark lusts." Tracey practically whispers into my ear as she undoes her silky dancers top, letting it fall onto the bed. "As long as you let Daphne move at her own pace I'll take care of your every wicked fantasy." she promises.

"You really are a wonderful friend, aren't you? Daphne doesn't realise how lucky she is." I say as I grip her buttocks, squeezing slightly. Despite her apparent self-sacrifice, I can sense her immense lust building up, she wasn't kidding about her act not being completely false.

I think me and Tracey are going to get along just fine.

**\- Bonus Scene – Working Pains -**

She was a demon, the heir to a demon lord. She was genetically superior to any human, or even any demon of a lesser lineage, when she put her mind to it there was nothing she couldn't do.

"Ciri! Table five is still waiting for their drinks!" Madam Rosmerta shouted, making her flinch as she tried to balance the tray, overloaded with drinks, watching one of them fall as her eyes widened before a hand grabbed it, steadying her tray.

“Damn it I should be able to do this.” Ciri growled, making the other barmaid smile kindly, brushing her long ginger hair out of her face.

“Don't worry Ciri, you'll get the hang of it.” Bea said with a gentle smile on her freckly face.

“I know.” Ciri sighed as she brought the drinks to the right table, passing them to the Three Broomsticks patrons.

  
They knew not to try their drunken antics with her after she stabbed a fork into the hand of a mortal who was dumb enough to reach for her ass, clad in tight leather pants unlike the 'other witches'.

Madam Rosmerta had approved, oddly enough, cursing the man and throwing him out for trying to take liberties with her barmaids.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Heiress of the Demon Duke Emhyr, Bearer of the Elder Blood serving as a barmaid in a small village pub.

She was stuck in this village, and Rosmerta had taken her in out of kindness, giving her a room and a job to earn her keep.

As a demon, she should laugh at the idea of kindness and generosity, but right now she was Ciri, the muggleborn barmaid with nowhere else to go.

Gaunter O'Dimm had placed a demonic ward around the village to hide her presence. As long as she stayed around Hogsmeade and the surrounding area she would be hidden from her father's minions and the 'Wild-Hunt'.

She could plan her next move from the safety of this little magical village but there was one problem.

There was another demon here, or in the nearby castle to be exact. She'd sensed him when the students arrived on the 'Hogwarts Express' for the new school year, but the students had been too tightly packed for her to work out which of them was the demon in disguise.

To make things worse, she recognised the signature, Raum.

She had no quarrel with the new Raum, but if they knew the fate of their predecessor, they would likely be less than happy with her.

She was the one who opened the portal to let her father and his allies invade the old Raum territory, after all, bypassing Raum's clever defences and bringing about his downfall.

She could probably beat the new Raum, but using her powers like that would draw her fathers attention, the Merchant of Mirrors' ward was only there to hide her presence, if she actively used her demonic powers she'd draw the attention of her hunters.

Right now, keeping her head down seemed the smart thing to do... but she needed to work out what she was going to do about Raum before one of their 'Hogsmeade' visits.

**Next Update: A Gamer's New Game Plus Ch24**

**Authors Note: Woo! Eye infections are so much fun.**


	9. Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 09: Letters**

“Raum, huh?” Sirius said over the mirror. “That would be one of Yennefer's sons. I always liked Yen, even after she set me on fire for calling her that.” Sirius said with a chuckle. “Dangerous, but reasonable as long as you aren't in her way. Pretty sure she convinced our grandfather to properly banish me from the family to make sure her son got the Black House instead of me, but honestly that was more of a relief than an insult at the time.”

“Could she help you get a trial?” Rose asked after a moment, making him frown slightly.

"Could she? Probably, but getting Yennefer to do anything was difficult when she was just the second daughter of the Black House. Now she's the Lady of both the Black's and Raum's? I doubt she'd even give you a moment of her time, she certainly wouldn't give me a chance to speak before she threw me out. Despite her never being a Death Eater, she was a blood purist and likely still is, we never agreed on that." Sirius admitted. "She hates Death Eaters and Voldemort, but she's still as dark as they come."

"I just don't get why Dumbledore can't get you a trial? He's the chief warlock for fuck's sake." Rose grumbled to herself as Sirius gave her a smile.

"A lot of people don't want me seeing the light of day. The Minister for one, anything that embarrasses the Ministry embarrasses Fudge, and he is perfectly capable of embarrassing himself without anyone else helping. He isn't popular enough to survive a major scandal, so he's trying to bury anything that could stain his reputation." Sirius said with a chuckle. "Especially after the fuck up at the world cup. Death Eaters attacking an international event that the Ministry swore was secure for the international guests? Fudge is definitely catching heat for that, and he can't push it all on other people, no matter how much he tries."

It did make her feel a little better to know Fudge was in a bind 'Had to be seen doing something?' those words alone massively stained her image of the Ministry. Tossing Hagrid in Azkaban just to look good?

"Plus, I was one of the top Aurors in the war, and I took down a lot of Death Eaters. Some of them are sitting on the Wizengamot right now, and a lot of the Lords have family members I put away or killed." Sirius admitted, making her nod, remembering his stories of the war that he told her. "Dumbledore is still powerful but his star is waning, and he has a lot of enemies he frankly hasn't done anything about. They've been getting stronger, and he is just too passive, always has been. He honestly lacks the political pull to get me a trial now, even the major Light families don't listen to him as much nowadays. The Longbottom's are led by Augusta, and she blames Dumbledore for her son Frank's condition since Frank was part of the old Order, and Amelia Bones has never bought into Dumbledore's legend. Besides them, a lot of the old Light families were wiped out in the war, even worse a lot of them fell into Death Eater hands since almost everyone is related to someone on the 'other side', so to speak. The Death Eaters would systematically wipe out everyone else who could inherit the seat until it fell into one of their hands." Sirius explained. "The 'Light' side won the war, but the 'Dark' Families are the ones who profited the most."

"Then could the 'Dark' get you a trial? Grayson is related to you after all." Rose asked, making him chuckle.

"Could the new Heir Black get me a trial? Maybe. As the Heir of the House Black, he would be within his right to start digging into my case, but right now he doesn't have the pull to take on the Minister and the Death Eaters in the Wizengamot." Sirius admitted. "God I hated all this politics, it's part of the reason I ran away."

“So you're saying it's possible?” Rose asked.

“Sure. If you can convince a Dark Heir, who is almost certainly a blood purist if Yennefer raised him, to take on the Ministry and the rest of the Dark Families for someone he has never met.” Sirius pointed out with an amused smirk. “Don't worry about it pup, life as a wanted criminal isn't that bad as long as I stay out of the country.”

“I'm still going to try.” Rose said mulishly after a moment making him burst into laughter.

"Of course you are, you're too much like your mother to give up. You're as stubborn as Lily ever was. When she set her mind to something, nothing could get her to change her course. Thanks pup, even if I have my doubts anything will come of it, too many people want me gone for me to get my trial. Hell, I'd probably vanish right before it if I turned myself in for it." Sirius pointed out.

“And when you get your name cleared, I'm gonna say I told you so. A lot.” Rose countered, making him laugh again.

Not only was he her way out of Privet Drive, but he was also her godfather and didn't deserve to be hunted for something Pettigrew did. Fucking rat.

“Naturally”

**\- Grayson –** **Sunday Morning – 04/09/1994 -**

Tracey left reasonably quickly after Daphne went to her room, though she did give me a rather skillful handjob before she left, and I won't be getting much sleep tonight, so I made sure to get a full nights sleep last night to help counter it.

I also have some potion supplements to help counter my late night tonight, it pays to be prepared. My trunk has hundreds of potions in stasis stored in it I've built up my stock over the years, so I'm never caught off guard.

Waking up to a letter is reasonably common, not everyone gets their mail in the Great Hall for everyone to see. I have an owl postbox for my mail to be dropped off at so one of my house elves can bring it to me in my room instead. My family has over a dozen of the creatures, and two of them are assigned to me.

Waking up to five letters is somewhat unusual, however. Usually, I get letters from various mailing lists, invitations to balls and the like, the scarce marriage offer that got sent to me instead of mother, letters from mother about family business, and the equally rare personal letter from someone who isn't family.

Usually my cousin Nymphadora.

Our mothers are on decent terms, so that means we are kinda close? She enjoys trying to make me react and goes to ridiculous lengths to achieve it. Honestly, she reminds me of Astoria, and I just don't know how to deal with the peppy Metamorphmagus. Also, she's a junior Auror, and I am not precisely law-abiding.

Starting my letters, I open up the one I recognise. A letter on expensive parchment bearing the Black and Raum family seal. My senses are rather strong as a demon, and I can even pick up mothers perfume of choice, lilacs and gooseberries, from the letter.

_Dearest Grayson._

_It has been brought to my attention that I have been lacking in your etiquette training. Due to your new position as Heir of two noble houses, you cannot afford to embarrass yourself at the countless events you will be required to attend._

_In ordinary circumstances, I might be thankful that someone brought this error in your education to my attention, however your Aunt Narcissa is a manipulative bitch with an agenda, and as such I am only irritated._

_She has 'convinced' me to allow her to become your etiquette teacher, and will no doubt be contacting you to arrange a time for her to come to Hogwarts and teach you. Be warned, she is both a lesser member of the Lodge and the wife of an Inner Circle Death She is also a self-entitled brat who is still bitter that I became Lady Black. She will seek to either spy on or use you for her own goals, but she also represents an opportunity for you to gain a set of eyes in two camps that will seek to use you. I will leave the method to you, but know that I have no love for my sister and do not care what you do to her._

  
_I have faith that you can handle her, as she was never as smart as she believed she was._

_Your Mother, Yennefer._

Like mother like daughter, huh? Lyra has to get her undeserved arrogance and superiority complex from somewhere.

She has a point however, I barely know how to dance, and I have avoided most balls and galas due to being the fourth child of the family. Now that I'm the Heir I don't have a choice for a lot of them, it would embarrass the family for me not to be there.

It'll be an intriguing challenge to turn an older woman who is already an established problem, but I think I can manage it if I play my cards right.

Picking another letter off the top of the pile, I open it up at start reading.

_Is your wand size too small-_

Burning the letter, I make a note to send a cursed reply back later, I could have sworn I got myself taken off that mailing list after Damian signed me up for it, so many spam letters.

I got him back by signing him up for a Goblin Leather Fetish club. It was amusing watching him throw up in the middle of breakfast after they sent him the introduction package. The letter, and pictures, ended up spreading around the table. So many traumatised first years. Good times.

Then he got me a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler, and I can't get them to stop sending me their magazines, they have good Rune puzzles though, and some of the articles are amusing enough.

Moving on, I pick up the letter with the overly large, golden seal of the Malfoy crest, someone is over-compensating for the triviality of their minor House...

_Dear Heir Grayson Vesemir Raum-Black_

_Hopefully, by now your mother has already sent her letter on ahead, but allow me to introduce myself. I am your Aunt, on your mother's side, Lady Narcissa Malfoy-Black, and while we haven't had the pleasure of meeting in person due to your mother's insistence, I have certainly heard much about you from both your mother and my own daughter, Lyra._

_As my sister should have told you by now, it has been arranged for me to teach you the skills necessary for you to thrive in the upper-class society of the Magical World, a skill set you so desperately require with your new titles and position._

_It has already been arranged with the Hogwarts Board of Governors for me to be allowed to visit you at school to teach you these essential skills and talents, all that is left is for us to arrange a time for the lessons to take place._

_With the exception of any upcoming social events, I have cleared my schedule, making it free and flexible for your convenience, so please send a reply with your preferred days Two sessions a week should suffice for now, with the possibility of more if the need arises, as you have likely fallen behind the other Heirs your age._

_Awaiting your reply, Narcissa._

She's pretty good at this game.

Her focus on how vital her lessons are for me, and how I should have already known these skills are obviously aimed at making me feel like Yen has failed me somehow by not arranging these lessons sooner, while also making me feel grateful that she is willing to help teach me. Plus claiming she cleared her schedule for me when she is a minor Noble without a career, meaning she probably just spends her time either at home, socialising or at various leisure activities. She makes it sound like she's going out of her way to do me a great favour when she is the one who requested this.

Also, using my full name is reasonably unusual for 'family', even mother barely uses my middle name, named after my father's mentor, not that I ever met the man.

Writing out a quick, but well worded and proper, reply, I mark Tuesday and Thursday as the days for these new classes. I'll have to get a better grasp on Narcissa's personality in our first lesson, but manipulation is a lot harder to do when the victim knows you are planning it, and she's already had her claws dulled.

Not that she is harmless, obviously.

Lucius Malfoy is not only a former member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, something worth keeping track of with a Death Eater lurking in Hogwarts. He is also the Minister's personal advisor, and while he is only a very minor noble he has quite a lot of pull in the Ministry. Less I influence than he would like due to my mother continually weakening his position, but still enough to make things uncomfortable for me if he wants to.

Then there is the Lodge, who already moved a member of their group into Hogwarts to spy on me. Even a lesser member is worth keeping a close eye on, as she will be reporting to the Lodge's council.

Hm, it's mildly problematic, but as long as I am smart and watch my words carefully, I should be fine. I'll have to keep an eye on her, so she doesn't snoop around my private room either. There isn't much here that would incriminate me but better safe than sorry.

The next letter is on regular muggle paper, but the moment I pick it up I can feel the power coursing through it, it hasn't had any magic used on it but it was held by someone with a ridiculous amount of power. There's a wrapped package attached to it, a large book?

_Dear Gray_

_Maze is very, very sorr-_

_Okay, that's a lie, she thinks this is hilarious and says you should keep your new tattoo... but in case you want to get rid of it, it's a minor demonic brand, a cleansing potion should be enough to wipe it away, and your Grimoire should have everything you need to learn how to brew it._

_Demonic Alchemy and your magical potions brewing share more than a few similarities, though you may be hard-pressed to find some of the ingredients as they can only be grown in Hell, or in a Lair as they are infused with Hell Energies._

_Perhaps it is time for you to take a trip to one of the neutral realms of Hell? Essence is the main currency of Demons, and you'll find that you can buy quite literally anything in the marketplaces and auction halls of Hell. I doubt I need to tell you this, but do be careful. Bartering is the nature of demons, and they will try to gouge you of all your Essence if they realise your inexperience._

_You are a Demon Lord, young and inexperienced admittedly, but a Demon Lord, all the same, do not allow lesser demons to cheat you._

_I've decided to send you a Grimoire of my own, one I think you'll find interesting. I've long since mastered everything within it, and it is a fairly common one that you could find in the Demonic Marketplace easily enough._

_Consider it a gift, Lucifer Morningstar._

_PS, Maze sends her love._

Under it, in a more harsh handwriting, there is another message.

_No, I don't, if you come back to Lux, your ass is mine. You still owe me a new corset._

What did I do to Maze to piss her off so much?

Also, Go to Hell? That's his advice?

That’s, how do I even do that? I'll have to search through the Grimoire to look into these neutral realms before I try anything like that.

  
Opening the package up, I stare at the writing on the front of the large leather tome with slight disbelief.

_The Art of Eromancy, a guide to the sexual arts._

I'll look through it later.

Also, I am a Demon Lord? And yet my Grimoire calls me a Lesser Demon? Somehow I doubt Lucifer of all people is mistaken, but the Grimoire is bound to me so can it be wrong?

No, I'm missing something here. I need to do more research.

Opening the final letter, I feel myself frown at the loopy handwriting of the short note...

_Dear Grayson_

_I would like to extend an invitation for us to have a little sit down, so to speak. I believe we could both benefit from such a discussion. Please come to my office sometime today._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS, I am particularly fond of Acid Pops_

What does Dumbledore want with me? I've never even really spoken to him before. I have always been under his radar, but then I wasn't the Heir of my family previously. I know Damian has met with him before, so maybe this is something he does for all Heirs?

Okay, calm down, so far I haven't done anything that would draw any real suspicion. I have no reason to think this is a trap, and declining his invitation, while acceptable, would just draw suspicion onto myself.

I just need to strengthen my mental shields and go and see what this is about. I am Grayson Raum-Black, a reasonably normal but intelligent fourth year Slytherin student, nothing to be suspicious of. No demons here, just a regular student.

I'll head to see him in a couple of hours or so.

Hearing a knock on my door, I put away my letters in a charmed box and open the door with a flick of my wand, giving the girl on the other side a raised eyebrow.

“Come in, Miss Parkinson.” I say calmly, waiting for her to step in before I close the door again, my privacy wards activating as it shuts.

“We need to talk.” Pansy says quickly making my eyebrow raise slightly as I stare at her from my seat. “If anyone asks, you told me I had to come here this morning.”

  
“And what do we have to talk about? I was under the impression I was the one in charge of our little relationship.” I drawl calmly, making her flush.

“You are and I'm doing what you told me to. Lyra has told me to distract you tonight, so she can go for your pet mudblood.” Pansy says quickly making me frown.

"Lyra can't get through my wards, she's certainly tried before, and she couldn't get into my room last year, what chance does she have of getting past the improved ward set I have around Juliet's?" I ask, more to myself than anyone else.

  
“She's paid a seventh year to take the wards down, she wants to make you look weak by showing you can't protect her after your words.” Pansy admits after a moment.

“Ah, that makes more sense, that could be a bit of a problem, but I can deal with it. You have my thanks, Pansy.” I say graciously, making her cheeks darken slightly.

I'm not surprised Lyra is acting so quickly, she never has been one for patience and more importantly, the sooner it happens, the weaker I look. If Juliet gets attacked a couple of days after I take her under my protection than I look inept and my words lose their power. It's a decent plan on Lyra's part.

"T-that's helpful, right?" Pansy asks, making me nod.

  
“It is, you have done surprisingly well.” I admit, making her straighten up.

“Then I want a reward.” Pansy says immediately making me stare at her.

  
“You do remember that you are basically my slave, correct? You are in no position to ask for anything.” I point out, watching her clench her fists at the reminder of her position. “What exactly were you hoping for?”

“A painting of me, a proper one, not a nude one.” Pansy admits as she fidgets in place.

“If you continue to perform admirably, I will consider your request.” I say after a moment, making her brighten up. “But I suggest you remember your place, you do not make demands of me, Pansy.” I say with a cold tone, watching as she flinches back.

Carrot and the stick.

“I sorry, Grayson.” Pansy says quickly, flinching as I stand up and prowl towards her.

"I don't mind rewarding good behaviour." I say smoothly, before my tone turns harsh. "But I also have no issue punishing bad behaviour." I warn as I stare down at her. I barely have a couple of inches on her, but it still gets my message across as she nods rapidly. "From now on, whenever we are in private, you will refer to me as Sir, is that clear?"

I need to keep her in line, she has a superiority complex, and she will need constant reminders of her position to keep her arrogance from working against me.

“I, Yes, S-Sir.” Pansy agrees shakily, her face flushing with embarrassment as she does so.

"Good girl. Now, is that everything?" I ask, making her nod quickly with another quiet 'Yes Sir'. "You can't leave just yet, not if people are expecting you to be in my room for a while so you may stay in my room until it isn't suspicious for you to leave."

“T-thank you, Sir.” Pansy stutters out.

“However, I have come to another decision. While you are in my room, I expect you to be naked unless I say otherwise.” I continue as her eyes widen. “Will that be a problem?”

“I... No, Sir.” Pansy says submissively. Playing her cowardice against her arrogance is fun, I need to keep her afraid and obedient because she is naturally a stuck up bitch with a far too large ego.

“Then why are you still dressed?” I ask simply, watching as she hesitates before she slowly undoes her robe.

Standing back, I watch her slowly and hesitantly strip naked, once again exposing her slim pale body. She pauses once she is down to her underwear, but after a defeated sigh, removes those as well.

  
“Beautiful.” I say calmly, reaching forwards and placing my hand on her small breast, gently stroking the soft flesh as she turns bright red. Despite the blatant groping, I watch as she straightens up slightly, a pleased look in her eyes, even if she tries to hide it.

She has a bit of a complex over her looks thanks to her fiancée not being attracted to her, so complimenting her is an excellent way to keep her in line. She isn't getting compliments from anyone else, and it plays to her prideful nature, so she'll want to keep coming back for more.

It's a balancing act, of sorts. Keeping her obedient, and her pride down while also flattering her to gain her affection and turn her need for acknowledgement towards myself.

“Now, I am going to have my elf bring me some breakfast. Have you eaten?” I ask, making her shake her head quickly, not speaking even as I molest her breasts. “I see, Silsy.” I order, making one of my House Elves pop into the room, Pansy jumping back and covering herself.

“Master called?” Silsy asked, tilting her head.

  
“My guest and I require breakfast, something heavier than my usual fare I think.” I order calmly.

“Of course, Master! Right away.” the Elf says quickly, popping away.

“Your mother lets you use your family elf?” Pansy asks after a moment, even as the small table in my room suddenly rearranges itself, a small buffet of breakfast foods appearing on it.

"Silsy is one of my two elves, everyone in my family has a couple of personal elves, and we have a few more to take care of more general things." I admit as I take a seat, gesturing to the other seat for her even as her eyes widen in shock. House Elves aren't cheap, even the more upper-class families only have one or two. Having so many is a clear sign of wealth, though most of ours are bred by our family instead of being bought.

As I start eating, I gently rub my foot up and down Pansy's leg, watching her face flush even as she stays silent, eating quietly and not mentioning how my foot slowly makes its way up her leg.

**\- Pansy -**

“Is it done? Can you keep him distracted?” Lyra asked quickly as she pulled Pansy into her room, having been waiting for her to leave Grayson's.

Trying to ignore her arousal leaking down her leg from Grayson's teasing, she nodded.

“I can, he ordered me to come back to his room tonight anyway so as long as you don't trigger any of his alert wards he won't notice anything until it's too late.” Pansy lied, watching as Lyra bought it immediately, too arrogant to consider her plans could fail.

"Excellent, I had my doubts you could actually do something right, but it looks like I was wrong for once." Lyra said idly, not noticing the way Pansy glowered at her before she schooled her expression. "Hurting Grayson would be good, but sending a message to that know-it-all bitch at the same time? It's going to be amazing." Lyra said happily.

“Still that upset you didn't make the top ten?” Pansy asked, satisfied as Lyra's smile faded to a glower instantly.

"Shut up, you didn't even make the top fifty, you barely made the top one hundred. Millicent got better grades than you, and she's practically part troll." Lyra growled. "Any worse and you'd be at the same level as Crabbe and Goyle. Besides, if you were smart you wouldn't be Grayson's pet sex slave, would you?” Lyra spat out venomously, she never did like people pointing out her failures.

And Pansy knew how displeased Lucius Malfoy was to see that his daughter wasn't in the top ten, a list that gets published by the Ministry and can get the families of the students some prestige.

“Whatever, what are you going to do to the Mudblood?” Pansy asked, changing the subject.

"I've been reading up on long-lasting curses, I want to make sure everyone sees how powerless Grayson was to protect her. I want to break her and make her flee the school, to make it clear that Mudbloods aren't welcome here." Lyra said, making Pansy nod.

  
She might be on Grayson's side, but that didn't mean she didn't agree with Lyra.

**\- Grayson -**

"Come in, my boy, take a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore said happily as I walk into his office, taking my first look around it as I take in the dozens of portraits, the various artefacts and the ancient tomes lining the bookcases.

  
There's also an empty perch over to the side.

Glancing at the small silver bowl of sweets on his desk, I remember the rumours that he drugs his sweets with truth serum. Using my eyes I hold back the urge to roll them.

_An Enchanted Bowl connected to a giant stash of Lemon Drops in the Headmasters private chambers._

_Regular Lemon Drops, bought at a muggle store._

“Yes, thank you.” I say, taking one of the sour sweets, watching as he beams at me. I am not using my eyes on him. Not when Su Li noticed me using them on her, but I think I can use them on his bowl without it being a problem.

"Ahh, so very few people actually accept my offer. Oddly enough, the last person to accept was your brother." Albus says with a chuckle.

“Damian has always had a sweet tooth, it runs in the family.” I admit as I pop the sweet into my mouth. “May I ask what you called me here for, Headmaster?” I ask as I meet his eyes, shoring up my mental defences in preparation for the Legilimency probe that never comes.

"Several things, my boy. First of all, as part of my duties as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I make sure to greet all of the Heirs of families that have seats. As you are no doubt aware, you are permitted, but not required, to sit in on our meetings to help you prepare for your future role amongst us, and we meet once a month, though the date changes and there can be emergency sessions. You will receive a letter with the date on it at least a week in advance unless it is an emergency session in which case you could get as little as an hour warning." Albus explains as my panic I had hoped it would be something like this. "Again, you are not obligated to attend, but I would recommend it, so you are not simply dropped into the deep end, so to speak, when you take your titles. Naturally, you will be excused from class for any meetings, and the teachers have already been informed, and somehow I doubt you will struggle due to a missed class or two a month." he chuckles.

"I see, I do think I will be attending as many meetings as possible, most people have longer to prepare, but this was dropped on me quite suddenly." I admit as I suck on the sweet, they are pretty nice even if I prefer magical sweets.

“Wonderful, now secondly, in regards to your new betrothal.” Albus starts as my eyes narrow, my family business is certainly none of his business. “As a betrothed Heir, you have the option to take a private suite to give yourself and your betrothed more privacy. This is a policy that leads back to the Founders themselves after Godric Gryffindor's own son was betrothed to Helga Hufflepuff's daughter.” Albus explains kindly, clearly noticing my anger. “The suite supplied is enchanted to provide as many rooms as necessary as it was common for Heirs to bring their servants to school at the time.

“Hmm, why haven't I heard of this before? I know at least two other couples in a betrothal.” I point out.

"In some cases, the betrothed couple refused the private suite, for one reason or another, and in many cases, the betrothal is supposed to be kept secret, and as such, they didn't take the suite to keep their status hidden. There are seven other couples using the private suites at the moment, though they are all older than you, and often it is used for couples that are in separate houses. The charter also specifies Heirs, and often the betrothed couples are not the Heirs of their families." Albus explains, making me nod in agreement.

A lot of betrothals are to make a political alliance between families, and often they are kept secret until the families are ready to reveal it. It's common to use second or third sons and daughters for betrothals as well, since they are 'less valuable'.

"I see, thank you. I'll have to discuss this with my betrothed before coming to a decision." I say making him smile.

“It's a smart man who doesn't try and make every decision alone, though in this case I would suggest you take the room. If not for your sake then for the sake of Miss Granger.” Albus says making me frown. “As she is under your protection, you would be allowed to take her into your private suites, much like Miss Davis could come with you. The suites will provide as many rooms as necessary, and Miss Greengrass could have her own room if she desired, you'll find the rooms more luxurious than even the Slytherin private rooms.”

“You're worried about Juliet?” I ask, as some things fall into place.

"Indeed, in truth I had considered arranging for her to transfer to another school when she was sorted into Slytherin, as historically there has never been a muggleborn student that lasted until their owls in Slytherin, and even I cannot tamper with the Sorting Hat, it will always send people where it believes they should go. I decided not to after word spread of your own actions. It was a courageous thing you did, protecting her against your housemates." Albus says approvingly.

“I had my reasons.” I admit after a moment, making him chuckle.

  
“Naturally, Severus does like teaching his students to not do anything unless it benefits them, and I'm sure Lady Raum-Black has done the same. Regardless it was a good thing all the same, no matter your intentions.” he says kindly with a small smile.

“In that case, I'll take the private rooms. Daphne isn't so sociable that she'll want to stay in the common room anyway, as long as she can take Tracey with her.” I say making him nod.

"Of course, the private suites are on the seventh floor, and yours will have the Raum and Greengrass family crest on the door. You can set your own password when you first enter, and there will be a small guide leaflet on how to add more rooms if you require them, Hogwarts will provide after all. I do believe it was Rowena Ravenclaw who designed it on Godric's request." Albus says calmly.

“Thank you, will that be all, Headmaster?” I ask, making him smile.

“For now, my boynfor now.” Albus says gently. “But my door is always open if you have any questions.”

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." I say, rising from my seat. "I'll take my leave if there is nothing else. I have quite a bit to do today, after all."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to speak with you, at last, my boy."

**\- Albus -**

Grayson was certainly more polite than his siblings, quite the likeable young man.

And one whose magic had grown stronger over the summer.

It was subtle, but there was a definite but small increase in his magical reserves and potency.

Something that didn't just happen naturally.

The Raum's have always had powerful children, and he had long suspected that they had a method of increasing their own power, so was it possible that as the Heir, Grayson now had access to such a method?

No-one really knew what the Raum family magic was, and while most families had their family magic well know, such as the Weasley's fertility magic or the Blacks deadly curses, the Raum's family magic was kept secret all these years, something he had never been able to discover.

Grayson became the Heir, then his magic started to improve, and he was likely trying to keep it a secret. It all added up, but it also made him reconsider his old opinion on Grayson.

He'd written Grayson off as a potential dark lord purely due to his weakness, but if he had a way to increase his power then it was a possibility that he was indeed a potential future threat.

He didn't want to think so, but Britain could not survive another dark lord, not with Voldemort's shadow still hanging over them. As such it fell to him to ensure that the young genius did not go the way of so many other geniuses.

Giving him some additional benefits such as the far better private suite, would only give the young man a positive image of him. He'd use the next few years to make sure he didn't repeat his mistakes with Tom again.

He should never have been so suspicious of Tom, never realising how his constant paranoia pushed the young man further and further into darkness. He should have listened to his request to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, or at least found another place for him to stay.

A mistake he may be repeating with Rose, but the magic of her mother's sacrifice was something even he didn't truly understand, and it had already saved her life at least once, possibly more.

He kept a very close eye on the Dursleys, and even the slightest hint of real abuse would be crushed mercilessly. Rose may not like her chores and the strict way Petunia treated her, but she wasn't abused. He couldn't risk letting Lily's sacrifice be lost because Rose didn't want to spend the summer doing chores without magic.

Something Sirius understood, even if Rose disliked it.

Rose was a girl filled with anger at the world, and in truth, he was more concerned about her than he was anyone else in the school. Her power and temper made a dangerous combination, and all attempts to teach her Occlumency to help her control herself had failed, as she had no talent for the mind arts whatsoever.

Grayson Raum and Rose Potter, they were undoubtedly two young students to keep an eye on, for better or worse.

**\- Grayson -**

Tracking down my new suite, I have to admit I am impressed.

The furniture here is a match for my own home, and it already has four rooms prepared, and there is some strange magic at work here as I was able to add a fifth with a little manipulating of a small map of the suite.

I've set the password to Amethyst, for now, I considered making it something Demon related, but that would be retarded.

  
I've also scanned every inch of this place for spying or scrying charms, but I think I might be a bit too paranoid since I found nothing except a very, very old one above the master bed.

Like, four hundred years old, and utterly defunct after so long.

“Perhaps there is a benefit to this relationship after all?” Daphne admits as she takes a seat in one of the enchanted chairs in the living area, nodding in approval. “I would have preferred you ask first but I'll let it pass if the bedrooms are half as impressive as the living room.” she deadpans as she sinks into the magically comfy seat.

"Living it large, huh? Damn... this place is nice." Tracey admits with a smirk as she looks around. "Have you two seen the bathroom yet? It has a massive bath like in her prefect's bathroom.

“When did you see the prefects bath?” Daphne asks suspiciously, making Tracey smile mysteriously. “Ignoring the idiot, you do realise the error you have made, right Grayson?” Daphne asks with a hint of amusement.

“Have I missed something?” I ask, my mind racing before the door bursts open, a sense of pure dread filling me.

“Gray!” Astoria shouts as she leaps at me, hanging from me as she wraps her arms around my neck. “So this is our new suite?”

Oh no... Oh, no, no, no... Please No.

"With me here, I couldn't risk leaving Astoria alone in Slytherin... so I've had to bring her here." Daphne points out, the first real look of amusement I've seen on her face. "You brought this on yourself, I'm afraid"

“Brought what on himself?” Astoria asks as I try and pry the brat from me. “This is gonna be so fun! I can't get into your room for some reason, Gray but now I can see you whenever I want!”

Lord Lucifer, please protect me from this evil.

**\- Lucifer -**

Did Grayson just pray to him?

  
For safety from a twelve year old girl?

Well, there was a first time for everything.

**\- Grayson -**

“Back! Get off me you demon midget!” I say, pulling her off me as she grins up at me. “If you'll all excuse me, I need to ward the master bedroom enough to hold off an army.” I say as I flee with my pride mangled.

Some things are more important than mere pride.

I'm leaving Juliet in her room for tonight, so I can catch Lyra, then when I move her, I'll make it seem like I'm doing it because she was attacked to improve her image of me even further.

Spending the next couple of hours hard at work warding the ever-loving Hell out of both my room and the suite in general, I have to aprid, even with certain gremlins having a far greater ability to torment me, this suite could work out much better in the long run.

Eventually, one of the other residents of my new suite shows up with her usual scowl, though slightly smaller than usual.

“It's more than acceptable, I suppose. I'm warding my own room though.” Morrigan says immediately after she arrives, looking over my own ward scheme. “I like my privacy.”

“That's fine, pick any of the empty rooms.” I say calmly, getting a nod from her.

“I will, are we still on for tonight?” Morrigan asks, a hint of enthusiasm in her tone.

“We are, but I need to deal with something else first, have you got your sleep supplement? We probably won't get to sleep before classes.” I point out.

“I do, I'll be ready and waiting. Even I haven't gone that far into the Forest.” she says quietly, aware that the others are just a room away as they explore and leave me to my warding. “No one seems to know what is in the depths of it, and there are no records.”

Astoria was bugging me, but I pointed out that I needed to focus on keeping our rooms safe and Daphne distracted her, realising that I was right and that this was more important than her amusement.

“It's not that surprising, the Forest was here first after all. The founders built Hogwarts here to take advantage of the abundance of magic, but all attempts to 'tame' the forest have ended in almost complete failure.” I agree.

“We will succeed.” Morrigan says confidently.

"Naturally, as long as we are careful. If we aren't, the forest will chew us up and spit us back out, if we are lucky." I point out, getting a firm nod from her. "Tonight is just an opening expedition, to test the waters and see what is beyond the mapped out and recorded sections."

“I have to admit, I've been looking forward to it.” Morrigan says, very hesitantly as I smile at her.

  
“As have I, sister. As have I.” I agree. “Do try and play nice with the others, please?” I ask making her scoff as she glances at where Tracey and Astoria's voice is coming from.

".I'll try." Morrigan replies, precisely zero faith in her voice. "Has Keira finished the ritual to power us up?"

“I have no idea, she's avoiding me for some reason.” I admit making her scoff.

“The elves can move my things to my new room, I'll go find the idiot.” Morrigan decides, picking a room at random and leaving the suite quickly, determination in her step.

Whoops?

Sorry Keira, but you shouldn't have been avoiding me... I'm sure you'll be fine?

**\- Later -**

“Are the ropes really necessary?” I ask as I look over Morrigan's prey, bound to a chair in tight ropes as she stares at us with a grin.

We are in Morrigan's new room, under privacy wards. Family business, after all.

“She kept trying to escape.” Morrigan says with a shrug, Keira's wand in her hand.

“I did not! I was in the middle of something before you kidnapped me, if you'd have given me five minutes I would have come willingly.” Keira counters making Morrigan shrug.

“Right, first of all, Marietta?” I say, watching Keira laugh.

“Did you like it? Marietta couldn't look me in the eye after she got back, it was hilarious.” Keira giggles.

"Really, Keira? How did you even convince one of your friends to whore herself out?" I ask, making her grin.

"Friend? I don't even like the bitch, she's a manipulative cunt who has been taking advantage of Cho for years, everyone knows it, but Cho won't listen. They've known each other for too long for Cho to doubt her. I just found the idea of the bitch whoring herself out hilarious, and are you saying you don't want a cute red-head that will suck you off on command?” Keira counters.

“I still would have preferred some warning.” I say sternly. “I don't mind independent action, but I want to be informed over what you are up to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keira replies easily.

  
“You're too soft on her, Grayson. You are her master, not just her loving little brother.” Morrigan points out, making Keira scowl at her slightly. “You know full well she will do it again if she thinks it will be funny.”

“Damn it Keira. She's right, isn't she?” I ask, knowing my sister well enough to know she speaks the truth.

“You could order me not to?” Keira offers, making me shake my head.

“I don't want to rely on orders, and you're smart enough to find loopholes. Morrigan, unbind her.” I order after a moment.

As Keira stands, now unbound I frown at her.

“Keira go over to the bed and bend over it, then pull your trousers down.”

“You can't be serious?” Keira asks, even as her body obeys my orders. “I'm fifteen, I'm a bit too old for a spanking.” she reasons, even as her trousers are pulled down, exposing her pale ass barely covered by a small blue thong.

“Stick your ass out more.” I order as I approach, gripping her thong and yanking it off her, making her yelp in surprise.

“Dammit Gray, I liked those panties.” Keira grumbles, going silent as my hand rests on her firm backside, giving it a squeeze.

“Thirty spanks since this is your first offence. You will count them.” I order sternly as she looks back at me with wide eyes, realising that yes, I am indeed serious.

I can see Morrigan smirking triumphantly as I draw my hand back, and with a burst of demonic strength, bring it back down, making her yelp loudly as her buttocks ripple from the blow.

There's already a red mark forming where I struck her.

“O-one...” Keira says quietly, yelping again as I move over to her other side. “T-two...”

“You've needed a good spanking for years, Keira. Maybe you'd have been less eager to talk back to your betters if mother had bent you over her knee.” Morrigan mocks as I continue spanking her.

“Need I remind you that you could be bent over next to her, Morrigan?” I say sternly, making her pale as she immediately shuts up. “You may watch, quietly.”

Speeding up my spanks, I have to admit it's a good feeling to have my bratty sister yelping as I turn her pale ass red. I love Keira, don't get me wrong, but she is absolutely a brat who is used to getting her way.

I'm thinking that I am going to need to find reasons to have my bitchy sister bent over with her ass stuck out as well and maybe my stern, strict mother.

For number twenty-five, I aim my spank carefully, hitting her directly on her surprisingly wet pussy, making her let out a moan that didn't sound very pained.

“You forgot to count.” I point out as her eyes widen in shock, Morrigan chuckling to herself. “Starting again, try not to mess up this time.”

Speeding through them, we get to thirty with little problem this time, even as I go for some special hits to try and throw her off, and as she pulls up her trousers, having repaired her thong with a spell, I give her a tight hug.

“If you want punishing you could just ask.” I whisper into her ear as her eyes widen. “Demon, remember? I'm very good at spotting lust.”

Watching her face burn with embarrassment, I smile to myself in amusement. Keira got off on being spanked, and Morrigan got off on watching. A masochist and a sadist? Doesn't that have potential?

“Now, back to business.” I say calmly. “The ritual?”

"Almost done, I've finished my end, and I sent it to mother to double check, as soon as she says it's okay we can go through with it." Keira admits, rubbing her sore backside slowly.

"Then, we are one step closer to gathering the power we need." Morrigan says, actually sounding happy for once.

"I also finished a side project I thought could help us." Keira admits, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of simple silver rings. "Ignore the plainness, I'll work on it later." she says, passing the ring over to me.

  
After a moment of hesitation, I slide it onto my left hands ring finger, opposite my heir ring.

Watching as she slides her own on, I stare at it before I jump slightly.

_'Can you hear me?'_ Keira's voice asks, her lips not moving.

“What was that?” I ask, making her grin.

We needed a way to keep in touch despite the different houses, though this was before you got your own suite, and I decided to... repurpose an old spell to make these. When I'm fully finished, we will all have a ring that lets us all communicate mentally no matter the distance, I got the idea from a story about some enchanted mirrors that let the users talk over a distance. I want to make a 'Master Ring', or maybe an Amulet, with other abilities instead of just sending messages, like tracking the other rings or letting you send a summons, and I want to work out some charms to keep the rings hidden, maybe even give them some extra abilities before I start making them in greater numbers. For now, it's just for me, Morrigan, Mother and you, but there'll be more of us in the future so you'll need a way to keep in touch with everyone. I also want to work out a better design, and maybe get the rings custom forged if we can find someone discreet." Keira says proudly as we both stare at her in shock. "Oh come on, I can work hard when I want to." she says, seeing our looks of disbelief.

“These are amazing.” I admit, looking down at the plain silver ring on my finger in wonder as she smirks at me. “Do you need any help with them?”

“Nope, this is my pet project while I wait for mother to check over the ritual, I want to handle it.” Keira says as she smiles proudly at me.

“You've done wonderfully, Keira I'm sorry I doubted you.” I say, giving her another hug. I can literally feel the pride radiating off her, even if Pride isn't something I can draw on.

I can certainly feel the envy coming from behind me as well.

**\- Later -**

Lying on my bed in my old room, I groan slightly as Pansy massages me. Her inexperienced movements are too rough and too harsh, but she's slowly getting better.

I've set a separate surveillance spell on the wall opposite Juliet's room, so I'll know when they act.

“Gentler, Pansy.” I order as I lay there in my boxers, I have a slave girl I might as well use her. “Oww! You know what, I'll just get Tracey to do it later.” I say as I go to sit up.

  
“Wait! It's not my fault I don't know how to do this, it's so muggle.” Pansy complains as I frown at her. “I don't know what I'm doing, and you can't just say 'Massage me' and expect me to do it perfectly.” she points out.

  
“I'll get you a book on massage methods, but I expect to see improvement if you want that painting.” I say after a moment, admitting mentally that she has a point.

"Fine, is there anything else you want, Sir? Or is it time." Pansy asks after a moment, still naked due to my orders. I want her used to being naked in my presence, and constant exposure in multiple ways is an excellent way to do it.

"She hasn't moved yet, she's still in the common room." I say after a moment of checking my spells, they'll get discovered and removed soon but I intend to remove them myself after this is over. "So we have some time." I say looking at her for a moment as I decide what to do. "Lay down on your back." I order, watching her hesitantly obey as she takes my place. "As someone who is going to be married soon enough, I think massaging is a skill I will need to keep my future wife happy. You don't mind being my practice doll, do you?" I ask as I look over her naked body.

“N-no Sir.” Pansy replies, as I try something new. With a mixture of Legilimency and Compulsion charms, I plant the thought that Theodore wouldn't go out of his way to learn something for her, increasing her bitterness.

I don't really care about their relationship, but this is a test in using compulsion charms to manipulate peoples minds. She did say she didn't mind being my practice doll after all.

Starting with her feet, I gently knead the flesh and start making my way up. Massages seem like a solid, cheap method of rewarding people if I get good enough with them, and better yet, they can ignite lust despite being 'innocent'.

I could easily talk Shani into letting me massage her, after all. One good innocent massage could make her come back for more. Healing is a stressful job after all, and I could slowly push the boundaries until she is naked in my bed as I play with her body.

Thinking about it, my art might be a good method as well if I get better. There are surprisingly few legitimate wizarding artists (the portraits don't count since they are drawn with magic and only activate upon the user's death), and upper-class people do like having paintings of themselves.

Working my way up her leg slowly, I reach her upper thigh as she whimpers. Occasionally asking her for feedback, even as my knuckles brush against her slowly dampening slit, drawing out moans and desperate gasps as I touch her like she's never been touched before.

Moving to her stomach, I smirk at her disappointed whimper as my fingers leave her mound, gently working their way up to her breasts, her nipples hard as rock by the time my hands reach them.

Just as I am about to massage her small but incredibly perky chest, I move back making her eyes widen.

“Lyra's moving, stay here.” I order, tossing on a silver and green dressing gown, slightly open to show my lack of clothing to make it 'clear' what was happening before I was distracted.

The small reminder of my house loyalties will help as well, even something as small as wearing house colours on my dressing gown and boxers.

Time to get to work.

**\- Lyra -**

“Well?” Lyra asked impatiently, making the seventh year give her a glare. “I'm not paying you to stare the door, I'm paying you to open it... so why isn't it open yet?”

"You need to shut up about things you don't understand, if I knew it was this complicated I would have charged you much more." Melissa said. "There are almost a dozen alert wards all tied together, and I need to detach them carefully otherwise it'll set the whole thing off. Are you sure this was made by a fourth year?"

“Yes, are you so incompetent you can't beat a fourteen years old boys ward?” Lyra asked, irritated at another person telling her how much better Grayson was compared to her. “Ugh, you're supposed to be one of the best at this in Slytherin, and I can't get Morrigan to do it.”

  
She hated this standing around, and Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to fall asleep, Millicent at least seemed awake... possibly? It was hard to read the trolls face.

“I can do it, it'll just take some time unless you'd rather I set off the alarms.” Melissa Fudge said with a scowl.

“It's a bit late for that.” a cold, yet somehow amused voice, said drawing all their attention, Melissa's wand flying from her hand after a flash of red light. “Good evening, Lyra, nice night?” Grayson asked, as he pocketed Melissa's wand in his silky dressing gown, his own wand resting in his hand.

Despite the casual greeting, he was in a fairly professional duelling stance, on guard for any attacks.

“Ugh! You're so useless.” Lyra growled, glaring at the incompetent older girl.

“No. I didn't trigger the alarms, I'm sure I didn't.” Melissa defended, making Grayson smirk.

“You didn't.. but Lyra triggered the surveillance charm I had watching the door.” Grayson admitted, making her pale. “Having back up plans is one of the most important parts of being cunning after all, never throw all your eggs into one basket.” he said with a casual smirk.

Reaching for her own wand, her eyes widened as it flew out of her pocket and into Grayson's hand without a single spell from him, watching in shock as he waved it at her mockingly.

“As is hiding your true potential.” Grayson continued, as Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in confusion and doubt, Millicent actually stepping back in fear of the cold smile on his face.

**\- Grayson -**

And Keira said spending the better part of a year learning to use the Accio spell wandlessly and silently was a waste of my time...

Who's wasting their time now, Keira?

**\- Bonus Scene – Satiating Ciri's needs -**

Demonic Essence was, without any doubt, the most important thing for a demon.

It was what they used to get stronger, it was their sustenance, it gave them their powers... it was the difference between a Demon Lord and a regular Demon.

Demon Lords were special for a few reasons, but the biggest one was how fast they could accumulate Essence in comparison to regular demons. A demon lord could make more Essence in a single night than others could in years. Demons sworn to a demon lord could produce more, but it was a still much slower process.

She was not a demon lord, her father was. As long as he lived she would remain an ordinary demon, though admittedly a powerful one, unless she managed to gain her own realm and empower herself with it.

Her father had been paranoid, and for her entire life he had used his position over her to take the Essence she managed to accumulate, not wanting to give her a way to escape him. It was common for Demon Lords to take their follower's Essence as tribute, after all.

Now she was free, she could slowly accumulate her own Essence and use it as she pleased, hopefully to find a way out of her predicament, even if she couldn't go to any of the neutral realms of Hell with her brand from Gaunter.

But Essence didn't just appear from nowhere, and she had to work for it.

“Merlin, Ciri.” Bea panted, resting against Ciri, as naked as Ciri herself. It was cute that her freckles went all the way down.

Thankfully, she was still a demon, and she had her ways.

**Next Update: A Sorcerer's Ambition, Ch10**

**Authors Note: Skyrim is dangerously addictive... I've started about ten-twenty saves so far in an obsessive need to get my build and mod list just right. I'm on Xbox due to my pc being shitty atm so I can't add that many mods but I can definitely add a few.**

**Next Chapter, Morrigan and Grayson go on a magical adventure... through a forest that tends to kill the people exploring it. No biggie.**

**New Rec: An Electric Game by AgelessReaper. It's a Skyrim Gamer, pretty good so far. Canon is fucked already, it's great.**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord .gg /tBTbUu7**


	10. The First Expedition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Just a heads up, there's a small scene with a father/daughter rape scene later on, never sure if I should bother with warnings, I figure you lot know what I am about at this point. Would appreciate some opinions on whether to bother with warnings in future chapters.**

**Chapter 10: First Expedition**

“Mother, what is going on?” Centorea asked, looking around the village with a frown, even as her mother sighed.

"You have been slacking on your stargazing lessons again." Her mother, Sophina, said making her blush, shuffling around on her four legs. "The stars warn of a great evil approaching, and they warn of the destruction of our tribe, it has the village on edge. Bane has taken the hunters to patrol our territory, but people are still worried."

“Is it the spirit of the forest?” Centorea asked hesitantly, her mind on the centaur villages personal horror story, even as her mother rolled her eyes.

She didn't know what the spirit was, but the corpses of the hunters that wandered too deep into the forest spoke for themselves. Whatever it was it hated them, and it didn't want them in its forest, why else would it place the heads of their hunters on totems near the village if not to send them a warning?

“The forest has a spirit, but that monster is certainly not it. You shouldn't pay heed to the gossiping of foals.” another voice said, drawing her attention, her eyes widening at the sight of the approaching woman.

Unlike the rest of the village, the woman trotting towards them had incredibly long hair and hide, as white as winter snow with hints of pink at the end of her mane, but the most noticeable difference was the long white horn protruding from the centre of her head.

Unicorn centaurs were incredibly rare and kept secret from the humans due to their greed. They were also the only centaurs capable of using magic, though not the same magic as the wizards, her powers more in tune with nature than the wizard’s spells.

“My apologies, Lady Ionessa.” Centorea said immediately, bowing to the leader of their village, getting a smile from the somewhat older woman.

“Sophina, you are needed. Since Bane took it upon himself to 'deal with this threat', the omens have only grown worse.” Ionessa said with a small frown, making her mother sigh.

“I warned the fools, if it is that monster then all they will achieve is angering it. Very well, lead the way. Centorea, go back to our tent, do not leave until morning comes.” her mother said with a sigh.

“I can he-” Centorea started, her sword attached to her side and her bow on her back.

“No. You will go home and wait. There have been enough hotheaded fools running around tonight without you joining them.” her mother said bluntly, making her blush.

"Listen to your mother, Centorea, if the village is attacked you may assist in its defence, but for now you can best help by staying safe, with the rest of the village." Ionessa said kindly.

As her mother and leader left, she sighed to herself as she headed home. It rankled her pride to stay at home while her village might be in danger, but she couldn't defy her leader.

**\- Tracey -**

"Bullshit." Lavender said bluntly, making her laugh. "There's no way. Grayson Raum is barely six feet tall, he is not that well-endowed, and you are full of shit." she continued as Parvati paused, a strange look on her face.

"Nope, completely true. He takes ages to cum as well and stays hard afterwards. If I didn't have other things to do, I'd probably still be in bed with him trying to charm his snake." Tracey giggled.

"Only because you're such an amateur, bet I could get him to blow his load in a couple of minutes once I have him wrapped up in these babies." Lavender bragged, grabbing her tits "Do you think it's a family thing? Damian Raum is pretty big as well, not as big as you are claiming his little brother is, but still." Lavender said after a moment.

"Damian, really? Of all guys you went for him?" Parvati said with a laugh. "Though my aunt went to school with his dad and I heard her talking to mother about him, maybe it's their family magic?" Parvati said jokingly.

"Not exactly, he caught me on my way to meet a guy after curfew and made me suck him off to avoid getting in trouble. He's an asshole, made me walk back to the Gryffindor common room with his cum on my tits. I'd never choose him, but I wasn't having daddy find out how much of a 'scarlet woman' his little girl is. He still thinks I am as pure as freshly fallen snow, self-delusion is a pretty powerful thing." Lavender admitted with a shrug. "It's not like I wasn't going to be sucking dick either way, and you know how much trouble Susan got in after she got caught jerking off Ernie Macmillian? Her aunt was furious, it's why she doesn't hang out with us anymore. She's been banned from socialising with such bad influences.”

"Tell me about it. I'd be back in India engaged to a man five times my age if father knew about half of what I've gotten up to. But he trusts Padma way too much, and she would never tattle on me." Parvati giggled. "I'm going to give Grayson a miss, I think."

"Really? I know he's pretty plain, but if Tracey isn't full of shit, I'll take him for a test ride." Lavender said with a smirk.

"It's not that, Padma has a crush on him, she's always had a thing for smart guys, and it'd be a dick move to move in on him unless she's up for a Ménage à Trois." Parvati said with a shrug. "Hey, don't give me that look, I'm hot but being part of a set of twins pushes me from an eight to a high nine, and I don't mind taking advantage of it, or I wouldn't if Padma wasn't such a prude. I don't think she's even had her first kiss."

"You know he's engaged to Daphne, right? And basically owns me?" Tracey pointed out, making Parvati shrug.

"My father has four wives and a dozen concubines, Padma won't care." she replied easily. "But she gets self-conscious over being the 'ugly twin' as if she isn't identical to me. A bit of make-up and we would be a perfect match. She won't care who Grayson sleeps with as long as it isn't me, and I love her too much to hurt her like that." Parvati admitted.

“Does Daphne care?” Lavender asked.

"Merlin, no. The more people he is fucking, the better as far as she is concerned, as long as he doesn't sire any bastards or catch anything. She's a prude too and doesn't want him taking advantage of his control over her, so she is more than happy for him to have another way to deal with his lust." Tracey admitted.

“Well then, I suppose I can do her a favour, and see if you are talking out of your perky little ass again.” Lavender said with a growing smirk.

  
“Hey! There is nothing little about my ass, it's my best feature...”

**\- Gray -**

Smirking at the shocked group in front of me, I twirl Lyra's wand slightly watching her pale, her mind racing.

“Anyone else? Maybe Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum want to try their luck?” I ask, looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

“Wut's a Tweedle?” Goyle asks, looking at Crabbe who just shrugs helplessly.

“Or maybe you, Millicent?” I continue, watching as she pulls her hand away from her pocket as if burned, her wand sticking out of it. “No? I thought not.”

"Give me my wand b-" Lyra starts making me casually toss a silencing spell at her, watching her eyes go wide, and her face go red as her voice cuts off. She takes a step towards me before I point my wand at her, making her freeze mid-step.

“I'm going to unsilence you, but if you shout again I'm taking your voice and snapping your wand.” I say calmly, my grip around her wand tightening as she pales.

Snapping someone's wand is a great insult, it's the equivalent of saying they are unworthy of magic itself, and Blood Feuds have started for less, but the House Malfoy can't take on the Blacks, not with two of them being members. If she tries to get me in trouble with the school the fact that she was trying to attack an eleven-year-old girl will come out, and Dumbledore would be far harsher with her than he would be me. Plus, it would break the house rules of keeping what happens in Slytherin secret, and it wouldn't make her any friends. Any way you spun it she was completely at my mercy.

Removing the silencing spell, I see her go to reply before she goes silent, practically fuming as she glares at me.

  
“Send away your pet trolls.” I order calmly.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, get lost." Lyra orders making my eyebrow raise as the three of them start to leave.

“Millicent, you stay. I didn't mean you.” I correct, enjoying the look of anger on Millicent's face. Lyra should learn not to piss off the people you surround yourself with, and her insulting nature hasn't made her popular even with her followers.

Millicent pauses, but the troll brothers leave quickly enough, still confused. The Crabbe and Goyle house have been inbreeding far longer than most pure-blood houses, and it shows. I think Gregory Goyle's father is also his grandfather if I remember right, and I've heard that Vincent Crabbe has four squib siblings.

“Now, Miss Fudge. Frankly, I don't want to deal with you running to your father because I was mean to you.” I say mockingly, watching the seventh year blush at the way someone years younger is treating her. “I suppose taking money from a Malfoy is practically a family tradition at this point, but consider this, your father won't be Minister forever, and the House Raum-Black has a long, long memory. You should choose your enemies more carefully.” I warn coldly, watching her skin turn sickly pale. “You may leave, but I will not forget this attempted attack on my House’s charge. Now get out of my sight.” I order, taking out her wand and dropping it on the floor, making her scrabble to pick it up, a look of shame on her face.

"I." Melissa starts, before I hold up my hand, stopping her.

“Don't. I told you to leave.” I say, cutting off her attempt to apologise.

As she scampers off, I smirk to myself. She could probably beat me in a duel, she is certainly more intelligent than I thought given how quickly she was dismantling my wards, but my wandless display is still in her mind, and the idea of crossing my family even more is enough to send her running.

"Crabbe and Goyle don't have two brain cells between them, so I will ignore them, they are weak, stupid and frankly irrelevant, but really Millicent? I expected better from you." I say with a look of disdain. "You are no genius, but you aren't an imbecile either, or at least I thought you weren't." I correct watching her flush in embarrassment.

“L-Lyra.” Millicent starts, stopping at the scornful look in my eyes.

“Lyra is an idiot, and if you followed her in an attack on someone under the protection of two powerful noble houses, you have only yourself to blame.” I say icily, watching her flinch back. I can also see Lyra flush in rage at my insults, but with her wand in my tight grip, she won't risk anything against me.

The Bulstrode family are a reasonably old pureblood family, but they are also weak and poor. They are followers, like Crabbe and Goyle, and have never had any real power, plus Millicent herself is a half-blood.

The publicly accepted version of how that happened is simple, her father was a Death Eater, and after a raid he fell for a muggle woman, hiding her away from the rest of the Death Eaters before he turned himself in at the end of the war, serving, was it five or six years in Azkaban? I don't remember off the top of my head. Unfortunately, her mother passed away while he was in Azkaban and Millicent was raised by a close family, the Crabbe's until her father was released.

The real version is much more believable, her father kidnapped a beautiful muggle woman and imprisoned her in his manor, repeatedly raping her, she got pregnant and gave birth to Millicent, the only child of the Bulstrode family, and after the war her father wasn't important enough, nor did he have enough allies, to avoid prison like so many others. Her mother killed herself after his Imperious wore off, out of despair from the years of abuse. I've even heard she was shared with the other Death Eaters at their revels.

Crabbe and Goyle Sr avoided jail because Malfoy bribed their way out, in exchange for their house’s service to his own. Smart man, Lucius, the money he spent was nothing to the Malfoy family wealth, and he got two families of loyal enforcers out of it.

At least until Triss killed both Crabbe and Goyle Sr at the world cup.

'Lord' Bulstrode is a joke in upper society, his time in Azkaban left him infertile, so he is stuck with a half-blood heiress which means House Bulstrode will lose their Pureblood status when Millicent becomes Lady Bulstrode.

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Faction – Hogwarts (Slytherin)_

_Thoughts about you – Fear_

_Lesser Secrets – She is terrified of her father, she has been ordered by her father to serve Lyra to get in with the Malfoy's_

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Hmm, that makes sense. I'd be more surprised if she wasn't afraid of him given half the rumours I've heard about her father. Triss and Yen talk about Death Eaters a lot, and they aren't also quiet (or sober).

“Let me be blunt, I could destroy you and your family easily, and unlike Lyra, you aren't my cousin. You owe me, and I intend to collect.” I say as I stare at her, she's taller than me, though only a little bit, but it doesn't stop her from cowering back at my words. “If I tell you to do something, I expect it done, but you should be used to doing as you are told.” I say with a hint of amusement as I peek into her mind, unsurprised to see no Occlumency shields.

**(Starts Here, Squeamish people skip I guess)**

“ _Just as fucking worthless as your cunt of a mother, but at least she was beautiful, what do you have?” her father snarled, smelling of whiskey. “Nothing, you're just some half-blood mutt, should have smothered you in your fucking crib.”_

“ _I, sorry, Fa-” Millicent started, flinching as he struck her, a red mark on forming on her cheek. “S-sorry, my Lord.” she corrected, tears forming in her eyes._

  
_“If you had half your mothers looks, I could have sold you off to some lesser house for a third sons bride, but look at you!” he growled, slashing his wand at her, her cheap robe shredding apart, leaving slight cuts on her body from his lack of control as the cloth fell to the floor in pieces, leaving her naked. “Who would pay for this? Even those fat tits can't make up for the rest of you.” he mocked as he rose, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “Dumb as a brick and ugly as a troll.” he growled as he spun her around, slamming her face first into the wooden office desk, her breasts squashed against the hard wood painfully as the sound of shifting cloth reached her ears._

_Closing her eyes, she braced herself, knowing what was coming. Knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it._

_"You're almost completely wworthles but at least I can use you for something." her father snarled, lining himself up and slamming forwards as she cried out in pain, her lower lips painfully split apart by her father's large size._

_She was a large girl for her age, the largest in her year and the year or two above her, and she inherited her size from her giant of a father. Unfortunately for her, he was giant everywhere._

_"That's it, cry for me, you dumb bitch. Keep looking at the desk, I don't want to see your hideous face until I'm done." he mocked as he started thrusting, the office filled with his grunts, her cries and the sound of flesh hitting flesh._

_She knew how this would go, she'd been through it enough times before, and she knew her part in it. Whimpering and crying out in pain, she made sure to make enough noise that he didn't feel the need to make it hurt more, and as his pumping sped up, she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over._

_The first time he had come to her bed, smelling of cheap alcohol, she had fought to protect her chastity, she never made that mistake again as she learnt first-hand why the Cruciatus was an unforgivable._

_Slamming forwards, her father let out a drunken groan, coming to a halt inside her most sacred place as his length twitched, unleashing its seed into her womb without a care._

_She'd heard a muggleborn say that the body was a temple, if that was true then hers was nothing but a defiled ruin at this point, sacked and desecrated over and over again._

_Pausing for breath, he rested inside her as she remained quiet, waiting until he finally pulled out of her, his evil, though thankfully sterile, seed leaking out of her and down her leg as he panted, out of breath from his harsh rutting._

_The tiny optimistic part of her that hadn't been crushed by years of abuse hoped it was over, the alcohol, Azkaban and his age taking its toll on his endurance, the realist knew he would be ready again in a few minutes, and that she wasn't leaving his office until he had taken his fill._

_**(Ends Here)** _

Pulling out of her mind, I keep my expression from changing.

I'm not even that surprised. Not all 'Dark' families are so messed up, but a lot of them were terrorists before Voldemort's defeat, they got used to raping, torturing and killing as they pleased and they didn't adapt well to returning to society. Not to mention, Azkaban drives people most mad. I imagine there are squib daughters out there who are experiencing the same, if not worse than Millicent.

I can use this. I can sense the hatred in Millicent, the despair. I give it two years at most before she kills herself or tries to kill her father herself. Her mind has already turned towards murder countless times before, but fear and the obedience she has had beaten into her has stayed her hand, and I do believe she is a girl in need of a saviour. Someone in such a terrible situation is precisely the type of person who finds themselves joining a cult, worshipping whatever being can save them from their despairful life.

“I... I understand.” Millicent says, obedience beat into her before she hit double digits.

“Excellent, leave for now, I'll deal with you later.” I say dismissively, watching her flee. “Now you. Follow me.” I say calmly to Lyra, heading into my old room as she follows, she isn't going to leave her wand behind.

Pansy jumps as we enter, but I simply give her a cold look making her flinch back.

“Miss Parkinson, Leave. We will discuss why you were so determined to distract me in great depths at a later date.” I growl, seeing the realisation in her eyes as she grabs her clothes, getting dressed and fleeing.

It's nice to give my spy an alibi.

Sitting down on my chair, I stare at her with slightly amused eyes.

"Do you know that as Heir of House Black, I have the authority to disown members of the House if I feel they have wronged the family. For instance, if they tried to attack a ward of the House. I could even dissolve Aunt Narcissa and Lucius's marriage, I've seen the contract and Lucius has, knowingly or not, broken his side of the deal meaning I could use the clause to nullify the betrothal and regain the dowry, the former Black Manor." I say easily, watching as Lyra turns incredibly pale, her eyes widening in horror.

How Aunt Narcissa convinced her father to put up the Black Family Manor as part of her dowry, I will never understand. It's why the current Black Manor is a decrepit little house in the middle of London surrounded by Muggles.

"Then of course, since you and Aunt Narcissa would become Blacks again I could then disown you both, leaving you nameless and homeless. Lucius's power would be broken, leaving him disgraced and humiliated, and you and your mother would be nothing, less than nothing. You'd have less rights than the mudbloods themselves, and even knowing all this, as you certainly should have, you still thought to cross me?" I ask, a mocking smile on my face.

It's entertaining watching her face grow more and more sickly, horror setting in as she stares at me.

“What did you even think you were going to achieve? Even if you disgraced me enough for me to lose the Heir status. it would go to Morrigan who would quite literally kill you if you tried anything against her. The only way you could ever become Lady Black would be to marry me.” I point out, watching her cheeks flush slightly. “Well? I asked you a question, what the fuck were you thinking? Answer me.” I order.

“I... I just wanted to embarrass you, and get back at the mudblood by hurting her sister.” Lyra admits, her face red with embarrassment.

"Congratulations, you fucked up and gave me something I can hold over you for basically until your mother or father dies and I can't nullify the marriage any more. But even then I could still toss you out of the family, and let us be honest, the connection to the Black family is your family's biggest boon. Money is far less effective without a name behind it." I point out. "So, Cousin tell me, why shouldn't I throw you out and destroy your House? You've proven to be a thorn in my side, so why shouldn't I deal with you now?"

The marriage between Lucius and Narcissa wasn't Narcissa marrying into the Malfoy family, but the other way around. Why would the spare Heiress of a powerful English family marry into a minor French one that barely escaped the revolution with their heads intact, after all? The Malfoy's were barely even wealthy at that point, Lucius made them most of the famous Malfoy wealth by taking advantage of the war, wiping out light families and stealing their properties through a mixture of blackmail and threats.

I have to praise whoever wrote the contract, they made sure to keep Lucius on the defensive and gave Narcissa an out just in case. Lord Arcturus Black most likely. The contract specifies two escape clauses I can use to break their marriage if I want to. One, Lucius must never serve a master as a member of the House Black does not submit before others, and Two, Lucius cannot be weak-willed.

If I try for the first, and Lucius claims Imperious as he did to escape prison, I can use the second, incredibly vague, clause to break it instead. Someone planned this just in case the Dark Lord lost, to break off the House Black from Malfoy.

Of course, Bellatrix clearly fucked that up by joining Voldemort instead of staying a housewife like Narcissa, since her contract with Lestrange has the same clauses, but Bellatrix wasn't so eager to play homemaker and prefered her newfound hobby of muggle and blood traitor torturing.

“Because I... I don't...” Lyra stutters, her usual confidence vanished and her face a sickly pale green at the realisation of her situation. “I-I'm sorry, I was just upset that you got the heir title.” Lyra says, her apologies catching in her throat, she is clearly not used to apologising. “It will not happen again, Heir Black.”

"Beg." I order calmly, watching her eyes widen, fury in them as she glares at me. "You want to stop me from crushing your House? Get on your knees and beg for my mercy." I say smoothly, watching her glare intensify.

“You want me to-” Lyra growls, before she trails off, indecision in her gaze as she stares me down. After a minute or so passes, she comes to a simple realisation, I'm not going to back down.

As she drops to her knees, I can see the humiliation and wrath in her eyes.

“Heir Black, I apologise for my actions against your charge... please forgive me.” Lyra says, her tone filled with shame and anger.

“Not good enough, put some more effort into it.” I order, making her snarl as she goes to rise before she stops, I can even see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

She's not used to being on the other side of things.

“I sincerely apologise for my foolish and short-sighted actions.” Lyra chokes out, humiliation plain on her face. “Please forgive me for my stupidity.”

“Come here, no, don't stand up, crawl here.” I order, watching dispassionately as the tears start to fall. “Kiss the ring.” I order as she crawls over, holding my heir ring out as she hesitantly leans forwards, placing her lip on the ring gently. “Hm, I suppose I can show you leniency this once, Cousin. But it only makes sense that I take lengths to make sure your idiocy doesn't act up again. Remove your robes.” I order, watching her eyes widen. “Now, before I change my mind.”

As she rises, she hesitates, still crying as she pulls her school robe off, wearing only her underwear underneath. It's not that unusual for Purebloods though Muggleborns tend to prefer to wear muggle clothes beneath their robes.

“Tell me, Lyra. What do you know of the Brand of Servitude?” I ask, watching her eyes widen.

“It's a brand that used to be used by old families to brand their servants, to mark them as a servant of that house and to keep them loyal by reminding them of their position.” Lyra answers shakily, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"And it was done by either the Lordship ring or the Heirship ring." I point out, lifting my hand, the ring sitting on my finger. "It went out of fashion a long time ago, apparently branding servants is cruel, and House Elves became more popular. Bend over the desk and lower your underwear." I order as I rise, watching her shudder. "Did I stutter, Lyra? Bend over, now." I say coldly, and as she fails to move, I simply grab her and bend her over the desk myself, holding her face down against the wood.

Gripping her panties, I yank them hard, tearing them and exposing her most sacred place, her puffy virgin slit and tight asshole on display.

**\- Lyra -**

  
“P-please, I'll never act against our House again, I promise. D-don't brand me like some... property.” Lyra begged, actively sobbing as Grayson moved behind her, his surprisingly strong hand still holding her in place.

This wasn't supposed to go this way.

The mudblood would leave the school, the know-it-all would be hurt, and Gray would be embarrassed, remembering his place and stopping being so uppity now that he had a new ring.

He wasn't supposed to catch them, he wasn't supposed to be able to disarm her so easily, none of this was supposed to happen.

Feeling his hand on her right buttocks, she flinched away, expecting the sudden pain of the branding, something that was apparently excruciating. The brand had magic in it, but it didn't force loyalty. No, the loyalty came from the way the Lord or Heir of the family could use it to cause the branded servant immense agony at will.

“You have a nice pale ass Lyra, very cute. It's almost a shame to mar it with such an ugly brand.” Grayson said calmly, his hand rubbing her buttocks gently.

“Y-you don't have to! I'll swear an unbreakable oath! Lyra offered quickly, even as he fondled her behind, pulling back briefly before she felt something cold and hard touching her buttocks, the ring pressing against her pale backside. “Please, Grayson, don't do this!” Lyra pleaded, looking back into his stern violet eyes in dismay.

"I know, I want you to remember this feeling, Lyra. Remember how helpless you feel, how powerless and vulnerable you feel, I want you to remember the shame you feel as you are forced to expose your privates to me, the despair and futile anger at your imminent branding. The fear of being reduced to a piece of property, with no more rights than the desk I have you pinned against." Grayson said coldly into her ear, before he let go of her stepping backwards, leaving her confused as the ring stopped pressing against her.

"And I want you to remember that I can put you back in this position whenever I want. It's only because you are my cousin, and I do like you somewhat, that you are being spared this time." Grayson said as she collapsed to the ground, tears of relief pouring down her face.

“T-thank you.” Lyra said quickly, practically hugging his leg in relief as she let out a slight laugh.

"Do not misunderstand me, this isn't mercy, this is a stay of execution. If you act against our House or me. If you insult my people or me. If you even look at me the wrong way, I'll have you branded publicly in the middle of the common room, so all will know not to test me. Is that clear?" Grayson said coldly, staring down at her with stern eyes as she nodded quickly. "I don't care about your grudge against Granger, but Juliet is off-limits. I have plans for her, and I will not have you interfering."

“I… I understand, I'll leave the little mud-” Lyra started, trailing off.

"I don't care what you call her in private, it is what she is after all." Grayson pointed out, making her frown slightly at his words.

"I thought you were a muggle lover like your brother?" Lyra asked, making him scoff.

“Don't be ridiculous, muggleborns have their position in our society, under the Purebloods, it's our society after all. Juliet has the potential to be just as intelligent as her sister, and I intend to make sure she has the correct respect for Pureblood society and her place in it, she'll make a fine servant." Grayson said calmly, her eyes widening. "I believe in the importance of Blood Purity just as much as you, Cousin. We just have different ideas about how to go about it, that's all, and how better to hurt Hermione than to make her sister join the society she scorns? To make Juliet willingly serve the Purebloods Hermione dislikes? I'll tear the Granger family apart, pitting sister against sister, and I won't let you won't ruin that by scaring Juliet away, making her see Purebloods with fear instead of respect." Grayson said calmly, making her pause in thought. "Now, I have a busy night ahead if you don't mind?" Grayson trailed off.

"I... of course, Good night, Cousin." Lyra said after a moment, still in thought.

"Oh, and Lyra? I must say I'm rather surprised that you don't shave." he trailed off, his eyes moving down to her still exposed pussy, her eyes widening at the look of amusement on his face as he took in her delicately trimmed small blonde bush.

Grabbing her robe, she tossed it back on and fled the room, her face red. She realised that several people saw her leave, and rumours would be running wild by tomorrow but she could do nothing about that.

Grayson was not what she expected. She underestimated him, a lot, and now she had a lot to think about.

**\- Juliet -**

As someone knocked on her door, she reached for her wand quickly, well aware of her situation. Stopping to decide whether or not to open the door, she was shocked when it opened regardless, letting out a breath of relief as Grayson walked in calmly.

“Juliet, gather your things.” Grayson ordered immediately, making her hop off her bed, blushing slightly at the look he gave her embarrassing muggle pyjamas.

“I-is something wrong?” Juliet asked, peering around him to see the empty corridor.

"Some of our housemates attempted to break into your room, and they made a disturbing amount of progress towards it. I have dealt with the fools, but you are not safe here, gather your things, we are moving you to somewhere I can keep a closer eye on you." Grayson said with a small frown.

“R-right, just give me a minute.” she said, rushing to her chest and opening it up.

“I have things to do, so, Pack.” Grayson said, waving his wand as her wardrobe opened, all her clothes flying out and into the chest... perfectly folded.

She could only watch in awe as her room was emptied into her chest, all sorted neatly in a matter of seconds.

  
“Did I get everything?” Gray asked, making her look around before she nodded quickly. She didn't have that much really. “Hmm, your nightwear is unsuitable, you need not give the house more reasons to dislike you.” Gray said, waving his wand again as her eyes widened, watching her flannel pyjama top and bottoms changed into a modest silver nightgown. “It isn't permanent, I'll have Keira get you some proper magical wear. You need to become a part of our society, fully and completely, if you wish to succeed.” Gray said calmly.

  
“You don't have to do that for me.” Juliet said quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up as he smiled at her gently.

"You are a ward of the House Black, under my protection. I take my duties seriously, Juliet, and more so, your actions and reputation reflect upon my House, so having you properly attired is important." Gray said, reaching up and stroking her hair gently before his smile faded to the indifferent look he seemed to favour.

He had taken a chance in protecting her, she could shame his entire House if she wasn't careful and he'd taken that risk for her. He'd given her a book on the Noble society of Purebloods, said it would help her in Slytherin since everyone else already knew it.

Which meant she now realised just how lucky she was. Raum and Black are two of the oldest and most powerful Noble houses, and she was under the protection of both. It was also good to know the proper greetings for the other students, she hadn't made any friends, but she had at least stopped herself from making more enemies by knowing how to speak to her Housemates.

“Now, we are moving.” he said, swishing his wand again as her trunk shrank to a fraction of the size, easily fitting in his pocket. “Follow me.”

“Y-yes, Sir!” Juliet said immediately, making him smile at her slightly again.

She liked it when he smiled at her. It made her feel warm inside to know she had made the man who had taken such a chance on her happy.

"Sir? I suppose it is appropriate." Gray chuckled, ruffling her hair again. "Come along, quickly now." he said, giving the room a once over before he walked out, her following behind him.

Even as they passed through the still active common room, she kept her face blank and her head straight forwards, not paying attention to the few whispering students still around.

They moved through the admittedly cold castle quickly, Gray tossing a warming charm at her after a moment, something she made a mental note to learn herself.

Reaching the seventh floor, she had to admit she was in awe of Hogwarts. They took only a single short staircase and yet they went from the dungeon to the top of the castle. Magic was amazing.

Reaching a door, he paused.

"The password is Amethyst, do keep it to yourself please." Gray said as the door opened, walking into the fancy living room, leading her into a hallway with a few doors with names on them, and some that didn't. "Pick one of the empty rooms and get some sleep. You have classes tomorrow, and I don't want you falling behind in your studies. I expect excellence from you." Gray said bluntly, making her nod.

  
“I won't let you down.” Juliet promised as Gray put her chest down, unshrinking it.

“I believe you, now go to sleep. You are safe here, well as long as you don't go into Morrigan's room.” he said, trailing off in amusement. “You can meet the others tomorrow, after class.” Gray said, giving her another small smile. “Good night, Juliet. Sleep well.”

  
Good night, Gray.”

**\- Grayson -**

“I don't think I've ever seen you so enthusiastic about anything.” I say in amusement, hidden beneath the enchanted cowl I am wearing as I glance over at my sister, her own face shrouded by a cowl.

Just in case we get seen by Hagrid, or the centaurs. We don't have any identifying features, and I even left Tyche behind after some pouting from my familiar.

“I have explored this forest but only as far as the centaur lands and the Acromantula nest. I have never had the chance to go deeper or tried to pass through the centaurs territory.” Morrigan admits, her voice reaching me despite her whisper.

I got Keira to enchant both our cowls so our whispering would reach each other, while being silent for anyone else. Our boots are silenced as well, along with having a tracking disruption enchantment on them.

It's surprising what spells you can find in the Hogwarts library sometimes.

The most essential spell however, is a path making spell that will let us find our way back to the start no matter how lost we may get, and I have a crude map of the forest, one of the few that exists from an older copy of Hogwarts, a History.

It's never been properly mapped out, but while the centaur 'territory' is vast... their village itself seems to be rather small, they use the rest of the land for crops. Morrigan had Røkr, her Abyssal Raven, scout ahead for us, having gotten used to controlling her familiar easily enough. I'm not surprised.

As long as we avoid the village and be careful, we should be able to get through their lands quickly enough.

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Any idea what we should expect? The books were less than helpful.” I admit making her chuckle darkly.

"The forest doesn't like people exploring it, and no one really knows what is in its depths. Feral werewolves, territorial centaurs, hungry Acromantula, crazed druids and witches and all manner of other beasts, if the rumours are to be believed. I've seen the werewolves, centaurs and Acromantula myself, but I haven't been deep enough to confirm the other legends of what lies in the deepest parts of this place. What do you hope to achieve tonight?" Morrigan asks, making me smirk though she can't see it as we move through the thick trees.

"Firstly, to work out where the Hogwarts wards come to an end. We can't make the lair within them. Then I would like to find a couple of good potential locations for the lair." I say. "I also want to get an idea of how dangerous this place truly is. Its ninety percent myth and ten percent hearsay after all. Once we are out of the wards, the portkeys I arranged will be able to work, they'll drop us off in a secluded location in Hogsmeade in an emergency, and we can sneak back into Hogwarts through one of the secret passageways."

"How well-prepared off you." Morrigan says with a teasing tone to her voice. "Not that I don't approve, this place has been the end of many an expedition and I'd rather we not be the newest.

We are almost in the centaur lands now. They are savage beasts with nothing but bows and primitive swords, but they get very protective of their patch of forest."

"They won't stop us... we just left the Hogwarts wards, looks like it doesn't go that far into the forest." I say, looking back into the dark of the forest. I can't see Hogwarts from here, but we have been walking for almost an hour already. It's just passed midnight, so we have around eight hours before we have to be back.

From Hogsmeade, if we use the shrieking shack passageway we can be back and ready in about fifteen minutes, and the portkeys are set for the shack, so we shouldn't have trouble getting back in a hurry.

“Once we get past the centaurs, I want to find a good memorable spot that we can apparate to in the future, allowing us to skip past their land.” I say, checking my 'map'.

The mapping spell I found is a bit dodgy, and the map it is making as we travel isn't the best, but it's something. It also doesn't deal with forests that well, made for cities and villages. I'll look for a better one later on, but it will do for now.

“Gray!” Morrigan whispers harshly, getting my attention as I look up, the sound of hoofs approaching.

  
Ducking into one of the many, many bushes, I crouch down next to Morrigan and watch as a pair of centaurs trot somewhat close to us, they aren't speaking but, they are scared?  
  
  


I can sense their fear, and after a moment, I take a chance and dive forwards into one of their minds.

Centaur minds aren't exactly like human ones, but clearly the concept of mental defences is lost to these animals, allowing me easy access into the mind of the creature.

Ugh, divination.

They looked into the stars and say doom, so the village is on guard, a beast called Bane has all the hunters patrolling their territory as if the beasts actually own the land they call their own. I have studied the history of my people, you can learn a lot from it after all.

They moved into the forest after the founders had already built Hogwarts, settled Hogsmeade, and laid claim to the surrounding lands, lands that included the enchanted forest.

They also did a good job in clearing out sections of the forest for classes on Druidic and Shamanic magic which isn't taught any more. They did a better job than basically anyone else since but then these fuckers just showed up and moved their tents into the cleared area as the muggles had found their old home.

Salazar Slytherin and surprisingly, or unsurprisingly if you actually know the truth about him instead of the child-friendly version they tell now, Godric Gryffindor wanted to wipe them out for invading their lands, but Helga stopped them and convinced them to let the Centaurs stay as refugees.

Godric Gryffindor was a warrior, he fought and killed countless people, wizards, muggles, magical creatures. Sure, he had his own code of honour, but he was still a ruthless man with more blood on his hands than most Dark Lords, not to mention he was crude and just generally a dick. The Raum Library has some of the journals the Founders fanboys would very much like gone.

Refugees, hiding from the muggles who were very anti-magic witch-burning barbarians at the time, and the fuckers have the gall to pretend it is their land just because they never left?

Helga Hufflepuff was a bleeding hearted fool, and she inspired a thousand other fools just like her.

She was also a slut if one of Godric's journals is to be believed, I believe the words he used were 'Cheaper than any village strumpet as all it costs you is a kind word to have her lift her skirt and spread her legs.’

The founders did a great thing, they pioneered the schooling system that is used across the world as Hogwarts was the first true magical school. However, that doesn't mean they were the amazing people that everyone makes them out to be.

Rowena Ravenclaw was so introverted very few ever actually saw her, and she took basically no students, only studying obsessively until she died. It's a miracle she managed to stop long enough to have a daughter. Honestly, she's probably the most respectable, and she was an antisocial loner whom Godric called creepy at her best.

Salazar Slytherin was a Dark Lord, sadistic and brutal to both his enemies and his own students, believing that the weak should be culled. He also almost destroyed Hogwarts with his constant arguing and fighting with the other three, and encouraged his students to fight the others to prove his way was best, a mindset that still exists to this day.

Godric was a bloodthirsty bastard who cuckolded his own son, who was engaged to one of Helga's daughters. It isn't clear whether his daughter-in-law was even a willing participant as he admittedly was drunk at the time, and it may very well have been the cause of his death after his son found out. His last entries into his journal mentioned almost jovially that his son had challenged him to a duel over his wife’s honour, and claiming that he'd humour the boy. The date matches the estimated date of Godric's death.

And Helga Hufflepuff was a soft-hearted coward who let basically everyone walk all over her, she was a pacifist who hated fighting, to the point where she wouldn't even defend herself if attacked. She was also apparently incredibly slutty, bedding students, teachers, nobles and peasants alike as she was a fan of 'Free Love'. Essentially, she was a hippie long before muggles made hippies a thing. I wonder if she also grew questionable plants in her Herbology gardens?

Godric made a comment that she probably only wanted the centaurs around because she was so loose humans couldn't do it for her any more. Like I said, he was a crude aasshol, but an amusing one. If the current Gryffindors were more like their beloved founder, I might even like them.

Admiring what the founders achieved is perfectly understandable, but admiring the founders themselves is a different story entirely.

Most of the journals and records of what the founders were really like were purged like a few hundred years ago. The Ministry didn't want four of Britain's most famous and renowned legends being anything less than flawless heroes.

Except for Slytherin, fucking Gryffindors.

Watching the centaurs trot by, I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding as we wait for them to move out of sight.

“Now.” I say, heading out of our hiding place and moving through the farmland quickly.

We have a couple of close encounters, but this is a forest filled with bushes and trees to hide behind, and our silencing spells and track deleting boots help us move through the land quickly, easily sneaking past the patrolling centaurs who are too busy looking outwards to notice us already in their land.

Or that is what I thought before an arrow strikes the ground in front of us, just as we are about to get back out of the centaur lands.

"Halt! Humans, you trespass on centaur lands!" a snarling voice attracts my attention, making us both turn back to see a large darker-skinned, though that might be just the dark of the forest, centaur approaching, an arrow nocked on his bow as he glares at us. "Explain yourself, invader, before I plant my arrow in your skull." he says, though not loudly...

_Bane_

_Faction – Forbidden Forest Centaur Herd_

_Thoughts about you – Anger, Hatred, Scorn, Bloodlust_

_Lesser Secrets – He hates Sophina because he believes he would make a better leader of the Centaur's hunters, he hates all humans and enjoys killing or defiling them despite it being outlawed by the Centaur's leader, Ionessa._

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Invader?

As his eyes move to Morrigan, who is still clearly a woman despite the shrouding robes, I sense a burst of malicious lust. Now I understand why he's being so quiet... he doesn't want the others to arrive.

“I said explain your-” Bane starts, before I act.

If they didn't hear his quiet snarling, they definitely heard his screaming as I lash out and summon my Hellfire, throwing the orb of the unholy purple flame at the beast, the fire engulfing him almost immediately.

He screams and writhes as the flames melt his skin, his skull already visible beneath the melting flesh as it spreads to the rest of his body.

Soon, even his bones will be nought but ash.

Hellfire isn't like normal fire, it wants to consume, it wants to devour everything in its path. Much like Fiendfyre it has a hatred of everything mortal, the flame spreading wildly until it finally fades.

And my weak magic doesn't matter... since all I'm doing is summoning it from hell, it'll burn out sooner than usual, but it will burn long enough.

It's no threat to me since Demons can't be burnt by Hellfire, but there is an abundance of material for it to burn here, and as I grab Morrigan's arm as she watches in shock, I pull her harshly, running into the depths of the forest as the flames go wild.

  
“Run, now.” I order, using my control over her to snap her out of the trance she was in as we flee deeper into the forest, the spreading flames buying us time.

  
I've never lost control of my wrath before, but the idea of the pathetic beast touching my Morrigan? She's mine, mine alone, and no-one will take her from me.

They are all mine.

A part of me wants to go back into the centaur lands and slaughter them all, to burn their miserable village down and teach the animals their place in the world, beneath the humans, and the humans belong beneath Demons.

As we stop our running, I cast a quick life detecting spell to make sure none are following us, but it seems they are too busy dealing with the consequences of the raging flames, a significant threat in a forest such as this.

"Grayson, what was that?" Morrigan asks as we slow down, staring at me through her face is shrouded.

“That was Hellfire and me losing control. The beast wished to kill me and defile you and I just snapped.” I admit, making her go quiet.

“Was that your first kill?” Morrigan asks, her voice strange as I turn to her.

“I… yes, yes it was. I should feel bad, right?” I ask, more to myself as I pause, Occlumency can only do so much, but all I want to do is go back and finish the job.

"No. The brute is undeserving of your pity or sorrow, he was weak, and you are strong. As such his life was yours to take when he sought to challenge you. Be proud, you defended what was yours and came out victorious." Morrigan says sternly, a hint of pride in her tone. "You are not human, do not act like you are."

“I, thanks Morrigan.” I say after a moment, taking a deep breath. “But I've still overcomplicated things, that was demonic magic I just threw around and I don't know if other magic users can tell what it is. Plus, the centaurs won't take one of their own being incinerated kindly, they'll come for us.” I say making her scoff.

“No, they won't. Røkr is watching them, and they stopped after they reached their borders. They fear something in the forest, and it isn't us.” Morrigan says, making me pause.

"Morrigan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I ask as I look ahead, making her smirk, even if I can't see it, I know she is doing it.

“I was wondering when you would notice that, you were quite distracted to not notice it immediately.” Morrigan says with a mocking laugh.

Ignoring her, I look at the strange arrangement of sticks and branches with the mutilated head of a centaur on the top of it, it's eyes replaced with rocks, and its face carved up.

What the fuck would do something like that? Well, I have my eyes for this

_Leshen Totem_

_A totem made by a powerful Leshen to establish its territory and warn the Centaurs away._

Ahh and what exactly is a Leshen again?

**\- Ionessa -**

“Lady Ionessa, the flames have finally stopped.” one of her hunters said, making her nod.

“The magic in them faded.” she agreed, having sensed the foul corrupted magic slowly fade. “How many did we lose?”

"Bane, and seven hunters who got to close. It leapt to them unnaturally when they approached." Sophina reported. "Most of the farmland is ruined. It's nothing but dead, blackened ground, nothing will grow on it." she admitted. "If we don't find some new land, or a new source of food, many of us will starve as winter comes."

"I will attempt to bring life back to the land, but the forest depths are too dangerous to farm, many other beasts claim territory deeper in the forest, and they will not share their land." Ionessa said after a moment.

“This wasn't the Leshen.” Sophina said calmly, making her nod.

"The Leshen, as monstrous as it is, is a creature of nature, it uses magic similar to my own to command the forest to attack its foes. This was something far more unnatural. I've felt this feeling before in my youth. I wandered into the very depths of the forest, and I barely escaped with my life after I encountered a beast with a similar feeling. I believe that something in the dark of the forest has finally decided to reclaim the land we took for our own." Ionessa said gravely, looking into the darkness of the forest with a worried frown.

“We have nowhere else to go.” Sophina pointed out moments later.

“No, we do not. There are few enchanted forests remaining, and they are all inhabited already, this is our home and I will not see us removed from it.”

**\- Bonus Scene – Narcissa -**

“What exactly were you thinking?” Narcissa asked with heat in her normally calm voice.

“But... I just...” Lyra started before she trailed off.

"No, no buts! Do you realise how much harder you are making my side of this? Every time you get it in your head to start plotting, you make things worse for us." Narcissa retorted, watching her daughter's face fall in shame through the enchanted mirror. "I don't care if Grayson wants a pet muggleborn, he's the Heir of our House and my sister would watch him toss us out with a proud smile. What if he had actually gone through with his threat? We'd lose our home, our best claim to power, and you'd be branded as a slave. And for what? You embarrassing him slightly and hurting a couple of mudbloods?" Narcissa scolded. "You have to think your actions through better, you are a daughter of the Black family, this reckless stupidity does not suit you. You are under no circumstances to try and plot against Grayson again, and I suggest you start hoping I can fix your mistakes because if I cannot your father will have you married off to a man twice your age on the continent by this time next year." Narcissa warned, watching her daughter pale.

It was only Narcissa's insistence that she could get Lyra to be Lady Black that had stopped him from doing it already. Lucius was a cold man, willing to use anything he could to his advantage. It was why he was so successful. It is what she admired so greatly about him.

“I, yes mother.” Lyra agreed quickly. “What if Grayson tries to blackmail me with it?” Lyra asked.

"Then you go along with whatever he wants, this is your mistake, and I will not have it destroy our family. Do try to keep your virginity, however. You have other methods of seeing to his lust if that is what he demands." Narcissa said bluntly, making Lyra's face burn.

“You mean I should...” Lyra trailed off.

"Yes, if using your other holes is what is needed to keep him from destroying our family due to your foolishness, so be it. The purity spells don't test for anal virginity, nor oral and you will still be marriageable if things go wrong. Actions have consequences, my daughter and your father's position isn't so comfortable as to be able to cross our own House. Yennefer is all but waiting for me to give her a reason to do exactly what Grayson threatened to do, and she is not so nice as to show mercy like Grayson did. Go to sleep, Lyra, think on your actions and their consequences, before your arrogance gets us all in trouble." Narcissa said, a small smile on her face.

She loved her daughter, but Lyra was entirely too prideful and had vastly overestimated the House Malfoy's power, due to her idolisation of her father.

"Yes mother, good night, I love you." Lyra said quietly.

“And I love you, my little star. Now, sleep.” she ordered, ending the call.

Heading back to her bedroom, she saw her husband look up from the papers he was reading, a new proposal for better treatment of werewolves that had been admitted by one of the lighter houses.

“Can you fix this?” Lucius asked as she got into bed, barely looking away from his work.

"I hope so, but I need to meet Grayson in person to get an idea of his personality, I cannot form a plan on second-hand rumours." Narcissa replied simply making him sigh.

“I only hope he is more reasonable than his mother, that woman has made it her goal to ruin my reputation.” Lucius said with a light scowl.

  
“Consider yourself lucky she was busy looking after the newly born Grayson and her other children after her husband died, if they had been older she would have gone on the offensive and you would be dead.” Narcissa pointed out, making him nod in agreement.

  
If Yennefer and Triss hadn't retreated into the Raum manor, more of a castle really, to look after the Raum children, a lot more Death Eaters wouldn't have survived the war.

They would be no match for the Dark Lord, but even the likes of Bellatrix at her prime would struggle to match them, and they would cause mass devastation before either the Dark Lord killed them or they were overwhelmed, not to mention they were both smart enough not to fight the Dark Lord and would just attack the death eaters, likely fleeing before their master could arrive to confront them.

“So, you believe you can still convince Grayson to marry Lyra? His own cousin?” Lucius asked, knowing the Raum's opinions on inbreeding.

"I do, though I will have a better idea after I meet him in person." Narcissa admitted before pausing for a moment. "If Grayson proves hesitant to the idea, do I have your permission for more intimate forms of persuasion?" Narcissa asked hesitantly, making him pause as he stared at her. "One of the few things I have managed to gather about him is that he is as lustful as his father was. It's the only weakness I know he has, should I exploit it?" she asked, making him pause in thought before he nodded.

"I trust your judgement, if you believe such acts are necessary for the good of House Malfoy, I will accept it, though I would rather you not tell me. Ensure that there are no future consequences." her husband agreed making her nod in agreement.

Like she said, willing to use anything to his advantage, even his own wife was a piece on the board to be bartered and utilised to her fullest potential. It was the kind of ruthlessness that drew her to him in the first place.

"I understand, Lyra will be Lady Black." Narcissa swore.

“I take it we cannot take to more blunt methods of dealing with him?” Lucius asked after a moment as she scoffed.

  
“The war is over, those methods won't work any more. Even if we did, and you manage to make sure there wasn't a single trace of evidence pointing back to us Yennefer would assume it was us and kill us both anyway.” Narcissa pointed out with a bit of humour in her tone.

"Naturally it'd my fault even if she couldn't prove it. Very well, I will leave this to your discretion. I need to focus on my position in the Ministry anyway. Is there any way to get her to stop undermining me long enough for me to regain the Minister's confidence?" Lucius asked, making her hum.

"I cannot make her, I will test the waters with Grayson, but I don't know enough about their relationship to know if he could make her stop either." Narcissa admitted as their conversation died off. "Yennefer has always been stubborn, and once she sets her mind to something, it is all but impossible to stop her."

"If you can get Grayson to stop her, I don't care what you have to do to achieve it." Lucius said after a moment. "I'd say stopping her crusade against me is more important than even making Lyra Lady Black."

Yennefer had been the bane of her plans for as long as she could remember, the unmovable object between Narcissa and the vaunted position of Lady Black.

  
Sirius was a rebellious idiot, Andromeda was a muggle-fucker, and Bellatrix was a barely functioning psychopath. None of them would ever take the title, but Yennefer?

  
She was powerful, intelligent and had the right mindset, she was the natural choice no matter how much Narcissa tried to get rid of her so she could take the title.

She had dedicated her early life to being the perfect daughter, all in the hopes of getting the position of Lady Black, and most of her problems had taken care of themselves.

She was her daddy's precious daughter, his favourite as she wrapped him around her finger. It didn't make her friends with the rest of her family, certainly not her sister or her mother, but it meant she was able to control him to an extent, even getting him to push his own father, the Lord Black at the time, into giving up the extravagant Black manor as part of her dowry to the anger of the rest of the family.

  
It wasn't easy getting her father so under her control, but she did it anyway, and she very nearly managed to deal with Yennefer.

Convincing her father to send Yennefer off to marry an older lord from a Russian family had taken her years. Years of pushing and prodding, gently guiding her father down the path she wanted him to take, and it cost her a lot, her pride for one as she eventually had to resort to more desperate forms of convincing the older man.

Her mother was a shrew, and a prudish one at that. After they had four children, her mother decided that four was enough and refused any more intimacy, as their marriage was an arranged one and not a particularly happy one at that. Narcissa had used every tool at her disposal to make sure she was daddy's favourite, replacing Yennefer as the favourite daughter.

Yennefer was more powerful, more intelligent, even more beautiful than Narcissa but their father tended to forget that when she was under his desk, worshipping him in a way Yennefer never would.

Even still, it took years of trying to get him to agree, and when she finally convinced him that Yennefer would make a terrible Lady Black, that she was too willful and would toss him and the rest of the family aside once she had the position. When she finally achieved a goal that took her years of manipulation, years of degrading herself, years of effort and planning.

Her father dropped dead.

Then her mother did the same, and the arrangement fell through.

Then the lord she was supposed to marry dropped dead as well.

Yennefer barely even tried to hide that it was her, she was too smug about it to keep it secret, and Narcissa had spent every night jumping at shadows expecting her sister to come for her life next.

But it never happened, and she realised that despite Yennefer's intelligence, she didn't know that Narcissa had been the architect behind her arranged marriage, and she calmed down, still terrified of her sister's ruthlessness.

Bellatrix was an unhinged serial killer, but Yennefer was the one that frightened her the most. Yennefer was entirely sound of mind, and it made her far more dangerous and far less predictable. Bellatrix was predictable in her insanity, but Yennefer?

Even she could barely predict her sister's actions.

But she wouldn't give up, and a new avenue opened. As Lord Raum-Black, Grayson was permitted two wives, one Lady for each House. With the Greengrass girl, he would be taking on a third name and becoming Lord Greengrass, which meant he still could marry two more women, more if they were the Heiress of their own family.

  
It was an old law, one made after an old powerful 'hero' who had just beaten a Dark Lord decided he wanted a Harem, and with the power worshipping nature of wizards, he got it. The Ministry of the time making it legal for lords of multiple houses to marry multiple times.

Then it was never changed, as Pureblood lords were less than eager to give up any benefit they had over the peasants. It was lesser-known and rarely spoken off, but she could think of three lords that were currently taking advantage of it.

Some Lords and Ladies occasionally complained that it made a mockery of marriage, but marriage wasn't as sacred to wizards as it was to the muggles. Sure, there were druids involved, but few cared for the old ways any more.

The worse was probably the termagant, Molly Weasley. The woman had a very specific idea of what families should look like, and she had no problem making sure everyone knew it.

  
Ironic considering she could remember hearing the rumours of Molly Prewett sucking dick in one of the fifth floor abandoned classrooms for ten sickles a go,

Twelve to finish on her breasts, and fifteen if you wanted her to swallow.

The Weasley's were mildly wealthy at one point while the Prewett's had always been poor as dirt and Molly was a known gold digger, rumoured to have used a love potion on Arthur to get his attention, but poor money management and their businesses being destroyed in the war (or stolen by Lucius, amusingly enough), had ruined their already small fortune.

She cared little for the opinion of a dirt-poor harpy and her brood, and if Lyra becoming a second wife would achieve her long-held dream of taking the title of Lady Black, even by proxy, then that is what she would do.

She just needed to get an idea for Grayson’s personality first, as Yennefer had kept her far away from her nephew until now.

**Next Update: A Gamer's Guide to Conquest Ch24**

**Authors Note: Finally in the forest, this was meant to happen sooner, but things just kept happening. Gray finally lost control, he's a possessive sort, and a blood suprematist at that, a mere beast lusting after what is his just pushed far too many of his buttons, even if wrath is his lesser sin.**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord .gg/ hgzw9Q9. (Now with a link that won't expire... god I'm a dumbass)**


	11. More Classes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11: More Classes**

“I think we might be overextending.” I admit as I look over the scene before us, making Morrigan go silent, not saying anything. It's a sign of her own shock that she doesn't reply with a snarky remark.

In front of us is a pile of corpses, Centaur, Werewolf and Acromantula, each mauled and twisted, the flesh stripped from the body and countless holes from where they were impaled by something.

  
The something becomes more clear after I spot some more bodies, still impaled on unnaturally strong branches, bursting from the ground.

"It would appear we have found out why the centaurs wouldn't chase us here. Have you ever heard of a Leshen before?" Morrigan asks quietly, watching the shadowy forest, waiting for an attack.

“Vaguely, not enough for me to have any idea how to deal with it.” I admit. “This place would make a good lair location, if we can evict the current resident. It's far enough away from the centaurs, and they already fear this place, plus the magic here is potent. We aren't ready to face whatever has made this place its home, not yet. I need to do the rituals to gain more power first, then we need to work out the ritual for you.” I point out, making her scowl.

“So we flee from some beast?” Morrigan asks, lacking her usual confidence despite her words.

“Would you like to join the pile? We are Slytherins, and jumping into a fight with a foe we know nothing off is something I'd expect from Damian, not you.” I point out, watching her scowl before she nods reluctantly.

“Portkeys, then?” Morrigan asks, pulling out her portkey.

"Yeah, we've found a good spot, worked out how far the wards go, and we know what we need to get rid of before we can build the Lair. I'll look into Leshens, I know I've heard the name before somewhere." I say, placing a hand on hers. I might as well hold onto mine.

Activating it, I could have sworn I saw a large figure watching us in the gloomy depths of the woods, my somewhat better night vision letting me see the outline of something far taller than a man with antlers coming from his head, but we are pulled away before I can look at him with my demonic gaze.

I don't know what it is, but I do know it stands between me and my Lair, and as such it must be defeated. My demon side practically sings in anticipation of a glorious battle, but I force it down.

There's more to wrath than just getting angry, and the thrill of battle seems to fall under it. Annoying, but I can deal with it.

“Gray, I could have handled that dumb brute, but you have my thanks.” Morrigan says reluctantly as we arrive in the shrieking shack. “It was something else to watch you, enraged. I'd even say it was captivating. Wrath suits you.” Morrigan said, the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

“You are mine, and no beast will touch what belongs to me.” I say, Greed and Envy will not allow me to share what I have.

“Is that so?” Morrigan asks, a dangerous smirk growing on her face. “And what makes you believe I am your property?”

“Morrigan, Kneel.” I order deadpan, watching as she falls to her knees, her body rebelling. “You are mine. You signed your freedom away believing you could defeat, or outsmart, the bindings, and I will never let you go.” I say as I walk towards her, gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at me.

Morrigan is a difficult one, and her natural attitude means I need to keep her in her place, or she'll try and take my place, but I also need to keep her happy to stop her from struggling against the bindings non-stop, and she's smart enough to find a way to be a problem, or even a threat, bindings or not.

“You are mine. Serve me well, and I will make you more powerful than you could ever have hoped to become as a mere witch, stronger than Damian, even stronger than mother. But, no matter what happens, you will always be mine.” I say as I move my hand, stroking her hair gently. “You may stand.”

Moving back, I watch her rise, no barked insults or snarled words at me for taking control of her as she stays silent. It doesn't take a genius or Legilimens to know what she is thinking, not that I could get into her mind without alerting her.

Morrigan has always wanted power, growing up surrounded by women like Yennefer and Triss didn't do any good for her self-esteem, and she has always struggled to match her female role models. She has an inferiority complex hidden behind a prickly exterior and buried beneath a superiority complex. She's a mixture of arrogant and insecure at the same time, and offering her power enough to surpass mother quells her anger.

Honestly, all the Raum children are a bundle of issues.

Heading through the secret passageway to Hogwarts, we sneak back into our rooms with little issue. Sure, there are some prefects around this late but avoiding them is easy enough if you know the human revealing spell and how to counter it.

Laying in my bed, I pause as I pull out my grimoire, looking at my essence.

It turns out, murdering someone while you have lost control of your rage is a good way to gain essence, or perhaps the first kill is worth the most as this one gave me a considerable boost.

I should be more affected by my recent murder, but I just don't care. I don't mind non-humans. Hagrid is pleasant enough when he isn't breeding crimes against humanity, and Flitwick is one of the better teachers in Hogwarts. Goblins are respectable enough, they have a purpose, and they are civilised for beasts, but Centaurs?

How can a race live in huts in a forest and have the gall to think they are better than wizards? Their society hasn't changed in thousands of years, just staring at the stars from their primitive huts, hunting with bows and spears. They are one of the races that I respect the least, they are just so uncivilised. At least Giants have their strength and magical resistance living in the mountains away from us, what do the Centaurs have? Nothing but the power to gaze at stars and maybe sometimes get a vague hint of the future. I could do the same with some tea leaves and a crystal ball if I didn't dislike the obscurity of Divinations.

I have just under two-fifty essence, and with how strong the magic is in the Forbidden Forest, that alone would be enough. In the Raum lands, it was much more expensive, but then the Raum lands don't have every magical leyline in Britain crossing under them. I can use the leylines to do most of the work, which is basically how most wards work anyways.

I even have enough to make my Lair already, but I don't know how long it will take to get rid of the Leshen, it certainly isn't a weak foe after all.

So perhaps I should spend some essence to increase my demonic powers instead, rather than sit on it while I try and work out how to kill a beast that makes sport of seemingly everything in an ancient enchanted forest.

The grimoire holds the secrets to increase my powers, at the cost of my hard-earned essence and one thing stands out to me.

Amongst my 'Slave-Type's for Mindslaver, is the Unaware slave type.

With this type, the slave is utterly unaware that they are a slave, they simply believe that following the orders of the caster is the natural thing to do. The potential of having slaves who do not realise they are slaves seems immeasurable.

Enough that the steep cost of two hundred essences seems practically reasonable, I even have plans for who I would want to use it on early.

But my essence.

It's my Greed, I don't want to give up my precious essence even if I'm getting something back from it. I want everything, and I want it for free, but that's not how this works.

Essence is temporary, and upgraded powers are forever, and it can even get me more servants, so I need to stop being so stubborn.

I might regret this, but I can regain essence over time, and I have four years in Hogwarts. I want my Lair before Christmas, but simply by the end of the school year would be satisfactory for my plans.

The more followers I have, the more I can gather essence, so it's the smartest move currently available.

It almost physically hurts to send my essence into the grimoire, my room filling with a deep red light as it leaves me, and deep within my mind, something clicks as I understand how to bind slaves, their minds unaware of their servitude.

You see, I know exactly who I want to bind first with this new slave type and I even have a plan forming to help me capture them.

I could go to sleep, but really, why waste a perfectly good night?

Slipping out of my bed, I take a moment to wonder why I'm not even remotely tired, I haven't drunk the sleep replacement potion yet after all, but I can look into the needs of Demons later.

Now I have work to do.

**\- Poppy Pompfrey -**

Getting out of bed, she sighed to herself as she quickly threw on her healer robe. It was something people tended to forget to tell you when you started training to become a healer, that the concept of free time simply ceased to exist.

If someone needed healing at 3am, then you had to get out of bed and do your job, no matter how tired or busy you were. It was why healers didn't tend to be married, having to stop during a date or an intimate moment to go heal someone who had drunkenly misfired their spell, one too many times would kill any relationship.

So when she got woke up to an alarm spell telling her she was needed in Hogsmeade, she didn't even flinch as she took a single moment to order Shani to keep an ear open for any students who might need help while she was gone, which sometimes happened no matter the time. It was the trouble dealing with a school of hormonal children with the power to reshape reality, there was always the danger of them doing something stupid. It was nice having an assistant for things like this, and keeping good relations with Hogsmeade was important, especially considering the trouble some of the upper years caused the village on occasion.

Heading through the Floo to the Three Broomsticks, she gave Rosmerta a smile as she headed out of the pub and set off towards where the message said she was needed. Apparently there had been an accidental magic accident, and someone had gotten hurt, all too common unfortunately as accidental magic was uncontrollable and could be a real problem if it started too young.

"Madame Pompfrey! Thank you so much for coming." a middle-aged wizard said in relief, making her smile.

“It was no problem, what has happened?” she asked as she followed him into the small house quickly.

“Our daughter was tired and started throwing a tantrum after the lightning woke her up, and well, her magic reacted and sent everything flying, including some cutlery.” he explained quickly making her sigh. “I put her back to sleep with a Somnus charm, but my wife”

“Say no more, this shouldn't be a difficult fix if it's just a bit of a stabbing.” Poppy said soothingly as she followed him into their bedroom, looking at the bleeding, unconscious witch with a steak knife stuck in her.

The Somnus charm was one she used to put her own difficult patients to sleep, but there were problems with using it too much, especially on a child.

Good, it hadn't been pulled out. She also had a concussion from hitting her head, but she could fix that. Non-magical injuries were no problem for a Healer of her skill.

“You didn't have any potions on hand?” she asked as she started working, seeing an embarrassed look on the wizard’s face. “I understand.” she said kindly, going back to work.

Potion and their ingredients could be expensive, and Hogsmeade wasn't that prosperous, its only real advantage being it's closeness to Hogwarts. Certain businesses could profit, like the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes, but others would struggle in such a small village.

Healing her took her only a few minutes, and the woman opened her eyes tiredly as Poppy smiled at her.

"You'll have a bit of a headache tomorrow, but you will make a full recovery quickly enough." Poppy said kindly. "Just take some res-"

She saw the red flash behind her, cutting off her words as she tried to turn around, but she was a healer, not a duellist and the stunning spell struck her in the back far too quickly for her to do anything to stop it.

**\- Grayson -**

“You did well.” I say calmly, entering the room to see the Hogwarts Healer unconscious on the floor.

“Thank you, Master.” the middle-aged wizard whose name I don't actually know says happily. The unaware slave type is powerful indeed, and as far as he is concerned stunning Poppy for me is just the normal thing to do.

Hogsmeade is a sleepy little village, so safe from its closeness to Hogwarts that there aren't even any Aurors assigned here, they have to be called here if they are needed except on Hogsmeade weekends.

They also don't have any healers, and Shani has told me that they call for Poppy whenever they need help, since Shani is still a Healer Trainee.

Breaking into this couple’s house wasn't difficult, I picked them because they live on the edge of town and more importantly they don't have a single ward up, just a simple locking charm on their doors.

I didn't even have trouble getting in.

Hogsmeade is far too sleepy, and capturing and binding the little family wasn't even a challenge.

My plan B was to blame this on Death Eaters if it went south, I'm fairly certain I could do the Morsmordre spell if I needed to.

Will a couple and a seven-year-old girl be as useful as Morrigan and Keira? Fuck no, but it does mean I have eyes in Hogsmeade. The wife works at a small diner, and the husband is an owl mail clerk, both unimportant roles that happen to be in a good position to gather information.

“Leave us, go downstairs and watch out to make sure I am uninterrupted.” I order him, watching him leave. “You, move her to the bed and strip her.” I order the wife as I prepare for the binding ritual for the fourth time tonight.

I'm getting tired, not from lack of sleep but from the frequent bindings.

“Yes, Master.” the witch says as she moves Poppy onto the bed, removing her robes and undergarments.

“Oh, also don't call me master unless we are in private.” I order, they started doing that immediately after the binding.

“Yes, Master.”

“What even is your name? Suppose I should know the name of my slaves.” I mutter to myself. I've tested, calling them my slaves has no effect on them, they just can't catch onto their own slavery. Unaware might be the wrong name for it, it's more that they see being my slave as the most natural thing in the world.

To her, serving me is as natural as breathing, pleasing me is as important as eating or looking after her daughter, more so even.

“Nola Stewart, Master.” the newly named Nola replies as she moves back, the Healer naked on the bed.

  
“And your family, what are their names?” I ask as I move over to the bed.

“My daughter is named Natalie, my husband is named Steven.” Nola answers immediately.

"Steven? Even his name is boring." I mutter, when you have the power of magic at your fingertips, and you end up a fucking mail clerk or a waitress, you don't deserve respect. It is wasted potential of the highest order.

I ignore the patiently waiting slave as I look over Poppy. Magic is a powerful thing, and even though Poppy has been the Healer for decades I think, she still looks good.

Her breasts are exactly big, but they don't sag either, and she has very few wrinkles.

The magic within our bodies keeps us at our best, for as long as possible, which is why an older witch could pass for a middle-aged muggle, and a middle-aged witch could pass for a muggle in her early twenties.

Professor McGonagall and Sprout, for instance, are both attractive enough. What I'm saying is that I'd hatefuck McGonagall. She's almost as bad with Slytherins as Snape is Gryffindors, well not quite that bad but it's similar enough.

It's not perfect, and it seems almost random at how slowly it ages you, with very little way of predicting how it will work, but that's just Magic at its core. Even after aeons, people don't really understand magic, not really.

Why Dumbledore looks so old is a mystery, but I personally think he makes himself look older, the wise old wizard in his tower act works well for him after all.

  
As much as I want to learn everything there is to know about it. I honestly think some things just aren't meant to be learnt about such an old and powerful force like magic. It's always existed, before humans, before anything, there was always magic. It's no wonder we have barely scratched the surface.

Under her healer's cap, her hair is a rather attractive auburn, going past her shoulders and her face has very few wrinkles, in fact I'm fairly certain more than a few students have faked injuries to be at her tender mercies. I know Shani has had a few dumbasses thinking they will get lucky if they go to her with claims of injured manhoods.

She usually humiliates them quite publicly to send the rest a message.

“If she wakes up, prepare to stun her again.” I order as I start, my magic flooding the room, I've already set up the wards in preparation for this.

“Yes, Master.” Nola replies immediately as I start the ritual fully, the magic flowing into Poppy's body.

Whenever someone has a problem, they go to the Healers Wing, and the Healers Wing is Poppy Pompfrey's domain. With her under my control I can start turning the people who have to stay with her overnight. Shani might be a problem, but I intend to do something about her as well.

This will be the first member of the Hogwarts staff turned, and considering how long I've been back, I don't think I'm doing bad.

She starts to thrash, but she doesn't wake from her slumber even as she lets out the occasional scream or moan of pain as my power floods through her body.

Just like when I stunned and turned the other three.

I plan to turn Hogsmeade into my unaware slaves, the entire village. But that is a long term plan. For now, a single family will suffice.

I realised something earlier, when Morrigan got angry, I gained a slither of essence. That opens up some amazing potential avenues to gain more essence in the future. I can essentially use unaware slaves as essence farms, if I play this smart.

Moving away, the ritual complete, I wake Poppy up as she rises, her eyes shooting open at her nakedness before she notices me.

“Master, why am I naked?” Poppy asks, making my face grow into a grin.

“Because I wanted you to be.” I say simply as she rises from the bed.

“Oh, I see.” Poppy says, calming down as she stands before me.

“First things first. Poppy, only call me Master in private, in public you are to act as you did before.” I order.

  
“Of course, Master.” Poppy agrees easily. “Will there be anything else?”

“Get on your knees in front of me.” I order after a moment, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

It's been a while, and my lust can't be ignored forever.

"Nola, strip and join her." I order, watching the raven-haired witch who could pass for a muggle in her early twenties as she strips out of her dressing gown, joining Poppy between my legs, waiting for orders. "Well? Get sucking." I order, watching the older women lean forwards, Poppy engulfing the head of my shaft with her full lips as Nola leans down and attends to my balls.

Being a Demon has its advantages, and Poppy is going to lead me to control of Hogwarts, whether she realises it or not.

**\- Poppy Pompfrey -**

Returning to Hogwarts from the Stewart's Floo, she took a moment to clean her master's cum from her face and breasts, pulling her robes back on as her master left through the back door, claiming he'd make his own way back.

She had orders to follow after all, and things were so much clearer now.

She belonged to Grayson Raum, it was her place beneath him, obeying him in all things, and right now he wanted her to go back to just being Healer Poppy Pompfrey, so she would be in the best place to help him.

As the Head Healer of Hogwarts, she could have any student stay in the Hospital Wing overnight if she had reason to suspect they were ill, or any teacher, though that would draw more attention.

But first things first, he wanted a potion from her. She wasn't quite a potions master, but she did get an Outstanding on her potions N.E.W.T, it was needed for a Healer after all.

What he wanted a powerful aphrodisiac for, she didn't know... but then, she didn't need to know.

She only needed to serve.

**\- Grayson – Monday** **– 05/09/1994 -**

Classes were okay, today.

Care, first thing, and we were still looking after the abominations Hagrid has brought into this world. Then Charms where we studied the Summoning Charm. Needless to say, it was a boring time and I just self-studied.

I got some points for already knowing it, and Flitwick was happy to leave me to my own devices. Also, I got to give Granger a smug look when she realised I was ahead of her.

Arithmancy was next, and I spent the lesson reminding myself why Professor Septima Vector has been the source of so many wet dreams of teenage students. It's no surprise so many guys take her class, but most drop out. Arithmancy is hard if you don't have the talent or the passion, fortunately, I have both.

Arithmancy plays a large part in both Warding and Spell Creation, two of my favourite types of magic.

“Mhmm, excellent work as always, Grayson.” Septima says in a sultry tone, leaning over my shoulder to look at my notes, her breasts pressing against my back.

Septima is probably half the reason I ended up a Lust demon, everything about her screams seductive and I'm not even sure she does it on purpose.

“Thank you, Professor.” I say calmly, forcing my growing lust down as she stays put, her breasts rubbing against my back.

“I can see why you wanted something a bit more advanced than the rest of the class, you really are impressive.” Septima practically whispers into my ear. “Have you considered a career that uses Arithmancy?”

  
“I'm keeping my options open, and I have my lordships to attend.” I say as I continue working, thankful I have enchanted robes as my cock wakes up, bulging against my trousers.

"Mhmm, I see. Perhaps a bit further into the school year, we should see about some one on one tutoring? I'd love to see just what you can do when you put your mind to it. You have so much potential." Septima says, moving away before I can answer as she gives me a smile, grey eyes staring into mine as her pouty lips quirk into a mixture of a smirk and a smile.

Giving her a casual nod, I watch her walk away and remind myself that half the older boys in school have tried to bed her, chasing after offers of private tutoring only to find out she meant private tutoring, and then they got stuck doing a mountain of Arithmancy homework.

If she does it on purpose, the Demon in me has to give her credit where it is due, she's one hell of a temptress and an evil one to use her skills to make people do maths.

When I rule Hogwarts, I'm keeping her.

One thing that makes my time here more manageable is the various negative emotions I'm drawing on. Susan Bones looks like she's about to cry as she looks over her notes.

She's made a dumb mistake, a calculation she did slightly wrong at the beginning, and it's thrown her entire formula off. Tyche is stuck to the ceiling above her, and I can see through my adorable familiar's eyes.

Hours of work is going to be needed to fix that mix-up, and our work over the year affects our end grade. It's one of the few classes where the coursework does actually matter, unlike in most where you just learn the spells and theory to pass the tests later, at least until N.E.W.T level lessons.

The class ends without any other problems, Arithmancy is one of the classes where I can't just blow past everyone else due to the heavy amount of maths involved with each project, but I'm definitely at the top of my year for it.

Double Transfigurations next. I lost ten points for not paying attention, despite already knowing this spell. McGonagall doesn't let me do what I want like Flitwick, despite my advanced position.

Ancient Runes is a similar situation to Arithmancy, and Bathsheda Babbling is one sexy teacher. She's more friendly than seductive, honey brown hair and blue eyes giving her youthful face, a girl next door kind of look. She takes her lessons seriously, though, and I do the same.

Runes are an integral part of Warding, and I can use what I learn here for Demonic Runes as well since there is a surprising amount of carryover. Demonic Runes seems to be just another Runic Language, like Nordic, Oriental and Egyptian, it's just older. Much older.

And with age comes complexity, aeons of advancement has given the Demonic Runes an advantage over the human ones.

With that done, I am free until midnight when I have an Astronomy lesson.

Or I would be if a certain someone hadn't managed to get me to agree to give away my Monday Evening.

Heading back to my suite, I hold in a sigh as I see Astoria beaming at me.

She just wouldn't shut up, and I accidentally agreed to tutor her again if she'd leave me alone.

“Gray! What took you so long? Classes finished ages ago!” Astoria says, rushing me and leaping, wrapping her arms around my waist as she stares up at me with sparkling eyes.

I took the scenic route.

“Sit down, Astoria. You said it was charms you were having problems with?” I ask as I pry her off me, sitting down at the desk as I pull out my charms books.

“Yup.” Astoria says, popping the P as I stop myself from reacting and giving her the satisfaction. “I can't do the shrinking charm, or when I do only parts of it shrinks!”

“Right, sounds like it's probably a visualisation problem.” I say, grabbing some random junk for her to practice on. “Juliet? Back already?” I ask as the door opens, Juliet slipping in, her eyes widening at the sight of us.

  
“I-I'll just be in my room, I want to look over some of the future spells.” Juliet says meekly, her hair in a neat ponytail, unlike Granger's own untamed bush. Smart girl, she doesn't want to look like Slytherins most disliked mudblood.

“Then join us, I can tutor two people at once.” I say, well order really as I put some power in the words.

"Hi! I saw you this morning, but you ran off before I could introduce myself." Astoria says quickly, jumping Juliet and making her squeak at the tight hug. "I'm Astoria, Astoria Greengrass, I'm Gray's future sister-in-law and his apprentice." Astoria says quickly.

"No, you are a girl I tutor on occasion, not my apprentice. I'm not even a master of any school of magic yet, so I can't have an apprentice." I point out bluntly, making her pout as Juliet giggles quietly before her eyes widen, expecting Astoria to get angry.

Instead, she simply pouts harder as she takes her seat, making Juliet let out a relieved sigh as she sits down next to her.

Am I using Juliet as a shield? Yes.

The tutoring goes well enough, and Juliet joins Astoria in trying the Shrinking spell. She backs down when she realises it is an upper-year spell, but a few words of encouragement get her back at it.

Juliet is a genius, and I'm proven right in my faith in her when she shrinks the goblet in front of her to barely a tenth of the size. Her eyes going wide as Astoria stares at it, and then back to her much large goblet.

“Well done, Juliet. I told you that you could do it.” I say with a slight smile, reaching over and patting her head, making Astoria pout even harder as Juliet straightens up proudly, sticking her chest out. “Read up on the Finite Incantatem charm, then try and undo your shrinking spell. If you succeed, shrink it again and undo it again. Repeat until you can do both comfortably.” I order as I turn back to the pouting Astoria.

“You never pat my head.” Astoria says sulking as I smirk at her.

  
“And you never get spells as fast as Juliet. If you get the Shrinking Spell down by the next hour, I will pat your head as well.” I promise, making her beam at me, her fake sulking vanishing.

"Okie Dokie." Astoria agrees, sticking her own chest out before she frowns slightly looking between her own basically non-existent chest and Juliet's already blooming breasts.

"First of all, don't do that, whatever that was." I say bluntly, 'Okie Dokie?', so uncivilised. "Second of all, focus. Picture the goblet shrinking as you cast, you have the movements and incantation down, but your visualisation is atrocious. It's common in people with wandering minds." I deadpan as she stares at the goblet.

"Right. Anyway, have you and Daphne kissed?" Astoria asks, making me sigh to myself. Why do I even try?

“That's utterly none of your business.” I say coldly.

"Uhuh. have you had sex?" Astoria continues making Juliet's face turn bright red from where she was pretending not to be listening to our conversation.

“What?”

“Oh! Erm, you see when a witch and a wizard love each, well it's not really about love, it's when they think the other is sexy, or they wanna make a baby, or they are drunk enough to think each other are sexy?” Astoria rambles.

"Astoria shut up. Yes, I know what sex is, and I don't want to know why you know what sex is. I mean, why would you ask that?" I ask, making her tilt her head.

  
“Because I'm not sure I'm old enough to be the cool aunt yet? I mean, I'm gonna be cool either way, but I wanna be old enough to be a role model instead of a big sister kinda figure, you know?” Astoria says quickly.

This Demon can stay far away from any and all of my children. A horde of children, shaped by Astoria? I would rather die.

“I mean, she has three holes so if you wan-” Astoria starts, immediately being cut off as her eyes go wide, her mouth moving and no words leaving it.

"Dear sister why don't you come with me." Daphne drawls from the doorway, red-faced with her wand in hand as Tracey giggles beside her.

As Astoria's eyes go wide, she tries to run before the familiar words _Petrificus Totalus_ fill the room, Astoria freezing in place and falling face-first to the floor.

Levitating her sister towards her room, Daphne doesn't even glance in my direction as Tracey waves at me.

Daphne you are a bitch.

But you are a bitch I can respect.

Please keep the spawn of Satan that is your sister away from me.

Juliet is a fast student, and before Astoria returns, her face pale and her mannerisms subdued, Juliet has gotten the hang of the general counter-charm, it's a good one to know.

  
Juliet lives for praise, and something like a small compliment or a head-pat can make her day, which really says something about her life at home.

Fortunately, her mental defences aren't complete, so I can take a look for myself.

I'm not particularly surprised at what I find, two busy workaholic parents, not abusive or cruel, but simply busy as they leave their daughters to their books and studying while they rush around for their job. The Granger's are fairly wealthy, and the girls have wanted for nothing, but all Juliet wanted was some attention and praise, something she very rarely got.

Honestly, this girl was made to be manipulated. Overshadowed by her sister and ignored by her parents? Manipulating her is child's play, I barely even have to try.

Within minutes of Astoria returning, she manages to shrink the goblet which immediately sets off my suspicions.

She didn't already know how to do that... did she?

“Headpat?” Astoria asks, seeming strangely down as I sigh, stroking her soft blonde hair gently for a few seconds making her beam at me.

“Now do the Counter-charm.” I order bluntly, making her pout again, her more playful nature mostly back. As annoying as she is, I prefer her being her usual self than looking down. It seems unnatural.

After we finally finish, and the beast is banished, somewhere not here, Keira pulls me aside quietly.

“It's done, the ritual is ready. Mother agrees that it should power you up in exchange for us. For the mutual sacrifice of our virginities. After your etiquette lessons tomorrow, we are heading back home for some 'family business'. Mother will send for us, and we don't have to tell anyone what it is about.” Keira says quietly.

“I know it's a little late to ask, but are you-”

"Yes, I'm sure. Sure about doing this, sure about giving you the power, something we both know Morrigan won't do. Afterwards, I'll repurpose the ritual for Morrigan, but she'll want to see proof it works first, you know how she is." Keira interrupted, laughing slightly. "Well? Go on, say it. I'm the best, aren't I?"

"Naturally, how could anyone related to me be anything but amazing?" I counter.

“Ask Damian, he seems to have pulled it off.” Keira quips.

“Nah, I'm pretty sure he's a changeling, replaced at birth.” I deadpan, making her giggle.

**\- Later -**

Astronomy is a class I can't really self-study effectively for, not with the Astronomy Tower being used almost every night for classes, which means I can only get ahead on theory instead of getting a head start on the practical side.

Which means this is one of the classes where I have to pay attention.

“Now, if you have your angle just right, you should be able to see the five major moons of Uranus- I can hear you giggling. Miss Patil and Miss Brown, do grow up.” Aurora deadpans as Parvati and Lavender giggle to themselves

Aurora is another of my favourite teachers, she's laid back while taking her class seriously, not letting idiots messing around slow my learning speed. The fact that she is so easy on the eyes helps as well, one of the few dark-skinned witches in school, and the only dark-skinned teacher.

She has wavy black hair and dark eyes, usually glaring sternly at whoever is fucking around and delaying the class, we only have so much time here after all. Even though it is midnight, the Astronomy tower is lit up by magical lights that she controls, darkening them so we can see the moons easier.

“Focus your gaze onto the outermost major moon, Oberon, named after the Fairy King and for good reason. We still don't know why, but on nights when Oberon is at it's brightest, the Fey of the world are more active than any other night.” Aurora lectures as I aim my enchanted Telescope at the brightest moon.

Fey, huh?

**\- Next Day – Tuesday** **– 06/09/1994 -**

Charms first thing is nice, it means I can have an easy start to the day and Flitwick won't care what I'm doing as I'm already ahead of everyone else. Professor Flitwick has a mind his own business policy, as long as you are ahead of the class and know the spells he is teaching he doesn't really mind what you do in his class.

Double Herbology afterwards should have been just as easy. Gardening, even magical gardening, is an easy class that I only took to supplement my Potions class.

Most Potion Masters have a Herbology N.E.W.T as well so grow their own ingredients, or at least a lot of them. Some plants only grow in incredibly awkward places, like the flower that can only grow on Mount Everest due to the unique location and the four leylines that cross under the largest mountain.

  
Wizards had to ward a section of the mountain, since the flower, the Moonpetal Lily, is very useful in healing potions. Given the state the muggles have left the rest of the mountain in, littering it with their refuse and their bodies when they underestimate the mountain and try to climb it for bragging rights, we probably should have just hidden the entire mountain.

Muggles are innovative, they have to be as they don't have the wonders of magic to support them, something that confuses Muggleborns quite often. We haven't 'upgraded' to modern muggle devices... because why would we?

You have planes to cross the oceans? That's nice, I have a portkey that can do it in three seconds. You have telephones? I have like... ten ways of communicating over a distance instantly as well, and I don't lose signal, even if the Owl Mail remains popular, but there's just something to be said for having a physical message in your hand.

You have advanced hospitals? Yeah, and when did you last hear of a wizard or witch dying of cancer? We have cures for basically every muggle disease, and most of the magical ones. What is fatal to a muggle is a minor inconvenience to a magic user.

We haven't changed because our conveniences are as good, if not better than, the muggle equivalent, so our innovation is focused on magic itself, creating spells and potions. Is magical society flawless? Of course not, idiots are in charge and fear gets in the way of progress, but is that not the same everywhere?

But the biggest problem is that the muggles innovative drive tends to ruin the very earth around them, oceans filled with waste and trash, forests torn down, and some muggleborns think that their precious muggles are better than us?

They are more than welcome to go back to their muggles, and never return.

In all honesty, I'm ranting to take my mind off the large breasts pushing into my arm.

“You're really good with your hands, Gray.” Lavender says as she pushes her body against my side, watching my prune the Flutterby bush carefully.

“It's a fairly simple job, Miss Brown, and this kind of precision is required for more advanced spells and potions.” I say calmly, my lust forced down as she giggles. How I ended up partnered with Lavender Brown, the gossip queen of Gryffindor is a mystery, but she basically rushed over towards me and decided we were partners, Sprout didn't care either way.

  
The large breasted blonde just agreed and moved onto putting everyone else in pairs.

“Just Lavender is fine, or Lav... or you can just call me Sexy, most guys do.” Lavender says happily, a smirk on her face.

“Is there any reason you decided to partner with me after three years of us not speaking?” I ask as I focus on my task, ignoring her slightly wandering hands as they move around my chest. “And does it have anything to do with how Tracey is cackling like a hag?”

"Oh, you know, I was gossiping with Tracey, and she told me something very interesting about you, Grayson Raum." 'Lav' says as one of her hands moves south.

“Of course she did.” I deadpan, giving her a dirty look as she giggles harder, waggling her eyebrows at me.

“Don't be like that, you see, I am kinda a slut.” Lavender says bluntly, we are far away enough from the others to stop people from listening in. Even if I didn't throw up a privacy ward. That doesn't stop the confused look a lot of the class are giving us. “And her boasting about the biggest dick she's ever seen has me interested, so want to help me test her claims? It can be a nice experiment.” Lavender offers.

"You are rather forward." I say in lieu of an actual answer.

“Why wouldn't I be? Come on, don't you want to see what happens when you take the alleged biggest dick and the biggest tits in our year and put them together?” Lavender asks.

I have no idea how to deal with people this forward.

"I thought Susan Bones had the biggest." I deflect again, making her shake her head proudly.

"Heh, been checking them out? I don't blame you, Susan's tits are amazing, even better without the robes in the way, but Susan has a smaller frame than me, so it makes her boobs look bigger, but I actually have the bigger pair, we checked." Lavender declares proudly. "Hers are softer, and her nipples are bigger, while mine are more sensitive."

“That's wonderful, truly.” I say with my dullest voice making her giggle, her breasts bouncing, her robe 'accidentally' parting to let me catch a glimpse of what is beneath.

That being, nothing but milky white flesh as she smirks at me teasingly.

No one in Slytherin would act like this. Honestly we probably have people as slutty as her, but we don't have anyone who would be as blatant about it.

“You know who has a surprisingly massive set of tits? Hermione. You should see what she is hiding under those robes, and Parvati's are so perky.” Lavender half-whispers.

"Does all this have a point?" I counter, making her grin.

  
"The point is that I want your dick between my breasts, and if I made this offer to pretty much any other guy they'd probably already be pulling it out." Lavender says with a shrug. "So, wanna have some fun after class?"

"I have extra lessons, and then some family business to take care of straight after class." I say after a moment, making her frown.

“I'm not going to give up, I've never failed to get what I want.” Lavender warns with a smile afterwards.

“And I wasn't saying no, I was saying that I'm, pre-booked.” I point out, making her smile grow a bit. “I'll see if I can work you into my schedule, might be a tight fit.”

“Oh, I hope it is.” Lavender says, her smile growing wider. “You are fun, Tracey might have been onto something.”

Class ends quickly enough, with Lavender doing no actual work and spending half the time finding ways to flash me. After Lunch with Morrigan, it's time for History of Magic.

It's an interesting class, but the fact that Margarita is a Lodge Spy makes me focus far more than usual, making sure to give away nothing to the seemingly friendly and caring teacher.

Arithmancy and Runes come after that, and both pass quickly enough, and I set off towards the small ballroom I didn't even know Hogwarts had. There used to be a lot more classes than there are now, and it looks like Etiquette was one of them.

Unfortunately, I get waylaid by... one of the few people I can deal with worse than Astoria.

"Evil! You are surrounded by corruption, your future clouded by darkness and shadows!" the nut-job says pointing at me as I go to walk past her, a surprisingly youthful face and beautiful red hair ruined by her rambling lunacy, the heavy scent of sherry reaching my demonic sense of smell. "Grayson Raum, you are plagued by the insidious powers of this realm, and the next!"

...Or perhaps not that crazy?

“Good evening Professor Trelawney.” I greet calmly, hiding my suspicions. “We have been over this when I attended your class and you predicted my death no less than seventeen times in two weeks. I'm sure you are an expert of your craft, but I simply do not believe in the accuracy of fortune-telling."

Though I'm starting to reconsider, first the Centaurs and now this? Perhaps my mockery of Divinations was a mistake on my part but the drunken woman who teaches it makes it so easy.

In truth, Sibyl Trelawney is one of the best looking teachers in the school, certainly the youngest looking as she easily passes for an upper-year if you ignore the way she always smells of sherry and her bizarrely revealing dresses. Even now she is wearing a silky blue dress that shows an immense amount of cleavage. I can even see a hint of a nipple as she waves her arms wildly at me.

Parents have actually complained about her drinking and dress code, but Dumbledore basically ignored them. He's good at that.

"You doubt me now! But I have seen it, the wicked cruelty that surrounds you, that you spread with every step!" Sibyl claims as an upper-year Ravenclaw girl I don't recognise passes, giving me a sympathetic look. "Even now, it seeps into the very bricks of this castle, and will bring only devastation and suffering."

"You also predicted that I'd be eaten by a red-scaled Nundu in my third year, Nundu's don't come in red and they don't have scales. Then you predicted I'd have a thousand daughters, and a single son and my son would kill me." I deadpan, making the upper-year giggle as she moves on.

She's predicted everyone's death, and they are always ridiculous. Is it any wonder I care so little for Divinations?

“If you'll excuse me, I have places to be Professor.” I say bluntly, walking past her as she hiccups slightly, swaying as she walks away.

I do believe I just selected my next staff member to target, I just need to get her alone.

Her 'predictions' were a little too on the nose for me to ignore them, and she's weird enough that people won't really notice her acting any different. She's probably not as useful as Poppy, but I'm sure I can find a use for the drunken fool.

If nothing else, I can find a better use for her rambling mouth.

Seventeen different death predictions, and I almost took the first one seriously since it sounded almost realistic that I'd be trampled by Thestrals since I wouldn't be able to see them.

Finding the room quickly, I pause as I take my first look at Aunt Narcissa as she stands next to a low table with an enchanted music box resting on it, I have one of those for when the Wizarding Wireless is playing rubbish.

The first thing that stands out is the strange blonde highlights in her hair, as I know she has natural black hair like mother, Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Andromeda.

Her face holds some resemblance to mother, but not much. Her features are far softer than Yens, she doesn't have the same presence either. When Yen is around people pay attention to her, whether they like her or not, but Narcissa just doesn't have that. She does have larger breasts, and a curvier ass than Yen. But I heard Yen and Triss talking about Narcissa before, and her body is magically enhanced unlike Yen's, and Narcissa was much smaller when they were younger.

It's not so big as to be noticeable if you didn't know what she looked like before, but for her sister, it was definitely noticeable and equally mockable.

The black dress she is wearing is tight and form-fitting, more so than would be proper at one of the balls she is supposed to be training me for, and the slit along the side exposes a large amount of pale leg as she turns to me. It has a small window, for lack of a better word, on her chest, displaying a decent amount of cleavage. and a necklace with an amulet with the Black Crest on it.

An unsubtle show of loyalty in the hopes of improving my image of her? It would be more proper for her to wear the Malfoy's lesser crest rather than the Black crest, even if she has the right to wear it.

_Narcissa Malfoy-Black_

_Faction – The Lodge of Sorceress, Herself_

_Thoughts about you – Ambition, Manipulativeness, Bitterness_

_Lesser Secrets – She has had several rivals against the Malfoy family businesses assassinated, or assassinated them herself. She hates her sisters. She is trying to work out whether she needs to seduce her nephew, and heir to her house, to benefit her families position._

_Major Secrets – ???_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Well, aren't you a bundle of secrets? Her hating Yen I expected, and I'm not surprised about Aunt Andromeda as well since she is a muggle-lover, but does sisters include Bellatrix as well?

“Aunt Narcissa? It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” I say, making her smile lightly as she leans against the table, a rather casual act for a high-born lady.

"Just Narcissa, please. We are family, after all, even if we are only meeting for the first time now." Narcissa says as I walk over to her, from her position leaning against the table, she shrinks into herself so she can look up at me through her eyelashes instead of looking down. Her posture screams submissiveness and vulnerability. "Thank you for agreeing to these lessons Grayson. As a daughter of the House Black, I couldn't stand the idea of our Heir not knowing the correct etiquette, even if it is understandable why you don't. After all, fourth children don't tend to need it, and your brother's actions certainly caught everyone off guard." Narcissa says with a smile.

"Just Gray is fine, Narcissa, and I doubt Damian really thought his actions through, he's always been impulsive. I appreciate the offer and the lessons." I say calmly watching her smile grow slightly. I'll play her game, for now. "Where do you believe we should begin?"

“Well, that is simple. A Lord can get away with not knowing the proper fork, he can even get away with not knowing the proper greetings and customs, but a Lord who doesn't know how to dance will make a fool of himself at every event.” Narcissa says, starting the music box as classical music fills the air.

Let the games begin.

**\- Narcissa -**

Grayson reminded her of Yennefer, and that put her on edge the moment he entered the room. He was fairly plain in appearance, but that mattered little for a Lord of two powerful houses. He could look like a deformed troll, and he'd have girls lining up in the hopes of becoming Lady Black or Raum, but his eyes were the part of him that stood out the most. She had already had to poison a particularly ambitious minor lord who planned on offering his four daughters as concubines if one could become Lady Black.

She wasn't good with magic, not like her elder sisters, but she understood potions better than any of them, and she knew the value of subtlety. Her original plan, all those years ago, was to poison her father after she had gotten Yennefer removed and she had become Lady Black, she didn't hate the disgusting old man, but she didn't like him and wanted to clean his touch from her body. Allowing him access to her body was a necessary evil in surpassing Yennefer after all.

Violet eyes, as striking on him as they were on his mother. They were as cold and calculating as his mothers as well, and it made her arms, covered by expensive Acromantula silk, break into goosebumps.

Her reports said he was astonishingly intelligent and magically weak, but this was a game of wits where she would try to lead him in the direction she wanted him to go, that she wanted the House Black to go, knowing she was playing a dangerous game, one that could see her family rise higher than ever before or be tossed down by Grayson and Yennefer.

"Now, you need to master at least the simple dances by the time the Yule Ball arrives, and you should have had years to prepare for your first ball instead of mere months." Narcissa said as she stood up walking towards her nephew, and as he went to speak she took his hand. "Place one hand on my lower back, and take my hand with your other." she instructed, pulling him closer to her.

If his hand was accidentally put a little too low, resting on her soft buttocks instead of her lower back, well, she was always a bit clumsy~

He certainly didn't seem to mind, not moving his hand away as she pulled him against her chest, his average height putting his head just above her breasts as he looked up at her. He'd probably be taller than her in a few years if he took after his father, Geralt was a rather large man after all.

She needed to convince Gray to marry Lyra, making her daughter the Lady Black. She had to deal with the Raum's refusal to marry those closely related, a logical decision really, Yennefer's own watchful gaze, and her daughter's actions which made him see her as a problem instead of a friend or ally.

She had no desire to bed her nephew, he wasn't particularly attractive, and he reminded her far too much of Yennefer to want to see him on top of her, rutting into her tight pussy. She certainly didn't want to look up from her knees and see those damnable eyes staring back down at her as she pleasured him. But she needed to find a way to control him, and Philippa's advice that he was a demon of lust was certainly interesting.

She didn't care if her grandchildren were demonic half-breeds, as long as they would inherit the House Black she would be happy.

But she knew better than to immediately bring up Lyra and their recent quarrel. She needed to give their relationship a stable foundation before she started nudging them together, and it would take some work on Lyra's part as well, something she'd have to remind her hot-tempered daughter later. If things between them got any worse, she'd step in and apologise on behalf of House Malfoy, offering to make it up to him however he desired.

Closer to the Yule Ball, she'd have Lyra act as his dance partner 'to help him get used to dancing with someone his own size.'

But for now, she would simply get his skills up to an acceptable level, with a few accidental inappropriate touches here and there to put the idea in his head that she was more than just his mother's little sister.

  
Really, what teenaged boy didn't want to bed their rivals mother, after all?

**\- Bonus Scene – Maze -**

She was bored.

She was very bored.

As Lucifer's right hand, she had loyally served him for longer than most civilisations had existed, but right now he was testing the limits of her loyalty more than ever before.

“Detective!” Lucifer said with a wide grin as the mortal girl stared at him deadpan.

Why was she stuck watching the bar while Lucifer went and played whatever it was he was doing with the detective.

  
She was bored, and she was horny.

Sure, she could grab a mortal or seven for a bit of fun, but mortals were weak and frankly fragile. If she played like she wanted to play she'd break them, and then she'd have to deal with the bodies, and the detective would start digging around, and then she'd have to kill her and then Lucifer would probably pout.

And Lucifer could pout for literally centuries when he got in one of his moods.

If she hadn't been reminded what sex between demons felt like recently, she might have been satisfied by a mortal, but while Raum might only be a new demon, he was still a demon lord, and he fucked like one.

Though one insistent on keeping his virginity for some reason that he was too high to explain.

Which was why he came up with the genius idea of doing anal, and in his drunken state couldn't work out her belt, so he simply used Hellfire to burn off her clothes.

The anal was great, his demon form was big, and he was too high to go slow on her, it wasn't like painal was anything new to her after all, but that was her favourite corset, one she'd had for almost a millennium. The leather was made from the skin of a demon lord who pissed her off, the red laces were dyed with the blood of an archangel and he just burnt it.

Sure, she could jump back to hell and grab another demon lord, then to the Vatican to lure another archangel but it just wouldn't be the same.

  
Great, now she was bored, horny and pissed off.

Looking over to where Lucifer was grinning at the annoyed detective, she sighed.

She needed to kill something.

**Next Update: A Sorcerer's Ambition, Ch12**

**Recommendation: To Fasten And Sulture by The Axe Guy on FF, A DxD Gamer fic that is off to an amazing start so far.**

**Authors Note: Honestly, between Skyrim, Overwatch and the Discord, it's a miracle this chapter got finished. Discord is distracting as fuck, and I'm lazy anyway.**

**Did I make all the female teachers young and attractive? Yes. Why? Yes.**

**The people in Discord helped me pick the Actresses, special thanks to TheBedGuy (duh) for the help.**

**For people who aren't on QQ, or don't check the images tab, these are the actresses we ended up choosing. The Rule of Sexy takes precedence over all else.**

**Poppy Pompfrey, Amy Adams**

**Septima Vector, Angeline Jolie**

**Minerva McGonagall, Eva Green**

**Aurora Sinistra, Zoe Saldana**

**Bathsheda Babbling, Denise Richards**

**Pomona Sprout, Kate Upton**

**Sybill Trelawney, Natalie Dormer**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord .gg/ k3jTZB9**


	12. Punching the V-Card

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12: Punching the V-Card**

"Remind me what this has to do with my training again?" I drawl as I put my brush against the canvas, glancing at where my Aunt is sat staring at me with a slight smirk.

We spent some time practicing dancing before she stopped it, which led to this.

"Yennefer was smart to make you take up one of the arts, being talented, and more importantly well known as an artist, will give you a lot of leeway in your actions. It is the difference between being weird, and simply being eccentric. A lord who is as insular as you are by nature will be seen as strange for longer. However if you gain a reputation for both your art and magical talent, then you will simply be an eccentric genius and fit into your own niche in society. I've seen some of your work at your Manor, and you certainly have a gift, a rare one as most painting are done by magic alone." Narcissa explains simply as I continue painting.

  
“Hmm, the magically painted ones are subpar.” I say after a moment, switching brushes as I dip it into the enchanted paint.

“Indeed they are, and yet they are also far more common due to how easily they can be made. In Britain there are only two nobles I know of that paint, yourself and Iris von Everec, there are more on the continent, but the nobles of Britain have grown lazy." Narcissa says scornfully. "Most are unable to even dress themselves without magic and three house-elves. They certainly won't put in the years of practice to learn an art, and as such your willingness to put the effort in will set you apart from the rest." Narcissa explains. "Iris is talented, but she paints mostly landscapes and doesn't take commissions. It is a hobby for her, and she and her family are rather anti-social. Neither she nor her husband has been seen at events in three years? Or was it four? Regardless, Olgierd makes the occasional appearance at the Wizengamot, and that is all that is seen of them."

Interesting, the von Everec are a mildly minor house, and yet Narcissa knows so much about them? She's just a treasure trove of information about the various noble houses, and one I want to fully exploit.

"Wasn't Olgierd a war hero of sorts during the war? A... German wizard, whose family moved to Britain... just before the war with Grindelwald?" I ask, frowning in thought.

  
"Indeed, Olgierd is an excellent duellist, but he is not suited for leading his house. A cultured and intelligent man, but he prefers fights he can solve with violence rather than words. He thrived during the war, then all but vanished afterwards." Narcissa agrees.

“Hmm.” I say, letting the conversation die off so I can focus on my painting.

Ever since I became a demon, painting has come far more naturally to me, I was always good but now my brush practically dances across the canvas.

It doesn't take me long to have finished my painting of her, it's a fairly large canvas but I paint incredibly fast, without reducing the quality.

“Oh my.” Narcissa says as she stands up and walks towards me, looking at the painted version of her. “You have improved considerably from the painting I saw at Raum Manor.” she says, running her hand down my arm.

She has been doing that a lot, constant small touches as we danced, and the way she 'accidentally' placed my hand just a bit to low, giving me a handful of her firm buttocks, not saying a word when I left it there.

"I do believe I will be finding a prime location in Malfoy Manor for this, I can already hear the jealous noblewomen." Narcissa says, amusement in her tone. "I have been told you have something else to do today, and I didn't think you would be able to finish your painting in a single sitting. I would advise slowing down if you do commissions to make it seem like it is more effort, don't make it look too easy. Tonight there will be a ball at the Malfoy Manor, and if you are finished with your task beforehand, it wilwouldbe a good event for you to introduce yourself to your fellow nobles."

“After barely an hour of dance training?” I ask, amused. She just wants to solidify the connection between the Raum-Black's and the Malfoy's in the eyes of the nobles of Britain, and Yen would never attend a ball held by Lucius.

"Indeed, to my surprise you are a natural at this, I feared you would be lacking in the more physical arts much like many young intellectual geniuses, but it appears my fears were unfounded. As my nephew, you would have an excuse to simply make an appearance, fashionably late, of course, introduce yourself, dance with me once or twice and leave whenever you wished without it seeming an insult. The rules are slightly different when it is family holding the event." Narcissa explained.

Attending would be a good excuse for why I left Hogwarts, enough to keep anyone from paying attention well enough.

But I'm also tired, even with the sleep supplement, and it took me a while to realise why.

I'm a fucking idiot, that's why.

When I felt tired from repeatedly doing the enslavement ritual, I should have held off luring Poppy in, my body was trying to warn me, and I didn't listen.

When I enslave someone, I flood their body with my magic, and my magic doesn't just return after the ritual is over. To enslave them, my magic has to overpower their own.

I could handle the three civilians easily because they were all very weak, or a literal child, but Poppy had quite a lot more than the others even though her magic is fairly weak (something common in Healers since weak magic is easier to control, and control is everything in healing). So I had to basically exhaust my demonic mana pool to beat her, and then quite a lot of my human mana. If Poppy was stronger. Well, I got lucky. Four rituals in a row was a dangerous mistake and it could have cost me if my magic failed before I finished capturing her.

It's coming back, slowly, but I cannot risk trying to do the ritual with anyone stronger, there is a chance it could fail, leaving me exhausted and vulnerable. I do still think I can go for Trelawney, but I need to pick my targets carefully until I have a lot more magic. I also don't know how Occlumency works with the ritual, as Poppy isn't a practitioner of the mind arts due to a personal lack of talent in them.

Using my eyes is starting to hurt, a dull throbbing sensation that is a sign of my demonic mana pools running out, and I doubt I could even summon my hellfire at the moment. If I summoned it, I doubt I could force it to obey me.

“If I have time and am not too tired, I may attend for a time.” I say calmly. I can sleep tonight instead. Anything that lowers suspicion takes priority.

“The House Malfoy would be honoured by your presence, Heir Black.” Narcissa says formally, another light touch on my chest as she smiles at me. “The ball will continue into the small hours of the morning, so time should not be a problem. If anything being late should give enough time for your painting to impress the vapid noblewomen who usually attend these things, before the artist himself appears.”

“As I said, if I have time and my... family business does not leave me too tired.” I say simply, unwilling to confirm or deny anything, watching as her smile falls slightly before she puts it back in place.

“Of course, Gray.” Narcissa says, moving close and wrapping me in a tight hug, my head pulled into her breasts. Returning the hug, I place my hand in the exact same place she put it earlier, right on her ass as I give it the lightest squeeze.

It's completely inappropriate, no matter how you look at it. Pawing at my married aunts behind is the actions of a pervert, not the gentleman she is supposed to be helping me become, and I spot a hint of annoyance in her eyes as I look up at her.

"Out of curiosity Aunt Narcissa, do you think I'm not aware of how my presence would benefit Uncle Lucius?" I ask, watching her eyes widen. "I may not be used to balls, but I do understand politics. This ball is to gather support for his newest legislation, in the hopes of turning around his repeated failures, and my presence would imply that the Raum-Black House approves. Something that would corner my mother as we would look two-faced if she then got in his way as she often does." I point out, watching her pale.

Lucius's new legislation is a minor tax increase on imports if I recall correctly. Nothing major or even anything that supports the Pureblood Agenda, he's just trying something simple to get a win on record since all of his attempts so far have ended in failure thanks to Yen. It's nothing that I would even mind supporting.

But I do not like her attempts to use me.

“It would still-” Narcissa starts quickly before she stops, seeing the unamused look in my eyes.

“I believe mother made it clear that you were not to try and use me for your families politics during these lessons, and the consequences of trying to do so?” I drawl, my hand still on her ass as she goes quiet. “I may still make an appearance at your little event, but do not think that this attempt at manipulating me has gone unnoticed, or has been forgiven. I am the Heir, the future Lord, of your house, I am your superior in every way that matters.

We will discuss how you will be apologising for your attempts soon enough, but I have a prior engagement to attend to.” I say, giving her ass a harsh squeeze before I let go and move back.

“I thank you for your mercy, Heir Black.” Narcissa says, her normally sultry tone tinged with shock and worry. She overextended and underestimated me, like mother, like daughter.

“It isn't mercy, it's a stay of execution until we can decide how you will be apologising.” I say bluntly. “You are an arrogant woman with an entirely too high opinion of your own talents, and my family would be better off with you kicked from it, but I believe I can still find some use for you.”

I don't even have Pride as a sin, but my mother's bratty little sister thinking she can manipulate me is just offensive.

“Now, you will leave and go to your little ball, but before that there is something I want you to do for me.” I say, making her straighten up. “Remove your dress.”

I have a plan for this.

She goes to speak, before the same sly look appears in her eyes, thinking of how she can salvage this error as she calmly undoes her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders and gather around her feet.

Her underwear is rather fetching, a matching black silk bra and thong with transparent sections, hinting while not showing anything. This is the kind of underwear you wear if you are expecting it to be seen. The bra barely holds in her large breasts as she sticks her chest out slightly.

“I shouldn't be surprised, you are a teen boy after all, is this satisfactory?” Narcissa asks, putting on a look of amused exasperation. Her amused smirk doesn't quite reach her eyes.

“No. Keep going.” I order, making her roll her eyes as she reaches back and undoes her bra, dropping it to the ground as her breasts bounce free, milky white skin topped with cute pink nipples.

Turning around, she bends over slightly, her ass sticking towards me as it devours the string of her thong as she hooks her thumbs into her the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down and revealing the enticing slit and rosebud hidden beneath them.

Turning back around, she poses slightly with no shame at her nakedness.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Grayson? Gazing at your Aunt's naked body, using your power over me to disgrace me, to force me to show you what should only be seen by my husband?" Narcissa asks as I step forwards.

  
Instead of molesting her as she clearly expects, I simply reach down and take her underwear, pocketing them.

“I am, but this has a point to it. Tonight, you will not wear any underwear for the ball.” I order, watching her eyes go wide. “If I do attend, I will be checking that you obeyed and you will be spending the night apologising to me, however I desire. Is that clear?” I ask sternly, enjoying the way the older woman meets my stare, before looking away submissively.

“It is, my Lord.” Narcissa agrees, her tone submissive and quiet. She's an excellent actress, taking on whichever role she thinks best suits the moment.

  
Yen taught me to be able to pick up the small hints that remain, the slight anger in her eyes. I was raised to be hard to manipulate.

“Excellent, now put your dress on and get out of my sight.” I deadpan, watching her quickly dress.

“Then I will be seeing you soon, my Lord? Either tonight or in two days time?” she asks, testing the waters.

“You will.”

She shouldn't be calling me 'My Lord' yet, I'm still just the Heir, but I don't mind her failed attempts to flatter me.

I can see her relief, and something tells me she is thankful for more than just saving her family. She's a Lodge member after all, and that means she is working on orders from one of Yen and Triss's associates.

Yen is cautious of some of them, and if she of all people is cautious, I'm sure as fuck cautious as well. It's no wonder Narcissa seems afraid to fail them.

**\- Later -**

Heading through the visitors Floo, I step out at the Raum family manor, Keira beside me as she gives me a smile.

"Right, I need to get changed and finish the last second preparations. Be right back." Keira says quickly, a hint of nerves in her tone as she leans forwards and gives me a light kiss before heading off into the Manor, in the direction of her bedroom.

“Grayson.” Yen says, drawing my attention to her.

  
“Mother.” I say back, getting a slight smile. Well, a smirk but that's the closest that Yen gets to smiling.

"I've already prepared the ritual room beneath the manor, the wards are already up, and everything is prepared." Yen says from her chair, making me smile slightly.

  
“How efficient of you.” I compliment, taking a seat opposite her.

“More importantly, how was Narcissa? Was she as idiotic as I expected her to be?” Yen asks bluntly, making me chuckle.

  
“Yes, she was. She tried manipulating me into attending Lucius's little gathering tonight, wording it as if she was doing me some favour. I put her back in her place, though I'm considering attending briefly anyway.” I admit making her hum to herself in thought.

"It would serve as a reason why you had to leave school, would you like me to give Lucius a pass this time?" Yen asks, making me raise my eyebrow. "You are the Heir now, these are decisions you will be making yourself in a few years. Lucius is a political creature, and while I hate him, I don't mind letting him get a few wins in. I have other ways to deal with him if he becomes a problem after all. You are the head of the family now, even if it isn't unofficial yet." Yen says simply. "Though, as a warning Philippa Eilhart will be attending, likely to press Narcissa for details about you. Be careful around her, she is one of the few Sorcereress better at manipulating people than I am." she says in amusement.

“I'll decide after the ritual, I don't know how tired I will be after all.” I say making her nod.

“Your magical reserves, both of them, are low. Thankfully it won't affect the ritual. Practising your new powers?” Yen asks.

“Something like that, I turned some of the Hogsmeade villagers into my slaves, and Poppy Pompfrey. It was more tiring than expected, and when the adrenaline wore off my tiredness made itself known.” I admit, making her eyebrow raise.

“I offered to become one of your sworn followers if you gained another one and proved yourself, and it appears you have won that wager.” Yen says simply, smirking slightly. “Victory is yours, Gray as am I.”

“Excellent. Though I have to admit I don't think I have enough demonic magic left to imbue a contract.” I admit making her nod.

“There is no rush. Now what should I do about Lucius?” Yen asks, making me pause.

"Don't get involved this time, either way. We will see how he acts after his legislation either passes or is denied without our interference. If he can be dealt with, then he could be useful, if not, deal with him and make sure he never becomes a problem." I order, watching her smirk grow wicked. "Also, Barty Crouch Jr has taken the place of our defence teacher, a Leshen sitting in the place I want to make my lair, and there's a worshipper of Da Ji within the students." I inform her, making her grow serious.

“Do you require any assistance?”

“No, not yet at least. I can't hide behind your skirts forever.” I say with a smirk.

  
“I don't wear skirts.” Yen deadpans back, making me chuckle as I look over her, wearing nothing but a long black silk dressing gown. I know from years of experience that she isn't wearing anything beneath it, she's never had much shame and I think all four of the Raum children have seen her in various states of undress over the years.

It's less that she's trying to look sexy, though she is absolutely does, and more that she doesn't see the point of wearing a lot around the private and heavily warded house.

It isn't that unusual to see her reading in the lounge or eating, completely naked.

“I'm ready.” Keira says, drawing my attention as my eyes widen slightly at her new look, her school robes switched for an incredibly sheer white robe, almost completely transparent doing nothing to hide her nakedness beneath it.

“Really, Keira?” Yen asks in amusement.

  
“If I am to be a virgin sacrifice to a demon, I should look my best.” Keira says without shame as Yen rises.

"Where did you even. Wait, never mind I recognise that seamstress, it's where I get my own gowns." Yen says with an approving nod. "Follow me, you two haven't seen the ritual room before, I normally keep it under the Fidelius Charm." Yen says as she walks out of the room.

Pausing for a moment, I take Keira's hand in my own, watching as she blushes slightly at the contact.

“Given the ritual you have devised, I would expect you to be able to handle something so utterly degenerate as Handholding.” Yen quips playfully making Keira blush harder, looking away even as our fingers intertwine.

Heading into a small section of the basement I didn't know existed, I take in the room with a look of appreciation.

It's very bland, all stone walls and floors with no decoration, but that's what a ritual room should look like. Much to my demonic approval, the Seal of Raum is already placed on the cold floor in preparation, along with candles and chalk circles.

“Right. Gray, undress then go stand in the circle. This ritual has three parts, and the first is supposed to represent my willing submission to you.” Keira says quickly, her face burning slightly as I remove my robes, walking into the circle.

Responding to my presence, the flickering candles start to burn purple, the same colour of my hellfire, giving the room a deep purple glow as I stand in the middle of it.

“I will remain just outside the circle, everything should go fine, but I will not take chances with two of my children.” Yen says as she moves to the corner of the room. “But the ritual is meant for two, so I cannot enter unless I need to stop the entire thing.”

“Now then, the submission.” Keira says, entering the circle herself, walking towards me before she drops to her knees before me. “Don't do anything, this has to be all me.” she warns, one hand wrapping around my shaft as she slowly strokes it, leaning forwards and parting her lips as she engulfs the bulbous head of my throbbing shaft, staring up at me with love-filled green eyes as she starts to slowly bob.

Normally I'd stroke her hair, or take over and start fucking her face but this time I simply stand still, hands behind my back to lessen the temptation to touch her beautiful blonde hair as she pleasures me.

“Don't hold it in, this time.” Yen advises from the corner of the room, making me glance her way, raising my eyebrow at her discarded gown, her hand gently groping her breast.

Turning away from the admittedly enticing sight, even as one hand makes its way lower, I smile down at Keira. She deserves my full attention right now, even if the light moans coming from the corner of the room are certainly helping me reach my climax.

As Keira's tongue gently swirls around the head of my shaft, I take Yen's advise and don't hold it in, letting my release build quickly as I groan slightly, seeing pride and amusement in Keira's eyes as she speeds up her ministrations.

I normally pride myself in lasting long, but right now it's better to just let go and so I do, groaning in pleasure as my balls start to churn in her soft fingers.

As I cum, her eyebrows furrow in concentration, her throat constantly swallowing as she tries not to spill a single drop, it's more cute than sexy with how utterly serious she looks, and the adorable pout on her lips as she finally has to accept defeat, pulling back and getting the last couple of ropes across her pert breasts, above the gown.

I can't help but notice the way the candles all started dancing as I came, the brightness of the room growing more intense.

“Damn it all, I was sure I could handle it.” Keira said with a frown.

“Swallowing takes practice, don't expect to be able to take a load as big as Gray's on your first time. Lust demon indeed.” Yen chuckles as Keira stands up, leaving the cum on her breasts. “Lay down, on your back. The sacrifice of virginities is next.” Keira says quickly. “Again, I need to be the one to do it as an act of worship towards you.”

“Got it, just lay down?” I ask as I move onto my back, the cold stone uncomfortable as she slips her cum covered gown off, tossing it out of the circle.

"Yes, this has to be a willing sacrifice, and if you are the one to penetrate me, it could mess it up. I need to be the one to impale myself. Once my hymen breaks, you can move again." Keira says, moving over me and falling to her knees as she grasps my still hard and wet shaft, lining herself up.

Speaking again, Latin leaves her mouth, and while I can't quite translate it all, I do get a few words; Raum, Sacrifice, God.

Finishing her chant, she practically slams herself down onto my shaft, a hiss of pain leaving her as my shaft pierces through her hymen, a slither of blood leaking from her as she braces herself against my chest.

I've never had proper sex before and Pussies definitely feel different than a mouth or hand. Mouths are enjoyable, they are warm and wet, and the tongue moving against my shaft feels wonderful but they can't compete to the sheer tightness of a virgin pussy. The way she is clamping down on me is insane, her inner muscle practically squeezing my shaft as it tries to draw out my climax.

“Y-you can move now. Congrats, Gray, you've officially lost the V-card.” Keira says with a smug look on her face, the pain fading as she starts to move, slowly, gently riding me as my hands come to her ass. “Take that Morrigan.” she mutters as she moves, smirking to herself.

After being so passive last time, I can't bring myself to sit back and just enjoy her warm tightness as she bounces. Grabbing her I spin us over, so she is beneath me with a smirk, kissing her roughly as I take over and start to thrust.

Wrapping her arms around me, her fingernails dig into my back, scratching me slightly as I speed up, pounding her into the cold stone floor. With each thrust, she tightens down, trying to stop me from pulling out.

Keira moans in pain at first, but the pain quickly fades to pleasure as she whimpers, her kiss becoming hungry and desperate as I pound away. If this is what sex feels like, well, a lot of girls are going to be without their virginities by the time I graduate Hogwarts.

I can here Yen's moans in the distance, but the only ones that matter are Keira’s. A beautiful sound completely overwhelming my own occasional grunts.

Hammering away into my sisters tight quim, it doesn't take me long before I feel my balls start to churn again, preparing to flood Keira's womb with my seed.

Clearly, my movements had to give something away as her eyes shot open, staring into mine as she breaks the kiss.

“I-Inside, do it inside.” Keira orders, her legs wrapping around my waist. “I'll take a potion for it tomorrow.” she says quickly, kissing me again before I can reply.

Well, I've never had a problem satisfying Keira's demands, she is my favourite after all.

Slamming into her, I groan as I let go, balls deep inside her as I cum, my seed flooding into her inner channels, painting her insides white as she practically screams into my mouth.

**\- Keira -**

She'd like to see Morrigan act smug about going to the forest with Gray now. She was the one to take his virginity to give him her own, and she was the first person he creampied as she came around his invading shaft.

Now as the candles flared up, purple mist filling the room it was time for the third and final act.

The submission, the sacrifice and this one was the one where he had to do all the hard work.

Panting to herself, a sore but pleasant feeling in her no longer virgin cunt as she rolled them over and pulled herself off him, feeling a burst of warmth at the smile on his face.

It wasn't the fake smile he used, or the smirk he inherited from their mother, but a gentle soft smile, it was one he very rarely actually showed to other people, and she was almost always that person.

“Last act of the ritual. I need you to trust me.” Keira said as she stared into Gray's eyes, helping him to his feet. “The domination, this has to be all you and it is going to hurt me.” she admitted.

It wasn't the pain she was dreading, but making Gray hurt her, but this act would ensure all the power went to him instead of getting spread around.

“Keira, what have you done?” Gray asked, worry for her in his tone.

“Too late to stop now, I need you to fuck me, anal sspecificall and I need you to be as rough as possible.” Keira said, moving onto her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder at him. “We can't stop mid-ritual, and I can take it. Pull my hair, spank me, and fuck me as hard as you can.” Keira said, her eyes flickering to the flickering candles. “Now, Gray!”

"We will be talking about this later." Gray half-growled as he moved behind her, his shaft resting between her buttocks, making her lips twitch.

She'd set off his wrath, that might actually help.

“You want to punish me? Do it.” Keira said, pushing her ass back towards him.

Without another word, he reached forwards, his slender fingers threading through her hair before he grasped them, yanking her head back. Lining himself up, she tried to prepare herself for the imminent pain as he spread her ass-checks, the tip of his shaft pressing against her rosebud.

She'd cleaned herself in preparation of this.

She utterly failed as he thrust forwards, and a half-scream left her as he bottomed out inside her in a single movement, slamming his entire dick into her ass, the fat shaft splitting her backdoor in two.

F-fuck.

“You chose this.” Gray whispered into her ear, before he used his grip on her head to force her face against the cold stone, pulling back until only his tip remained inside her for a moment, before he slammed back into her. “I've dreamed off doing this to Morrigan, but you? This doesn't bring me any pleasure.” Gray said as he started rutting into her.

That made one of them. Even now she could feel herself growing wetter. She had always known she had an unusual fetish, and nothing made her wet more than pain.

Even as his hips slammed into her ass, pounding into her again and again, she could feel the pain fading and pleasure slowly building up. She shouldn't enjoy this, not when Gray wasn't.

Or at least, he wasn't enjoying doing it. Even as his thrusts sped up, grunts leaving him as her tight ass drew him towards the climax. He was definitely enjoying her tightness, enjoying being the first, and hopefully only, man to take her final hole.

Leaning forwards, he kissed her shoulder lightly, and as she went to warn him, he bit down, a yelp of pain leaving her as his teeth broke her smooth skin, blood leaking down onto the floor.

Looking back into his eyes, she saw only anger as he took her.

His thrusts had grown downright savage, and a part of her wondered if this was what being raped felt like. The utter disregard for her body as he used her for his pleasure, the loving little brother was gone now, only the demon she had sacrificed herself to was left, and nothing she could do would stop this defilement.

Even her mother was looking at them with concern, her own masturbation stopped as she watched them closely, her wand held loosely in her hand.

She liked it. She was helpless to stop the brother who always spoiled her from simply taking her, she was just here for his pleasure and she loved it.

Moaning, she saw the anger fade to surprise for a moment, before it changed again to exasperation. She wasn't her mother, she was nowhere near as good at reading people, except for Gray. Gray she could read better than anyone else.

His fucking became even harder, demonic strength behind each thrust, and to her shame, her moans grew to match, her climax approaching faster than his own.

On the bright side, the uncomfortable look in his eyes had also faded, no longer worried about hurting her as he started to smirk again, enjoying himself now that he realised she was getting off on the abuse.

She knew the pain was going to get worse when he finished, but she had no plans on telling him that until it was far too late. Gray had a weakness, and that weakness was her. He wasn't willing to hurt her seriously, it was flattering but inconvenient for the ritual.

As much as she wanted to move her hips back to meet his, she didn't, for the same reason Gray couldn't guide her head as she orally worshipped him. Instead she simply placed her face back against the cold stone and moaned as he took her.

Her own climax hit first, and as she let out a scream of pleasure, she tightened down on him once more, hearing his surprisingly deep grunt as he slammed back into her, sheathing his dick to the hilt as the hot, sticky (and surprisingly tasty) seed flooded her intestines.

She knew it was coming, but she could do nothing to stop the second scream at the sudden burning sensation on her right buttocks, the pain in her voice making him pull out of her quickly, looking down at her smoking ass with confused and concerned eyes.

Working out how to make the ritual brand her had been difficult, but branding was the ultimate sign of domination, showing she belonged to him. And with the branding all the power of the ritual, charged up and waiting in the circle, flooded his body as she smirked tiredly, pain coursing through her body.

“Keira why would you?” Gray started, his eyes on the brand, the seal of Raum which was carved into the floor.

"B-because you needed the power." Keira replied simply, smiling as the circle faded, its job done.

**\- Gray -**

I have never met anyone half as stubborn as my sister.

Morrigan and Yen have nothing on Keira, and when she sets her mind to it nothing, not even my control over her, will make her change her mind.

If she wants to brand herself as a slave, to benefit me, then she will. Fuck what I think, fuck what everyone else thinks. If she wants to do something, you can't stop her. Yen couldn't talk her out of it, and was even convinced to not tell me.

Cuddling her, I stroke her hair as we lay on her bed.

“You have places to be, a ball right?” Keira points out, having been cuddling against me for the better part of an hour.

“Fuck the ball, I need to be here.” I say making her chuckle, rolling her eyes.

“I'm not a baby, Gray. Go, attend your ball, play the little lordling like you need to. I'm just going to go to sleep anyway.” Keira says, moving away and pushing me lightly away with a smirk.

“I do love you, Keira.” I say, giving her a kiss.

“Naturally, who wouldn't?” Keira replies with a smirk. “I love you too. Now get going, and stop feeling so bad. I did this, and I don't regret it.”

As I said, nothing can change her mind when she decides something, and after a few more kisses I get out of bed and leave her to it.

First things first my grimoire.

_Demonic Mana Regeneration – Very Slow_

_Demonic Mana Reserves – Far Above Average_

_Demonic Mana Power – Good_

_Demonic Traits_

_Magical Control – Unnaturally Good_

_Magical Regeneration - Slow_

_Magical Reserves – Above Average_

_Magical Power – Average_

_Magical Traits_

_Demonic Mana Control – Very Good_

Keira really is the best. After years of being so far below average I'm average. Add in my control and skills, and I should be able to handle almost anyone in my year, except the strongest like Rose.

What does gather my attention is a new section.

_Demon Lord Domains_

_Lord of the Arts_

That explains a lot, and leaves me with more questions. Am I not a lesser demon? That's what the grimoire claims.

My Art Proficiency has jumped to Grandmaster level, and it certainly explains my ease at drawing, but what triggered it?

  
Also 'Arts', not 'Art'. Something to look into. It would help explain how I am already an Apprentice at dance.

How can I have a Demon Lord Domain, when I'm not a Demon Lord? My race is still registered as Lesser Demon. There's something I am missing, and I don't think bothering Lucifer and Maze, the only other demons I know, will be a good idea.

Either way I have a ball to attend. I don't plan to stick around too long, but Lucius is either going to be an enemy or an asset, so I can offer him an olive branch this time.

If he rejects it, I can offer him release from all his worldly troubles instead.

**\- Narcissa -**

She had made a stupid mistake, overextending her reach on her first meeting with Grayson.

She had thought it was going well enough for her to get a minor victory in, one that would benefit Lucius's enough for him to be convinced of the benefit of this plan.

She should have waited longer, used a neutral ball as Grayson's first introduction, instead she made a reckless mistake and endangered everything.

If Gray wasn't a lust demon, she might very well have been kicked out of the family by now. Instead, she would simply have to try and turn things around and use her new position to ensure he forgot all about her little lapse in judgement. Men tended to get attached to what they stuck their dicks into. If she played it right, she would be connected to pleasure in his mind.

It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

“Well?” Philippa said immediately, not bothering with niceties. “Tell me about him.” she ordered bluntly.

Normally, a guest giving orders to a host during a party she was holding would be an immense insult, but she had grown used to Philippa's personality and understood her position.

Philippa had been the one to recruit her into the Lodge, and she was one of the highest-ranking members, so the power balance here was clear. She'd also seen the much more powerful woman put up a privacy ward with a casual wave of her hand so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Grayson is as smart as his reputation suggests, and he is more confident than I expected. I expected him to be shyer due to years of being the weakest of his family but he is remarkably self-assured. He is also as lustful as you said he would be." Narcissa admitted. "He is very observant, I attempted to manipulate him, and he caught on immediately, calling me out on it."

"Then you're a fool, he was raised by Yennefer, and while I don't like her, even I will admit that she is an excellent Sorcereress, and one very good at manipulating people. She trained him to be able to spot and resist manipulations practically from birth" Philippa said bluntly making her frown.

“Were the Lodge not planning on controlling him?” Narcissa asked.

“We were. Clearly Yennefer had a change of heart, which explains why she has spent so many years keeping us away from her son. Our plans will have to change, but we still have need of a Demon Lord whether Yennefer likes it or not.” Philippa said, frowning as she stared right through her.

  
Blindfolded or not, Philippa was an intimidating woman, and one who could probably crush half the people in this room without breaking a sweat. The other half she might have to try for.

“What do you wish for me to do?” Narcissa asked, making her scoff.

"Stay close to him, I believe he has already started his cult, and the Lodge requires someone on the inside. Yennefer and Triss are emotionally compromised and cannot be counted on. I believe Yennefer warned him of Margarita's membership so she will have a hard time getting into his trusts. For now, you are our best option, do whatever you need to do to gain his trust." Philippa ordered, making her nod.

She had used the Lodge's connections to great benefit for her family, but there was a downside to every deal, and this was hers. She had to follow the orders of the council if she didn't want to find those same connections turned against her.

“And if he discovers I am spying on him?” Narcissa asked.

  
“Then you are a bigger fool than I thought, and will no longer be worthy of membership.” Philippa said, not a hint of pity in her tone. That was pretty much what she expected from the other woman.

The Lodge was an elite group, and for lesser members like her, messing up was enough for you to be tossed out. Everything you'd managed to achieve with the vast resources ruined.

“I'm glad you understand. Now, if you'll excuse me I have spent enough time amongst fools for one night.” Philippa said, turning and walking away without another word.

Most of the guests here were just regulars, Lords and Ladies of the darker houses, most of which Lucius had made allies off during the war, at least the ones who had avoided Azkaban, either through connections or simply by not being actual death eaters, simply supporting Voldemort from the shadows instead.

However, there were a few that were new to the Malfoy's ballroom, and one that was far more important than anyone else.

Putting her polite hostess smile back in place she went back out to socialise with the guests. “Lady Henrietta, how are you enjoying yourself?” Narcissa asked as she approached the French noble and her remarkably quiet lady in waiting. Vivienne- something? The beautiful blonde had barely said a word as she stuck by her lady's side.

It had taken a lot to get one of the most powerful people in France to come to their ball. Both the Malfoy connections in their original homeland, those that hadn't been burnt when Lucius's ancestor fled the French Revolution, and some of her Lodge connections had been levered to bring Henrietta out for the ball.

Lucius's proposal stood to make both governments a fair amount of money, and as such getting the support of the French Government was just as important as getting the support of her own. If it failed, Lucius would look like a fool to two countries.

It was why she had taken the chance to invite Gray.

It was strange speaking to such a powerful noblewoman without any underwear, the cold air occasionally getting under her dress. She'd had to replace her other dress with a far more modest, and more importantly thick dress, to stop her nipples from showing up.

"Hmm, well enough. I suppose Lord Malfoy must still have some of his French Roots to be able to pull off an event as passable as this one. My compliments to your chef." Duchess Anna Henrietta said in slightly accented English, her lips twitching slightly. "It's still got that gaudiness that all British events have though."

Hiring a famous French chef had cost a lot, but it was worth it if it helped her rebuild the connections in France that the Malfoy's once had. Their influence in France was fairly weak at the moment.

“Though, if may ask about this portrait? Who is the artist?” Anna asked, making her look over at the wall, the large painting of herself staring back down at it. “I know every good magical artist in Europe, and most of the ones elsewhere as well, but I cannot place the art-style nor the signature.”

She'd gotten dozens of compliments for her portrait so far, and as she said she would, she had made sure to use it to boost Gray's reputation.

“Ah, that is a very recent piece. It was finished earlier today, in fact. I'm not surprised even such a renowned art lover such as you can't place it. The artist is not famous, nor has he done any other paintings that would be displayed where they could be seen, despite his skill.” Narcissa said with a smile, drawing her attention away from the painting.

  
“Oh? I have worse paintings on display in my palace, it seems a waste of talent for such an artist to go unknown.” Anna said, more to herself than to anyone else.

“Hmm, I wouldn't call it a waste of talent. My nephew is still in school after all, and he doesn't have time to paint all day. He takes his studies very seriously after all, near the top of his year every year.” Narcissa said, watching Anna's mouth fall slightly in shock.

She could use this.

"The Artist is Grayson Raum-Black, the Heir of the Raum-Black Noble Houses and my fourteen-year-old nephew. He painted it for me as thanks for assisting him with some etiquette training." Narcissa said calmly, not quite boasting.

She knew little about art, usually just deciding by the price-tag which one was best to be put on display, but Anna Henrietta was a well-known patron of the arts.

  
“He is a teen? Has he been painting for long?” Anna asked after a moment, looking back at the painting.

  
“Hmm, I believe he started when he was nine, though I heard he stopped for his first couple of years in Hogwarts so he could focus on his schooling.” Narcissa said, pausing to try and remember what she had found out about him.

  
Getting information from Yennefer was difficult at best.

“Five years at the most?” Anna said to herself.

As she went to reply, something caught her eye.

  
Watching Gray walk into the ballroom like he owned the place, a look of casual boredom on his face, filled her with a mixture of different emotions, happiness that this meant that Yen wouldn't be able to stop their plans for expanding into France, and a feeling of annoyance as she remembered his words to her.

It was lucky then that she had followed his orders, naked beneath her dress as his eyes locked onto hers.

"My apologies, Duchess Henrietta I need to greet my nephew." Narcissa said quickly with a small courtesy, making the French woman's eyes move over to Gray, curiosity filling them.

“Of course, I'm sure we can speak later.” Anna said calmly, not even looking in her direction.

Heading across the room quickly, she made a note of how many people were staring at Grayson, curious what brought a teenager to the ball, or to be more specific a teenager, alone.

“You came.” Narcissa said simply, looking over him with a nod. She could see Yen's touch in his black and white robes.

  
“I don't intend to stay long.” Grayson replied, looking at her with the slightest hint of a smirk.

“Hook your arm through mine, I need to introduce you to the various guests.” Narcissa said, taking his arm.

“Fine, but I intend to make sure you have been an obedient girl soon.” Gray warned her, smiling calmly as she led him around the room.

She had to give him credit where it was due, he did know how to deal with upper-class society. He immediately fell into the role of the perfect Heir, greeting every single Lord and lady she introduced him to with ease.  
  


She could also see him filing away every name as she said them, a hint of the brilliant mind behind those violet eyes.

"Lady Greengrass? I wasn't aware you would be attending." Gray said politely as they reached the beautiful white-haired noble.

“And I wasn't aware you would be joining us either.” Anastasia said calmly, looking at her future son in law. “I was invited by Narcissa, we have some... mutual friends, and of course, Lucius's little proposal affects my businesses.” Anastasia explained.

The Greengrass family were very powerful, simply because they had a fortune bigger than the Malfoy's and they lacked have the negative reputation the Malfoy's possessed from the war, which allowed her many more options when dealing with the 'good guys'. That meant she couldn't be ignored, even without Daphne marrying into her family.

“It's about time I joined the high society, I am the Heir of two very powerful families after all. I can't hide away forever.” Gray said easily, smiling at her lightly.

"I see, and how are you and Daphne getting along?" Anastasia asked, making him smile in amusement.

“We are... getting along? We've moved into the marriage suite, and we are making progress, slowly. She is trying to make this work, in her own way. I do believe I will be taking you up on your previous offer though.” Gray said calmly, making Narcissa frown slightly as she looked between them.

Problems with the engagement?

Anastasia had a mixture of relief and... shame on her face?

Interesting.

“Of course, you are always welcome in Greengrass Manor.” Anastasia said calmly, with just a hint of embarrassment.

Apparently Gray had a thing for older women.

**\- Gray -**

These things are frankly boring, and while it is interesting to put faces to the many names I already knew, there is little to do here other than wander around with Narcissa being introduced to what seems like half the Wizengamot.

I'd be more interested if it wasn't for the fact that my eyes are hurting from overuse. Sure, my reserves have been permanently increased but they didn't magically fill up by themselves.

Still, I know better than to do anything to irritate my future coworkers, and I play the part of inexperienced Heir well. I can practically see the plotting in some of their eyes as they hope to take advantage of my inexperience, but Narcissa doesn't let any of them get me for any real-time, simply introducing me than moving on.

I'm sure it will be worse next time, when she doesn't have the excuse of introducing me to more people to pull me away.

Even still, I've been asked about my opinion on Lucius's proposal no less than seven times, remaining mostly neutral each time.

"Ah, the young artist himself." A French accent says, drawing my attention to a beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair dressed in a golden dress, far more elaborate than anyone else's, another beautiful golden blonde haired girl standing beside her.

“Artist? I've painted approximately five proper paintings so far.” I deadpan, making her lips twitch. “I'm not sure we have met though you clearly know a bit about me.”

“Duchess Anna Henrietta, one of the two most powerful nobles of France.” the younger woman said, staring me down.

  
“Vivienne, please. As she said, I am Duchess Anna Henrietta, please forgive my handmaiden, she gets defensive at anything she sees as disrespect.” the Duchess says calmly as my eyes widen ever so slightly as she offers her hand, palm down.

  
Taking it, I place a light kiss on it without any hesitation.

"My apologies, Duchess. I am Heir Grayson Raum-Black, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say smoothly. I figured there would be some foreigners here due to the multiple countries that would be affected by Lucius's proposal.

"I'm sure it is, now the painting of your Aunt, you painted it? Yourself, with no magic or assistance?" Anna says, and out of the corner of my eyes, I spot Vivienne rolling her eyes slightly at Anna's insistent tone.

  
“I did. It's a hobby I picked up when I was younger.” I admit with a shrug.

"Hmm. Soon an associate of mine, Lady Orianna, will be hosting an event to celebrate the arts, you should attend and see how to really hold a party, why it's practically our national hobby." Anna says with a slight smirk. "I shall have an invite sent to you, I do hope you will attend."

“It certainly sounds interesting, my Lady, I'd be happy to attend.” I say, watching her smirk grow.

“Excellent. I have a portrait of myself in my palace that makes my nose look too big and my buttocks too small, but the artist was too well-connected for me to set my beagles on him. I want it replaced. A portrait by a rising star taking its place will do just fine.” Anna says smugly.

“If that is what her Ladyship wishes.” I say with a shrug after a moment, making her beam at me.

“Wonderful, you will be well compensated for your time, be assured of that. I am no beggar who is unwilling or unable to pay those I commission.” Anna says calmly. “I will mail you soon enough, but for now I will let you get back to your rounds.”

"I'll look forwards to it Lady Henrietta." I say, giving her a slight bow.

“You handled that fairly well. I was concerned when she approached you, and I couldn't pull myself away from Fudge without being rude.” Narcissa admits.

“She is nice enough.” I say calmly.

  
“She's one of the most ruthless nobles I've ever met.” Narcissa deadpans.

“Well, she was nice to me.” I correct. “Either way, I grow weary of all these greetings, why don't you give me a tour of the Manor? I've heard so much about it from Lyra.” I say, watching her eyes narrow slightly.  
  
  


“As the Hostess, I can't be missing for too long.” Narcissa says after a moment, making me smile coldly.

“Mother has asked me my opinion on whether she should get involved in the next Wizengamot meeting, wouldn't it be useful for you and Uncle Lucius if she abstained?” I offer, watching her eyes widen. “Now, are you sure you can't make some time to show me around?” I ask calmly.

**\- Bonus Scene – Poorly Worded Wishes -**

As Rose went to speak, she froze in place, causing Severus to pause, his wand in his hand at the unnatural way she stood, mouth open to speak even as she stood perfectly still.

It took him a moment to realise that the dew she was adding to her potion had also frozen, a single drop frozen in the air, the clock on his wall standit still.

Glancing around the room rapidly, he frowned as he saw nothing.

A quick diagnosis charm on Rose returned no result, his spell simply failing to produce any result, before his wand itself vanished from his hand.

“I'm curious, is it guilt or affection that drives you to give Miss Potter so many extra lessons?” a voice said, right behind him as he jumped, spinning around before he froze, staring at the bald man, calmly watching him with amused eyes. “Or is it lust? She looks just like her mother, does she not?” Gaunter asked in amusement.

"You- What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Severus asked, not deigning to respond to the accusation from the inhuman being. He knew better than to try and attack it, even as he spotted his wand in its pocket.

“Ah, you do remember me? Wonderful.” Gaunter said simply. “And whatever do you mean? We have a contract, and it is time for you to fulfil your end of it.”

“Fulfill? You took everything from me.” Severus said, his face flooding with anger. “You tricked me, cheat-” he continued, before the words died in his mouth, the look in Gaunter's eyes growing less amused.

"No, your poorly worded and drunken wish did that. I gave you exactly what you asked for, no more, no less. I am many, many things, but a cheat is not one of them. You wished, and I quote, 'I just want Lily to be as far away from Potter as possible.' End quote." Gaunter said simply. "And she is. James Potter died a warriors death defending his kin, and as he followed his ancestor's religion, even passively, he was taken to Valhalla, to feast and revel until Ragnarök comes. Lily however, is in Hell and Rose Potter is on Earth. I would say they are all as far away from each other as you wanted." Gaunter said happily.

  
“I was drunk and ranting, I thought you were just another drinker.” Severus said angrily. It had been the night he had heard that Lily, his precious Lily, had given birth to the spawn of Potter, and he hadn't taken it well.

  
“And yet, you agreed to the contract all the same. One favour, to be called in whenever I wish, in exchange for separating Lily from 'Potter' and I'm here to collect.” Gaunter said, smiling.

“You expect me to-”

“I expect you to keep your word, and there is nothing that angers me more than someone who tries to weasel out of paying their dues, but really? What makes you think you have a choice?”

**Next Update: A Gamer's New Game+ Ch25**

**Authors Note: And Gray is no longer a virgin, happy now?**

  
**Ugh, this chapter was supposed to include Narcissa's scene.**

**Also, I'm back at work now, and I'm working basically every day this week. I don't think it will affect uploads, but I promise nothing. They've only brought back half the staff, so two people are covering the shifts of four, that means I'm going to be busy.**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord**


	13. The Politics of Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Holy shit it's hard to go back to a fic after three months.**

**Chapter 13: The Politics of Lucius Malfoy**

"Uncle Lucius." I greet calmly, watching as he smiles back at me. Despite his many failures, following a genocidal mad man and crossing my family for example, Lucius is a very talented man and all my training in reading people, I can barely read him through the smiling mask he wears.

  
“Heir Grayson? I have to admit, I didn't expect your attendance tonight.” Lucius says warmly, well aware of the people listening in to our conversation.

"I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I do have school in the morning. But Aunt Narcissa invited me, and I saw no reason to decline. I was hoping to get a small tour of the Malfoy manor, I've heard so much about it after all." I say with a smile.

“Lyra does like to boast, and I'm sure the gala will survive our absence for a short while.” Lucius says as he starts making his way towards one of the doors, out of earshot as he subtly casts a privacy ward. It's a rather advanced one as well, not one I know.

"Did you know that now that I am the Heir of the family, mother is allowing me to decide on House Raum-Black's stance on some proposals? As part of my training for my future Lordship, of course." I say casually, watching his eyes narrow for a moment before he smirks.

“And what, may I ask, have you decided about my recent proposal?” Lucius asks, pretence thrown away.

  
“Well, this was all very last minute, and I don't really have time to research all the little details of it so I considered leaving it up to my far more experienced mother.” I say easily, spotting the slightest hints of worry in his stance. “But Aunt Narcissa offered to help explain it all in great detail tonight. At the very least, enough for me to have my houses abstain from involving ourselves.” I say, watching him frown thoughtfully as he glances at Narcissa, a silent conversation between them. “We got off on the wrong foot earlier, as funny as it seems now. I was so certain that she was trying to manipulate me, and the less said about my relationship with my cousin the better, but I was hoping to soothe things over tonight.”

"I see... a shame that Lyra was so reckless, but children will be children. It's a tragedy that your mother prevented our families from being closer. Lyra would be far more amiable if you had grown up together like the cousins you are." Lucius said, thinking. “Narcissa? You've been quiet, what do you think about this?”

“He is right, we got off on the wrong foot. I think it is better for everyone that we soothe any ruffled feathers.” Narcissa says making him nod.

"Have you considered taking a greater interest in politics? As the Heir of two major houses, and the alleged smartest Pureblood of your generation, I'm sure a great many people would like to hear your opinions." Lucius asks, making me smile tightly.

"Perhaps, but life is busy for a top student, keeping my position isn't easy, and it is certainly time consuming." I say making him smirk.

"Then perhaps Narcissa's lessons could include a report on what has transpired in the honourable Wizengamot? Like something of an assistant? It wouldn't be unusual for a Lord to have a family member attend the less important meetings in their place, and Narcissa is a very observant woman." Lucius offers. "Though I must ask, is it true that you have brought a Muggleborn under the protection of the House Black?" he asks, probing me.

**\- Lucius -**

"It is." Grayson admitted easily making him frown internally. "Juliet is a genius, and while she is the sister of my rival for the top spot, I realised that Juliet just needed a guiding hand to help her properly understand the way our world works. To help her see past the misguided mindset most Muggleborns have." Gray continued, causing him to pause. "Muggleborns have their place in Our Society, after all and Juliet is quickly working out just where it is she belongs. It's a shame Hermione isn't as adaptable, she could be as happy as her sister if she was." Gray said, the slightest hint of a cruel smirk flickering on his face.

Ahh that explained a lot and soothed his concerns.

It was an interesting idea as well, to take a Muggleborn under your wing as they first joined the magical society, teaching them their rightful place beneath the Purebloods. It was also an act of cruel revenge on his rival, to 'corrupt' her little sister, breaking their family apart from the inside.

Impressive.

“Hmm, I do believe we have a similar agenda, Nephew. Not identical, but similar.” Lucius admitted, giving him a nod as he smiled back. His smirk reminded him of Yennefer, but he forced down his reaction to it.

“It's quite possible we do.” Grayson agreed easily.

“Narcissa, why don't you show Grayson around the estate, it's only natural he should know his way around. Do make him feel welcome, dear. I will handle the guests while you are occupied.” Lucius said, giving Gray a nod as Narcissa's smile froze, even as she agreed.

He was a political animal, and anything that benefited the House Malfoy was something he would do happily. If it meant giving his nephew permission to cuckold him in his own manor, so be it.

Grayson would be a political powerhouse in the future, he would have been no matter what with two powerful houses under his control. But with a genius intellect, a marriage to the Greengrass Heiress and the right mindset, he would be a terrifying force within the decade, if not sooner.

His goal couldn't be more simple.

When the House Malfoy lived in France, they were immensely powerful, respected and wealthy. They were Dukes, after all.

And then the revolution came, and unwashed masses executed most of his ancestors, 'confiscating' their wealth for themselves and driving the survivors to England.

They arrived here, destitute and unwanted. Looked down on by the English Nobles as cowards and foreigners, and they never came close to reclaiming their power.

That was his goal, to bring the Malfoy's back to their rightful position in the world.

It was why he had spent half his time in Hogwarts trying to pick the right future wife, originally looking at Bellatrix before he realised she would likely castrate him and force him to eat it for her own amusement if he looked in her direction too long. Considering the rumours of how she treated her 'husband', he dodged a killing curse there.

Rodolphus Lestrange ended up in St Mungo's the day after his wedding, and his contacts found out that he was there due to a rather brutal appendage removal. After that, the Lestrange's started to drop like flies until only Rodolphus and his brother remained.

Then he set his eyes onto Yennefer, she cut him down so hard her laughter sometimes echoed through his head even now, decades later.

  
Andromeda was already a muggle lover on the brink of banishment, even then.

So he went for the youngest sister, hoping to find a way to get rid of the others later. Bellatrix and Andromeda took care of themselves, but Yennefer?

During the war, he tricked countless death eaters into attacking her, leading to the deaths of all who went after her. He sent assassins after the war and woke up to the assassins head staring at him from the edge of the bed the next morning.

After that, he backed away quickly, and he was not too prideful to admit he was afraid of Yennefer, and now he had met someone with a way to control her.

He had chosen poorly by joining Voldemort fully. In his youth the Dark Lord's victory seemed certain, and he hoped to use that victory to catapult his family to the top. Instead he barely escaped Azkaban and worse still, his family name was tarnished. Yennefer dedicating her life to worsening their situation thanks to her deep grudge over Geralt Raum's death.

She cared little when people tried to kill her, if anything she found the attempts amusing. She did not find her husband's death amusing, and like the predator she was, she had been toying with him for years, never going for the kill.

If Grayson could truly keep her from destroying him, he would accept the olive branch offered, happily even, no matter the price. He had no doubt Grayson intended to use him, but he intended to use Grayson, it was just politics at its core level.

As much as it hurt his pride, he was dealing from a position of weakness, something he had grown unfortunately accustomed to due to Yennefer Black's efforts.

As such, anything to help even the playing field, he would grab with both hands. Even if that something was him giving a much younger man permission to bed his wife.

In truth, neither he nor Narcissa loved each other. There was certainly a certain level of affection and respect between them, but they were both using each other for their own benefit, as they always had been.

Narcissa understood as well, it was for the good of her eternal goal, the position of Lady Black after all, even if it was through the proxy of their daughter.

Right now, Grayson likely had Narcissa on her back in their marriage bed, her legs spread wide as she was forced to give up the privilege of her body to her future lord, letting him mount her, defiling her body and shaming her. Their master bedroom would smell of their coupling later. Perhaps she was on her knees before him, degrading herself as she pleasured him with her full pouty lips, staring up into his amused gaze as she bobbed her head.

Despite his smile as he returned to the party, he felt himself slowly hardening beneath his robes.

What expression was his wife making? Shame, as her noblewoman's pride was shattered, her nephew and lord using her like a cheap harlot? Or perhaps Anger, glaring at Grayson as he made use of her holes, shuddering in disgust as his hands roamed her body, unable to stop him as he rutted into her.

Would he even pull out? Would he stain her womb with his seed? Why would he bother pulling out? He owned her for tonight, and for any other night he desired. If he wished to flood her most precious place with his cum, she couldn't stop him, it was practically his right.

Even worse would Narcissa's shame turn to dubious pleasure as her young, vigorous blackmailer proved the benefits of youth? If he listened at the doors, would he hear gasps and moans as she was gently guided to her climax, her own body moving in time with his.

When he finally finished, his softening shaft slipping out of Cissy's soiled holes, would it be relief that filled her or regret? Disappointment as he left her laying on the sheets stained with sweat and arousal, longing for more as she shamefully, yet eagerly, awaited the next time he demanded her body.

Excusing himself, he walked out of the ballroom quickly, he couldn't afford to be gone for long. Slipping into the kitchen he parted his robes, grasping his painfully hard shaft as he started to stroke, his mind imagining the shamed arousal on his wives face as Grayson thrust into her.

With a groan, he felt his seed leak from him, staining his hands and the floor of the kitchen.

Vanishing the cum quickly, he fixed his robes and caught his breath, heading back to the party quickly.

**\- Narcissa -**

Knowing she had her husband’s tacit permission to do this didn't make it any easier, and as she led her nephew. The favourite child of the sister she couldn't stand, into a guest bedroom, she took a deep breath.

As the door closed, it came as no surprise when Gray moved behind her quickly, his arms wrapping around her waist, forcing her to stop moving as he pressed himself against her back.

“Do you remember what I ordered before you left after our lesson, Auntie?” Gray asked, his covered crotch pressing against her backside.

“You told me not to wear any undergarments.” Narcissa said calmly, even as one of his hands came up to her breasts, groping her right breast over the silky dress she had on.

“That I did. And now I need to make sure you listened.” Gray said in amusement as he let her go, walking around her moving towards the bed as he shrugged his own robes off, taking a seat on the bed wearing just a pair of plain black trousers, having not bothered putting a top on beneath his robe. “Remove your dress Auntie and do it slowly.”

“Very well, _Nephew_.” Narcissa agreed after a moment, reaching back and undoing her dress enough to slip it off her shoulders, slowly pulling it down to reveal inch after inch of tantalising pale flesh, until it finally passed her chest, her breasts bouncing free from their confines much to Gray's approval as his eyes lingered on the still perky orbs. “Do you enjoy degrading your own aunt? Reducing me to an object for your pleasure?” Narcissa asked in a sardonic tone as she let her dress fall to her waist, pausing as he smirked.

"I enjoy karma. You thought I was so naïve you could trick me and use me for your political gain. Instead you were proven the fool, and now you are being used for my personal pleasure. So yes, I enjoy your own plans backfiring and giving me the power to debase you as much as I like." Gray agreed as she hid her scowl at his derisive tone, the smirk on his face almost identical to his mother’s when she held the advantage over someone, the same violet eyes mocking her.

Turning around after a moment, she stuck her plump rear out towards him as she hooked her thumbs into her dress, pulling it further down with a light frown back at him as she revealed her buttocks and slit to his gaze, a growing sensation of shame filling her.

“Ahh, you can follow orders.” Gray chuckled as he undid his belt, tossing it aside. “Come here, I want you on your knees in front of me.” he ordered with a smile.

Biting back her reply, she moved slowly as she approached the smiling teenager, falling to her knees between his spread legs as she stared up at him.

In truth, if he didn't have eyes so similar to those of Yennefer, she would not be so angered at the idea, but as she submissively knelt before him, it felt like another defeat at the hands of her elder sister.

“Well? Do you think I wanted you down there because I like the view?” Gray asked as she sighed, her hands coming to his trousers, undoing the buttons deftly.

As she finished undoing his trousers, she quickly realised she wasn't the only one going without underwear today as his surprisingly large member sprung free, slapping against her face she gasped slightly, much to his amusement.

“Get to work, _Lady Malfoy_.” Gray said with a smirk as he lifted himself slightly, helping her move his trousers down to his ankles, even as she gently grasped the cock with her dainty fingers.

Stroking the shaft, she used her other hand to fondle his testes as she thought about how to go about this.

**\- Grayson -**

Insulting Aunt Narcissa so much has a purpose, and as she finally leans forwards and parts her pouty lips, taking the tip of my shaft into her mouth, I smile to myself.

Narcissa isn't going to ever like me. Her view of me is tainted by her hatred for my mother far too much for that, and now that her attempts to manipulate me have failed she probably won't even pretend.

Watching her with a smirk, I see her eyes narrow even as she starts to bob her head, dragging her soft lips along my length as her tongue swirls around my cock-head.

“It's nice to finally have met Uncle Lucius, and to know what kind of man he is. I have to admit, I respect the cold pragmatism that allows him to whore out his wife to the son of his biggest enemy.” I say casually, seeing the anger in her eyes intensify. “Oh, don't waste both our time getting angry. You're on your knees sucking a dick for his gain while he distracts people from noticing your absence, what are you if not a high-priced whore?” I ask rhetorically, chuckling slightly as her teeth graze against my shaft warningly.

  
As a demon, my skin is far tougher than normal, and the hint of pain just makes the warm embrace of her mouth all the more enjoyable as she glares up at me.

Lucius is either going to be a useful ally or a major enemy, and I can't say for sure which, so putting a wedge between Narcissa and Lucius by making Narcissa bitter over being whored out should help out in the long run.

  
If it fails, then I was just mocking her because I'm a spiteful teenager.

Placing a hand on her head, I run my fingers through her black hair, chuckling at the blonde streaks in it. Narcissa is surprisingly vain. I know for a fact that she has black hair naturally, just like Yennefer, Andromeda and Bellatrix and frankly, I have no idea why she dyes parts of her hair platinum blonde.

Perhaps it is to show she is just as much a Malfoy as she is a Black? Maybe she just thinks it looks good, I don't know, and I don't particularly care to be honest.

It's hard to care about something as trivial as her hair colour when she is on her knees, sucking my dick with a surprising amount of talent. She isn't new to this position.

“Someone is experienced. I wonder how many deals you've helped Uncle Lucius close under the table with these skills, or on the table as the case may be.” I drawl, enjoying the hint of shame I pick up with my passive Legilimency. Her mental shields are as good as I would expect from a daughter of the Black family, but I have my ways even if her memories are hidden to me.

It's always easier to pick up surface thoughts and emotions than it is to delve deeper, especially when the target is unsettled.

As she speeds up her bobbing, the sounds of sucking and gagging filling the room as she tries to finish this faster, a whisper in the back of my mind points out that Yennefer is better at this.

I don't want to consider my mother's sexual history any more than I want to think about the fact that my father seems to have planted his dick in every woman above a certain age.

Groaning despite my attempts to stay quiet, I see a hint of triumph in her eyes as she stares up at me, Yen might be better, but that doesn't change the fact that having my bitchy conniving aunt on her knees pleasuring me is a very gratifying experience. It feels right for the woman who thought she could use me to be kneeling before me, putting her manipulative mouth to better use.

Gripping her hair, I pull her head away from my shaft as my climax approaches, grasping my cock with my other hand, finishing myself off with long swift strokes.

She planning on swallowing, and that is exactly why I decide to paint her face and breasts with my thick seed, taking a breath as it drips from her scowling face.

“That look suits you, Auntie.” I say with a smirk as I look at her cum-stained face.

“I'm so glad you are proud of yourself, Nephew.” Narcissa bit out as she rose, reaching for her wand, still in a special slot in her dress.

“Don't bother getting cleaned up, we aren't done just yet.” I order as I rise from the bed, my shaft still standing proud as her eyes widened slightly. Grabbing her arm, I put my demonic strength to use and toss her back onto the bed, stepping out of my trousers and climbing up onto the bed.

In truth, I don't care that Narcissa tried to play me for a fool, but I want her, and by extension the Lodge members she serves, to think that I do. Exposing a weakness that doesn't actually exist could give me an edge somewhere down the line.

Degrading Narcissa is a part of my plans, but I can't deny it's incredibly fun.

**\- Narcissa -**

As Gray gripped her again, he flipped her over onto her front, her face and breasts pushed against the sheets, staining them with the cum he splattered all over her, taking a moment to grab her hips and lift them, forcing her onto her knees, her back arched and her ass on display for him.

As he spanked her lightly, she made a note of how easily he had lifted her despite his young age and small stature. Philippa asked her to keep an eye out for signs of demonic power after all, and Grayson was far stronger than he looked.

She wasn't sure Philippa would be interested to know that Grayson could last longer in bed than she expected, but she'd probably report that as well.

Pulling her arms behind her back, she had a moment of warning before she heard the whispered _Incarcerous_ , a thick rope appearing and wrapping around her arms, binding her arms behind her back.

“Is that really necessary?” Narcissa asked, disdain in her tone even as Gray spanked her ass again, her buttocks jiggling as he did.

"Was trying to fool me into accidentally supporting your husband's politics really necessary?" Gray retorted simply as he moved behind her, lining himself up with her cunt, watching it slowly grow wet despite her anger.

Pressing the tip against her pussy, Gray paused for a moment as he slowly rubbed it along her slit, spreading her lower lips as she stared back at him. Sex was nothing new to her, nor was the concept of trading sexual favours for the benefit of her fafamily, but if there was one thing she didn't allow it was for her to be left utterly helpless.

  
Helplessness was a feeling she despised, and with her wand with her dress and her arms bound, it was a feeling she couldn't escape as Gray prepared to penetrate her.

“When we return to the party you are going to have to play the noble hostess with my cum leaking out of your stretched and used pussy.” Gray said with a laugh as he gripped her hair once more, forcing her head into the sheets face down. “You might be able to fool everyone else, but your husband will know that you spent the past couple of hours getting fucked like the whore he made you.” Gray taunted as he finally thrust forwards, an unwanted moan escaping her as she clenched her fists.

She was just glad the sheets contained her moans somewhat as he started to move, pounding into her with powerful, almost savage thrusts, one hand gripping her hair as the other held her hips in place.

"Damn you're tight- either Uncle Lucius has a less than impressive wand or he doesn't use you like he should enough." Gray grunted as he slammed his dick into her, their hips slapping together.

She'd never admit that it was both, Lucius wasn't small exactly, but Gray put him to shame despite his youth. And Lucius was also not particularly interested in the pleasures of the flesh.

As Gray fucked her, harder than she had ever been fucked before, in the back of her mind she conceded that she might have underestimated the sexual talents of a demon like Gray.

At least her report to Philippa would be an interesting one.

**\- Gray – Next Day -**

Waking up, my body groans in complaint even as I force myself to sit up.

It turns out, rituals are pretty taxing when they affect your body.

Keira is passed out at home. I paid her a visit after the party, but she was completely out of it, and she just did the ritual and went to sleep. I did the ritual, spent some time mingling with my fellow nobles, pounded my aunt into a sex coma, mingled some more, then got back to Hogwarts at like 4am.

Fortunately, we have a personal floo network in the suite, a heavily monitored one naturally, but a floo network all the same.

Every part of my body wants me to just have a lie in, it's a Sunday after all, and all my homework is finished for the week but time spent sleeping is time wasted. Forcing myself out of bed with a groan, I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

“Why are you naked? Do you always sleep naked? Does Daphne know you sleep naked?” the voice of evil says immediately as my eyes shoot open, making eye contact with Astoria as she sits cross-legged on the end of my bed, staring at me with an amused look on her face.

Please no, not this early.

“You must have been really tired because you left your wards down, also your pet doesn't like me.” Astoria says casually as she holds up a finger, a tiny bite mark apparent as I sense triumph from Tyche, the tiny Moke glaring at Astoria.

I'll give her a treat later for her hard work.

“Astoria, please go away.” I say with a sigh as I give up any attempt to cover myself. It's not my responsibility to shield her innocent eyes after she broke into my room.

“Is it because you're naked?” Astoria asked quickly as I stare her down, forcing down my amusement at her childish pyjamas, a regular long-sleeved top and pair of bottoms in Slytherin green with silver snakes stitched into it, the snakes moving around thanks to some enchantment.

“Yes, it's because I'm naked.” I say with a sigh, too tired to deal with Astoria's brand of insanity right now.

“Hmm, okay~ I understand.” Astoria says cheerfully as I open one of my closets, thankful for even such a small mercy.

That thankfulness vanishes the moment I hear something light hit the floor.

Please no.

“Astoria, put your pyjama top back on and leave my room. Now.” I order without turning around as I hear her giggle.

“But if we are both naked it isn't awkward, right?” Astoria asks as something else hits the floor.

Daphne dislikes me enough without Astoria helping to make misunderstandings.

“Astoria, if I turn around and you are still here, I'm cursing you.” I warn simply as I Accio my wand across the room.

"Hmm, well I could leave but Daphne is outside your room waiting to talk to you when you wake up, she's been waiting to ambush you for like an hour? So, you sure you want me to go out right now?" Astoria asks as I finally turn around, staring at the tiny naked girl standing in the middle of my room with the evilest smile I've ever seen.

And I party with Lucifer.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Astoria looks up at me innocently, pushing her small budding breasts out towards me as she smiles.

“Daphne isn't that patient, I wonder how long she'll wait until she tries to wake you herself.” Astoria says, her voice sing-song.

"Why are you the way that you are?" I ask after a moment, staring down the manifestation of pure evil with a scowl.

I have to admit, the demon in me approves of Astoria's cunning plan. The tired student in me wants to blast her into a wall.

“Fine, you have my attention.”

“Yup, I can see that.” Astoria counters with a shrug as she glances down at my erect shaft.

“Start talking or I'm just gonna stun you and throw you in my closet.”

**\- Bonus Scene – The Cult Begins -**

Samantha paused as she waited for the classroom to empty, waving away her 'friends'. When you have a demonic gift to influence the minds of people, high school becomes a lot more simple, and it took her only a few days to integrate herself in with the popular girls, quickly becoming their 'leader'.

She had tested her powers carefully and quickly realised that it had limits.

For instance, she could easily get a rich businessman to hand over twenty bucks if she claimed she needed it for a taxi or that she'd forgotten her lunch mmone but a homeless man wouldn't give up a dollar no matter how she worded it.

For the businessman, he got to feel good about himself for what was essentially small change, but the homeless man needed every cent he could get.

She could get a teacher to let her get away without doing homework, but she couldn't get the same teacher to give her the answers to an upcoming quiz.

She tried not to think about what that meant for her mother being so willing to ignore her actions.

It also helped if she had a pre-existing relationship with her target. Someone who knew and liked her would do more than a stranger.

She found it best to convince people to do small things for her, lend her a pencil, carry her books, and then slowly build her way up until they were more used to following her orders.

It was how she ended up in charge of her little group of friends. She just got them all to do small things for her until they sought to do things for her without even being asked.

It was easier with some of them, already used to doing what the old leader asked, but it was a pain to train Amber, the old leader, as she was so used to giving the orders.

As the classroom finally cleared, she smiled to herself as she headed towards the teacher's desk.

It was her duty to gather followers for her lord and master, and she needed to have results by Halloween if she wanted to keep Lord Raum's favour.

Picking the first person to try and recruit hadn't been easy, she had considered using her new friends first, but what good were a bunch of students to someone like Lord Raum?

Some of them had moderately important families, but for the most part, they were nothing special. She had slowly pushed them towards the occult with 'play rituals' and Ouija boards, but they still thought it was all fun and games, they weren't ready to see the truth yet.

She needed someone who either already believed or was desperate enough to try anything.

“Miss Page? Is there anything I can do for you?” her teacher, Mrs Harper, asked, a small smile hiding her growing depression.

“Hmm, nope. This isn't about me.” Sam said calmly as she stared at Naomi Harper.

She looked surprisingly young for a teacher, a pair of sad, dark brown eyes staring back from the pale woman, her Asian heritage obvious from a glance.

“Then what is is about? I have other classes to prepare for.” Naomi said, her smile fading quickly.

The funny thing she had found was how easy it was to get people to gossip with her power. Getting a middle-aged single balding teacher to talk to the cute high school girl who was hanging off his every word was childs play.

Even when it was his own coworkers he was talking about. Lonely idiots were a wonderful source of information.

“I know about your son.” Sam said calmly, watching Naomi's eyes widen in shock, quickly changing into anger. “And I know how modern medicine failed him, despite how much they charged you. What this is about is an opportunity to help him.”

"Miss Page, I suggest you leave now before I lose my temper." Naomi practically growled out at her, standing from her seat. "I don't have the time, and I certainly don't have the patience for whatever this is.

“I know a way you could save him, are you really going to throw away an opportunity like that by being stubborn or quick to judge?” Sam asked, still utterly calm even as Naomi approached her, looking down at her slightly.

“There is nothing anyone can do for him, something you would know if you were as well informed as you think you are.” Naomi snarled, her voice catching as she spoke.

“There is nothing the hospitals can do for him, but that doesn't mean there is nothing that can be done.” Samantha said with utmost confidence, not breaking eye contact as she spoke.

  
“You are insane, and I won't stand here and listen to your babbling.” Naomi said after a moment.

“I can prove I'm right. All it will take is a single evening, if I'm wrong you can throw me in detention until the end of days, you can even have me suspended or expelled. Are you really so determined to throw away a chance for your son to live just because I might be wrong?” Samantha said calmly, cutting her off as she went to reply. “You have my address on file? Come to my home at ten pm on Sunday, and I can prove I am right. A single wasted night is all you have to lose.”

Seeing the indecision in Naomi's eyes, she smiled and gave a small curtsey.

“I hope to see you there, Miss Harper. If you do decide to come, dress to impress. My patron is a powerful person, and you want him to like you.”

**\- Naomi -**

Staring at the large manor house, she sighed to herself as she promised once again that if this was as big a waste of her time as she expected. Samantha wouldn't have a single day free of detention until she graduated.

Samantha Page had always been a strange girl, a very smart girl but also a loner until about a week ago when she suddenly joined a clique of the most popular girls in the school, and then practically took it over.

Knocking on the door, she berated herself for the seventh time in the last hour for actually going through with this.

She hadn't been able to get Samantha's words out of her head and wasting a single night to prove that she was just talking nonsense would be worth it.

“I knew you'd come.” Samantha said the moment she opened the door, a smug smile on her face.

When she said dress to impress, Naomi realised she might have gotten the wrong idea.

While she had gone with a smart pair of black trousers and a white shirt, Samantha herself had gone for a black and red dress, a black corset tied tightly as she stood there looking like some Gothic Disney princess.

“I'm here to prove you wrong so I can discipline you for wasting my time and digging into my private life.” Naomi said bluntly, making Samantha giggle airily.

"It doesn't really matter why you came here, only that you did." Samantha said calmly, smiling at her. "Please, follow me." she said, turning and heading into the grand manor.

The furniture of a single room of this manor probably cost more than her house, car, and her yearly salary combined.

“Is your _patron_ here already?” Naomi asked, her mind at work.

That was the second reason she had come here, if one of her students was being manipulated by someone, she had a duty to put a stop to it. It was why she had a taser in her handbag.

“He is. I called for him earlier.” Samantha said, her long trained bullshit sensors pinging.

“You weren't worried about wasting his time if I didn't arrive?” Naomi probed as she was lead through the manor.

"Not really, I was sure you'd show up, and even if you didn't, I could make this worth the trip anyway." Samantha said with a slight blush as Naomi's eyes narrowed.

Looking at the small girl she was following more closely, she frowned as she realised something. Samantha was walking strangely, limping really.

Clutching her handbag closer, she let out a deep breath. More red flags.

As they reached a door, Samantha stopped turning back with a smile.

  
“Remember, you are here because you need his help, not the other way around so don't do anything reckless.” Samantha said calmly as she opened the door and walked in.

Taking a single step through the door, the warning suddenly made a lot more sense as she stared at the being sitting in a throne-like chair against the wall of what must be Samantha's bedroom,

A large part of her wanted to claim that the blackened horns on the tall, shirtless man's head were fake, that the strange scales going up to his elbow were some kind of accessory.

But as he made a casual gesture and the door behind her slammed shut, she could only stare in shock.

The only thing he was wearing was a black pair of dark trousers, leather of some kind and incredibly form-fitting as he stared at her with a look of casual disinterest in his swirling violet eyes, his chiselled chest and muscular arms exposed.

“No, your taser won't do anything to me.” he said simply, his deep velvety voice filling the room as he smirked slightly, exposing his fanged teeth. “In fact,” he trailed off as he lifted his hand, her handbag flying from her grip towards him as her heart froze.

Watching him take her taser out and simply crush it, tossing the mangled plastic off to the side before he threw her handbag back over to her, clattering to the ground a few feet in front of her.

“Wh- What are you?” Naomi asked, her voice cracking from fear even as Samantha practically skipped forwards towards the being, kneeling by his feet and lounging against his legs.

"A demon, obviously." he drawled, placing a hand on Samantha's head and stroking his clawed hand through her hair as she practically melted into his touch. "The Demon Lord Raum, to be exact. Really, one living in Salem of all places should be more aware of the hidden side of the world." he scolded, a look of amusement on his face as he stared at her.

“What do you want from us?” Naomi asked quickly, glancing back at the closed door behind her.

"What do I want? Are you expecting me to say your souls? I already have Samantha, she is mine, and nothing will change that." Raum said simply, looking down at the slip of a girl who smiled shyly back at him. "But what do I want from you? Nothing. You are no one special, just a regular human in a world full of billions just like you. The question of the day is what do you want from me and what you are willing to give me for it." Raum said calmly.

Staring at him, it suddenly hit her. Samantha had been telling the truth, and with that simple realisation her mind went wild, a mixture of fear, hope, dread and joy flooding her body all at once.

"I already know what you want, of course, even if Sam hadn't told me of your son's condition, your mind is an open book. Your son lies in a hospital bed a mere few miles from here, wasting away from a mere mortal disease, and Sam has invited you here to bargain for my aid in curing him." Raum said, his tone almost bored.

“You- You can do it? The doctors-”

"Are mere humans. Samantha, the vial." Raum ordered as Samantha got up, moving over to a set of drawers, pulling out a small glass vial, a strange pink liquid resting inside it. "The solution to your problems, have him drink this, and he will recover within a couple of weeks... now all that remains is agreeing on what you will give for it."

What was that saying again? Never make a deal with the devil.

“What will it cost me?” Naomi asked quietly, staring at the demon as he offered a way for her son to live long enough to hit double digits.

“The advantage of being able to read minds is knowing exactly how much someone will give for my aid. All this will cost you is your life.” Raum said with a slow drawl as she flinched away. “Your life for your sons, a worthwhile trade, wouldn't you agree?”

As much as she wanted to scream that it wasn't she knew there was no point. Of course it was a worthy trade, one any mother would accept. Her parents could take her son in when she was gone, her husband was long since gone, taken by the same disease that threatened her son, she doubted she would be joining him wherever he was, but he would understand.

“Will it be quick? Can I see my son first?” she asked after a moment, watching as he chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps you misunderstood, your life will be mine to do with as I please. Killing you would get me nothing. You will dedicate your life to serving and worshipping me in exchange for your son's cure, serving me in whatever capacity I deem suitable." Raum said simply, clearly already knowing her answer. "I have no desire to take you away from your son, you will get to watch him grow up healthy and happy, but in exchange you will give yourself to me completely as payment." Raum offered with the same almost bored smile he had this entire time.

“You already know my answer.” Naomi said after a moment, defeat tinting her tone as he chuckled.

  
“Of course I do. I knew your answer before you ever arrived. Samantha.” Raum prompted, watching as the lithe blonde girl put the vial down on the bedside table, pulling out a piece of blackened parchment.

“Don't worry, Mrs Harper you won't regret this.” Sam promised as she offered a quill and the black paper, the terms laid out plainly as she read them through.

Taking the quill, she took a deep breath and signed herself into a life of slavery.

**\- Grayson -**

Having a healer as talented as Poppy Pompfrey in my pocket made this easy to deal with.

I just asked her if there was a magical method to curing late-stage Leukaemia when Samantha told me of who she had picked. It isn't a disease I had ever heard of, wizards don't get it after all. Fortunately, there have been more than a few muggleborn healers who have sought a magical cure for mundane problems, so she was able to brew up a potion for it easily enough.

Having a pocket healer truly was an inspired idea.

Because I don't know the first thing about healing myself.

I don't need to worry about the American magicals realising. There are thousands of hospitals with countless patients, and people make miraculous recoveries all the time. A single child with no magical connection won't even raise an eyebrow.

It's nice that ministries tend to be incompetent no matter where you look.

“That's it~ Please our lord and master.” Sam cooed as I look down with a smile, staring into the reluctant eyes of Naomi, Sam's hand on the back of her head as she guides her to take my fat demonic dick deeper into her throat.

There are some advantages to having a cult.

**Next Update: Freedom Ch04**

**Authors Note: I really didn't intend for this story to go without an update for so long, my bad.**

**To clear something up, I am not (and will never) go back to posting every five days. That was exhausting and it pushed me into a deep depression just trying to keep my head above the water, I gave up every hobby I had and spent all my time either working or writing to try and keep that schedule and it never felt like it was good enough.**

**It's a minor miracle that I didn't quit writing completely, I probably would have if not for some people on the discord to be honest.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**


	14. Greengrass Gals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

**Chapter 14: Greengrass Gals**

“Astoria, you have three seconds to explain what the hell you are doing.” I warn, glaring at the smug and entirely naked pain in my ass as she stands in front of me, her eyes flickering to the door.

“Here's the thing, Gray. You keep avoiding me, and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have the option of running away this time. The only way out is that way, and my sister is waiting to ambush you as we speak of course a single shout from me would get her attention and she already doesn't really like you, so finding you and her precious little sister, both naked in your bedroom? That's gonna be a problem for you.” Astoria says casually, shrugging as she sits on the edge of my bed, entirely too smug as she stares me down challengingly.

“Astoria, has anyone told you that you're an idiot?” I ask, drawing a pattern in the air with my wand and quickly reactivating my ward-scheme. Leaving it off was a foolish mistake, and one I would never have made back in the Slytherin common room. I've already gotten too comfortable in my little private suite.

“Mhm, you have. Quite a few times actually.” Astoria says with a carefree smile.

“I have a silencing ward around my room, two ways, that I just activated, and now only I can open my bedroom door. You didn't really think it would be so easy to threaten _me_ did you?” I ask with a cold stare, watching her carefree expression flicker slightly as I approach, wand in hand.

For a brief moment, she looks panicked before she goes back to looking unconcerned.

“Oh well, there goes that plan, but you know I'm just going to pester you until you actually listen to me, right? I don't give up easily.” Astoria says as she hops off the bed, small budding breasts bouncing slightly as she does so.

As she goes to approach, she pauses as I bring my wand to bare aiming it at her forehead with a cold stare.

That she tried to blackmail me is already grating on my wrath, and I have to take a moment to recenter myself to force it back down.

“You aren't going to hurt me.” Astoria says confidently, taking another step forwards until my wand is pressed against her head, right between the eyes as she goes cross-eyed to look at it.

“Are you so sure about that? I never took you to be so naïve Astoria and you've just gotten yourself locked in the bedroom of someone you just tried to blackmail, naked and defenceless.” I point out making her shrug.

“I told someone I was going to visit you, so you'd get into trouble if you actually did anything to me.” Astoria bluffs making me roll my eyes.

“Skilled Legilimens here, remember? You didn't tell anyone, and I am skilled enough with the mind arts to obliviate you afterwards if I want to get some revenge.” I counter, making her shrug again.

“Worth a try, so onto my next point! You won't actually hurt me since you are fond of me, even if you don't want to admit it.” Astoria claims as I pause, pushing my wand forwards a bit making it dig into her skin as I glare at her.

A part of me wants to just curse the smug brat as she grins up at me, but the worst part is that she isn't wrong. I've been tutoring her for a long time, and as annoying as she can be she is one of the few people I actually talk with and she can be entertaining when she wants to be.

“What exactly do you want to discuss?, talk quickly or I'm going to just start cursing and deal with the consequences later, I am too tired to deal with your brand of stupidity right now.” I warn pulling my wand back as she beams up at me.

“What I want to discuss is this!” Astoria says as she reaches forwards and pats my chest making me pause as I stare down at her. “Looking good there, teach.”

“Tori, what on earth are you babbling about? Have you been eating potion ingredients again?”

She tried to blackmail me to talk about my looks? I don’t, I don't get women.

“Okay, that was one time and in my defence how was I supposed to know they weren't candy?! They looked so enticing! But no, I haven't. So, Gray, been working out? Pumping iron with Damian? Are you hoping to join the Quidditch team next year?” Astoria asks as I stare down at her.

“I would rather French kiss the giant squid.” I say with a slight sneer.

“Yup, thought as much, so tell me Mr Book-loving Nerd, why the hell are you so buff? Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror lately?” Astoria asks making me freeze, glancing down at my naked body.

I can see the formation of a six-pack where once was only soft flesh, and my arms are far more toned than usual, something that the Hogwarts robes usually hid.

“How did you even notice that?” I ask, avoiding the question. It should come as no surprise that my demonic nature is starting to show through on my mortal form. This could actually be a problem sooner or later.

“Oh, I convinced Juliet to spy on you showering, but don't worry about that. You weren't so fit when before the summer, and I know you too well to think you ever wasted time training when you could be studying and even if you were training, you've grown a few inches in a matter of days. So what did you do?” Astoria asks making me pause.

Firstly, she had Juliet did what? It is true that the large bathroom doesn't have any wards on it but still.

And secondly, I underestimated how perceptive she could be, and that was clearly a mistake. It is far too easy to see the bratty and irresponsible girl as no threat at all, but the only reason I kept tutoring her is because she is surprisingly intelligent behind her attitude.

“I fail to see how that is any of your business.” I say coldly making her giggle.

“And since when have I cared about not sticking my nose into other peoples business?” Astoria asks as she looks up at me smugly. “So, is it drugs? Brewed yourself some secret potion to give yourself a growth spurt?” Astoria asks as I sigh.

She's closer to the truth than she realises. I could just obliviate her, but the problem is that she will just notice the same things that caused her to do this, and shrinking myself to my old size would be far too foolish.

I can hide my growth as a regular growth spurt, and very few see me without my robes on but Astoria clearly doesn't respect my privacy.

“Something like that, though nothing illegal and I'm certainly not going to tell you the exact details.” I say deciding that half-truths are my best bet.

“Hmm, nope, I don't believe you, but you're kinda stubborn at times so I can wait to find out the real answer and what it has to do with that little black Moke that you suddenly came back with after the summer.” She says, gesturing to the side where Tyche hides in the shadows, not hidden enough though, apparently. “Could have sworn you thought pets were a waste of time~ but I'll leave you for now, you can distract Daph and then I'll slip away like a ninja~ ”

“Very well though I have one thing to say first, Tori.” I say, rushing forwards at inhuman speeds as her eyes widen, my hand grasping her throat and pinning her down on the bed as I glare at her, my wrath unleashed if only a little.

Holding down the smaller girl, I realise she had a point. I was always fairly small for my age and she isn't that much younger than me, but now I almost tower over her as she stares up at me with a hint of fear.

I'm almost flattered in her trust of me, still unafraid and assured that I wouldn't actually harm her.

“ _Do not threaten me ever again._ ” I say coldly as she nods quickly, unable to speak with my grasp on her neck.

Loosening my grip, she smiles up at me sheepishly.

  
“Got it, don't want curiosity to kill the snake~ Sorry, but you know, if anyone came in the room now you'd have a hard time explaining this~” Astoria points out as she looks down, making me freeze as I realise out position. “Well, a harder time than you already are~”

With Astoria on her back on my bed and me hovering over her, both naked this would look rather suggestive to any outside observer. Especially given the way I am rested between her legs which have spread when I pinned her down.

Looking down, I pause as I look at the way my shaft rests on her stomach. I could pull back just a bit and thrust forwards and I'd be inside her. This wouldn't look suggestive at all, it would be downright incriminating.

Letting go, I step back and quickly start to dress as Astoria giggles to herself, rubbing her neck slightly.

“No need to be embarrassed, we are going to be seeing each other naked a lot in the future~ If I'm going to be your mistress, there's nothing wrong with having a taste first~” Astoria giggles again, making me look at her. “Oh, didn't know~” she teases in her 'I know something you don't know voice', entirely too smug. “Daphne made mother swear not to marry me off if she went through with the engagement, but Daphne has never been as clever as she thinks she is, and mother plans on handing me over to you down the line when it is too late for Daphne to escape from the marriage, two gorgeous Greengrass gals for the price of one~”

“And how do you know this?” I ask, making giggle as she stands up, hopping in place slightly.

“Because she asked me! Daphne and Mother are always at each other’s throats but I'm not as prideful and hotheaded as Daph, kinda ironic considering how she tries to act like an ice queen. So Mother actually took me aside and discussed things with me, aren't I amazing?” Astoria asks as I sigh to myself.

“Tori, please put your clothes on and hide so I can get us out of the trouble you have put us in.” I deadpan as I finish dressing, making her shrug as she sits back on the bed.

“Nah, clothes are overrated anyway. But fine, I'll hide away~”

  
Watching her choose her hiding place (under the quilt in my bed), I groan to myself. I'd say it is too early to deal with this, but there is no time in the day in which Astoria would make sense.

**\- Daphne -**

Pacing outside Grayson's bedroom, she scowled to herself as she went over her plan again.

Gray slept far more than she expected, and she'd been standing here looking like a fool for almost two hours already, unless she had already missed him and he woke up before she got here? No, he was in there she was sure of it.

As the door finally opened, she hid her annoyance and quickly stood at attention, seeing Grayson walk out with a slight yawn.

“Is there something I can do for you, Daphne?” Gray asked, making her nod quickly.

“I have been thinking about what you were saying. About my approachability and how my regular attitude would interfere with my long term plans.” Daphne started as Gray closed his door, before leaning against it.

“I see, and how does that lead to you ambushing me outside my bedroom at nine am?” he asked, casting Tempus to check the time as she sighed.

“Because you are correct.” Daphne admitted, as reluctant as she was to agree with him. “And I believe you can help me correct that error before it is too late, and help me appear more approachable to my peers and perhaps assist me in changing some of my long-term plans.” she said quickly, as much as she didn't want to, she had to admit that Gray seemed to have a better idea of what would be needed for her long term goal of claiming the Minster of Magic's office for herself than even she did.

It made sense, her family was more based around financial power than political power, while the Raum and Black family were deeply entrenched in the political world.

She likely knew a lot more about finances and business than Gray, and she'd be a fool not to take advantage of the mind before her. Especially one trained by Yennefer Raum of all people.

“Hmm, and how exactly where you hoping to go about that?” Gray asked, a hint of knowing amusement on his face as she took a deep breath, the start of a blush forming on her cheeks.

“W-with today off from lessons, I believe it is an ideal time for us to start humanising me among our peers, with a date.” Daphne bit out as she ignored the amusement on his face.

“Tracey put you up to this didn't she?” Gray asked making her turn bright red.

“I, she convinced me of the benefits such an event could provide me.” Daphne said quickly as Gray chuckled.

“Of course she did, and she's right. Nothing humanises a girl more than seeing her act like, well, a teenage girl instead of the scowling statue you usually are.” Gray agreed as she sighed.

“We can't leave Hogwarts until the next Hogsmeade weekend, but I have done my research and it appears couples enjoy spending time by the Great Lake, so perhaps we should start there?” Daphne suggested making Gray pause.

“Hm, but there is one thing you seem to have forgotten, the reason why I should give one of my days off up to help _your_ reputation. My long-term plans don't require popularity, and this is a day I could spend a dozen better ways.” Gray pointed out with a cold pragmatism that she almost admired, or she would if it wasn't getting in her way.

“A favour, no questions asked as long as it doesn't affect my sister.” Daphne offered making him smirk slightly. “All you are losing is a day off, so that is more than a fair price.” she said making him nod slightly.

“And do you think you can actually play your part? This whole thing relies on you actually being able to act like a normal teenage girl, and I doubt you can pull that off, let alone actually act like a teenage girl _on a date_ , given your poorly hidden dislike of me.” Gray pointed out making her take a deep breath before she stepped forwards towards him, pausing in front of him.

Staring up at him, she let her slight scowl fade into a somewhat passible soft smile (that she would forever deny practising in front of a mirror) before she leant forwards, capturing his lips with her own.

Seeing the surprise in her eyes she paused for a second before pulling back, giving him a smug look.

The advantage of having a friend as open as Tracey is that she had a practice partner for things like this.

“I see, well as long as they aren't close enough to see your eyes it should be fine.” Gray said calmly, making her narrow her eyes at him.

“What exactly does that mean?” Daphne asked making him chuckle.

  
“You have the smile down, mostly, but your eyes give away your inner emotions, and that kind of anger isn't what a girl on a date should be feeling.” Gray pointed out making her pause.

She looked fine when she was testing it.

“But fine. Well then, fiancée, let's go on a date.” Grayson said with a calm smirk.

“No tongue during kisses and keep your hands away from my breasts and backside.” Daphne warned as she held her hand out, feeling her cheeks heat up as he took it into his own with a smile. “I'm not Tracey, my clothes are staying on.”

“Understood, shall we go?”

Nodding, she only had one last question.

What the fuck did a couple even do on a date? It was fortunate Grayson seemed to know what he was doing, as she certainly didn't.

**\- Grayson -**

What the hell does a couple actually do on a date?

I've kinda been skipping to the sex part recently.

**\- Bonus Scene – ??? -**

“ _Wolves asleep amidst the trees, bats all a swaying in the breeze~”_ she sung as she walked down through her castle dungeons, a smile on her face as she drug one of her fingers along the wall, watching as her nail carved through the stone. “ _But one soul lies anxious wide awake, fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths. For your dolly Polly sleep has flown, don't dare let her tremble alone.”_

Opening the cell door, she walked in and locked eyes with the man she had come to speak with, the shirtless man chained to the wall staring at her in barely disguised fear.

“ _For the Witcher, heartless, cold, paid in coin of gold. He comes he'll go leave naught behind, but heartache and woe~”_ she continued before her sweet voice dropped to a dark snarl as she finished. “ _Deep, deep woe.”_ she growled as she stalked towards him. “Do you like my singing? I've heard you're something of an expert at it?” she asked with a smile as the brown haired human paused.

“It was wonderful? I love the whole, snarling finish thing you did, very nice?” her captive said quickly. “What answer doesn't get me eaten?”

“Oh, I'd never eat you. Who could deprive the world of Julian Alfred Pankratz, the world would be a more dull place without you in it~” she said teasingly running a finger along his bare chest.

“Ah! A fan, well you didn't need to do all this if you wanted an autograph.” Jaskier, or Dandelion depending on who you asked, said with false cheer. “In fact, why don't you untie me so I can-”

Cutting him off by grabbing his throat, she stared at him with a calm smile.

“Oh no, no no no, I don't think I'll be letting you leave just yet little songbird. We have so much to discuss, like your songs for example. A few in particular.” she said, letting go of his neck and grasping his chin, stroking it almost lovingly. “All I need are a few little answers, and you can go back to your singing, that's all.”

“And what songs would they be? Bards love to talk about their work, you know?” Jaskier said quickly making her smirk.

“Toss a Coin to your Witcher for one, and your re-imagining of the Lullaby of Woe. I'd also like to discuss Wolven Storm, even if it isn't one of yours~ but if you would prefer I can pay Priscilla a visit and ask her directly.” She trailed off watching his eyes widen, even as his gaze hardened slightly.

For a poncy bard, he had quite the backbone.

“And what do you want to discuss about them?” Jaskier asked, his tone colder.

“Hmm, how about your muse for them? The White Wolf, Geralt was it?” she asked, making Jaskier nod slightly. “I've heard a lot about him, about his amazing skill with magic and his silver blades. About how he could hunt anything and about how he slaughtered my kin with the greatest of ease, a maelstrom of silver and death swirling his way through their lair.” she snarled, making Jaskier pause.

“Geralt only hunted sentient creatures if they could be proven to be evil- which is probably not something I should have said.” Jaskier trailed off at her icy glare.

“Where is he? Where is this Witcher you are so fond of singing about?”

“Gonna take a wild guess and say, vampire?” Jaskier asked making her curl her lips back slightly, a pair of long fangs on display. “Called it, guess you've been sleeping for a long time, because Geralt, Geralt died a long time ago, over a decade ago now.” Jaskier said making her pause, staring at him for any sign of deceit. “So, since I can't help you, why don't you just let me g-”

Grabbing his throat again, she paused as she considered her options. Awakening to find her family long dead had been a shock, and now the target of her revenge was gone as well?

“Remind me, Wolven Storm was about Geralt and his love, correct?” she asked, the bards eyes widening in realisation. “So, where can I find the raven haired woman who smelt of berries tart and lilac sweet? Geralt took my family away from me, and it is only fair I return the favour. Did the bastard leave any spawns behind? Where are they?”

“...” staring at her in silence, Jaskier's eyes hardened to stone as he glared right back at her, defiance in his gaze.

Reaching with her free hand, she placed a finger on his bare chest before pushing forwards, smiling as it sunk into the weak flesh, a hiss of pain leaving the surprisingly stubborn bard as she dragged it down his chest leaving a weeping wound in its place.

“Look, you aren't the first scary sexy lady to try hurting me to get to Geralt, not even the fifth and Yen is a lot scarier than you, so you're just going to have to go ahead and kill me.” Jaskier said with a serious glare. “Merlin will rise from the grave and do a jig before I lead you to Geralt's family.”

'Yen'.

“Hmm, I believe you. I wonder though, is Priscilla as stalwart as you?”

Watching the hint of panic slip through his stare, she smiled, smelling blood in the water. Love was always such a reliable weakness in men.

**Authors Note: Short, I know, but I wanted to get something out before Christmas for you guys. Merry Christmas, you degenerates. I will probably do another SA chapter in January to make up for the shortness before going back to Freedom.**

**To clear something up, I plan to rotate my three stories from now on and none of them are being dropped. I'll probably do Freedom, New Game Plus, Freedom then Sorcerers. I like writing Freedom the most so I want to give it the most love and I'll have more time again soon.**

**Assuming we survive until 2021.**


	15. Dates and Deals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters and works, if you recognise it from somewhere else, surprise it isn't mine.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

  
  


**Chapter 15: Dates and Deals**

  
  


Sitting at the edge of the lake on a slightly enchanted blanket, I take a moment to thank whoever it was who worked out we could enslave the house-elves, for the large picnic basket that is sat between us.

  
One of my family house-elves took care of everything in the time it took us to get changed into a more casual outfit than the usual school robes. I enjoy being a male, it means I can dress in simple black trousers and a plain shirt and I appear semi-formal, while Daphne is stuck wearing an outfit that she looks utterly uncomfortable in despite her attempts to play it off.

  
  


I'm going to take a wild guess that Tracey is responsible for the short skirt and tight blouse Daphne was probably forced into, given how she keeps tugging it back down as it rides up past her knees.

  
  


It isn't scandalously short, but I don't think anyone in school has ever seen Daphne out of her usual school robes, and more than a few people have given her a double take as we walked down here.

  
  


“I don't like this.” Daphne admits quietly, a privacy spell stopping people from eavesdropping on us.

  
  


“And there are a dozen things I'd rather be doing, but this isn't about how much we enjoy ourselves. I've arranged for Keira and Lyra to spread rumours confirming we are engaged to explain the sudden change, and that we are both uncomfortable but trying to make it work.” I reply calmly, looking over Daphne's long legs as she gives me a slightly dirty look.

  
  


She restrains herself from physically responding since there are a few more couples around the lake, as there always are on Sundays.

  
  


“You trust Lyra, of all people? You know she-” Daphne starts.

  
  


“Wants to be the Black Heiress, I know. She has already tried, and failed, to make her move to weaken my position, and I have a good enough hold over her to stop her from trying anything. I don't trust her, but I know she's smart enough to know I could ruin her if I wanted to.” I explain making Daphne pause, a slight smile crossing her face as she gives me a look of admiration.

  
  


Power is attractive for Daphne, I've noticed that, political power especially, and honestly?

  
  


Daphne has a beautiful smile when she isn't forcing it.

  
  


I've also spent more of my demonic essence lately, and I thought hard about what to use it on.

  
  


But the answer was obvious in hindsight.

  
  


_The Eyes that see the Truth – Uncommon Rank_

_Allows the user to see that which is hidden, revealing the secrets and hidden knowledge._

_Can reveal Fetishes, Lesser and Major secrets, along with detecting hidden things within the users sight. Grants the user the password to hidden passageways._

  
  


_Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the House Greengrass_

_Faction – Herself_

_Thoughts about you – Mistrust, paranoia, bitterness_

_Fetishes – Exhibitionism (Undiscovered), Bondage (Undiscovered)_

_Lesser Secrets – She wants to become Minister of Magic to get back at the people who have looked down on her for not being from a 'proper British bloodline'_

_Major Secrets – She has a powerful phobia of wolves, she is jealous of Tracey's other friends and wants to stop Tracey from spending time with them, she fears Tracey would abandon her if she wasn't bound to her by a life debt._

_Biggest Secret – ???_

  
  


Her major secrets aren't that useful, though I could think of a few ways to take advantage of her phobia to make me seem better in her eyes, but I'll refrain for now.

  
  


Her jealousy over Tracey having friends other than her doesn't surprise me since Tracey is her _only_ friend while Tracey herself is a very popular girl but the fact that Daphne is clearly insecure under her Ice Queen persona is definitely interesting.

  
  


I'm good at reading people, and I honestly think Tracey worships the ground Daphne walks on, but I have no reason to assure Daphne of that. After all an insecure Daphne is a more easily controlled Daphne.

  
  


“Impressive I suppose, but Lyra still thinks she is the Queen of Slytherin, and you're playing with fire.” Daphne warns making me chuckle to myself.

  
  


“Lyra's power comes from one thing, and one thing alone, her parents. Lucius isn't willing to support her against me because I'm the only thing stopping my mother from ruining him for her own amusement and Narcissa has ordered Lyra to behave and appease me at any means necessary to protect their family. Lyra barks a lot, but her bite isn't something I have to worry about.” I say calmly, making her eyebrow raise even as I feel a hint of arousal coming from her. “Lyra acts like she rules our house because I let her, I don't want the spotlight and it is better to leave someone I have a leash on in charge than have someone else take over. Lyra might have a long leash, but I can tighten her collar and bring her to heel if she forgets her place. Besides, I have Pansy and Millicent watching her for me, from the outside they are her toadies but in truth I'm using them both to keep Lyra under watch, and she knows it.”

  
  


“Hmm.” Daphne replies, taking a sip from her butterbeer as a way of getting out of replying as her mind races, making me smirk internally. Daphne likes power, and showing that I have just that is what I need to bring her into my circle more willingly.

  
  


“I thought you were unambitious, more interested in your spells than politics?” Daphne asks after a moment, her tone slightly less abrasive than usual.

  
  


“Then you misjudged me, though I'd be the first to admit my true interests lie in the intellectual pursuits, not the endless political manoeuvring that it is magical politics. The simple fact is that the current administration, thanks to a certain old man, is pushing heavily for the restriction of a lot of magic, entire branches have been outlawed in the past few decades. As someone who wants to study magic, all magic, that doesn't exactly benefit me. If I want to truly explore all that magic has to offer, I need to be ready to get involved with politics and start undoing Dumbledore's influence, which is a difficult task to say the least.” I explain making her pause. “As it happens, having a wife who happens to be Minister of Magic would be rather helpful, wouldn't you think?” I ask, watching her eyes widen slightly, a scheming look in them.

  
  


“That's why you're invested in seeing me succeed, you're planning on using me for your own ends.” Daphne says quickly, relaxing slightly as she confirms what I thought of her.

  
  


She is far more comfortable with the idea of me helping her for my own ends than she is with the idea of someone helping her out of the kindness of their own hearts. Now that she has a reason for why I'd assist her and it makes her feel more in control to know my motives.

  
  


Or what she thinks my motives are.

  
  


“No more than you are using me for your own ambition, but all successful relationships are built on being mutually beneficial.” I say calmly, reaching forwards and gently grasping her chin.

  
  


For a moment she goes to pull back before she notices Lavender Brown and her gaggle of gossiping girls watching us, giggling to themselves, causing her to pause as I lean in and place a light kiss on her lips, closing her eyes as she pushes her lips against mine.

  
  


Her lack of experience is clear as she basically smashes her face against mine, our noses colliding making me chuckle as I pull back, watching her cheeks light up in faint blush as she looks away from me.

  
  


“Are they gone yet?” Daphne asks, glancing back towards the Gryffindors walking off into the distance, occasionally looking back and giggling. “Why are we so interesting to them?”

  
  


“Because I'm something of a non-entity. I've kept my head down for the past three years and this is the first time anyone has seen you doing anything like this, you barely spend any time in public.” I point out as I put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against my chest.

  
  


I make sure to keep my hand away from her breasts as I cuddle her slightly, knowing when to take things slowly as she settles against me. Honestly, I'm horny as fuck and I want to throw her down and take her. I'm always horny in the morning now and Astoria prancing around naked didn't help, but I have enough self-control to wait until later to take care of my growing arousal.

  
  


Astoria is lucky I didn't have time, otherwise I would have spent some time putting the little brat in her place but I have plans to do that anyway. I like Astoria's brattiness, to an extent. And she is quickly passing the limit of trouble I am willing to put up with from her.

  
  


Thankfully, Anastasia is willing to do a lot to keep me happy and betrothed to the bundle of paranoia and ambition wrapped in a nice pretty exterior that is currently fidgeting against me, which gives me options to work with.

  
  


“You really think you can take on Dumbledore, of all people?” Daphne asks after a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence.

  
  


“Hm, I think it is possible, if difficult. Dumbledore's star is waning. While the old man probably has a good few decades in him yet, he has made more enemies than he has allies, and he has no real replacement. Dumbledore is a single man and if he falls, through either death or disgrace, he has no-one to pick up the banner he has been carrying all these years. All his followers are just that, followers. There isn't a single person in his group that could take his place as the figurehead and actually succeed. I mean who would even try? His brother? The goat-fucking barkeep, I don't think so. Arthur Weasley? He is too busy playing with his muggle toys. Lord Strenger? He is a drunk and a gambler. Lord Foltest? He has the charisma, sure, but his entire family is shrouded in bad press, not least of which is the rumours of his daughter being a cannibal.” I chuckle, “Dumbledore is powerful, but he has no one to replace him when he is gone, and that will be the downfall of everything he worked towards.”

  
  


“Perhaps, but he is still Dumbledore.” Daphne points out making me nod, the old man is a household name for a reason.

  
  


“Do you know why Dumbledore became such a powerful figure?” I ask rhetorically, making her nod.

  
“Grindelwald.” Daphne answers. “He beat a Dark Lord.”

  
  


“Not quite.” I correct making her pause. “Dumbledore is a half-blood with no family power or wealth, but he was already a powerful and important figure long before he defeated Grindelwald. He became such a powerful figure for one simple reason, because he was magically powerful.” I explain, frowning slightly. “There is a clear correlation between people with powerful magic and people who become important figures in our world, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort. Even going back to the founders and Merlin himself. Power attracts followers, regardless of anything else.”

  
  


“Where are you going with this?” Daphne asks making me smile slightly. “Neither of us are magical giants.”

  
  


“Yet.” I reply with a mysterious smile, making her eyes narrow in suspicion. Despite my best efforts, I've used Tyche to spy on gossiping people and already heard people mentioning that I seem to be doing better with my magic in class lately, so I might as well work with it. “But the point stands, appear powerful and you will gather followers and this year is ideal to start. You heard Dumbledore during his speech, aside from the Tri-Wizard Cup there will be a series of events and competitions between the three schools to give the rest of the students something to do other than watch three champions. Among them is of course Quidditch because of course it is, Academic Challenges and more importantly, a duelling competition, where the students who aren't _lucky_ enough to become champion can show of their skills in front of the staff and students of three of the most prodigious schools in the world.”

  
  


“The perfect place to start making a reputation.” Daphne finishes as she furrows her brow cutely. “You plan on taking part?”

  
  


“Maybe, duelling isn't my forte but I don't need to win to make a name for myself, and I have some new tricks up my sleeves. You aren't a bad duellist yourself, you've held your own in Defence, and winning the whole thing isn't necessary, you just need to get far enough to make a good showing, impress the right people. Then maybe try a few duelling circuits when we are older to keep building that rep. It is where Dumbledore failed, he had all the power and preparations but then he basically retired to his tower and spent the next few decades hiding away only popping out to attend the occasional meeting.”

  
  


“You've got it all planned out, huh?” Daphne asks, looking up at me with a slightly fond smile.

  
  


“Barely, this is a very bare-bones plan for now, I'm still working on it. I'll flesh it out after I've made my preparations for the duelling competition. Reputation is everything, and if I have the world thinking I'm powerful then things will go better for me, for us both, in the long run.” I explain, smiling as she rests her head on my chest, looking out over the lake quietly.

  
  


Daphne is a prickly one, but I am making some progress with her.

  
  


“You've seen them as well, right?” Daphne asks quietly making me chuckle as I glance over to a suspiciously placed bush a short distance from us, three pairs of eyes staring out of it.

  
  


“Keira is many things, subtle isn't one of them. I'm guessing you'd say the same about Tracey and Astoria?” I ask making Daphne sigh tiredly, giving a half-glare at our watchers.

  
  


“Sitting around a lake is boring, even if you have been surprisingly enjoyable company, but the moment we leave they are going to drag me away for interrogation. Do you think they'll get bored and wander off if we stay like this for a while longer?” Daphne asks as I chuckle.

  
“Absolutely not, but at least we can waste their time out of spite.” I say making her giggle, a surprisingly light sound as she glances back at them.

  
  


“I hate wasting time, but I want to get back at the voyeurs even more.” Daphne admits as she looks up at me.

  
  


“On that we can agree.”

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


“You know, I don't think I've ever seen Daphne smile like that before.” Tracey admitted as I watch her slowly drop her robes, revealing her completely naked body beneath it, her nipples hardened and a small trail of arousal leaking down her leg. “Or giggle like a normal teenage girl for that matter.”

  
  


_Tracey Davis_

_Faction – Servant of Daphne Greengrass and Grayson Raum_

_Thoughts about you – Smugness, Lust, Optimism_ _  
_ _Fetishes – Being dominated, being owned_

_Lesser Secrets – She's easy, she'd do anything for Daphne_

_Major Secrets – She loves Daphne romantically, she agreed to spy on Daphne for Anastasia Greengrass for Daphne's own good_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

  
  


Hmm, spying on Daphne? With Daphne's insecurities I could destroy their relationship with that knowledge, and then Daphne would only have me to rely on. No, I have no need to do that.

  
  


“She is a charming young woman, beneath the icy persona she uses.” I say easily as I shrug off my shirt.

  
  


I'm still horny, and Tracey gave me an open offer to deal with my lusts.

  
  


Daphne was just happy to be freed from Tracey's questioning, she freed herself from Astoria's interrogation by stunning the brat, something she clearly did often from how easily she did it.

  
  


“She really is, I'm just glad you managed to get her to drop her mask, even if only for a little while. I don't suppose you want to tell me how you did it?” Tracey asked as she fell to her knees, crawling between my legs and quickly undoing my trouser buttons, pulling them and my boxers down.

  
  


“We talked about politics and future ambitions mostly.” I admit making her pause as she grasps my length, staring up at me for a moment before she giggles, her hand starting to stroke me gently.

  
  


“Why am I not surprised? Oh well, if that is what it takes to get her to loosen up, so be it. She didn't even pull away when you kissed her, you made some serious progress thawing her out.” Tracey said as she leaned forwards, her lips parting as she engulfed my length.

  
  


“What can I say, Daphne and I have a lot in common.” I admit as I pause, as much as I want to just lean back and enjoy Tracey's enthusiastic blowjob, her fetishes made it clear that she'd prefer it if I was more active myself. “But enough about Daphne, she's not the one sucking my cock after all.” I say with a casual smirk as I look down at her.

  
  


Making a questioning hum around my cock as she bobs her head, she stares up at me in confusion.

  
  


“Tracey, stand up.” I order, letting my demonic side come out just a little more as my voice grows deeper, more commanding.

  
  


Her eyes widening slightly, Tracey pulls back from my shaft with a slight pop as her lips free my dick, standing up quickly making her breasts bounce.

  
  


“Is there a problem?” Tracey asks hesitantly as I stare her down, a smirk growing on my lips.

  
  


“Hmm, not quite.” I say rising from the bed as I take a step forwards, entering her personal space. Reaching forwards, I wrap a arm around her waist and grab her ass roughly, squeezing it as I pull her body against my own. “But I've had to force my lust down for hours and I'm not feeling very passive right now. You said you'd satisfy my urges if I played nice with Daphne, right?” I ask as I maul her backside making her moan slightly, her eyes widening.

  
  


“I did.” Tracey agrees, her voice husky as my throbbing length gets trapped between her thighs, rubbing against her undercarriage.

  
  


“Good girl.” I say with a smirk, moving one of my hands to her sopping pussy with a smirk. “You're a bit of a slut, aren't you?” I ask rhetorically as I call on my newest magic.

  
  


I've finally found the time to look at the tome Lucifer gave me, the tome of Eromancy, the art of sex magic created by the Great Demon King Dantalion.

  
  


He didn't seem the type when I summoned him, but he made an entire branch of magic dedicated to sex and I've learnt a couple of spells from it, including one simply called 'Arouse'.

  
  


Sending strands of demonic magic into Tracey through my finger as it slides into her slit, and almost immediately her quiet moans grow louder as she wraps her hands around my waist, pulling me closer, her breasts pressing up against my bare chest.

  
  


I have another one, but I plan on testing it on someone else.

  
  


“But as slutty as you might be you didn't let any of the boys you played with down here, did you?” I ask as I slip another finger into her, slowly pumping them as she whimpers.

  
  


“I, no sir.” Tracey says quickly making me smirk.

  
“And that's the difference between them and me, the other boys were just your plaything, to be tossed aside when you got bored but you are mine, and I have no intention of ever letting you go.” I say as I pull my hand away, amused by her whimpers. “Get on the bed and get in position.” I say, deliberately not clarifying what position I wanted as she whimpers slightly.

  
  


“I- yes, sir.” Tracey says as she reluctantly pulls away from me, need in her eyes as she stares at my dick.

  
  


Moving to the bed, she pauses as she reaches it before she lays down on her back, her legs spread wide invitingly.

  
  


She is clearly nervous, but between my general position over her and her own rapidly skyrocketing arousal, she doesn't flinch back as I move over her, smirking down at her as I line myself up.

  
  


It's a bit of a waste to just take her virginity like this, but if I need virgins there are plenty around and I'm not ready to bring Tracey or Daphne into the demonic side of my life anyway.

  
  


Pressing the tip against her soaked lower lips, I teasingly rub the head along her slit as she stares up at me in desire. I may have overdone it with my spell to be honest, I wasn't sure how much magic to put into it so I just dumped a load of magic into the spell.

  
  


“You are mine, Tracey Davis and all those boys you played with will have to go find a new toy, I don't feel like sharing.” I say calmly, lining myself back up and thrusting myself into her.

  
  


She is tight, maybe even tighter than Keira, but her arousal has lubricated her more than enough that my passage is smooth and almost painless for her as I quickly bottom out inside her with a grunt, a moan leaving Tracey as her virginity is ripped away.

  
  


“T-tecnically, I'm Daphne's.” Tracey counters, even as her legs instinctively wrap around my waist, pulling me deeper into her willing cunt.

  
“And Daphne is mine, even if she doesn't want to admit it. You came alongside her as a freebie.” I remind her as I start to thrust. “You might as well have a collar saying 'Property of Grayson Raum' written on it, the contract makes sure of that.” I chuckle. “So beautiful, so popular, I wonder how all your friends and admirers would act if they found out that you are a glorified sex toy?”

  
  


Despite my mocking words, I feel her tighten down on my invading length as she moans, her lust increasing as I start to hammer into her, not bothering to be gentle, even with it being her first time.

  
  


I don't need to be. I can feel the lust and pleasure in her grow at my rough and degrading treatment, making me chuckle to myself even as I keep rutting into her.

  
  


There are a few advantages to being a lust demon.

  
  


Pulling out of her, I grab her hips and flip her over, one hand gripping her hair as I force her face down into the bedsheets, even as I lift her up onto her knees and thrust right back into her, using my new position to put more force behind my pounding,

  
  


Slapping her ass as I fuck her, I smirk at the moan that leaves her. She might have been a virgin a few minutes ago, but she is a quick learner and even with my harsh treatment, she is still moving her hips back to meet my thrusts.

  
  


Slutty girls are kinda fun, no need for the slow and steady treatment I have to give Daphne. I can just drag her to the bedroom and have my way with her, it certainly pleases the lust demon within me.

  
  


Too horny to keep messing with her, I let loose and for the next few minutes the room is filled with the sounds of flesh colliding, accompanied by her muffled moans and my grunts and occasional growls as I take her.

  
  


One day, possibly soon, it'll be blonde hair in my grasp and a more lithe body under me as I use her for my pleasure, and I can't wait to find out what Daphne sounds like when she cums. Somehow I doubt she'll be as much of a screamer as Tracey is, my sheets failing to quiet her cries, but Astoria might be.

  
  


She's always been annoyingly loud, and I've frequently thought she'd be more tolerable if she was gagged.

  
  


After holding out all day, it is only my demonic nature that keeps me from reaching my release too quickly, and with such a tight pussy wrapped around my cock it was only a matter of time before I came, grunting to myself as I fill her waiting cunt with my seed.

  
  


“F-fuck.” Tracey says quietly as I pull out of her, watching my cum leak out of her spread slit as she turns over, sweating and panting slightly. “Someone was pent up.” she says with a giggle, making me smirk

  
  


“'Was'?” I ask, still hard as her eyes widen. Grabbing her legs, I lift her up by her shoulders and smile, immediately slamming back into her.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


When you have a target in mind for something like this, you need to know their habits and usual routes to catch them at the ideal time.

  
  


Fortunately, Hermione is a creature of habit and finding her was childs play, and with her choice of haunts it is all too easy to explain my own presence.

  
  


Why wouldn't I be in the library after all?

  
  


It isn't that I dislike Hermione, honestly her own talent is admirable, but I've had to deal with countless taunts over my inability to best her, so when it came to picking a target for a subtle but embarrassing spell, there was really only one target.

  
  


And as I said, Hermione is a creature of habit, all I had to do was look at what coursework we have and make sure to check out the book she'd need for her essay length answers.

  
  


Even now I can see her giving me a dirty look as I flick through one of them, Juliet sat next to me reading the book I chose for her.

  
  


I know Hermione, far too well, and it is only a matter of time before she can't resist the urge to come over and try and liberate the tome I have claimed for myself.

  
  


“Grayson?” Hermione asks, making me look up from my reading (like I don't have this book memorised already), Juliet looks up as well but she pauses as she goes to greet her sister, going back to her reading.

  
  


I've made it clear that Hermione is a public enemy in Slytherin, and if Juliet wants to succeed in Slytherin she needs to distance herself from her in public. It's nice to see it has started to bear fruit.

  
  


“Something I can help you with, Granger?” I ask calmly, flipping to a random page as I read a potion recipe with some amusement. It takes a special kind of asshole to immediately give the returning students hard homework.

  
  


So of course it was for potions. Snape enjoys punishing people for having free time, or just existing. I admire his potions skills, and respect his power and no-nonsense attitude, but that doesn't change the fact that he is an unrepentant asshole.

  
  


And probably proud of it.

  
  


“You can, first of all, why are you with Juliet and secondly, I need that book you're pretending to read.” Hermione half-growls, I've been wasting time (as much as I dislike doing so) and her temper has always been a little short.

  
  


Lyra made sure to make sure everyone knew that Hermione was a base animal who resorts to punching like a muggle after Hermione broke her nose last year. I still have no idea what the hell happened to be honest.

  
  


_Hermione Granger_

_Faction – Gryffindor House, The Golden Trio_

_Thoughts about you – Competitive, Slight Fondness, Irritation_

_Fetishes – Teacher/Mentor Play (Undiscovered), Pet Play (Undiscovered)_

_Lesser Secrets – How many times she's broken the rules in her adventures with Rose. She's jealous of Rose and Ginny's looks_

_Major Secrets – She sneaks into the forbidden section using Rose's invisibility cloak to study outlawed magic to try and keep up with her rival, Grayson_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

  
  


And here I thought she was so straight laced.

  
“Firstly, I'm mentoring her. It's a common practice among Slytherin and Ravenclaw for upper year students to tutor the younger year students and no-one else was willing to take Juliet here under their wing so I volunteered. Luckily she clearly inherited the brains in the family, so I have a fairly easy job.” I explain, not able to resist taking a pot shot at her even as she rolls her eyes.

  
  


Oddly enough, I can see pride in her eyes instead of annoyance and Juliet turns bright red as she practically buries her face in the charms book.

  
“I see, you have my thanks. Now give me the damn book Gray, I know you have your own copy, and you could have read the entire thing twice in the time you've been pretending to read it.” Hermione growls as I smile up at her.

  
  


“Say please.”

  
  


She's wrong, I do in fact own my own copy, but I could have read it three times actually. Speed reading is an essential skill for nerds.

  
  


“I, you are insufferable. _Please_ give me the book Grayson.” Hermione asks making me smile graciously as I hold it out for her.

  
  


Moste Potente Potions, Fifth Edition, Unabridged. It's the only book we have easy access to with the potions recipe Snape demanded we write an essay on, and that is for a very simple reason.

  
  


He has copies available in the Slytherin Common Room and expects everyone from the other houses to fail his surprise essay, so he can insult them and take points away for being disappointments probably.

  
  


Some of the smarter Ravenclaws might avoid the dunderhead treatment, but a lot of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are going to be ruthlessly insulted for failing a task they were set up to fail.

  
  


“Of course, why didn't you ask sooner?” I ask as I hold it out to her, our fingers brushing together as she takes it and gives me a scowl.

  
  


“You are far more immature than people think, perhaps you and Damian have more in common than you are willing to admit.” Hermione says simply making me pause with a slight scowl as she steps back.

  
  


Turning around, she takes a single step forwards before she trips over the her own robe and goes flying, flailing wildly as her shout attracts the attention of the rest of the library.

  
  


Landing face first on the ground, her robe manages to find its way over her head pulling her skirt up along with it, her ass sticking up in the air covered in only a surprisingly revealing pair of red and gold panties as she moans in slight pain, her ass cheeks on full display as her thong fails to cover anything.

  
  


Standing quickly, she fixes her clothes with a burning red face as she glares around at the giggling crowd, almost drawing her wand as an older Gryffindor wolf-whistles, right before a stinging spell hits him from the less than amused Librarian, it was foolish to make so much noise in Irma Pince's domain.

  
  


Everyone who spends any decent amount of time here knows that the admittedly sexy she-demon that rules this place is quick to crush any and all noise. I've considered using my pet nurse to get her under my control as well, if only so I can have some measure of control over what certain people learn.

  
  


But that is for when I am sure my control of Madam Pompfrey has gone unnoticed, it is why I've been hesitant to really use her. Dumbledore noticing the wrong thing could turn things against me incredibly quickly.

  
  


For now, I just enjoy the look of embarrassment on Hermione's face as she glares at me, daring me to comment.

  
  


Giving her an amused smile, I raise an eyebrow and enjoy my moment of victory as she flees back to her table.

  
  


I only put a little magic into this spell, called Sexual Hex. Apparently it is focused around causing the victim to be involved in unfortunate scenarios, ranging from wardrobe malfunctions and accidental groping to putting them in situations where molestation and even rape would be likely depending on the power put into it.

  
  


Apparently Dantalion used it to put women into situations where they would be almost raped before _rescuing_ them himself, gaining their trust and admiration.

  
  


Or he used it on men who really annoyed him, as it cares little for the gender.

  
  


I wanted to make sure it actually worked, and it seems to have done exactly what was advertised, a single weak casting and Hermione bared her cheeks for a busy library to see, seemingly purely by her own clumsiness and bad luck.

  
  


My spell has already faded, but what if I put more into it? Well, it's an option in my repertoire.

  
  


“Anyway, let's get back to your tutoring.” I say to Juliet as she looks away, her face still burning. “What is the incantation for the dancing feet spell?”

  
  


**\- That Night -**

  
  


I need agents who are beyond my inner circle who can act out my orders without drawing too much attention.

  
  


Poppy Pompfrey is a useful tool, but she is also a busy one and having her act unusually would be noticed by Shani or worse, Dumbledore. I need to neutralise Shani as a threat before I can really use Poppy, but I also admittedly care for Shani and I find myself unwilling to just enslave her, as easy as it might be. A potion or spell from Poppy would leave her vulnerable to my control, but I will find another way.

  
  


Yen is also busy keeping the Lodge at bay and while Morrigan and Keira are great in their own ways, Keira is far from a field agent and Morrigan is unpredictable.

  
  


So I need someone I can use, someone expendable who I can cut loose if things go wrong, and thankfully, fate offered me such a person.

  
  


“Y-you wanted to see me?” Millicent asked, entering the office room of my suite.

  
  


I had Lyra send her my way, mostly to make sure Lyra remembered that I owned her pretty little ass.

  
  


_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Faction – Hogwarts (Slytherin)_

_Thoughts about you – Fear_ _  
_ _Fetishes – None due to trauma_

_Lesser Secrets – She is terrified of her father, she has been ordered by her father to serve Lyra to get in with the Malfoy's_

_Major Secrets – She wants to kill her father or failing that herself_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

  
  


“I did, and I am short on time so I will be blunt.” I say as I stare her down from my comfy seat while she stands before me. “If I could stop your father from ever hurting you again, would you agree to serve me?” I ask making her eyes widen. “And before you try lying, I am well aware of how your father treats you.”

  
  


“I, how do you-”

  
  


“Irrelevant, and this is a one time offer. Agree to serve me and I will neutralise your father tonight. He might be your worst nightmare but honestly? He was a low-level grunt death eater who has wasted away for years. I assure you, he is no threat to me. Or you can turn around and leave, we will never speak of this again and you'll go back to him for the winter break I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, he'll be rather pent up after such a long break after all.” I say crudely, watching her flinch back violently.

  
  


Millicent has long since been beaten down, and her fear is palpable as she fidgets in place awkwardly. I need to be blunt to push her to action since anything less would leave her too afraid to try and act against Lord Bulstrode.

  
  


“H-how would you even- what would you do, if I accepted?” Millicent asked, a mixture of hope and fear in her tone. What if it goes wrong, what if I'm worse than her father, what if this is a trap?

  
  


“This is rather simple, your family can't afford complicated wards after all. If you accept, we will use a secret passageway to get to Hogsmeade and use a floo I have prepared to get to your home. If we travel together the wards won't stop me and they aren't advanced enough to keep track of who is coming and going. Your father is an alcoholic and as we will be leaving past midnight, he will be black-out drunk by then allowing me to deal with him without giving him a chance to fight back.” I explain, using the information I picked out of her head to form my plan.

  
  


“I-I could do that myself, why should I enslave myself-” Millicent starts making me laugh.

  
  


“Millicent, you've wanted him dead for years. How many times has he been defenceless around you? Drunk and asleep, with no way to defend himself, usually after rolling off you, and yet he is still alive. If you were able to kill him, you'd have done it by now. You fear him far too much to do what needs to be done, and you're far more likely to end your own life than you are his.” I point out, still being incredibly blunt as she flinches back as if struck.

  
“You're sure you can do this?” Millicent asks, making me smile coldly.

  
  


“I am.” I assure her, my casual confidence making her straight up slightly.

  
Despite her fears, this is what she has wanted for years, someone to deal with her abusive psychopath of a father, and at my calm reassurance I can see her hope grow, before it wilts again.

  
  


“W-what would you make me do?” Millicent asks, making me smile wryly.

  
  


“Whatever I want, or whatever I need but mostly I want someone to hold Lyra's leash so she doesn't forget who owns her.” I say making Millicent's eyes widen.

  
  


Lyra is a bitch, even to her 'friends' and Lyra enjoys bullying Millicent to make her feel better about herself, which means the idea of being above Lyra on the totem pole of power that is Slytherin is both appealing and something she has never thought possible before.

  
  


Plus, she wouldn't believe me that I wouldn't abuse my power over her, I just need to be more appealing than her father.

  
  


“I am a busy man, Millicent, and I have other people I can use in your place if you'd rather leave things as they are...” I say, pulling out a prepared contract already full of demonic power. “Please decide quickly.” I say handing it and a quill over.

  
  


If she refuses then I obliviate her and give her memories of an altogether different meeting, but as she takes the demonic contract, the quill shaking in her hand, I know it won't be necessary.

  
  


“He'll never hurt me again?” Millicent asks weakly, making me nod. “Will you hurt me?” she asks, her voice vulnerable as she looks at me.

  
  


“I do not take pleasure in causing pain.” I say simply, watching as she takes a deep breath and puts the quill to the parchment.

  
  


Smiling calmly, I rise from my seat and grab a bottle of Firewhisky I really shouldn't have, pouring us both a small glass, taking the contract and giving her one of them.

  
  


“Wonderful, to a long and fruitful relationship!” I toast, lifting my glass slightly as she mimics me awkwardly.

  
  


  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Stepping through into the slightly run-down manor, I look around in disapproval at the tacky furniture and dusty rooms. Honestly, have some pride in your heritage instead of letting your ancestral house gather dust.

  
  


“I-I'll show you to his room, he should be asleep by now.” Millicent offers as I shake my head.

  
  


“I appreciate the offer, but I know the way.” I say calmly, setting off through the house with a confident stride, Millicent trailing behind me in confusion.

  
  


With Millicent bound to me for life, her mind is an open book to me and even if she knew the mind arts she wouldn't be able to stop me from plucking the layout of her home from her head.

  
  


Reaching the master bedroom, though it doesn't deserve the name as we have posher servant bedrooms, I enter the room quietly, looking over the slumbering fool.

  
  


Family is important to me, even Damian as annoying as he may be is someone I care for, and the idea of abusing your own kin angers something deep inside me.

  
  


“Stupefy.” I say easily, flicking my wand as it sends a glaring red spell flying forwards, smashing into the sleeping form of Lord Edward Bulstrode and putting a quick stop to his rumbling snores.

  
  


“W-what now?” Millicent asks, looking over her fathers still figure as I pull the covers off him, scowling at his fat naked body.

  
  


“Now I make sure he can never hurt you ever again.” I say as I start my spell, same process as Poppy.

  
  


I would never waste resources by just killing him, not when there is a chance that Voldemort could return. If he does, people like Lord Bulstrode will be expected to go back to serving him. Many will do so happily, and I want an in with the Death Eaters.

  
  


A low-level thug like him is the perfect choice, doubly so since it gives me another seat on the Wizengamot thar I can make use of. The Bulstrode's might be unimportant but they still have a single seat.

  
  


He'll give me a way to spread my influence among both the Death Eaters and the Wizengamot, and he is so irrelevant that no-one bothers to pay attention to him beside Malfoy occasionally throwing money at him like a beggar on the street to keep him voting as Malfoy wants.

  
  


“What. What are you doing?” Millicent asks as my magic lights up the room, making me smile calmly as I enslave him.

  
  


“Wait just a moment.” I say as my spell comes to a quick end, this man's mind is more malleable than clay and enslaving him wasn't even a challenge.

  
  


As he starts to awaken, Millicent starts to panic seeing her father sit up, looking around the room with a frown before he lays eyes on me.

  
  


“Master?” he asks as he rises from the bed, clumsily climbing off it and kneeling before me.

  
  


“What, how did you?” Millicent asks as I smile at them both.

  
  


“I said I would ensure he could never hurt you again, and this way neither of us have to deal with the consequences of a Wizengamot lord being murdered. Edward, you are to treat any order that comes from Millicent as if it came from my mother as long as it does not endanger me or those who serve me.” I order making him frown slightly.

  
  


“I understand, My Master.” Edward says reluctantly, lingering disapproval in his tone as he looks over at his daughter. “I am sure you know better than I do.”

  
  


“You enslaved him, just like that.” Millicent says, her tone a mixture of shock and _awe_.

  
  


“I did, and now you hold the power in this household. You serve me, and he serves us both. Try it, order him to do something.” I encourage as she looks at her abuser, hesitating for just a moment.

  
  


“A-anything that doesn't hurt you, right?” Millicent asks as she stares at her father, making him shift uncomfortably in place. Edward might be my slave now, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten the way he treated her. “Could I have him cut off his- his cock.”

  
  


“Ahh.” I say as I pause, looking over the shaking man. “Hmm, yes, yes you can.” I decide, watching Edward pale to a sickly white as he looks between us. “You heard her, your manhood has offended her, and by extension me, remove it.” I order as he rises.

  
  


He had nothing to do with it, but his last master murdered my father and I find myself with a complete lack of pity for a child abusing death eater.

  
  


He is sweating and tears are in his eyes as he reaches for his wand, but the very concept of disobeying me isn't something that can cross his mind.

  
  


“D-Diffindo.” Edward stutters as he aims his wand down, as I take the chance to look away.

  
  


I have no pity for the man, but that doesn't mean I want to see this.

  
  


The pained scream that leaves the man makes me wince and cross my legs slightly as I hear something hit the ground. Millicent lets out a slightly crazed giggle as she watches her father geld himself, stopping the bleeding with a fire spell to singe the wound shut, a trick he learnt during his time as a death eater, though he usually used it to stop their tortured victims from bleeding out.

  
  


“W-who's the weak one now, _father_?!” Millicent taunts as her father sobs slightly, clutching his ruined manhood. “How's it feel to be the helpless one!” she shouts as she pulls out her wand, aiming it at him.

  
  


She pauses for a moment, glancing at me before she takes a deep breath.

  
  


“CRUCIO!”

  
  


As Edward collapses, twitching and screaming, I have to say it was a poor casting of the torture curse. I've seen Edwards memories of him using it on muggles, muggleborns and Millicent herself and they had far greater reactions.

  
  


“Millicent, that's enough.” I say after a few seconds, watching her stop her spell, panting wildly. “The Prior Incantato spell can show the last few dozen spells, so cast as many boring spells as you can. I doubt it'll be checked but it is better safe than sorry. Edward, go get your problem checked by one of the healers the Death Eaters paid off to not ask questions. don't have it returned but I don't want you dying until I have no further use of you. If they do ask, it was an attempted rape gone wrong.” I order making him nod as he rises on shaky legs.

  
  


He has been tortured by Voldemort himself, compared to that Millicent might have well tickled him.

  
  


“I'm... I'm sorry, I just-” Millicent starts as I shake my head.

  
  


“Millie, I really don't care if you want to torture the man who has spent years abusing you, but we need to get back before anyone notices we are missing.” I say quickly, making her smile widely at me. “Come along.”

  
  


Heading back to the floo, we return to the Stewart family household in Hogsmeade, the family I used to capture Poppy. They have proven themselves useful if for no other reason than being a unmonitored floo network access.

  
  


“Come along, Millie, we need to get you back to the Slytherin common room.”

  
  


“What if anyone catches me?” Millicent asks making me shrug.

  
  


“Then tell them I called you to pleasure me. It isn't a secret that you, Lyra and Pansy managed to cross my family after all. If anyone asks, you've spent the night on your knees under my desk.”

  
  


“I... yes, Master.” Millie says, strangely happy as we return to Hogwarts through the secret passageway. “I, if you ever do want me to- I'd do it.” Millie says, almost silently.

  
  


“Would you now?” I ask, stopping as we move through the cold passageway and looking her over. She isn't a beauty, not even remotely, she's far larger than any of the other girls in our years, with a fair amount of muscles as well, but she isn't ugly either.

  
  


Honestly, her breasts are probably the biggest in our year, even bigger than Susan Bones or Lavender Brown’s. I think there were some appearance related spells in the Eromancy tome as well.

  
  


“Well, I'll certainly keep that in mind.” I say with a slight smirk as I stare at her breasts, making her blush.

  
“Anything for you, My Master.”

  
  


**\- Yennefer -**

  
  


“I wish I could say I was surprised, but I am no stranger to dealing with the consequences of Geralt's actions, he made many enemies in his travels, we all know that.” Yennefer said simply as she sipped at her wine, watching the nervous couple sitting opposite her fidget.

  
  


“Yenn- erm, Lady Raum?” Dandelion started as she rolled her eyes at his nervous tone.

  
“It may have been years, but you may still call me Yennefer, Dandelion.” Yen said calmly, watching him relax slightly.

  
  


“Yen, I wouldn't have told her anything if it was just me she was threatening, you know that, but I couldn't let her-”

  
  


“Yes, yes. You've found love and stopped your man-whoring, it is very adorable and I do believe you, you've always been a strange mix of brave and cowardly.” Yen said calmly, her brow furrowed.

  
  


“I just can't believe this vampire just let you go, Elder Vampires aren't known for their kindness.” Triss said making Yen nod.

  
“It wasn't kindness, Dandelion has a blood magic tracking spell on him, she set him loose to see where he would run.” Yen explained easily, watching their eyes widen. “I've already removed it, and the curse she placed on you to go alongside it, but she knows where I live now. Even if she can't get through the wards, she's already tested them several times.”

  
  


The first thing she did was raise the wards back to the levels she used to hide from Voldemort during the war, and whoever this vampire was she lacked the power to break through them.

  
  


“I am so sorry Lady Raum, I was the one to convince Dandelion to come to you for help.” Dandelion's newest lover Priscilla said quietly.

  
  


“And it was the right thing to do, she'd have killed you both if you hadn't fled, her curse would have done it even if she didn't. It was a rather advanced blood boiling curse made to spread to people you spent a set amount of time with.” Yen said casually, watching their eyes widen. “You are welcome.” she deadpanned.

  
  


“That isn't simple magic.” Triss said, making her nod at the warning tone in her voice.

  
  


“No, it is not. I am not afraid of dealing with some blood sucker, but I fear if she cannot get to me she will find a new victim. And while they are safe in Hogwarts for now, my children have never dealt with being confined well. They all take after Geralt in that regard.”

  
  


“Yen, I am so-”

  
  


“Dandelion, do stop apologising and let us focus on the problem at hand. Endless platitudes won't deal with the furious vampire on our doorstep. Until this is over, you and Priscilla will stay here, within the wards.” Yen said with a roll of her eyes.

  
  


Dandelion was far too fond of talking, and now was a time for action.

  
  


“Do you have a plan? Or any idea just who it is that Geralt angered?” Triss asked making her frown.

  
  


“I could write a book on people and monsters that Geralt crossed, but I can think of a dozen different vampires that Geralt slew, and I have no idea who this woman is, but I do know who might just know.” Yen said with a sigh.

  
  


She had fallen out of contact with many of Geralt's old allies, and some she had never gotten along with to begin with...

  
  


“Triss, I don't suppose you know how to contact Vesemir do you?” she asked with a slight sigh.

  
  


Calling the old monster hunter to the house when she had a demon for a son was going to be complicated to say the least, but Grayson was not ready to fight a master vampire despite his new powers and she was not the kind of mother to let caution freeze her when some beast wanted to harm her children.

  
  


“Of course, though tracking him down could be a problem since he tends to travel a lot.” Triss said quickly, even as they shared a look.

  
  


She and Triss had their differences, but she knew she could count on her for the coming troubles. Her children were the legacy of Geralt, and if nothing else, Triss loved Geralt too much to let anything happen to them.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene – George Weasley -**

  
  


“Wait, you're pulling out?! Just like that?” George asked in disbelief as he looked at the slightly embarrassed man sat opposite them.

  
  


“It's not like that. I said I'd handle the financial side and I meant it, the money it'd cost to start our business up is basically nothing compared to the wealth my family has, but I made a slight misjudgement.” Damian admitted making him and Fred pause. “Basically, the vault I had was the Heir's vault and gave me a small fortune to play around with that was refilled every year, but I stepped down from being Heir and I didn't realise that meant more than just handing over a fancy ring until I went to make a withdrawal. I have a much smaller account since Gray has the Heir account now and my new account can't handle starting up the business. I never bothered drawing the money for it out since it was safer in there, so I only took out what we needed for materials as we needed it. I probably should have made a company account but then I'd have to deal with the goblins and I don't know how to deal with the greedy little bastards, so we'd definitely get ripped off unless I got mum to help out, which would have been weird?” Damian said with a shrug.

  
  


“So you're broke?” Fred asked making Damian laugh.

  
  


“Oh, nah. I'm still comfortably rich, but I'm rich enough to support myself and my hobbies, not rich enough to support all the experimentations you guys do, you eat through materials like it's nothing and the costs rise up quickly, we can only _borrow_ so much from Snape before he catches on that it's us and comes down on us like the swooping bat he is.” Damian said with a smirk.

  
  


“Shit.” George said simply, seeing the funding for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes vanish before their eyes.

  
  


“Look, it's not that bad, we just have to convince Gray to get on board with this, hell he could probably talk his way around the goblins as well since he likes boring stuff like numbers.” Damian said easily, leaning back in his seat.

  
  


“Didn't you test half our creations on him?” Fred asked making Damian pause.

  
  


“Well, yeah? Same as you did with Ron, but it's fine. Gray's not the kind of person to hold a grudge. He didn't even call you two out for cheating at poker, and I know he noticed, even if he turned it against you and took all our money.” Damian said, wiping an imaginary tear away. “My little brother, the hustler, I'm so proud.”

  
  


“You really think he won't hold a grudge?” George asked making Damian pause for a moment, closing his eyes in thought.

  
  


“Okay, he's definitely holding a grudge but I'm sure we can make him see reason. It's not like he hates pranks. Actually he might hate fun in general but trust me, I can make this work.”

  
  


Glancing at his twin, George took a moment to remember every time they laughed at Damian pranking his far more serious little brother.

  
  


Somehow, they doubted it would be that easy.

  
  


**Authors Note: I've noticed when writing him that Grayson really likes talking, far more than Kuro or Shiro.**

  
  


**Next is Freedom, then New Game Plus.**


	16. He knoweth things present, past, and to come

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

**Chapter 16: He knoweth things present, past, and to come**

_Looking over the ruins that were once a flourishing city, Gray scoffed to himself as he took a moment to form another ball of hellfire, tossing it with unerring accuracy and smirking as it smashed into one of the feathered fuckers pouring out of the golden rift in the sky, the flames engulfing the angel and spreading quickly as they ignited several more angels who had the misfortune of flying too close to his target._

_As the angels returned fire, lances of golden light firing down on him, he simply stepped to the side and smiled as each of them missed him by barely an inch, leaving him unharmed._

_Glowing red pentagrams lit up the night as demons of all shapes and sizes tore their way through the already shredded barrier between Hell and Earth, immediately rushing to attack the heavenly forces._

_They were decimated, naturally. The lesser demons being pierced by golden weapons as they charged the angels but Hell had one thing Heaven didn't, sheer numbers._

_Watching as an imp managed to avoid the arrows, Gray smirked as it lunged at an angel and latched onto her, its claws and fangs digging into the celestial beings flesh. The angel skewered it quickly with her golden blade, but it was too late and the hordes of lesser demons smelt the blood in the air and charged in a feral frenzy, dozens of claws tearing her apart as they started to feed on her holy flesh._

_The howling of hellhounds made him smile fondly as they joined the fray, and while for every couple of dozen demons that fell, they took an angel with them. It seemed an unfair trade, and it was._

_  
He could sacrifice a hundred demons for each angel and he'd still come out on top._

_As one of the angels smashed his way though the lines of demons between Gray and the front-lines, Gray watched idly as he rushed towards him, a golden spear aimed at his heart._

_Considering dodging, he decided to just go back to scorching the heavenly forces and smiled as a flash of pale blue light halted the angel in its path, its head separated from its shoulders in a single swing of Ciri's blade, the white haired beauty not even waiting for it to fall before she flashed away in pursuit of her next opponent._

_Whatever humans had lived in London had long since fled, or simply been torn apart as they found themselves stuck in the middle of Heaven and Hell. For all of Heaven's vaunted virtues and holier-than-thou attitude, they hadn't hesitated to cause as much damage to the humans as the demons themselves._

_They could use whatever excuses they wanted, but Heaven was just as guilty of the chaos engulfing Earth as Hell was, perhaps more._

_With his enhanced vision, he easily spotted Mazikeen tearing through the angels, her blades spinning as she shredded anything that got to close, demon or angel. She was a little berserker, and cared little for friendly fire. It was no surprise, she had been made to defend Lucifer, and with that no longer being an option she could only seek to avenge him._

“ _My Lord, we need to pull back.” a cultured voice said making him turn, raising an eyebrow at his ever-faithful butler._

_  
“And why would we do that? I'm happy to bleed Heaven for all they are willing to throw at us.” Gray scoffed, his hand coated in purple lightning before he launched it forwards, intercepting an angel making it fall from the sky immediately, the lightning bouncing towards the next target._

“ _Duke Emhyr has betrayed you, his forces move on your lands as we speak.” Sebastian reported making Gray pause, growling to himself._

“ _I should have taken his head, regardless of Ciri's pleas. I'll fix that error in judgement now, call everyone important back, then detonate the lair core. Keep the expendable forces engaged with the angels so they don't suspect anything until it is too late to retreat.” Gray ordered with a scowl._

_The London Lair was one of his biggest, and losing it would hurt him, but if he had to chose between the Raum territories in Hell and a lair under an already devastated city, the choice was clear._

_The blast would wipe out whatever angels were dumb enough to stick around, and as he said... he had demons to spare. He'd see it all burn in hellfire before he let Heaven plunder his lair of its resources._

_The advantage Heaven had over Hell was equally simply, they were united and Hell was too busy fighting amongst themselves to focus their full attentions upon Heaven._

_Taking one last look at London, he scoffed and headed through the portal back to his lands, readying himself to fight off the siege from the traitorous Demon Duke._

_London had been a beautiful city, and it spoke of Heaven's zealot nature that they didn't hesitate to destroy it just to get to the lair beneath it._

_As the scene blurred, he blinked in confusion before he focused again, staring down at the glaring angel on her knees before him, her robes torn and stained leaving her barely clothed, one perfect breast on display from where his blade had cut a hole in her robe, golden blood leaking from dozens of cuts._

“ _You will pay for your transgressions against all that is good, hellspawn.” Gabriel swore as she glared up at him, her pain and defeat doing nothing to break the arch angels spirit as he glared right back._

“ _Perhaps, but not soon enough to save you.” Gray said simply, clicking his fingers as blackened chains shot forwards, wrapping around her wrists and dragging her back to the wall, her front pressed against the cold stone of the lair dungeon as Gray strolled towards her, a single clawed hand gripped the torn remnants of her robe and tearing it from her body. “No matter how this war ends, nothing will save you.”_

“ _Do your worst, devil spawn. I die knowing your kind will be wiped from this realm.” Gabriel spat back as a clawed hand forced her head against the stone, she knew trying to fight was pointless now, these chains were made to strip an angel of their powers and she'd exhausted herself fighting Raum._

_Despite her words, she felt herself grow cold from fear as two chains wrapped around her ankles, forcing her legs further apart, something hard and hot pressing against her most sacred place. The hand that wasn't holding her head reached around and mauled her breast, claws digging into the pale flesh deep enough to cut into it._

_She knew it was coming, she knew the fate of female angels that were captured by the demons, and she could only hope he slew her before she was forced to spawn nephilim for his forces. Her body being used to create such unholy abominations would be the ultimate defeat._

“ _No, it won't.” Raum scoffed as he rubbed his thick bulbous head against her virginal slit, not even bothering to hide that he had invaded her mind. “I've had plenty of angels in this dungeon, and I've learnt how to truly break them. I could just breed you, I've lose quite a few of my nephilim in the war, but as useful as it would be... I am going to break you, Gabriel.” Raum said as he moved his hands away from her head and breasts, each gripping the base of one of her wings. “And of all the tortures and degradation I can inflict on you, I've found that one thing hurts angels more than anything else, depriving them of their precious wings.” Raum growled, his grip tightening as her eyes widen, a pained scream leaving her as she started to struggle once more._

_She'd thought she understood the depths of cruelty Raum was willing to go to, but she had been wrong. An angels wings were... everything, a sign of their rank, the source of their power, living proof of their fathers love, and to strip them of it was worse than anything she could imagine._

“ _N-NO!” Gabriel screams, trying to thrash in place as the chains held her firm, unable to truly achieve anything with her struggles as she looked back into the cold eyes of the Demon King Raum. “Kill me, torture me, r-rape me, do as you please with me but don't-” she pleaded, hoping to awaken the human side of the half-breed as he scowled at her._

_Before he smirked, his hands releasing her sore wings as he stepped back, the chains releasing her and making her fall to the floor._

“ _You killed my mother, Gabriel, and regardless of your excuses, I'm going to destroy you for that.” Raum said simply as she considered attacking in desperation, but she was in the depths of his lair, beaten and exhausted._

_  
Raum had already recovered from their fight, and was clearly on guard for any attempts to ambush her, who could you ambush someone who saw your moves before you'd even decided on them?_

“ _Yennefer Black was guilty of the highest of crimes, her actions led to the destruction of the barrier my father erected to protect the Earth.” Gabriel said quickly, making him scoff._

“ _It weakened the barrier, true... but it was the forces of Heaven that struck the final blow and opened Earth up to invasion and destruction, but we aren't here to point fingers, instead you are going to try and convince me to let you keep those precious wings of yours.” Raum said simply as he reached down, gripping her golden locks and forcing her to her feet roughly, tossing her towards the luxurious bed he kept in his torture dungeon. “Offer yourself to me, convince me to keep you as a pet, a trophy, and I'll let you keep your wings.” Raum said simply as he prowled towards the bed, smiling down at her cruelly._

_Unwilling to test him, she laid on her back, resting on her wings as she spread her legs wide, feeling tears sting her eyes as she presented herself for him._

“ _P-please, King Raum, take this foolish angel's purity.” Gabriel said, her voice weak as he climbed onto the bed, lowering himself on top of her as he pressed his throbbing length against her again. “B-breed me, show me my pla-.”_

_Cutting off with a scream as Raum thrust into her, she couldn't even attempt to continue her attempts as she was penetrated for the first time._

_  
“I've found that angels won't just fall from sex alone, as long as you don't take pleasure from your defilement, as long as you don't become overcome with wrath at your helplessness, you won't fall.” Raum explained easily as he started to move, her lower regions trying to force out the invading member as he took her. “But I've also found that not a single one of the angels I've had beneath me has been able to stop themselves from falling, perhaps the almighty arch-angel Gabriel can do better?” Raum asked casually as he rutted into her._

_Retreating into her mind, she prayed to her deceased father for the strength to withstand this defilement._

“ _I wonder what Raphael would think, seeing his sister spread her legs for the man who ripped his still-beating heart out of his chest?” Raum asked making her eyes shoot open, looking for any sign of deception. “Or what Uriel would think of you for willingly taking the cock of the man who tore her wings off, using her as little more than a toy for my pleasure. I suppose you can ask her later, she's just upstairs after all.” Raum said easily smirking down at her. “I'm afraid you were unconscious for... quite a bit longer than you realised, Gabriel, but you have my thanks~ you served as the perfect bait for those two fools.”_

_Hearing the truth in his words, she felt her tears start to fall as she was taken by the enemy of her people._

_The scene blurred again, and as Gray pulled out of the broken angel, he smiled in cold satisfaction as he looked over her pitch-black wings. Three down, one to go. Michael had his mother soul, and he'd be taking it back as he brought down the heavens themselves._

_Everything went black, and when it cleared again, Raum sat upon the corrupted seat of the heavens and looked over the Earth with a cold stare, boiled seas and burnt continents scarring the world told of the long and brutal war between the realms and looking over his faithful grimoire he smiled._

_Half a billion human slaves, and a few billion more souls, the spoils of his war, and with his victory solidified he could look to the future again._

_Looking at the massive portal being built by his slaves under Keira's demanding oversight, the Demon God Raum smiled and stroked Gabriel's hair as she leant against his leg, naked and wanting as her hand snaked towards his manhood._

_A single world, even with all its realms, could never satisfy the eternal hunger he felt for more power._

Opening my eyes quickly, I sit up in my bed and look around in confusion. Tracey moans slightly in her sleep as her me-shaped pillow is taken away from her but quickly falls back to sleep, wearing just a small white thong making my manhood throb at the sight of the slight sway of her breasts.

What the hell was that?

It was no mere dream, I can feel my demonic power settling again as if used recently, but-

Summoning my Grimoire, I slip out of the bed and look out of the window, it was early morning from the looks of it, the first glimpses of the sun peaking through the curtains as I take my seat at my desk, flipping through the grimoire rapidly.

Finding the chapter dedicated to the different demon lords, I track down my ancestors entry once more and frown to myself in thought.

_Raum steals treasures out of kings' houses, carrying them where he wishes, and destroys cities and dignities of men (he is said to have great dispraise for dignities). Raum can also tell things past, present and future, reconcile friends and foes, and invoke love._

_'Raum can also tell things past, present and future'_

My eyes can tell me of the past, telling me of the secrets of the past, and now I dream of the future?

Searching the Raum Grimoire, I frown again as I think on the dream

Lucifer died, a war between Heaven and Hell spilling out into the Mortal Realm, My mother being murdered by Gabriel, among other things. Lucifer's death was alarming due to the beings power, and a war was equally worrying.

But I will not allow mother to be slain by some angel, arch angel or not.

Looking for wisdom in my ancestors writing once again, I read quickly and find an entry by Raum.

_**One must understand that the future isn't determined, and even prophecies that might seem set in stone can be shattered into shards and rearranged. More often than not, the mere act of seeing the future will change the future, the smallest of changes in your actions echoing through time to alter your 'destiny' and warp your visions. Of all the powers demons possess, future sight is both the most powerful and the most unreliable. I saw my own death centuries before it came, and yet in my rush to avoid my fate I set it in motion, making enemies where I could have avoided doing so, forming an alliance against me by my own hands. Yet at the same time, I have seen countless events in my dreams that I prevented with ease, abusing my future knowledge to twist the timeline and change the destinies of those around me, for better or for worse. Do not obsess over whatever future you see, Heir of Raum, lest you bring it about in your rush to change it.** _

So, it might come true or it might not? That... is rather unhelpful.

What was it Gabriel said? That Yennefer Black had brought about the destruction of the barrier protecting Earth from Hell, and I said Heaven was the one to actually destroy it. I like that barrier, and I'd rather it remain up since it allows me to build my power here in peace.

Is this something to do with the Lodge? No, mother is working against the Lodge at this point but I just can't understand why she'd even start to weaken the barrier that apparently is the only thing stopping a fucking apocalypse.

I am lacking some important information, clearly.

“Mhmm, Gray?” Tracey moans as she sits up, looking around in confusion. I was horny when I got back, and Tracey is a good source of stress-relief since she is very talented with her mouth. Besides, I like having someone sleeping besides me.

Closing the Grimoire and putting it away, I glance at the clock with a small smile before I turn to Tracey with a hungry look. I have an hour or two before I need to get up.

Seeing my smile, she quickly returns it with a lustful look of her own as I move back to the bed. I need to find out more about barrier, but I can't do that now anyway.

**\- Later -**

“Imperio!” 'Alastor Moody' shouts for the dozenth time as he places Daphne under his control, making her hop around on one leg and cluck like a chicken before he cancels it, dismissing her.

Daphne's face is bright red as she glares at anyone who dares to laugh, but at this point most of the class have had the same treatment and it is less funny when you've had your own control ripped away from you.

We all had to both sign off on this, and have our parents do the same (for the ones who aren't muggleborn) before we could do this class but Yennefer thought it'd be useful to be able to recognise the feeling of the Imperius and I get the feeling she wishes she thought of it first.

“Potter, get up here.” Mad-eye barks making Rose rise quickly and practically strut to the front as she smirks at our professor with far too much confidence. “Imperio! Get on all fours and bark like a dog.” Barty Crouch Jr orders with a barely hidden smirk as he stares down at the girl responsible for his masters death.

Rose's knees buckle slightly, falling down to one knee before she struggles and after a moment, rises back up with a smirk as she stares the disguised death eater down, his eyes widening slightly. She was too confident, she's done this before. Her mind is far too well protected for me to hope to take a peak inside, unfortunately.

_Rose Potter_

_Faction – Gryffindor House, The Golden Trio_

_Thoughts about you – Curiosity, Gratitude_

_Fetishes – Humiliation (Undiscovered), Exhibitionism (Undiscovered)_

_Lesser Secrets – She hates her relatives, she hates her fame._

_Major Secrets – She is the Chosen one_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

What in the fuck is a Chosen one?

“Hm, not bad girl. Go sit down and stop strutting around like one of Malfoy's peacocks, or a Malfoy themselves.” Barty growls after a moment making Rose and Lyra blanch slightly.

He enjoyed embarrassing Lyra earlier, so I'm guessing he has some bad blood with Lucius Malfoy. He didn't go overboard, but it was clear that he held her under his control for longer than he had everyone else.

_Bartemius Crouch Junior_

_Faction – Death Eaters_

_Thoughts about you – A Grudge over your mother's secret crusade against the Death Eaters_

_Lesser Secret – He is impersonating Alastor Moody on Voldemort's orders, he has his father under the Imperious curse_

_Major Secret – He is plotting to bring Voldemort back to his full power, under Voldemort's orders_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Worrying, especially since there's a bigger secret than the fact that The Dark Lord himself is still around, even if he is clearly weakened from the wording.

“Who hasn't gone yet? Weasley, oh right your mother is an over-protective shrew, can't have anything happen to her precious baby boy. Fucking Howlers.” Barty grumbled, Ron going bright red as the class laugh quietly. “Right, Raum get up here.”

Getting out of my seat, I move towards the front of the class calmly. I have no idea if I'll be able to resist, but it doesn't really matter if I can't since everyone except Rose has been embarrassed as well so it will be forgotten quickly.

“Imperio!” Barty barks immediately as I reach the front, not giving me time to prepare as I feel something foreign try and take a hold of my mind.

Unfortunately for him, I already have something unnatural effecting my mind and have done ever since I became a demon, and the spell splashes against my shielded mind with barely any effect.

It was made to affect human minds, and while my outer shell is human my mind is not, I am well aware of that fact and it comes as little surprise that whatever order he tries to sent through the spell doesn't reach me leaving me staring at him in curiosity.

I would have faked it if I knew what he wanted me to do, but he only spoke the order for Lyra and Rose and I have no idea what to do to make it look like I'm under his control, causing whispers to fill the class as he stares at me in shock.

“Your dear old mom prepare you for this, boy?” Barty asks after a moment, continuing before I can reply. “Go sit down, take 2 points to Slytherin.”

Moving back to my seat, I ignore the looks of curiosity and admiration as I mentally curse. I don't particularly want to stand out like this, and glancing at Rose as I walk past, even a blind man wouldn't miss the jealousy and surprise in her eyes.

Defence is her class, and I just out-shined her in it.

Millicent looks at me in awe, and Pansy isn't far behind as Lyra half-glares in jealousy, before she looks away quickly.

The rest of the class passes quickly with Barty demonstrating the other two unforgivables on a rat, enlarging it and taking pleasure in the fear he causes as he tortures it, it's screeching filling the room.

Making eye contact with me, I realise I was looking too... casual about it, unlike the disgusted and horrified classmates and for just a moment he smiles a ugly smile at me, giving me a nod before he kills the rat with those two simple words.

Longbottom has already passed out, but I know what happened to his parents and clearly so does Crotch.

“Raum, stay behind.” Barty barks as the class ends making me sigh as I put my things away, giving Millicent a nod as she hesitates, sending her away. She's obedient and frankly zealous in her loyalty to me, but she is far from subtle.

“Is there something I can do for you, Professor?” I ask calmly as the class files out, leaving me with the death eater in disguise. He isn't going to risk his disguise to attack me so I have little to fear, besides the corridor outside is fairly busy.

“You've got potential, brat.” Barty starts as he stares me down. “I've known powerful Aurors who couldn't come close to shaking off the Imperious that easily, and while I'm stuck here teaching I might as well try helping that potential grow.” he scoffed making me pause.

“What about Rose?” I ask after a moment making him chuckle darkly.

“She's got her own private teachers, Snape and Dumbledore are seeing to that, and she couldn't resist as well as you despite all her training. Bet that kicked her right in her over-inflated ego.” he chuckled as he stared me down. “Neither of us have time now, but when things have settled you should clear some evenings. It'd be a shame to waste your talents with whatever pillock Dumbledore tricks into taking this job when I'm gone. That's all.” Moody says as he goes back to his desk, the dismissal clear.

_Bartemius Crouch Junior_

_Faction – Death Eaters_

_Thoughts about you – A Grudge over your mother's secret crusade against the Death Eaters, Curiosity_

_Lesser Secret – He is impersonating Alastor Moody on Voldemort's orders, he has his father under the Imperious curse, He's hoping to recruit skilled students to the Death Eaters_

_Major Secret – He is plotting to bring Voldemort back to his full power, under Voldemort's orders_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

“I'll keep that in mind, Professor. Good day.” I say calmly as I make my way out. I think I just accidentally got marked for recruitment into the Death Eaters, though as the future lord of two powerful, traditionally dark families that shouldn't really be a surprise.

Interesting, and possibly useful in the long run.

Leaving the classroom, I pause as I watch the hordes of students heading towards the grounds. It takes me a moment to remember what is happening, and following behind the crowd (quickly joined by Millicent like an overly eager guard dog) I find a good spot to watch the lakes.

It takes almost ten minutes before anything worthwhile happens, and to the pleasure of the easily entertained students the shadow of a flying carriage being pulled by Abraxans flies over us making me roll my eyes.

With the angle they came from, they would have had to fly around Hogwarts just to make that dramatic entrance, and really if they wanted to make a show of it they could have at least added some magical effects.

The arrival of the Durmstrang ship is equally unimpressive as it comes out of the lake and ruins an otherwise lovely view by putting a big ugly ship in the middle of it.

The students don't come out, but they are supposed to make some grand entrance at the feast later. Fun.

...I'm gonna skip it.

I hate events like this, and I've already read up on the Tri-Wizard Cup and I have no interest in taking part in such an overblown event.

**\- Fleur Delacour -**

If anyone asked her what she wanted to be doing on her first night in Hogwarts, she'd say she'd like to be in her carriage away from this cold and confusing castle.

The Beauxbatons uniform wasn't made for this type of climate, and she could feel the cold wind blowing through the castle tickling her inner thighs thanks to her fairly short skirt. It was lovely this time of year in France, less so in the Scottish highlands where Hogwarts made its home.

In truth, she barely wanted to be here at all but this was where the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to take place, and that meant this was where she had to be to win the damn thing and take her trophy home.

  
Instead of being nice and cosy in her private room in the carriage, she was stuck scouring the castle for her quarry, much to her annoyance as she once again found herself on the wrong floor.

How? She went up three flights of stairs and ended up in the dungeons? What madman made this cursed castle and why hadn't anyone tried to fix that stupid stairs that seemed to be out for her blood?!

Going back down the stairs she just went up lead her to the second floor, which would be fine if she hadn't come from the fourth. She'd been here a day and she already hated everything about this castle and the people inside it.

On the dubious bright-side, the 'men' of this school proved as weak-willed and dumb as the ones in Beauxbatons which meant that while she was constantly being gawked at, she could chase them away with a single look.

She had a mission to fulfil, given to her by her beloved grandmother which meant it was one she would not fail, and she wouldn't let this labyrinth masquerading as a castle stop her.  


Auriane Delacour had friends in very high places, and aside from being the de-facto leader of the European Veela, she spent most of her time dealing with the highest of society, which had led to this.

Anna Henrietta, one of the two Duchesses of Magical France, had spoken both frequently and very highly of a upcoming artist, who lived in England of all places, like the English knew anything about art, and it had intrigued Auriane enough that she had decided she wanted a portrait doing by Anna's new favourite artist.

But getting in touch with him was difficult as he was still in school and his mail went to his mother instead, and Adeline was too used to getting her way to simply wait until the Winter break like Lady Raum-Black had suggested.

Which meant she had to track down Grayson Raum-Black and convince him to meet with her grandmother and paint her, and while she should have no trouble wrapping Grayson around her finger she had to find the little bastard first.

She'd gone over to the Slytherin table during the feast to find him, and after almost getting drooled on by some half-troll, she found out he hadn't bothered coming to the feast at all, and no-one knew where he was.

His sister, Morrigan had politely told her to go drown herself in the lake when she attempted to gain her assistance and his brother Damian had been no more help. While the smug fool was clearly more strong willed than most, he simply made lewd comments and was no help as he made it clear that the only place he wanted to lead her was to a broom closet.

His offer to bring Grayson for a ménage à trois in said broom closet was what caused her to slap him, deliberately catching him with her sharp nails after he intentionally butchered her language, but that just made him laugh harder and she'd stormed off. She was used to getting what she wanted, and the crude comments and mockery from Damian caught her off guard.

As if she'd do something so crass, a fucking broom closet. He was an attractive fool, and a powerful one at that from the way her magic tingled around him, but he was a fool none-the-less and his behaviour had killed whatever minor interest she might have had in him. The other Raum girl was as elusive as Grayson himself, leaving the feast early.

So far, she had already decided that she hated two of the four Raum's hiding in this maze of stone and paintings.

By questioning one of the other fourth year Slytherin boys she had found out that Grayson was a known bookworm, but his directions to the vaunted Hogwarts library had been baffling to say the least and she had quickly gotten lost in her mission.

She didn't want to waste time as her Grandmother had warned her that she wasn't the only one wanting a painting done, and being the first person in France to get a portrait done by the Duchess's favourite artist would be a great boon.

So she had to find the little bastard.

It took her another hour to track down the library, barely making it before it was closed for the night as she entered the admittedly massive library, reluctantly impressed at its size and variety.

Finding a dark haired boy in a Slytherin uniform who matched the age-range she was looking for she quickly stormed towards him, his eyes widening in shock as she stared down at him.

“Are you Grayson Raum?” Fleur asked quickly, making him stammer something as she glared slightly. She should have been more polite but it had been a long day and she just wanted to get this over and done with.

“I can be? What was the question?” he stammered as she stared down at him in disgust.

“I believe she is looking for me, Theodore. Why don't you go back to the common room.” an amused voice said from behind her, making her jump as she spun around, staring at the slightly smirking source of the voice as she felt herself grow confused.

She was looking for a fourteen year old, and the teen currently smiling at her with a couple of books under his arm looked like he was around her age, at least. He certainly didn't look like a boy barely in his teens as a pair of intense violet eyes stared her down curiously.

“Y-you're Grayson?” Fleur asked, cursing the waver in her voice as the possible Grayson gave 'Theodore' a look and sent him running. Turning back to her, Fleur was horrified as she felt her lower regions heat up in response to the slight smirk on his face, a dampness starting to appear in her panties.

“Grayson Raum-Black, a pleasure I'm sure. May I ask who you are, and why you are searching for me?” Grayson confirmed as he leant against the table before he paused, glancing over at where the librarian was glaring at them. “On second thought, we should go somewhere more private. Follow me.” he ordered, turning and placing his books back on the shelves before he set off out of the library, to the approving nod of the librarian.

Before she could even think about it, she felt her legs start to move as she followed behind him as ordered, her mind racing and her cheeks heating up. Staying close to him, she could feel his magic with her own, a trait all Veela had, and her eyes widened at the strange texture to it.

While a powerful mages magic would give her a pleasant tingle, like Damian and Morrigan's magic had, Grayson's sent a completely different feeling through her as her legs grew weak and her breathing heavy, she could feel her nipples hardening against her bra and she had no idea what was going on as she followed him into an empty classroom.

She _could_ feel his magic, but where there would normally be a single source Grayson had two separate forms of magic coming form him, one that she expected and one she couldn't explain. The regular magic was nothing impressive, fairly average especially compared to his siblings but the unexplained magic was something new entirely and it felt... deep.

She could almost feel the strange magic touching her back, phantom sensations running through her body as she stopped in front of him, trying to gather her thoughts.

She needed to talk to her mother, or grandmother, as soon as she could.

“Now, as I was saying. Who are you and what do you want with me that was so important that you assaulted poor Theodore?” Grayson asked in amusement as he stared her down, making her pause as she realised something. She had lost control of her aura, and he hadn't even noticed as his gaze remained firm with none of the usual glassy eyed weakness.

“I am Fleur Delacour, Heiress of the Delacour family.” Fleur started, taking a deep breath as she forced her blush down, unable to do anything of the wetness currently leaking down her thighs. “I wished to speak with you on behalf of my grandmother, Auriane Delacour, to inquire what it would take to commission you to paint her.” Fleur said quickly, her tone awkwardly formal as she fidgeted.

She was the (future) Champion of Beauxbatons, the most beautiful woman in her school and certainly more beautiful and powerful than anyone from the other schools, she shouldn't be blushing and fidgeting like a schoolgirl asking out her crush.

“I see, are you aware that I'm not accepting commissions while school is ongoing? I have to focus on my studies after all.” Grayson said easily making her frown.

Nothing made her feel more disappointed in herself than failing her grandmother.

“I was, but I would be happy to make it worth your while to reconsider~” she said flirtatiously before she froze, looking into his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Turning and fleeing the room, she left her target behind as she set off back towards the Beauxbatons carriage, assuming the stairs wanted to cooperate.

What the fuck was that? She was no blushing virgin, but what the fuck was she doing?

Finding her way through the castle and back to her room she threw herself into her bed and buried her head in the pillows, ignoring Leliana's confusion as she blew past her.

The worst part of all this was the fact that she could feel her panties soaked through, and as she quickly locked her door and undressed, she stared down at her naked body before biting her lip and sighing.

Laying on her back, she closed her eyes and let her hands start to wander lower, and just as her nimble fingers reached her soaked core, a pair of amused violet eyes flashed in her mind making her eyes shoot back open as she immediately pushed herself over the edge, grabbing a pillow and biting into it to muffle her moans.

What on earth was going on?

**\- Gray -**

What in hell is going on?

_Fleur Delacour_

_Faction – Beauxbatons_

_Thoughts about you – Annoyance, Lust, Anger, Desire, Irritation, Hunger_

_Fetishes – Submission (Undiscovered), Being Worshipped_

_Lesser Secret – She uses her Veela aura to bend men to her whims, using them to get whatever she wants_

_Major Secret – She is a supremacist, believing that Veela are superior to humans_

_Biggest Secret – ???_

Having an incredibly beautiful woman want to speak with me is always nice, but when she flip-flops from lust to anger with basically no warning or reason it's all a bit confusing.

Heading back to my room I decide to do the same thing I've done every time I've been confused lately and hope Raum knows more about this fuckery than I do, because I could definitely feel demonic magic... in her.

When in doubt, read.

...I'm such a fucking bookworm.

It takes me a while to even find any reference to Veela, but I get there eventually and realise something important.

Boredom is as dangerous to demons as it is humans.

_**Curiosity is a dangerous thing, and while looking into my research on how to turn one of my human heirs into a full-blooded demon, I got an idea. Could I not combine a human with various forms of demons to create a new kind of creature? The answer as it turns out is usually no and cost me many human slaves as they exploded from my attempts to alter their base form into something more interesting but I did manage to succeed with at least one sub-species of demon.** _

**_By taking magical human women and samples from some of my Succubi, I was able to create a new species entirely possessing traits of the Succubi but with a form that allows them to pass as regular beautiful women. That said, after through testing I have come to the conclusion that Succubi are better in bed and as such make better sex slaves, and set the couple hundred Veela I created loose into the human world. I will keep an eye on them as I impregnated many of them but I've grown bored of this experiment. I kept a couple of my favourites and the rest can go do something else, I don't care._ **

...Fleur is probably related to me, very very distantly. Keeping reading, I pause as I find the answer I sought.

_**Though while Succubi are better lovers, I have discovered that the creation process I used, using both my blood and the samples from Succubi to make these fetching creatures, left a rather unusual side effect. In my presence, the Veela find themselves overcome with lust and a desire to submit to me due to the fact that I used some mind-slaver magic to alter their mindsets and get them to stop complaining about my warping their bodies for my experiments. It doesn't seem to pass onto other demons, but they showed the same desires around one of my bastard sons. Interesting, but I can break a Succubi and get the same result with a little effort..** _

Lucifer damn it, Raum.

Still, lust and a desire to submit? Fleur is very prideful, and suddenly her rapidly changing emotions make sense, she's fighting the baser instincts that Raum accidentally implanted in her species.

I can use this.

After all, if she feels this then doesn't that mean her _entire species_ will feel the same?

Spotting a letter on the side, I close my grimoire and put it away as I scheme.

_Gray_

_Please come down to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, we need to discuss you rapid growth (I think I know what is causing it but I need to make sure there aren't any negative side-effects.)_

_Shani_

I know what is causing it, but what in the fuck does Shani think is responsible?

**\- Bonus Scene – Yennefer -**

“Carmilla, I'm sure of it.” Vesemir said stroking his moustache as he sat opposite her, making her pause.

“I know most of Geralt's adventures, but I don't know that name.” she admitted after a moment making him grunt slightly.

  
“You wouldn't, Geralt never fought her. As far as I know, she was sealed decades before Geralt ever became a Witcher.” Vesemir explained. “But before he... retired.” he started, giving her a dirty look. “He stopped the Council of Sisters, a coven Carmilla once ruled, from unsealing her and was forced to slay them all, it was a long and bloody battle, and we both thought it was over and done with. Carmilla should still be sealed away, I checked the tomb myself after we dealt with her coven.”

“Someone unsealed her, and possibly pointed her my way.” Yennefer said after a moment making Vesemir grunt again. She didn't bother questioning if he was sure they hadn't come undone over time, she and Geralt's mentor didn't get along but she didn't doubt his skill, or judgement.

“Hmph, that sounds more like the games you and your Lodge friends play, I wouldn't know about that. Wouldn't even know how to undo the seals myself, they were complicated to say the least.” Vesemir admitted as she paused, was there anyone in the lodge who might have done this?  
  
No, Philippa might have tried something like this but not until Grayson was stronger, she wouldn't try testing him so soon.

“I know her legends, and I doubt she'll attack directly. She's a schemer, more likely to find agents to use to get to you... or the kids.” Vesemir warned. “I've brought one of my apprentices with me, well one of Roche's apprentices. He'd have come himself but he's the commander now, and there's been an increase in work lately, not a good sign, but Ves is a good girl, she knows her stuff. You have my aid.”

“I see, and thank you for coming on such short notice.” Yennefer said politely making him chuckle.

  
“Those kids are my grandkids in all but blood, even if you decided to lock them in a big mansion away from the world, think nothing of it.” Vesemir said calmly making her smile at him fondly. “We all took Geralt's death hard, I don't blame you. Still have trouble believing the stubborn fools gone, seemed like he'd live forever.”

“Indeed it did, but nothing lasts forever it seems.” Yen said with a sad sigh. “With as many fights as he picked, even Geralt had to fall eventually.”

**\- In another plane -**

As the horse-sized hell hound lunged at him, he dove forwards and rolled under its claws, barely avoiding being torn apart as he rose, stabbing his crappy blade into its soft exposed underbelly.

“Damn you're ugly.” he scoffed as he sliced the beasts stomach open, pulling his blade back and preparing for the next fight.

The crowds cheered and jeered in equal measure as the hell hound fell to its wounds, giving him a moment of respite.

  
“And the White Wolf wins again, ah well, sooner or later something is going to get him.” The Announcer said in amusement as another gate opened, a horned ogre with red skin appearing from the depths, its claws glowing with a strange red energy.

“Guess they never learn.” he muttered to himself as he got back into his stance.

**Authors Note: This was going to be longer but I have an eye infection and I'm basically half blind at the moment, everything on the screen is blurry and I keep needing to lean until my face is pushed against the screen to double-check what I'm writing, so that's fun. Still got a chapter done in one sitting so whatever.**

**Next Update: Freedom or Slippery Slope**


End file.
